Faith's Hands
by MissHellsing666
Summary: After the season finale with a twist. Olivia and Fitz knew each other way before the trail. They were lovers but a cruel twist of faith separated them, only to reunite and separate again. After the Amanda Tanner Scandal, Olivia is finally moving on with her life away from Fitz. However the Faiths might speak again on whether that chapter is closed or not. Olivia/OC, Olivia/Fitz
1. Prologue: It's you again

**Author's Note: Hi there. This is my second Scandal Fanfiction. If you are following my other one No Memories, please know I will still be trying to update that as soon as I can. I hit a bit of a writer block which lead me to writing this one instead. XD Hope you enjoy it.**

Prologue

Fitz couldn't believe he was seeing her again after all these years. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Same flawless dark brown skin, lush lips and curvy slim figure. He on the other hand had aged from the stress of being governor and from being on the campaign. Even though he had long since married and had a family of his own he never forgot about her now here she was.

"Nice to see you again Governor Grant." Olivia said.

"You as well Ms. Pope." Fitz said.

"Cyrus asked me to come in and work on the campaign with you. I almost said no but then I saw the competition and said why the hell not." Still as brash as ever he saw.

"I'm glad you came here." He said.

"Yeah…now let's get to work." She said as she went to start taking charge. She was still the head strong woman he had loved. If only…he hadn't made that huge mistake so many years ago. She would have been his wife instead of Mellie who he had been growing to despise greatly now. Olivia needed him yet he let her down in the worst way. He didn't know how she could be here to face him after that.

He could always blame it on being young and selfish but the fact of the matter is, it was so bad he lost Olivia forever. He had hoped that her being here was a way of saying she finally had forgiven him.

* * *

To Olivia, Fitz looked just like he did the day she left him. She knew he had aged and was no longer the young fresh out of law school lawyer when she first met him but even still he looked the same. Olivia wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for Cyrus who was an old friend of hers. He didn't know about her and Fitz' past which was fine with her. She rather it stayed that way.

Part of her did miss him. Being in his arms after a long day, going to the lake together, just enjoying being in each other's company. That was then though and this was now. He was married to Mellie with a family of his own. Olivia had tried to date after their relationship ended but it was to no use. Every man got compared to him and in the end she was afraid of being hurt again. So she just gave up on the dating scene all together throwing herself into her work. That's what she decided this would be. Just work for her and nothing more. She knew not to play with fire twice in a lifetime…or so she thought she did.


	2. Chapter 1: Words of Heartache

Chapter 1

Olivia, sat down with Fitz after the whole Amanda Tanner incident. She was ready to wash her hands with him for good. This was too much to her. She couldn't believe she was so stupid falling back in love with him knowing how he did her and what happen? She got burned AGAIN and it was her own damn fault for it.

"Olivia…I wanted to say I'm so sorry about everything." Fitz said.

"Just save it. I was stupid, I should have known you didn't change a bit." Olivia said still angry.

"Olivia we never talked about that. Even when we briefly got back together, we never discussed…" Fitz started to say.

"I was done with it the day it happened and so were you. No need to discuss anything." Olivia brushed it off.

"Yes we do. You can't even say what started to lead to our break up."

"I'm fine…"

"Olivia…we lost our baby." Fitz said those words that Olivia had been trying to avoid. Back then she had discovered she was pregnant. She and Fitz were thrilled to be starting a family but the faiths had another plan. In her 5th month Olivia fell really ill which resulted in her having a miscarriage. She was a wreck after it happened. Fitz tried to be supportive but she ended up pushing him away from her.

"You wouldn't eat, you wouldn't sleep, you wouldn't talk to me, you were a zombie." Fitz said. He remembered her face at the campaign event when Mellie made up the miscarriage story. He saw Olivia was so close to having a breakdown right there because she had been through it too. That made him hate Mellie for doing such a thing with Olivia in the room.

"Yes…I pushed away you away because I was upset that I had LOST OUR BABY! Is that what you wanted me to say?!" Olivia said.

"It was never your fault. I told you that then and I'm telling you that now."

"Then what did you do? You went out and you got another woman pregnant." Olivia said.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." Fitz said. He remembered that night he met Mellie. She was a fellow lawyer as well. She was able to "comfort" him hence leading to her getting pregnant as well. Fitz decided to marry her so that they could have the family unit ending it with Olivia.

"You married the mother of your child. I understand, she was able to give you something I wasn't. Now you want to have both worlds. You want the love and passion but also the…"

"Olivia will you stop that. You were never less than because of what happen. I regret I married Mellie and didn't try to work things out with you." Fitz said.

"But that's how it happen didn't it?" Olivia said.

"I was a fool. I came back to you knowing how bad you hurt me and then look what happens? You cheat on me AGAIN! You never gave a damn about me Fitzgerald Grant so don't start that shit with me!"

"You left me." Fitz said referring to when she left the white house.

"I did because I realize what the hell was I doing? I was with a man who was MARRIED to the woman who he CHEATED on me with! Like I was getting some sick revenge in my head for what?! Not a damn thing!" Olivia was at the brink of tears. She remembered that horrible time.

"I couldn't even throw the baby stuff away it hurt so much. Then I realized I missed you still and I started blaming myself all over again. Those other feelings came back. I wanted a baby just like them including the same father. I was so stupid."

"Olivia…" Fitz went over to her.

"We lost our baby and I wasn't there when you needed me. I knew how distraught you were. I was too. It hurt a lot. Then I met Mellie at that bar and I…I never meant to cause you anymore pain. I'm so sorry…"

"I have to go…I can't be around you anymore. I'm sorry." Olivia said getting up.

"Olivia please…you were always the one."

"For you but you're not the one for me. Goodbye President Grant." Olivia said as she left out the white house for what would be the last time. Fitz sat back emotionally drained. Mellie was planning on getting pregnant now she would have to watch her parade around having another child by him. Fitz regretted that night. So what Olivia wasn't talking to him? Did he expect her to be over having a miscarriage so soon? He should have stayed home and watched TV, gone on a jog, or tried to talk to her again instead of going out to that damn bar and running into Mellie.

He saw the sick pattern he had. Every time he felt Olivia had done him wrong he would sleep with another woman. No wonder she hated him. First it was Mellie who he not only had a baby with but got married to, then it was Amanda Tanner after she left him in the white house. He should have realized for Olivia it was too much being around him and his kids. The kids SHE was suppose to have not Mellie. Then once again Fitz felt like he was the wronged one and he hurt her again then lied to her on top of that. He had to come to realize he had done more damage to Olivia's life than he had ever brought joy.

He was out and about being Husband and Father, she was suffering in silence all these years. It was all just one slap in her face after another. He had to realize he pretty much had lost Olivia for good and it was his own fault.

As Fitz sat back to think over his past deeds, Olivia was in her townhouse finally getting all the tears she had been holding out. She held on to a little Winnie the Pooh Blanket while she wept. It had been meant for her baby…their baby. She remembered when she bought it. She was out with Fitz when she saw it.

_I like this one we should get it." She said._

"_Isn't it a little early we don't even know the sex yet?" Fitz said._

"_It's just a Winnie the Pooh Blanket. It's not Pink or Blue. So it can go either way." She smiled_

"_Fine let's get it." Fitz said getting a kiss from her._

_Thank you." Olivia smiled._

Olivia couldn't throw it away after what happen. All she could do was hold it and pretend. The baby she would never have would have been sleeping with it or dragging it around the floor when they crawled or walked when they got older. Just like she did many nights she held it close to her pretending the baby she never had was fast asleep in it then she went off to sleep herself.


	3. Chapter 2: Giving up and moving on

Chapter 2

Olivia sat up in her office talking to her newest client. He was the Senate Majority leader and Multi-Millionaire, Edgar Braxton. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes with a well built body that accompanied his freshly tailored Italian Suit.

"Thank you for accepting me as a client Ms. Pope." He said in his very smooth voice.

"Thank you for choosing my firm." Olivia said.

"I would love this mess to be over with as soon as possible. I swear it's annoying." He said. Olivia knew even though Fitz was president, it was Edgar who was the most powerful man in the GOP. Congress didn't go anywhere unless HE said so. So he was a great guy to have as a client especially if Olivia needed something later on.

"And we will do our best to have this mess taken care as soon as possible."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"You're a beautiful woman Ms. Pope."

"Senator?" Olivia said.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't' help it I meant no harm. You are very attractive." Senator Braxton said.

"Well I'm flattered but let's get this work out of the way first please." Olivia smiled. Olivia didn't mind the light flirting especially since Senator Braxton was attractive…and single.

"Right, Right. My apologizes. Anyway this former staffer of mine wants to try and bring up some things because I had him fired for trying to steal."

"What exactly does he want to bring up?"

"He got his hands on some sensitive documentation of mine and threatens to put it out to the media unless I give him money. I know I'm wealthy but I still think 10 million dollars is a little steep."

"That is a lot of money. Don't worry we will take care of it so he doesn't harass you nor has your information released to the press." Olivia said.

"My dear you are a life saver." He said getting up.

"It's our pleasure Senator." She said as she walked him out.

"You should tell him you're not included in our fee." Stephen said.

"I can handle Senator Braxton don't worry." Olivia said.

"Alright he's the most powerful man in Washington who gets what he wants be careful."

"And a total pig." Abby said.

"He's the womanizing Type so I heard."

"Hey you act like that's a bad thing." Stephen said making Abby shove him.

"What it's not like he's married or anything."

"Yet he's the leader of the Family Values Republican Party." Abby said.

"Okay that's enough. We don't' care about his personal life if it doesn't have anything to do with this case." Olivia said.

"Let's get to work on this case. Now the former Staffer is Ben Stokes. We are going to have to dig up some dirt on him as well and see exactly what he does know. He could be bluffing for a payday could not be. Then if he decides to feel cornered we have the perfect media counter attack for him."

"Alright." They said as she turned on the TV. She saw Fitz and Mellie together. The news announcing she was pregnant again so they were able to conceive after all. Olivia gave a deep sigh flipping the channel to something else. She didn't need to see that right now especially after how they departed after the Amanda Tanner incident.

She still wasn't fully over it all. She leaned back on her couch a bit irritated. Mellie was her greatest opponent and she always won in the end. She had Fitz and she had his children. Olivia couldn't beat that woman if she wanted to, she would always end up the loser in that game. Fitz might have not been happy with her but he had beautiful kids to make up for it while Olivia had nothing but work and a blanket that had seen more of her own tears than an actual baby's.

"You okay Liv?" Abby said sitting with her.

"Yeah…" She said. Abby knew everything about her and Fitz' relationship. This included the miscarriage and the brief affair. She also hated Fitz because of all the shit he put Olivia through.

"I know it's hard watching him go on like that but…you'll be okay. You'll find a good man who will give you all the pretty babies you can carry."

"I gave that hunt up a long time ago. I'm just not meant to be a wife or a mom." Olivia said.

"Well you can always pop one out for a guy you don't like too. I mean I'm sure you can find somebody who would be more than willing to help you get pregnant." Olivia chuckled.

"Now come on let's Get Senator Braxton situation under control." Abby said.

"Okay. Thanks." Olivia said as they went to get to work.


	4. Chapter 3: Just Maybe

Chapter 3

Pope and Associates had done it again. They had prevented a huge scandal with Senator Braxton. He came by the office show his eternal gratitude.

"You didn't have to do all this Senator." Seeing his staff bringing them all these gifts and food.

"I'm cool with it. This is good." Abby said eating the food they brought in with them.

"I wanted to. You all have helped me out a lot and I'm indebted to you." He smiled.

"Just doing our jobs." Olivia said.

"Yeah but uh…now that your job is done I was wondering…would you go out with me?"

"Go out with you?" Olivia said.

"Yes. I promise I will be a gentleman." He smiled.

"I don't know…" Olivia said. She was still trying to get over Fitz.

"She'll go." Stephen said.

"What time and what day?" Abby added in.

"Excuse me." Olivia said looking at them.

"Saturday at 7. At the Inn in Little Washington." He said.

"She'll be there." They said unison.

"Even if we have to escort her there ourselves." Harrison chimed in.

Olivia couldn't believe they just set her up on a date with the Senator.

"Wonderful. See you there Olivia. Oh and I'll set up an appointment with the Meadows Boutique you can buy any dress you like for our date. " He kissed her hand and left out.

"What the hell?" She looked at Abby, Stephen, and Harrison as they kept eating their buffet lunch like it was nothing.

"You guys had no right to do that." Olivia said angry at them all.

"Yes we did." Stephen said.

"You've been mopping around since Mellie said she was pregnant. Still on top of your game but still mopping around. You deserve to be spoiled by some Millionaire for a night. I will even look past the fact that's he's a republican." Abby said.

"Beside it's 4 against 1. We all voted already." Stephen said.

" FOUR?! Who else voted?!" She looked and saw Huck eating too giving her a slight wave. Olivia couldn't believe he was in on it too.

Olivia gave a deep sigh realizing they were right. She hadn't been the same since that night she said goodbye to Fitz. When she felt she was finally getting over it something else popped up. She needed to get her mind off of things even if it was only a night on some rich man's arm. I mean what was she going to do Saturday night anyway? Go over stuff for work? Drink some wine and be miserable?

"Fine I'll go." Olivia said irritated.

"We know. Abby going to take you to get your dress tomorrow." Stephen said.

"I hate all of you." Olivia glared at them for this.

"Oh come on you might as well enjoy yourself." Abby said.

"I mean the Inn at Little Washington? The Most expensive place in DC and he was getting you a dress from Meadows? I mean why just go in with a plan to be miserable."

"Alright. I still hate you all." Olivia said.

"Love you too Olivia." They said in unison as they went to enjoy the rest of their lunches.

* * *

Olivia went through the dresses at Meadows with Abby. The cheapest one in the whole store was close to a Grand. When Olivia gave them her name, the store owner and her assistants began to fuss over her immediately.

"Now this is A Dolce and Gabana from their Spring Collection." The store owner said. Olivia looked at the dress. It was backless white yet long. The way the dress was made it was like the designer used Olivia's figure as the inspiration.

"It's beautiful Olivia." Abby said.

"Thank you." She said looking in the dress.

"How much is it?" Olivia said.

"Mr. Braxton told us to let you get whatever dress you wanted doesn't matter the price." The Shop owner said.

"Okay…" Olivia said not looking for that kind of answer.

"I'll take it then."

"Excellent." She said. Olivia changed out of the dress and got back into her clothes. She caught the price of the dress when the run it up. It amounted to the Grand total of Two grand and her shoes brought the total to $2400.

"Here you are Ms. Pope, I hope you enjoy your day." The Owner said.

"Thank you." Olivia walked out with Abby.

"I can't believe this dress was Two Grand." Olivia said.

"Hey he wanted to pay for it that's on him. Beside he's not hurting for money with all those tax breaks he written himself over the years and that trust fund of his." Olivia chuckled.

The Braxtons were to the GOP like the Kennedy's were to the Democrats. The family produced many governors, representatives, Senators and a President who was Edgar's Grandfather. Edgar himself was a successful businessman before he went into Politics and eventually become Senate Majority leader.

"Now that we got the dress and we got the shoes for it. So we just have to see how you're wearing your hair and you'll be set for tomorrow." Abby said thinking.

"How about pulled back in a bun? That would be pretty." She said.

"Yeah that would be nice." Olivia said. Abby looked at Olivia seeing she feeling at bit down.

"Oh come on you can be a little bit excited. It's just a date not a congressional investigation. I mean if he turns out to be a jerk, just send him on his way. Don't give the dress and shoes back though." Olivia laughed.

"I won't nor the check he gave us for the job we did for him." She added.

"That's more like it." Abby said. Olivia deserved to be happy and not have Fitz on the brain. She hoped Edgar would be just the distraction she needed to move on.


	5. Chapter 4: A perfect evening

Chapter 4

Olivia arrived at the Inn via limo ride courtesy of Edgar. Abby and Stephen had made sure that she didn't back out of the date. She looked around the beautiful restaurant which was the perfect fusion of modern and old fashion. She was led ironically to the Presidential Room. She saw Edgar in a dark suit and a smile on his face as he got up to greet her.

"You look so beautiful." He kissed her hand.

"Thank you and you are very handsome as well." Olivia said as they sat down.

"I hope you don't mind the private room. I wanted us to be alone."

"It's fine with me." Olivia said as the waiter walked toward them.

"Good Evening Senator Braxton and Ms. Pope. I would like to welcome you all and I hope you enjoy your evening with us." He said giving them their menus

"Thank you." He said as they looked through them.

"Have you ever been here before?" He asked.

"No I haven't…" Olivia said.

"Then you are in for a treat. If I can recommend something I would say the Cavier for your first course, the Pan seared Shrimp for your second and the Cod or lamb for your main course."

"That sounds delicious. Let's go with that." Olivia said.

"Very well. The lady will have the Cavier, Shrimp and the Cod. I'll have the same with the Lamb as my main instead."

"Right away sir." The waiter said going to the kitchen after taking their menus.

"You look beautiful. I must confess I had some thoughts when you walked in?"

"Senator!" Olivia blushed making him laugh.

"Oh come on I'm a straight man and you're a beautiful woman. You make any man's head turn."

"I'm flattered." Olivia said as the waiter came back with a bottle of the best wine in the house.

"This is good." Olivia said sipping on it.

"Thank you I always get a bottle when I come here even if it's to take home." He smiled at his beautiful prize. He had seen Olivia before but never had the chance to come up talk to her like he could now. He was kind of glad she left the white house. They talked a while and as they did he observed her face. She seemed a bit distant while she looked around.

"Olivia…what are you thinking?" He said.

"I'm thinking that…the food smells amazing, the place is beautiful and I have good company. I feel pretty good."

"Is there someone else you had on your mind?" He asked.

"Well…there was this one person…we broke up many years ago and recently we tried to make it work again but…"

"Ended up being the same old story?" He said.

"Yes." Olivia said drinking her wine. She didn't want to talk about Fitz right now.

"Olivia…I don't know who this man was but…he was fool to lose you, twice at that. You are too beautiful and smart a woman to be hung up on such old feelings." He said.

Olivia at first wanted to tell him off but she admitted he was right. She was making herself miserable and for what? A man who hurt her over and over again? A MARRIED man who hurt her over and over again?

"You're right…I'm sorry you invited me out and here I am thinking about the past."

"It's alright." He kissed her hand again as their dinner was brought out. Olivia admitted she enjoyed his company this evening. After dinner was over, the two danced in the ballroom. A soft Jazz band was playing in the background.

"Did you have fun?" He said.

"Yes." She smiled. She would have to thank the others for forcing her to do this.

"I'm glad." He smiled to her.

"I was wondering if I could be in your company again soon? Next week?"

"I would like that Senator."

"Just call me Edgar. We're not in Congress or anything."

"Alright…Edgar." She smiled at him.

"That's what I like." He said taking the opportunity to kiss her on the lips. Olivia didn't back away from it. She enjoyed his kiss. She stayed close in his arms feeling safe and warm. She hadn't felt like this in years. Even when she had went back to Fitz for their brief affair, she never recalled feeling so relaxed as she did in Edgar's right now. After the dance, Edgar took Olivia home in his Jaguar.

"So when would you like to go out again?" Olivia asked.

"Next week we have a Congressional Banquet. It will be a bit boring but I'm sure with you there it will be better."

"I would love to." Olivia said.

"Wonderful." He smiled as he stopped at her townhouse. He got out and opened her door escorting her inside.

"Thank you again for a wonderful evening." Olivia said.

"My pleasure." He kissed her on the lips.

"How about Lunch on Monday if you're not busy?"

"I would love that." Olivia said as they kissed again.

"Better yet Brunch tomorrow?" He said.

"How about you come inside and we have dessert right now?" Olivia smiled.

"Even better." He said as they went inside. He pushed Olivia up against the wall kissing her passionately. Olivia helped take off his suit as he took off her dress. She had to admit the Wine mixed with everything else got her aroused. He pulled down her dress and panties with one swoop and picked her up.

"Where is your bedroom?" He said.

"Right there." Olivia Pointed as he placed her on the sofa instead.

"Too far I want you now." He said as he removed her bra so she would be fully nude. He began to work on her sucking her nipples into little nobs trailing his way down to clit which he began to torture with a vengeance. Olivia clutched on the sides of her sofa in ecstasy. The Senator was good…REALLY GOOD. Olivia was about to erupt when he stopped.

"Now you get me ready." He said undoing his pants. She saw the Senator was really good in THAT department as well. Olivia sat up and began to give him a blow job. He clutched her hair as she pleased him.

"That's it…just like that." He caressed her. Once he was he hard, he gave Olivia's already swollen clit another kiss and placed himself inside her. "OH!" Olivia said as his big piece worked his way inside her. Edgar tortured her slowly taking nice slow strokes making her melt.

"Want me to go faster?" He teased kissing on her neck.

"Yes...please…" Olivia said. Edgar quicken his paste for her.

"AH!" She said in lust. Edgar wasn't just packing. He knew how to use it very well. He pulled her up so she was sitting in his lap. He kissed on her neck as he kept it up inside her. Olivia didn't think she could take more of this.

"I'm going to…AH!" She felt herself erupt leaning back on him enjoying it. Edgar caressed her breasts twirling her nipples in his hand. Olivia seemed ready to pass out.

"Don't tell me you're done already?" He teased her.

"You're really good." She said out of breath.

"I try." He smiled as he picked her up. He placed her against the wall and started on her again. Olivia held on to him tight as he continued to pleasure her as the two tongue kissed violently. He erupted inside her putting them on the floor.

"A perfect evening." He said making Olivia giggle.

"I agree." She smiled as they kissed again. This was just what she needed. She was glad she went on this date. They went into her bathroom and freshen up.

"If you stay I'll make you breakfast in the morning." Olivia hugged him. Edgar chuckled kissing her.

"You know what? Why not?" He said. He got into bed and Olivia snuggled close to him. Edgar smiled at the beautiful woman he had in his arms. He never met anyone like her before. The women he had before were nothing more than pretty trophies to him. The one he held now, he hoped she would remain his forever.


	6. Chapter 5: New beginnings

Chapter 5

Olivia cleaned up after having made breakfast for her and Edgar. She was still on a high from their date and she already missed him even though he had only been gone like a few minutes. Just then she got a call on her cell and saw it was Abby.

"Hi there how did it go? Give me all the details."

"It went wonderful." Abby was stunned at the sound of Olivia's voice but she was also thrilled by it. She never heard Olivia so perked up and Happy before in a LONG time.

"I'm sorry but is this Olivia Pope of Pope and Associates?"

"This is she and she had a wonderful date last night. The Senator was delightful."

"You got some last night didn't you?" Abby said.

"Yes and it was heavenly." Olivia said.

"Oh My goodness! I'm so happy for you!" Abby said.

"Thank you. Thank you for being my friend and forcing me to go. I'm glad I went. We're seeing each other again soon."

"I'm so glad." Abby said almost teary eyed. Olivia was such a good person she deserved happiness. She didn't need to be sad about what happen between her and Fitz the rest of her life. She deserved somebody who was going to treat her like a Queen.

* * *

"Morning everyone. We got any news today?" Olivia said walking into the office with breakfast on Monday morning. Everybody was a little stunned by her cheerful mood.

"Cheerful and brought us all breakfast. Who are you and what have you done to Olivia Pope?" Stephen said making her laugh.

"I'm still Olivia Pope thank you. Here have some coffee." She smiled handing him his cup.

"So your date went well?" He said.

"It went Great. Matter of fact we went out again last night. Nothing fancy just decide to be with each other again."

"No wonder she's so happy." Harrison whispered to the others.

"I think it's great. Even if he is a republican." Abby said.

"Alright let's get to work on this Madison Case guys." Olivia said.

"That sounds more like her." Stephen said as they went to work. Just then they got a package at the door.

"For a Ms. Olivia Pope?" The Deliveryman said.

"That's me." Olivia said as he brought in a bouquet of Red and White Roses.

"Oh my goodness these are beautiful." Olivia said reading the card.

"_Something beautiful for someone beautiful. Love, Edgar. _She smiled looking at the flowers. Edgar was really winning her over and in a big way. She couldn't wait to see him again on Wednesday for the banquet.

"He's sending her flowers too?" Stephen said.

"It's official he's my favorite republican." Abby said. Olivia got a ring on her cell and answered it.

"Did you get my flowers?" Edgar asked.

"Yes…they are beautiful. My favorite." Olivia smiled.

"See I listen when you tell me things." Edgar said.

"Yeah you do. Thank you." Olivia laughed.

"Of course and we're on for Wednesday right?"

"You know it." She said.

"Alright…I love you Olivia."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled as she hung up. She looked seeing everybody at the office sipping their coffee watching her on the phone.

"Um may I help you guys?" Olivia said.

"We're just glad you're with somebody who is treating you well." Abby said.

"Anyway back to work all of you." Olivia said to them as they got back started.


	7. Chapter 6: A Pleasant Surprise

Chapter 6

Olivia felt horrible. She was throwing up every five minutes it seemed like. She wondered if she got food poisoning from that restaurant Edgar took her to two days ago. She was going to let them have it if so or better yet let Edgar do it for her especially with what they charged. They had been seeing each other for a little over a month now and Olivia was enjoying it a lot.

Fitz didn't even cross her mind these days. Even when she saw the quick flashes of him on the news she didn't feel the same way anymore. She was finally moving on from him. Olivia walked in her office clutching her stomach. She hoped this stomach ache would go away soon. Edgar was away right now on business, so he wouldn't be back till the day after tomorrow.

"You okay Olivia?" Abby said.

"I think it might have been something I ate at that restaurant I went to. That's what I get for trying something different." Olivia said leaning on her desk. Edgar had her doing a lot of stuff she wasn't used to doing. Well when she thought about it, sleeping with him on the first date was something she never usually did but boy did she not regret it in the slightest.

"So you've just been throwing up?" Abby said.

"Throwing up, feeling Dizzy and tired it's almost like I was…." Olivia perked up when she had that thought. She couldn't be…could she? She looked at her Calendar and realized…she was a week late.

"Olivia?" Abby said.

"I can't be pregnant…I can't be…" Olivia said making Abby's mouth dropped.

"Pregnant?!" Abby said.

"No it can't be…" Olivia said. She realized she hadn't been taking her birth control and also…she and Edgar never really used Condoms.

"Oh my God." Olivia said holding her stomach. She was pregnant again? After all these years? Now it was with Edgar's baby?

"Okay let's go get a pregnancy test and check." Abby said.

"Okay." Olivia said as they went to the pharmacy and got one. They went back to the office and took the test. Olivia and Abby pasted around the office waiting for the results. When the timer went off Olivia went over and picked up the test. Her eyes grew big when she read the package to double check.

"OH MY GOD IM PREGNANT!" She screamed.

"You're what?!" They saw Harrison and Stephen walking in with Huck.

"I'm pregnant…" Olivia said sitting down.

"Is this good or bad?" Abby said not knowing how to react to this. Olivia didn't either. All these years she was given another chance to be a mother but…what would Edgar say? Would he want her to have an abortion since they weren't married or would he dismiss her saying he wanted nothing to do with it? Another fear came to her. What if she miscarried like last time then what? One miscarriage was hard enough to go through. A second time she might try to play in traffic or have a sleeping pill cocktail.

"I don't know…" Olivia said.

"I have to tell Edgar about it when he gets back but I do know I'm keeping it regardless of what he says." She said. Edgar didn't want to be a part of the baby's life so be it. She would raise the child alone. She didn't care she could do it herself.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia said rubbing her belly.

"I'm so happy for you Olivia." Abby hugged her. Olivia was finally going to be a mother. She prayed that she wouldn't go through what she did the first time she got pregnant. Olivia went home trying to think how to break the news to Edgar while she did she noticed the blanket that had been fold it up in the chair by her dresser. She pulled it out thinking of throwing it away or not. Granted she had bought this for a child with another man but still…her first unborn stayed with her. Part of her wondered if this was her little angel deciding to come back to her or they were sending her another as a gift.

She folded the blanket up and tucked it back away. She would decide what to do with it later, right now she had to prepare to tell the father about their new child.

* * *

Olivia pasted around her Townhouse when he heard the doorbell. She walked to the door looking out the peephole seeing it was Edgar. She opened it up being met to a big hug and kiss.

"There's my sweetheart." He smiled. Olivia smiled back holding on to him tight.

"You ready to go to dinner?" He said sitting down.

"There is something I need to tell you." She said.

"Well tell me." He patted to his lap for her sit down in. Olivia did as he held her close.

"Now what do you need to tell me?"

"Remember when you called and I told you I had been sick?"

"Yes?" He said.

"It turns out I'm pregnant…" She saw his face turn with shock.

"Pregnant?" He repeated to know he was hearing right.

"Yes pregnant and you are the father." Olivia said. Edgar couldn't believe this. She was pregnant with his baby.

"I'm going to be a father…" He said. He looked at Olivia who was studying his reaction.

"We're going to be parents." He smiled kissing her. Olivia was relieved he was taking the news well. He caressed her stomach where their baby was.

"I'm going to be daddy…I'll be…I couldn't have picked a better mother." He said making Olivia smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy. I was a little worried how you would react." Olivia said.

"Why would you be worried?" Edgar said.

"Well we just started seeing each other for a little over a month so I didn't know…." Olivia said.

"Understandable." Edgar said.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to take good care of you two that's what I'm going to do. Like a man should." He said.

"When do you see the doctor?" He asked.

"Next Thursday at 2." Olivia said.

"I will be there." He kissed her check. Olivia was more thrilled about having this baby than she was nervous. It was really going to happen and Edgar was going to be there for them.


	8. Chapter 7: A sign of relief

**Author's Note (this will be a bit long): First of all I would like to thank everybody who even took the time to read let alone comment on the story to give me feedback. Secondly, I would like to address some of the concerns some people have made on the story. I said from the beginning there was going to be a twist didn't I? So the age difference thing I don't see too much of a problem cause it's not like Fitz is old enough to be Olivia's father or something but that was probably a miscalculation on my part cause I figured they were both late 30s early 40s. (They look great for their ages lol) Also as for Olivia NOT "being Olivia", that was on purpose. I tried to go under the Gladiator Armor because she has been through a lot and is NOT herself at the moment. As for them loving each other so soon, well they worked a case together so it was some "off camera" stuff going on, remember Edgar was flirting with her off the bat. Also you could think about how Olivia and Fitz where on "the trail" as another way to look things. If you have any more questions or concerns please feel free to PM me and we can discuss things in further details. I hope you continue to Read the story if not, thank you again for even taking the time out to read it. **

Chapter 7

Olivia walked out the doctor's office with Edgar about seven months pregnant now. She was about five months when she had her miscarriage before so she was more than relieved to see herself over that hill. So far this pregnancy had been smooth. Edgar was very attentive to her. He even insisted that she move in with him. Olivia at first didn't want to but that idea got more attractive to her as she went further along.

"I can't believe we're having a boy." Olivia said with a smile.

"Me too." Edgar smiled back as they went to Lunch at the café across from the doctor's office.

"You know Olivia I've been thinking?" Edgar said.

"About what?" Olivia said as she leaned to him.

"We should get married." She looked up at him at the thought.

"Well…I'm my parents' only son and this probably is the conservative in me but I want to be married to the Mother of my child before he's born."

"You want us to get married?" Olivia said still trying to wrap her head around everything. She enjoyed Edgar's company greatly and he was the father of her child but Marriage? Then she thought about how Fitz married Mellie when she found out she was pregnant and it started to make sense. Edgar probably felt the need to build the family unit for their son as well.

"Yes…I mean we love each other dearly anyway and we have a child on the way we might as well. I know a judge who can have us married in no time. Then we can just have a big wedding next year on our anniversary. What do you say?" He stopped and got on one knee.

"Olivia Pope, will you marry me?" Olivia couldn't believe this was really happening especially when he took out a ring.

"How long have you been planning this?" Olivia said.

"To be honest…for about a month. I'm at that age now where I know what I want and I want you as my wife. So do I have a yes or no?"

"Yes I will." She smiled as he put the ring on her. Olivia couldn't believe this was all real. Edgar kissed her in thanks. They looked seeing some folks were clapping at their new engagement making them laugh.

"When do you want to get married?" He asked.

"As soon as we can." Olivia said.

"I'll call the judge at Lunch and have my lawyers get the paperwork ready." He said. Olivia smiled hugging on to him. She really was going to have the family she always wanted after all. It didn't go how she had planned it but she was still thrilled about it.

* * *

"You're getting married?!" Abby said.

"Yep he asked me after my doctor's appointment." Olivia said.

"I guess the GOP Senate leader would look strange not marrying the mother of his child." Stephen said.

"Stephen!" Abby said.

"What? You know you were thinking it too?" He said. Olivia shook her head with a smile.

"Either way we're getting married this weekend. Nothing real big, just the two of us. His judge friend is going to marry us. We'll have a big wedding next year." She smiled.

"Just you two like hell! I better be invited!" Abby said making Olivia laugh.

"Fine then you guys can come. You can be our witnesses." Olivia said rubbing her belly. Her son was peaceful right now which she was glad for.

"Have you guys gone baby shopping yet, now that you know it's a Boy?" Abby said.

"No not yet." Olivia said.

Olivia was nervous about buying things despite knowing the gender because she didn't want to have a bunch of things around in case the worst happens. She hadn't even decided how to design his room yet. Edgar insisted they at least get a crib now.

"Hello everyone." Edgar walked in.

"Hello Senator." Stephen said.

"Hi there. Just came to take my beautiful fiancé to lunch since we got a break from the floor now." He kissed Olivia.

"They want to come to the ceremony anyway." She said making him chuckle.

"Fine you're more than welcome to. It will be in Virginia." He said holding his hand over Olivia's belly. Olivia smiled as she leaned to him

"Yay!" Abby said.

"Come on let's go before they drag me back there." He said walking her out. They ate Lunch and talked about naming their son. Edgar wanted him to be a Junior.

"So he'll be Edgar Braxton the second?" Olivia said.

"We'll he's my first born son so why not?" Edgar said giving some thought.

"On second thought…I would like to name him after my Grandfather. So how about Nathan Edgar Braxton?"

"I like that." Olivia said sipping her tea.

"Wonderful, then that is what going on his birth certificate." Edgar said looking outside. He noticed they opened a new baby store across the street.

"You want to take a peek inside before I take you back?" He nodded to the store.

"Well…" Olivia hesitated.

"Oh Come on Olivia. We know the baby's sex now and got a name we can see about getting few things." He insisted.

"You have to understand…" Olivia said.

"Look…You passed the 5 month hump. You're 7 months now it's going to be okay. You're healthy and so is the baby." He rubbed her hand. Olivia had told him about her miscarriage but she didn't say who the father was.

"It's okay to have a few things. Besides, you might as well because my mother is going to buy up Baby R Us and I don't want you to have things you don't like in the house." Olivia laughed.

"Alright fine we'll go over there and look around." She smiled.

"Speaking of house since we'll be husband and wife after this weekend, when should I have the movers come over so they can start getting your things to move into my house."

"Let me start getting things arranged tonight and we can get everything tomorrow."

"Do I need to send body over to help?" He asked.

"No I'll just ask Abby to help me there is no need." Olivia said. All she really needed was her clothes and a few other things. All her furniture could be sold off or left there if she decided to rent her place out. Even though Edgar's house was big enough to hold all of it and much more.

"Very well." He got a phone call.

"Yes I'm busy…He what…Very well…I'll be right back." Edgar said irritated.

"That damn Grant…" He said ticked. Olivia looked up when he said that. She knew him and Fitz were at each other's throats at times despite being in the same party. She wondered how he would feel if he knew Fitz was her Ex. For the sake of the GOP, she better not let him find out because Edgar would have a fit knowing HE was the ex she spoke about and Fitz probably wouldn't be too thrilled about her being with Edgar either.

"I'm sorry dear I have to head back to congress. Our President decided to try some shit behind my back with the House leader."

"That's alright. We can go baby shopping later." Olivia said.

"Alright let me drop you back off at your office." He said helping Olivia up out her seat. He dropped her off and returned to Congress. As Olivia walked into her office she saw that they had a guest. The others looked a bit uneasy at the older woman who looked to be in her 60s sitting in the waiting room.

"Who is that? A new client?" Olivia said.

"No…that's your future mother in law." Abby said. Olivia looked at the woman again and realized she was in fact Edgar's mother. She had seen pictures of her when she was at Edgar's house.

"Oh boy." Olivia said straightened herself to walk over to her.

"Mrs. Braxton?" Olivia said as the woman looked up. She was in fact a Braxton especially since Edgar favored her.

"Are you Olivia Pope?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." She said sitting down.

"Edgar told me so much about you."

"Good I hope." Olivia joked.

"Oh he's crazy about you and the fact that you got my son to settle down and start a family you forever have my respect." She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Braxton." Olivia said.

"Please call me Evelyn…Or Mom since you're going to be my daughter soon." She smiled.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"Now I was a little bit curious when I found out he got someone pregnant. I figured it would be some young hussy who was in it for the money. I'm very pleased and more than relieved that he chose such a well-established strong woman like yourself. I'm sure you'll be an excellent mother to my grandchild and a wonderful wife for my son."

"Thank you." Olivia said. She liked Edgar's mother. He always talked about how she was the straight shooter type.

"Anyway I just wanted to welcome you to the family and thank you for giving me my first Grandchild. I wish we had met sooner but I was overseas doing humanitarian work for the past few months, matter of fact I just got in yesterday. We certainly should get together soon for getting things ready for the baby. "

"It's a pleasure and thank you Evelyn." Olivia said.

"Take care now." Evelyn Put on her shades and left out the office. Olivia gave a deep relief that was over with.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Olivia said sitting down.

"She was kind of scary when she came in." Stephen said.

"Well she's been apart of two political families so there is that. Anyways Abby are you free tonight I need help getting my stuff together since I got to move in with Edgar soon."

"Sure no problem." Abby said.

"Alright great. Harrison, Stephen, I need you guys to keep me updated on the Grayson case. I'm going to run on home to start packing and then take a nap." She yawned. She knew to pace herself because she didn't want any stress with her baby. Olivia felt her trying to keep up with her job was why she miscarried in the first time around. Thankfully she had a supportive staff.

"You got it." They said as Abby took her home. Olivia looked around the townhouse on what to take and what to keep. She guess she would just start on her clothes first and go from there. She went through her closet and slowly started packing things away.

'Just put everything out so when the movers come they can pack them." Olivia told Abby.

"Alright." She said as she went through Olivia's Closet. They were able to get most of her clothes out the way.

"This is going so fast." Olivia said.

"Yeah we'll be done getting all your stuff together in no time." Abby said.

"No I mean these past few months. There I was drowning in my sorrows with Fitz now, I'm pregnant about marry another man. It's so surreal."

"Things happen for a reason." Abby said.

"Yeah…" Olivia said rubbing her belly. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out the old blanket.

"Oh that's pretty did you buy that for the baby?"

"I bought this when Fitz and I were together. I never got rid of it. I don't know what to do with it."

"You want to save it for the new baby?" Abby said. Olivia looked at the blanket feeling over it.

"No…I'll get rid of it. This represents my past, all my guilt and everything else. I don't want that for my new baby. Besides Edgar probably will have fit if he knew." She said giving it to Abby.

"Very well." She walked away with it. Olivia gave a deep breath glad that was over with. It was time for her to make new memories and let go of the old ones.


	9. Author's Note

Okay so i keep getting alot of comments about the same thing. Olivia is out if charcter, she never do those things, this isnt a fitz/Olivia story, this isnt a scandal fanfiction its an original. I hadnt even finish writing everything to where...nevermind. im very close to deleting this story and maybe trying again. I tried to be different, yes my Olivia was more vulnerable and yes she did a bunch of stupid stuff that she might not normally do. That was all apart of the set up to where she would go back to being the Olivia we all know and love. *sigh* I think ill probably wont continue this story or for those who would like to read more of it I can send out. if you want me to continue let me know


	10. Chapter 8: Last song I use on you

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who wanted me to continue the story. I really appreciate it. You guys just don't know how good that made me feel. So I'm going to keep this story going. And if somebody want to do a "This is not scandal, Olivia doesn't do this, this is not blah blah blah" post just save your key strokes people. **

Chapter 8

Olivia walked into the Galleria on Edgar's arm. She hoped she didn't look to awkward since she was close to term. She wore a Dark Purple evening gown and gold jewelry with her baby bump in full view. Edgar was greeted by his collages from Congress.

"Senator may we get a picture with you and your lovely wife?" The photographer asked.

"Of course." He held Olivia close as they posed for the Camera. Olivia had been bit hesitant about showing up here she might run into Fitz. She decided she would have to face him sooner or later because of Edgar's position so it was better to get the awkwardness over with. Beside this was DC. He probably already knew about her current status especially if he was keeping tabs on her on the low.

Edgar walked over to their seat as Olivia looked out at the crowd. She knew Fitz and Mellie would be entering soon since of the other key figures of Government were coming in.

"The moment you feel tired you let me know and I'll take you home." Edgar said.

"Alright." Olivia leaned to him. Part of her did want to stay home since the baby was pretty much draining the life out of her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the President of the United States." The announcer said.

Edgar helped Olivia get up as he did a dull clap. There he was in plain site. Fitz hadn't really change a bit since she left him that night. She saw Mellie's who still had a bit of the weight from her pregnancy. She rubbed her belly hopeful that her child would arrive safely as well.

"Well let me go pretend to be nice to him." Edgar said.

"Don't be mean." Olivia kissed his cheek.

"I'll try." Edgar said as he walked over to Fitz and Mellie.

"President Grant. First Lady Grant. Nice to see you two."

"You as well." Fitz said shaking his hand.

"Nice to see you Edgar." Mellie said as she gave him a hug.

"My goodness you don't even look like you just had a little one."

"Oh please don't even go there. I still have a bunch of weight to lose." Mellie laughed.

"Well either way you look lovely." Edgar said.

"Say I heard that you got married and was expecting your own little one."

"Yes ma'am, we're having a boy." Edgar said.

"Did your wife make it tonight?"

"Yes she did. I should introduced you to her."

"Oh please do I would love to meet her." Mellie said.

"I think you two know her already she used to work with you all."

"Oh really who is she?" Mellie asked.

"Olivia Pope." Fitz perked up when he heard that name.

"Olivia Pope?" He said stunned.

"Yes hold on let me get her." Edgar went over to grab Olivia.

"Olivia…" Fitz said as Edgar walked back over with an almost to Term Olivia.

"Hello President Grant. First Lady Grant." Olivia said giving them a proper greeting.

"Oh my goodness Olivia, I didn't know you had married Senator Braxton." Mellie said giving a fake response. She had kept tabs on Olivia so that she could block any of the information getting to Fitz. She knew how her husband felt about her and didn't him doing something rash because of it.

"Olivia…you look beautiful." Fitz said.

"Thank you President Grant." Olivia said. She was still a bit nervous around him but Edgar being by her side gave her bit of strength. Fitz on the other hand was horrified. All this time he had wondered about her. Mellie and Cyrus had made it so that he couldn't find out anything about her, even when he tried to sneak around about it. Now here she was right in front him married with a baby in her womb by a man he truly despised.

"How far along are you Olivia?" Mellie said.

"I'll be due almost any day now." Olivia said rubbing her belly.

"How is your new baby?"

"Uh just the little busy body, thankfully he's not a crier. You need any advice when that little one shows up let me know."

"I certainly will." Olivia said as she looked at Fitz. She could see in his eyes he seemed…hurt by her current position. That made her a little bit ticked. Did he expect her to be going around miserable about him still? She already wasted years doing that.

"I need to go to the ladies room." Olivia said.

"Oh it's right through that hallway on the left."

"Thank you Mellie." Olivia nodded as she prepared to leave.

"Olivia…" Edgar said.

"Yes…" He put a kiss on her lips before she left. It took everything in Fitz's power not to lose it right then and there. Edgar Braxton, the man he despised more than anything….had the woman he loved more than anything bearing his last name and carrying his child inside her. Olivia on the other hand felt revitalized. She couldn't hide the smile on her face which was making Fitz go crazy.

"I better go…" Olivia said blushing as she went to the Ladies Room.

"You two are so adorable together." Mellie said.

"Thank you." Edgar said.

"Senator Edgar may we speak with you?" Some Congressmen came up to them.

"Of course. Excuse Mr. President. First Lady." He gave a slight nodded and went off with the others.

"I see Olivia moved on. Maybe you can too." Mellie patted Fitz's shoulder going off to greet other guests. Fitz couldn't believe this was real. He looked to see Mellie and Edgar was busy then went to the Ladies room. He peaked down the hall seeing Olivia hadn't left out yet. He had to talk to Olivia. He saw her leave out about to return to her seat.

"Olivia?" He said. Olivia turned around not feeling to thrilled about being around him alone.

"Yes sir?" Olivia said trying to be formal with him.

"Don't be like that with me." Fitz said.

"Like what? I'm address you as you are Mr. President."

"Edgar Braxton? Of all the people…"

"He's the one I fell in love with and the one I'm having a child for." Olivia said simple.

"It's just that he…"

"It's just what? He's treats me good? I love him and not you anymore? What is it?" Olivia said getting angry. The look in Fitz's eyes made it seem like she had betrayed him in the worst way which was pissing her off even more. All the shit he put her through yet she was wrong?

"Olivia it's just…"

"Just what? You were expecting me to still be miserable Olivia who buried her feelings deep down inside so they could eat her alive while having on the brave face, while you went on with your life like it was nothing?"

"I wanted to be with you. That never changed." Fitz said.

"Oh so let me get this straight…you were going to wait till your presidency was over, divorce Mellie, then come back to me so I would have just had to wait let's see if you got reelected about….6 years? I was suppose to sit patiently like a good girl while it happen? Was that your plan?!"

"Olivia please just listen to me…"

"You know what…no I don't. I don't have to do anything anymore except enjoy my marriage and have a safe delivery so I can enjoy my son. You on the other hand, need to work it out with Mellie for your children or divorce her then find somebody else because Olivia is no longer apart of that equation."

"Don't do this to me Olivia." Fitz said grabbing her arm before she could leave.

"Let me go…just let me go." Olivia said in the coldest voice Fitz ever heard. He loosen his grip and Olivia snatched her arm away. She stormed away back to the ballroom. She gave a deep sigh rubbing her belly. She saw Edgar and walked right toward him kiss him on the cheek.

"There's my pretty girl." He said holding her close. Olivia felt like weight had been lifted from her shoulders now. Fitz returned to the ballroom himself looking at her in Edgar's arms feeling all types of emotions going through him. He was hurt that she dismissed him like that and angry that she was with Edgar Braxton.

"I think you should just forget about her sir." He turned around to see Cyrus.

"How can I? She was always the one." Fitz said.

"She probably was at one point in time but now she's not. She's made her choice. You need to accept that and let her be happy for once." He patted Fitz's shoulder. He knew that's the last thing he wanted to here but he needed to hear it.

"Tired?" Edgar asked Olivia.

"Yeah I think the baby and me want to go to bed now." Letting Fitz have it was bit draining for her but she was glad she got what she needed out.

"Very well let's go home." He said as he walked her out. Olivia took one last glance at Fitz who was still starring at her then looked forward. Maybe in another life time they were meant to be but not in this one.

**Author Note: Don't worry this isn't the end. I'm trying to write more now. I'll be updating soon.**


	11. Chapter 9: Somebody I used to know

**Author's Note: Scandal comes back tonight! I'm so excited! **

Chapter 9

Olivia leaned back in bed exhausted. Those were the most painful moments of her life but they were worth it. She smiled looking down at her sleeping son Nathan Edgar Braxton. He came to term and was healthy as could be. She held him in a brand new blanket she bought with Edgar. She was at home with Abby finishing getting things ready for his arrival when she started getting contractions. Abby rushed her to the hospital immediately.

"He's beautiful Olivia." Abby said.

"Thank you." She smiled. Edgar walked in the room with his mother Evelyn.

"Oh my goodness." Evelyn Said seeing Nathan.

"He looks just like you did when you were born." She told Edgar."

"Thank you mother." Edgar said. He smiled at Olivia and Nathan. He had been on the Senate Floor when Abby called him about Olivia going into the Labor.

"How are you feeling Olivia?"

"I'm tired but…happy." Olivia said smiling as Nathan rubbed his little eyes. He blinked a bit looking at his mother then his grandmother.

"May I hold him?" Evelyn asked.

"Of course." Olivia said handing Nathan to his Grandmother.

"You look just like your daddy when he was born I swear." Evelyn said.

"Abby will you be the Godmother?" Olivia said.

"I would love to." Abby said holding her hand.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"Well I better tell the others the good news. Congratulations again." Abby said she left out so it was just family. Edgar sat down giving Olivia a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for a beautiful son." He smiled.

"Thank you." Olivia leaned to him.

"By the way they had a slip up with the hospital when you entered where you didn't sign some kind of wavier. I filled it out already I just need you to sign it."

"Alright." Olivia said as he gave her a pen and she signed her name on it.

"Oh and this one too." He said and Olivia signed that as well.

"Wonderful I'll give these to the front desk." Edgar kissed her again and went back out.

"Somebody looks hungry." Evelyn said seeing him sucking on his fingers. Evelyn walked over and gave him right to Olivia who began to nurse him. Nathan was very hungry she could tell. After he ate the little boy yawned and went right back to sleep in Olivia's arms.

For Olivia it was so surreal. She could feel his little heart beating while he was snuggled to her chest. He was so little and fragile she was afraid she might break him if she was too rough. As her son rested she wondered about Fitz. She hadn't seen or heard from him directly since the event at the Galleria. She was a bit glad he finally got the hint.

Edgar returned to the room sitting beside her and the baby.

"The Doctor said I could take you two home in about three days."

"Alright." Olivia said smiling as he kissed their son.

"You want to hold him?" She said.

"Of course." Edgar said as she handed him his son. The site of Edgar holding his son was enough to make her heart melt. She leaned to him wanting this moment to last forever.

* * *

Fitz walked around the white house lawn seeing everybody with their kids. It was Children's day so a lot of the DC elite were there with their children. His own child was running around as active as ever. He looked over and saw several of the women including his own wife fussing over Senator Braxton…who had his son Nathan in his arms. The little boy was over three months old.

"Oh my Goodness he's beautiful Edgar." Mellie said.

"Thank you." Edgar said while his son was looking at all the strange women.

"I still can't believe you finally settled down. You've been considered the big bachelor of Capital Hill for the longest."

"Well when the good lord puts things in place for you, you better answer. I'm quite happy to give my sinful bachelor ways up for a beautiful family." He looked and saw Fitz.

"Oh President Grant nice to see you." Edgar said being polite. Fitz truly despised this man right now. If it wasn't how he did him on the political stage it was the fact he got to go home and be with Olivia every night and that the child in his arms belonged to them.

"You as well." Fitz said shaking his hand to be courteous.

"This is his new son Fitz." Mellie said.

"Congratulations on your new son." Fitz said.

"Thank you. Where is your little one?" Edgar said.

"He's sick today sadly so we just left him inside." Mellie said.

"Understandable." Edgar said as Nathan stared at Mellie and Fitz sucking on his fingers.

"Oh by the way where is your wife? I hadn't had the chance to chat with her."

"She's around here somewhere probably chatting." He said when he spotted Olivia.

"Olivia come here please!" Edgar said. Fitz perked up at that name.

"Yes?" Olivia walked over to her husband seeing Fitz and Mellie. He saw the only thing motherhood changed about Olivia's looks was it made her glow. She was always most beautiful when she was happy.

"Welcome to motherhood dear. He's beautiful." Mellie said.

"Thank you." Olivia said. She was proud of her new family. Nathan was the light of her life. Every day she spent with him was like an adventure.

"Let me see him. I think he's hungry." Olivia said picking up her son.

"Are those fingers Good?" She said teased her son making him smile. He had light brown skin, brown eyes with chubby cheeks with dimples that showed every time he smiled.

"Better his than mine." Edgar said kissing him. Fitz still couldn't believe Olivia was married with a Child of her own. Sometimes he wished that this was just a dream he would wake up from.

"It was nice seeing you two again. I have to go feed him." Olivia said walking away with Nathan to the Ladies' room.

"Well I'm going to let you two go on to the rest of your day. Have a nice one." Edgar said giving Mellie a slight hug and Fitz a look. Fitz glared back at him.

"I'm glad to see Olivia is doing well. Maybe she might come back to work for us. Things did run smoother when she was here." Mellie patted his shoulder then went off to greet other people. Fitz watched Olivia walking off with her son. He looked to see Edgar talking to some congressmen and decided to follow behind Olivia. He watched her go into the Ladies room with Nathan and waited outside.

He wondered just exactly what the hell he was doing right now? What was he going to talk about? He remembered their run in at the Galleria. Olivia wasn't too thrilled to be around him then. It was like he was stalking her now. Fitz shock his head in thought when he saw Olivia walking out the room with Nathan rubbing his little eyes.

"Time to put you in your carrier." Olivia told her son seeing he would be off to dream world soon.

"Olivia…" Fitz said without thinking. Olivia turned around to face him.

"Yes President Grant?" She said. Olivia wondered what he wanted to talk about this time. Her son was looking at him too trying to fight sleep.

"So that's your son…" Fitz said trying to make small talk.

"Yes, this is Nathan." Olivia said.

"He's beautiful."

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"So…you never told me but…how did you and Senator Braxton get together? If you don't mind?"

"Well…I worked for him for a while then he asked me out. We started dating and then I found I was pregnant with Nathan so we decided to get married. I know sounds a bit rush but hey that's how it works sometimes." Olivia said.

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy you deserve it." Fitz said.

"Thank you." Olivia said. She didn't even feel the same around him anymore. He used to make her head feel clouded and her knees weak. Now it was like she was just talking to any other person. She was finally pretty much over him and for the first time in years she felt relieved. She knew he had a special place with her deep down but now he was no longer her main concern.

"He's treating you good?" Fitz said.

"Very Good and he's a wonderful father to our son." She saw Fitz facial expression. He still looked at her with those same eyes wondering how he messed up so bad. Olivia didn't feel like reminding him because she wanted that chapter of her life closed as well.

"I have to put my son down in his carrier. You have a nice day President Grant." Olivia walked away from him. Fitz looked on as she walked away. Her son peaked at him before falling asleep. Once again he got tongue tied when talking to her. He knew he should just forget about her like everyone else said but part of him couldn't let her go.

"Olivia wait." He said going behind her.. Olivia turned around to him.

"Yes?" She said.

"I understand now. I really do and I'm so sorry." He said all of a sudden. He realized what he had been feeling all this time since learning about her marriage and pregnancy is the same thing that she had been feeling for all these years and he hated that he caused her so much grief. He truly was selfish into thinking he would make her go through that any longer.

"Good. Thank you." Olivia said simply. She was glad he finally understood everything.

"But even still I hope, since we have to be in each other company at times that we can be friends?" Fitz said.

"That I can deal with." Olivia said patting his shoulder. Fitz held her hand giving it a gentle kiss.

"You take care Olivia." He said.

"Thank you and you do the same." Olivia said as she walked outside getting the carrier and putting Nathan in it.

"You ready to go?" she looked to see her husband.

"We can if you want to." Olivia said.

"Eh, I'm done here and he's knocked out so we might as well." Edgar said.

"Alright." Olivia said as the two walked out the venue. The family returned home and Olivia Put Nathan in his swing. She felt her husband's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes?" She smiled as he kissed her neck.

"I didn't like how the President was eyeballing you." Olivia looked up at him.

"Shameful. He's a married man and he's eyeballing my wife, while his own is standing right beside him." Edgar said shaking his head.

"Don't be like that." Olivia said leaning to him.

"I know it shouldn't bother me but still…I'm very annoyed. I mean I know you're beautiful but he should have some respect." Edgar said. Olivia kissed his forehead to ease his nerves. She didn't want Fitz getting him worked up over her. The two battled it out enough.

Just then, Olivia got a call on her cell from Stephen.

"Yes Stephen?" she answered.

"We just got an offer for a new client, are you up to it?" He asked.

"Sure thing set up a meeting. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Alright I'll let them know." Stephen hung up. Olivia took off a bit from work so she could be with Nathan. She ran her firm from home a lot doing conference calls while her son was in her lap sleeping.

"Going back to work fully now?" Edgar said.

"Yep. I start back tomorrow."

"And all the enemies of DC's elite just gave a collective gasp of gloom." Olivia laughed.

"By the way, what about him?" He nodded over to Nathan still asleep in his swing.

"I'll just take him with me for now. The nanny is out sick."

"Very well." Edgar said.

"Did you get anything accomplished at the picnic?" Edgar gave her that look letting her know he had something up his sleeve.

"Oh I got plenty accomplished. I got enough votes to override a Veto, when we get that bill back."

"You're so mean to him." Olivia said teasingly, trying to ease the tension as they went into the kitchen. Edgar was letting Fitz know that he has run the Senate for a good few years and even the president wasn't going to come trying to change things.

"We'll he was rude drooling over my wife while I'm standing right next to him so screw him." Olivia shook her head as she got some lemonade out the frig. She was afraid to find out how he would feel if he knew Fitz was her ex. He still didn't know they had been much more than boss and employee.

"Anyway enough about him, so what are we going to do for our wedding?" Edgar said leaning on the counter.

"Wedding? Aren't we already married?" Olivia said handing him his glass.

"Funny. You know what I meant. We said we have a small little thing to get married then we have the big one for our anniversary."

"Oh yeah that's right." Olivia said. She hadn't even thought about a wedding especially since she gave birth to Nathan, who was her number one concern.

"I would love to see you in a proper wedding gown." He said making Olivia blush.

"I don't know that's a lot of work."

"Just hire a coordinator tell her what you like and be done with it." He said.

"I'll think about it." Olivia said.

"Alright but even if we don't do the wedding this time around what ARE we doing for our anniversary?"

"Are we going to Paris? Italy? The Islands? What's the location?"

"How about we get one of those villas in Key West for a while?" Olivia suggested

"Now that will be nice." He said.

"Excellent then that what we'll do." Olivia said. Edgar wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him giving her a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Olivia said.

"I love you that's why." He said making her smile.

"I know what you want. You're not slick Senator Braxton." Olivia teased.

"Well good then." He picked her up off her feet.

"Let me get what I want." He put her against the wall kissing her.

"Upstairs…we might wake him up." Olivia said.

"Fine then." Edgar said as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 10: I'll never leave

Chapter 10

Olivia watched her son as he took his steps around the living room floor. Nathan was 1 year old. He could walk and say a few words like Ma and Da. Olivia was working on a case at the moment while she watched her son. She was still doing a good job managing her firm while raising her son. She loved her time with her son but Olivia knew she wasn't meant to be the stay at home mom type.

"Ma." He said wobbling over to her with his sippy cup in hand.

"Yes sweetheart?" she smiled as he tried to climb up on the sofa. Olivia swooped down and put him her lap making his clap his hands with a smile.

"You want to harass mommy while she's working?" She teased him as he patted his hands in her lap. Olivia couldn't believe he was already one now. Time was just going by so fast. She remembered the day she found out she was pregnant with him now he was walking and trying to talk.

"DA!" he said pointing to the TV. She saw the news had a special report showing his father speaking on behalf of the Senate.

"Yes you see your daddy on TV?" Olivia said.

"DA!" Nathan smiled excited. From the looks of it he and Fitz made an agreement on some legislation so it was going to be passed now.

"Your daddy is going to be coming home soon." Olivia said. A few minutes after the conference she got a phone call.

"Well that's finally over with." Edgar said.

"I know. Your son and I saw you on the TV. He was so excited." She said making Edgar smile thinking about his little son.

"Well that's good. Since we got this taken care of we have to go to this big event on Saturday for the president to sign the bill. You know the Ceremonial stuff."

"Alright I'll call your mom to see if she can watch Nathan." She said. Evelyn loved spending time with her grandson and kept him whenever she could. This helped out a lot especially when Olivia had to go out and about for her cases. Her son was trying to look through her paper work like he was trying to help.

"When you learned how read?" Olivia teased him as she took the papers from him. Nathan just leaned back and sucked on his sippy cup while she continued her work.

* * *

Fitz couldn't believe what had just taken place. Everything happened so fast. It was just supposed to be another bill signing. Just a regular old boring bill signing event, not this. He never thought what would take place would happen. Somebody snuck a gun to the outdoor event and opened fire. Fitz and everyone ducked down trying to avoid the bullets.

The Snipers took out the gunmen before he could hurt anyone else but the damage had already been done. Some people were shot. Fitz searched the crowd for Olivia when he saw her…over Edgar's body screaming.

"EDGAR! Speak to me PLEASE! " She said her white suit covered in his blood.

Fitz didn't hesitate for a moment to run over to her.

"Are you alright?" He said.

"He's bleeding really bad…" Olivia said in tears.

"We got to get you out of here President Grant." One of the secret servicemen said.

"I'm not leaving her. Get my ambulance and take him to hospital quick!"

'But sir…" the guard said.

"DO IT! He's a Senator!" Fitz said. The Presidential EMT's ran over to Edgar to help.

"Come on Olivia…" He said pulling her away so that they could work on him.

"He was protecting me…" Olivia said breathing fast. Edgar covered Olivia when the bullets started flying. Everything was happening so fast.

"I know he was…" Fitz said. He should have ran to Olivia to get her out the way. Now Edgar was fighting for his life protecting the woman he loved. He and Edgar had their history but seeing Olivia so upset was too much for him right now. The EMT's got Edgar into the Ambulance ASAP and sped off.

"We'll take you to the hospital." Fitz said.

"Thank you." Olivia said very distraught. She tried to walk feeling a bit of pain in her right ankle.

"Did you fall on it?" Fitz said.

"I think so." Olivia said more concerned about her husband's wellbeing now than her own. Fitz helped her get to the limo as they drove off to the hospital. Olivia rocked back and forth in her seat still covered in Edgar's blood. Fitz dialed someone to bring her spare clothes. He didn't know what to say to her right now. She clearly was in her own little world at the moment. When they arrived at the hospital they went straight to talk to the doctor.

"Is my husband okay? It's Senator Edgar Braxton." Olivia said.

"He's in Emergency Surgery right now. We have to wait and see. He lost a lot of blood and something was ruptured." The doctor said.

"Okay…" Olivia said giving a deep breath trying to get herself together.

"Come on Olivia." Fitz said helping her to a seat.

"They're bring you some more clothes."

"Okay…" She said clutching her pants. Fitz held her close to try and help ease her.

"You need to have them look at your ankle to make sure it's not broken. Also where is your son?"

"Alright….Nathan is with Grandmother." She said. Fitz grabbed another doctor to check on her. They changed her out her clothes to a hospital gown and cleaned her up. He got Olivia's phone to find Edgar's mother's number.

"Olivia! Is Edgar okay?!" he heard Evelyn's panicked voice.

"Mrs. Braxton…" Fitz said.

"You're not Olivia…" Evelyn said.

"No this is President Grant. I got Olivia's phone."

"Oh my God is she hurt too?"

"They are checking her out now. As for your son…they have him in surgery no word just yet. I will keep you updated though."

"Alright…thank you." Evelyn said almost in tears.

"Is Nathan okay?" He asked.

"Nathan is fine he's taking a nap."

"Do I need to have anything sent over there for him?"

"No it's fine. He was supposed to spend the night anyway." Evelyn said.

"Alright…we'll keep you updated." Fitz said.

"Thank you President Grant." Evelyn said as he hung up. Fitz went back to Olivia's room to check on her.

"How is she?" He asked the doctor.

"Her blood pressure was up from the shock. Her ankle was bruised really bad but not broken. We are going to just keep her tonight though."

"Okay…thank you." Fitz said walking to Olivia side. She was slowly dosing off from the medication they gave her to calm her nerves.

"Is my son okay?" Olivia asked.

"He's fine. Your mother in law has him. They are bringing you some extra clothes as well."

"Okay…thank you so much." Olivia said.

"It's no problem." Fitz said caressing her forehead.

"If the worse happen to Edgar…I promise I'll be there for you and Nathan." Fitz said. He was going to be there for her no matter what. He had left her out to dry for too long.

"Thank you. We'll you keep me up to date with Edgar?" Olivia said slowly closing her eyes.

"Of course I will." Fitz said. He kissed her forehead as she went off to dreamland. Fitz went out to check on Edgar's condition.

"He's out of surgery for now. We're going to have to wait and see. It's a coin toss right now."

"I see." Fitz looked back at Olivia's room. If Edgar died she would be a widow left to raise a son alone. Fitz couldn't bring himself to wish that on her. Olivia was finally happy like she should have always been now this happens.

He walked back to her room seeing she was still asleep. He sat by her bedside when he saw Cyrus come in."

"President Grant we should leave now."

"I'll stay…Olivia doesn't have anybody with her." He said.

"You sure?" Cyrus said.

"Cancel all my events." Fitz said letting it be known he was dead serious. He wasn't leaving her side if he could help it. He had done that enough.

"Alright." Cyrus said knowing there would be no convincing him otherwise. He left out the room so they two were alone. Fitz held her hand close watching her as she slumbered peacefully.

"I love you so much. I never stopped even when I said I wanted us to be friends. Right now…it hurts because I'm thinking how it could have been you on that operating table right now fighting for your life. Olivia…I'm such a coward, a selfish coward at that. Every time you needed me I was nowhere to be found. Then to make it worst I ignored your pain trying to make it seem like mine was more important with every excuse in the book. I can see why you married Edgar. He's strong where I am weak.

"He doesn't hesitate for a second to protect you and he's given you more Joy in the time you've been with him than I ever had. Maybe that's why we clashed because I knew he was everything I couldn't be especially when it came to you. I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I know now…if I can help it I'll be there for you for the rest of my days no matter what." He leaned beside her giving her a kiss on the forehead. He watched her as fell asleep himself.

**Author's Note: Will Edgar make it? Will Fitz's keep his promise to stay by her side no matter what?**


	13. Chapter 11: Hope for Survival

**Author's Note: I'm so GLAD scandal is back. This looks like it's going to be another great season so far even though I had a million and one questions after the season primere. Lol Anyways back to the store.**

Chapter 11

Fitz woke up the next morning feeling his hair being caressed. He looked up and saw Olivia give him a warm smile.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good Morning." He sat up.

"Were you there all night?" She asked

"Yeah…" HE said stretching a bit.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Fitz smiled back.

"When did you wake up?" He asked.

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Have they given you an update?"

"I can go home today but…nothing on Edgar yet." She said.

"I'll take you home…better yet why don't you stay in the white house we have plenty of room."

"I don't want to be even more of a burden." Olivia said.

"Olivia it's fine we would love to have you there." Fitz said.

"Beside you shouldn't be alone."

"It's alright…I'll just go with Edgar's mother since Nathan is already there." She said.

"You sure?" Fitz said.

"Yes. I'm sure. I need to be with my son." Olivia said. She just wanted to see her son's smiling face to make the world not seem like it was falling apart all around her.

"Mrs. Braxton." The doctor came in.

"Yes." Olivia sat up.

"Well we just checked over there and…"

"Yes…." Olivia said preparing to hear the worst. Fitz held her hand for her getting ready to comfort her if needed.

"He's going to make it."

"Oh thank God." She said leaning on Fitz relieved.

"The problem is…he'll be in a wheelchair for a while. His spinal disk was almost completely shattered so we had to do emergency reconstruction surgery on it. He'll experience some discomfort but we'll put him on medication send him to rehab in due time."

"I understand." Olivia said. She was just relieved her husband wasn't dead or permanently paralyzed.

"Thank you Doctor." Fitz said. He was glad, for Olivia's sake, that he made it.

"May I see him?" Olivia asked.

"Sure thing. Let's get you a chair." The doctor said.

"He made it." Fitz said caressing her hand.

"Thank God he's alright." Olivia said wiping away forming tears. The nurse brought her a chair and Fitz helped her in it.

"I feel some kind of way having the President push me around." Olivia said.

"I don't mind." He smiled as they went to Edgar's room and saw him lying down. He was still unconscious. Tubes were coming out of everywhere.

"Edgar…it's me…" Olivia said holding his hand. He woke up shortly blinking at her.

"Hey sweetheart are you okay?" he said in a soft voice.

"Yes. I'm fine. Nathan is still with your mom." She caressed his face.

"That's good…how did I get here?"

"President Grant let you use his ambulance to rush you here. He was with me the whole time."

"Wow…tell him I said thank you."

"You're welcome." Edgar looked to See Fitz.

"Thank You President Grant and thank you for watching Olivia for me."

"No problem." Fitz said.

"I mean that. I know we had our differences but thank you for making sure Olivia was okay."

"Of course." Fitz said.

"What did the doctor say?" Edgar asked.

"He said you won't be able to walk for a while because of the surgery but you'll be able to after rehab."

"Well that sucks. Oh well I get a vacation for a while." He said.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Olivia kissed him.

"That would suck to be a widow so soon we JUST had our one year anniversary."

"Stop being silly." Olivia smiled.

"I asked Olivia to stay at the white house with us so she wouldn't be alone but she's going to be with your mother."

"Thank you Grant. Please take good care of her." Edgar was getting sleepy from the medication.

"You rest up." Olivia kissed him again.

"Alright. Give my son a hug for me and let him know daddy will try his hardest to be home soon." He leaned back and went to sleep.

"I need to call Evelyn and let her know the good news." Olivia said.

"Let's take you back to your room." He said pushing her back. Olivia dialed Evelyn to let her know everything was okay and to check on her own son.

"That's good. Tell President Grant, we are eternally grateful." Evelyn said.

"I will." Olivia said as they got off the phone.

"Well you certainly are in the Braxton Family's good graces right now." Olivia teased.

"Well that's good to know." Fitz said.

"I'm sure they'll be more than supportive with your re-election." She said as he gave her spare clothes to her.

"Thank you." Olivia said trying to get up.

"You okay?" Fitz went over to help her.

"I can handle it." Olivia said walking into the bathroom using the walls as support. She came back out fully dressed in some jeans and a sweater.

"Did they say anything about your ankle?" He asked.

"Yeah don't put too much pressure on it for a little while. It should be fine in no time. They also gave me some meds. Edgar is going to be here for a while though." Olivia said.

"I see…" Fitz said as he helped her get in her chair when he remembered something.

"They wanted to know what to do with your suit from yesterday…"

"Just get rid of it I can buy another one." Olivia said. She didn't want to be reminded of anything that just happened.

"Very well." Fitz said as he got the car to get her out of the hospital.

"Let me go by my place first so I can get some things for Nathan and me."

"Very well." Fitz said. The two were mostly silent on the way up to her place. Olivia looked at her house as they pulled into the driveway seeing what looked like Evelyn's car was already there.

Evelyn walked outside with Nathan beside her. Olivia was so relieved to see her son. The car stopped and Fitz helped her out.

"Mama!" He ran to his mother as fast as his little feet could carry him. Olivia reached out her arms holding her son close.

"Hey there…I missed you." She kissed him. Nathan tried to talk to her in his baby voice.

"Oh thank God you're alright." Evelyn hugged her.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"President Grant nice to see you." She gave Fitz a light hug as well.

"You as well Mrs. Braxton." Fitz said.

"Thank you so much again for looking after Olivia and my son. Who knows what would have happen."

"It was my pleasure." Fitz said.

"Please come on in for Breakfast. Everything is pretty much ready."

"You made breakfast?" Olivia said.

"Well I was going to get things for Nathan and you but I decided it be easier for me to come here than you two driving all the way out to my house."

"Alright." Olivia said. Fitz helped her inside with Nathan and got her to the kitchen table.

"Bah…" Nathan pointed to the bandage on Olivia's ankle.

"Yes mommy hurt her ankle." She said as the phone ringed.

"Hello?" Olivia said.

"Olivia I've been calling you are you okay?! Is Edgar okay?!" Abby said clearly freaked out by the news.

"Yes I'm fine and Edgar is fine as well."

"So if the Media tries to snoop around the office?"

"We're closed for the week and don't take any calls or talk to anybody please. They can talk to Edgar's PR person." Olivia said.

"Okay…I'm glad you two are okay." Abby said.

'Thanks" Olivia said.

"The Media was ringing my phone all night and morning. Like how on earth did they get my number when I'm not even listed? I had to disconnect all the phones in the house it was terrible." Evelyn said.

"What did you tell them?" Olivia said.

"I told them you both were doing better. Any other things they can talk to Edgar's PR person. I already updated him on everything as well. I'm just hoping they don't flood the hospital trying to get pictures or something. Either way I'm going to have security beefed up just in case and make sure his medical files remain untouched." Evelyn said.

"Thank you Evelyn." Olivia said as Evelyn handed her a cup of coffee. Fitz looked at the two the two women in action over breakfast. He had heard stories of how Evelyn Braxton was quite the woman when her late husband was a Governor then later Senator. He also saw Olivia was still on point with her stuff as well.

"Coffee, President Grant?" Evelyn said getting him out of his daze.

"Oh uh…thank you." He said taking it from her.

"Don't worry if the Media ask why you were there at the hospital I will sing nothing but praises on how you aided my son and helped Olivia. I think that will help with your poll ratings. Also for your re-election campaign you will have the full support of the Braxton Family. We'll throw in how courageous a man you were aiding Olivia along with some donations." Evelyn said sitting down.

"Now let's say grace." Evelyn said.

"Bah Ma." Nathan said as Olivia kissed his forehead. After grace the family began to eat while Olivia and Evelyn discussed Edgar's situation.

"Well since he passed that legislation we'll probably be looking at Congress being in recess for a while correct President Grant?" Evelyn said.

"Uh…yes we will…" Fitz said.

"Good that will give Edgar time to get out the hospital. He'll have to rehab though so that will be a few weeks. Then of course the Media is going to want to do an interview with him and you Olivia after what happen. We'll get you two prepped easily."

"Evelyn I'm so sorry…" Olivia started to say.

"Honey…I would be angry at my son if he didn't protect you yesterday. His father and I raised him better than that. Always defend your loved ones no matter the risk. So don't worry about it." She patted Olivia's hand.

"After all that's what a good husband is supposed to do? Right President Grant?" she looked over at Fitz.

"Yes ma'am…" Fitz said sipping his coffee. He thought Olivia was bad Evelyn Braxton was on a whole other level. Olivia could see Fitz was a bit uncomfortable at Evelyn's behavior. Part of her found it amusing. This was just everyday at the Braxton house hold so she was used to it.

"You know what you're saying when they ask for a statement from you Olivia?''

"Of course I do. I'll say my husband is recovering, we would like our privacy and please keep prayers for the other victims and their families." Olivia said.

"Now see here President Grant, this is exactly why I'm so happy my son married this woman."

"Thank you Evelyn." Olivia said as she looked at her clock.

"I think they might want you to make a statement as well soon." Olivia said to Fitz.

"You know what you need to say right?" Evelyn said.

"Not really…" Fitz said.

"Just simply say that your thoughts are with the victims and their family. That you spoke with our family saying that Edgar is going to be alright. You're of course appalled by the gunman's behavior and that this will be investigated. You are investigating the guy right?"

"Of course they are." Fitz said.

"I figured as much. Any who that's all that needs to be done on your end. They'll probably have you visiting the other victims' and their families. Thankfully no one was killed yesterday though there were some close calls."

"Thank you again Fitz." Olivia said rubbing his hand.

"No problem." Fitz said as he prepared to leave.

"Say goodbye Nathan." Olivia said.

"Bye, bye." Nathan Waved. Fitz smiled and waved back at the little boy then returned to the white house. Sure enough he was being asked about the incident and gave the statement Evelyn gave him. After that was over he returned to the Oval Office with Cyrus beside him.

"Excellent response to the shooting sir." Cyrus said.

"Thank Evelyn Braxton. She gave it to me." Fitz said.

"Oh yes the famous Evelyn Braxton. She was a beast when her husband was in office."

"She still is even with her son." Fitz said.

"Funny she ended up being Olivia's mother-in-law." Cyrus said.

"Yeah…those two together are quite the pair." Fitz said thinking about this morning.

"Any who being in the Braxton family's good graces will truly not hurt you for your re-election run also they already got the pictures out of you aiding Olivia at the event."

"Pictures?" Fitz said as Cyrus handed him a paper. He was comforting Olivia after the initial shock of the shooting. It disturbed him a bit that some journalist actually got pictures while a madman was shooting around the place.

"Your approval ratings are going way up right now with this." Cyrus said.

"I see…" Fitz said. He thought it was messed up that the only time he could be seen holding Olivia and it not cause an uproar was when a tragedy like this happened.

"It's a good thing Senator Braxton made it through even if he's been a pain in the ass for the longest." Cyrus said.

"Please don't speak ill of him Cyrus." Fitz said.

"Oh come on. I know you don't like the guy. I don't either."

"I think under the circumstances we shouldn't speak on that right now. Besides he's Olivia's husband for goodness sakes." Fitz said.

"Alright." Cyrus said dropping it.

"How is she doing by the way?"

"She messed her ankle up but other than that she's fine. She's with her family right now. I'll check up on her."

"I'll do that for you."

"No it's fine. I'll do it." Fitz said.

"Sir she's not a widow you do know that right?" Cyrus said.

"I'm her friend Cyrus and she needs me. Beside I already promised her and her husband I check in on her."

"Okay." Cyrus said hoping Fitz didn't bite off more than he could chew with this. The two went to the Oval Office to discuss other matters of the day.


	14. Chapter 12: Calm before the storm

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Had one of those writer block/I don't like this I'm rewriting the whole thing moments. **

Chapter 12

"Dada!" Nathan said as they walked into Edgar's room at the Rehab center. He had been transported directly here after being in the hospital. Olivia had to be a distraction for the media circus while Evelyn got him settled in.

"Hi there big boy." Edgar smiled as his son ran to him. His son had already climbed onto the bed before he could attempt to pick him up.

"I'm glad to see you are in high spirits." Olivia said as she walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Well when I see my only son and the prettiest woman I ever met, I just can't help but to smile" He teased making Olivia chuckle.

"How is your back feeling?" Olivia said going over to the dresser to put up his extra things.

"Pretty good. I healed a bit faster than they originally thought so that's a good thing. Once I get back able to walk around I'll be back home. Right now Nathan could beat me in a race."

"Don't feel bad he would beat me too. He has so much energy." Olivia said.

"Did they get any more information on the guy who did the shooting?" Edgar said.

"Yeah, I talked with the white house. Basically he was once a part of this group called the Sons of Liberation. They were an extreme political group. They already said the guy was a lone person and not with the group anymore since they are no longer inactive. That's all I was able to get from them."

"Oh them…" Edgar said. Olivia looked at her husband when he made that voice. He looked to be in deep concern.

"What else do you know about them?" Olivia asked.

"One of their Leaders was investigated by Congress under the Patriot Act a few years ago. I was one of the ones involved in it. Comes to find out they were planning something Big."

"How big we're talking?" Olivia said sitting down in the chair by his bed.

"Big as in a terrorist plot that might would have brought the government to it's knees." Olivia raised her eyebrows when she heard that.

"They literally had a plan to where they would destroy the country. They were going to pull it off during the President's State of the Union address since almost everyone would be there. They were also going to set some things off around DC to cause more confusion. A lot of them were arrested and brought to trial on conspiracy to commit terrorism charges. The group disbanded because of it. I guess they're back to the basics." Edgar said.

"Why did I never hear about that?" Olivia said.

"We kept it out the media best we could. All things were closed door. We didn't want people to go into a panic or the press possibly tipping them off on our investigations."

"I see." She said. Edgar looked at Olivia to see she was in thought as well.

"If that's the case…then you might have been the original target." Olivia said. Everyone would have been trying to protect the president so any others would have been left wide open.

"That makes sense if so." Edgar said.

"Olivia…I want you two and my mother to be very careful. I don't know what these guys might try to pull. They say he was solo but still…we don't know if they've reformed with their remaining members or if this is another group picking up the pieces."

"We will. You be careful as well." Olivia said. She hoped one of these guys didn't try to get Edgar while he was at the rehab center. He wouldn't be able to defend himself.

"dada!" Nathan said tapping his father on the shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Nathan how may I help you?" He said giving his attention to his son. The little boy grinned showing his father his toy.

"Ah yes I see it. That's very nice." He said

"I'll put the staff on high alert." Olivia said.

"No need. My mother already did that when she came by earlier." Edgar said. Olivia forgot how quick on her feet Evelyn was.

"I want you guys to have security as well. Keep me updated if there are any changes or new information" Edgar said.

"Of course." Olivia said. Olivia stayed with her husband until Nathan fell asleep. After Olivia was gone, Edgar dialed Evelyn quickly.

"So it's them after all." Evelyn said.

"Yep that what it look like. You be careful."

"I will and you be careful as well. I'll have some more security added as well and also be careful with any medication they try to give you."

"I will." Edgar said.

"Does Olivia know anything?" Evelyn said. A bit of pause came from Edgar's end.

"I don't think so but I married a smart woman so she'll find out sooner or later probably. I just need to figure out how I'm going to be the one to tell her before then." Edgar said.

"Understandable." Evelyn said.

While the two talked Olivia was talking on the phone with Fitz. He had been very supportive since the shooting. The two talked almost every day. Right now he was her source to any information about the shooter. Of course they talked about other things as well like each other's days. Olivia was still helping to advise him like she used to as well. Olivia knew when to stop it however if Fitz wanted to take the conversation elsewhere. Lucky for her he has been on good behavior on that end.

"So he's in good spirits?" Fitz said.

"Yeah he is. The center is really nice. Hopefully he'll be home soon."

"That's good." Fitz said. He enjoyed being able to hear Olivia's voice so often now. It gave him a calming effect. Even if he couldn't be with her just knowing that he was in her good graces was enough for him right now. He didn't even care when she would go on about Edgar's progress.

"I'm a bit worried about him though." Olivia said.

"Why so? I thought he was recovering well?  
"It's not that. It's about the shooting. Fitz that guy was in the Sons of Liberation. Edgar was part of the Senate Committee that was investigating them."

"What are you saying Olivia?"

"I'm saying I don't think you were the original target or it was just a random incident. I think they were targeting my husband specifically. Think about it. Everyone would be trying to protect you they wouldn't notice the gunmen shooting directly at Edgar. Also the only ones who were shot were near us. I mean if they were going to attack the president somebody over in his direction would have been shot or at least gunfire your way."

"That makes sense." Fitz said marinating over the information. That would mean any other Senators and others who were involved in the investigation could be targeted. Another fear rose in him. What if this group went after Olivia because she was Edgar's wife?

"Olivia…I think you and Nathan should come to the white house for a while. You'll have plenty of protection. I promise."

"Fitz you know how strange that would be if I took Nathan and moved into the white house?"

"Olivia we're friends. I won't try anything with you if that's what you're worried about. Beside nobody will have to know that you two are staying here for a while. "

"Fitz I'm very flattered by the offer but I'm not going into hiding like that. I'll just up security around here for my son and me." Olivia said.

"Are you sure?" Fitz said.

"I'm positive." Olivia said. She knew better than to do that. Her and Fitz's relationship was just where she wanted it to be, just friends talking over the phone. They didn't need to be living under the same roof. Besides her husband would have a fit if he knew about that.

"Very well...if you need some of the secret service to help you guys you're more than welcome to them." Fitz said.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"How's Nathan?" Fitz said trying to lighten up the topic.

"He's in my lap asleep. He had a busy day with all the running around we had to do. He's glad he got to see his daddy though." Olivia said caressing his little forehead.

"That's good." Fitz said giving a weak smile. He couldn't help but desire to be the one with her right now. He would give up the white house and everything else if it meant he could go to sleep with Olivia in his arms every night and wake up with her by his side. He imagined what it would have been like had their child survived. Olivia would be here in the white house with him along with their beautiful children. To this day he still kicked himself that she got away not once but twice from him.

"Fitz are you there?" She said bringing him out his imaginative state.

"Oh yeah…sorry about that." He said.

"It's okay, I'm tired too. I'll talk to you…"

"No…I'm okay." He said quickly. He didn't want to get off the phone with her so soon.

"Okay…" Olivia got a beep on her phone seeing it was Edgar.

"That's Edgar I'll talk to you later. Please let me know if something more comes up. Have a goodnight. "

"You too." Fitz said as she hung up on him to switch over to Edgar. Fitz hung up the phone leaning back in his chair letting his thoughts wander. He had to catch himself sometimes because his mind would go dark wondering what would have happen if Edgar didn't make it. He couldn't wish that type of pain on Olivia. He himself had put enough on her to last a lifetime.

His mind also wondered if he should stop communicating with her all together like Cyrus said but he knew he would call up just to hear her voice again or have some event set up so they could "run into each other". Then he would see the gold wedding band that was on her finger that seemed as a mocking reminder that she belonged to another man.

Even so he always came to the same conclusion. He wasn't going to leave her side. He already made that promise to her and he wasn't going to break it for anything if he could help it.

**Author's Note: So the Sons of Liberation are after Edgar and what exactly is hiding from Olivia?**


	15. Chapter 13: Of Saints and Sinners

**Author's Note: Sex scene coming up! Also let's see what Edgar has been hiding.**

Chapter 13

Olivia walked to Edgar's room to pay a visit after work. She nodded to the security personnel that were there to watch over him. She knocked on the door and he let her in.

"Hey there." Olivia said.

"Hi beautiful." Edgar said. Olivia noticed he looked a bit beat.

"They didn't work too hard today did they?" She said taking off her coat.

"Eh in a way. I can take a few steps now without assistance."

"That's wonderful." Olivia said walking over to him. Edgar had been here for about month.

"Come here you." He patted to side of the bed with him. Olivia went over and sat back with him.

"So how was your day?" He held her close.

"It was fine. Just finished up a case today."

"I was wondering how that went." Edgar said.

"A happy Client is a job well done." She said.

"Good as ever." He said holding her. Olivia missed being able to sit up with him like this at night after a long day. She couldn't wait for him to come home. Edgar kissed her cheek making her smile and caressed her side enjoy their little quiet time together.

"You know…since the whole shooting we haven't well…"

"Isn't your back still healing?" Olivia said.

"It's fine. It's just the whole walking thing. Everything else works fine." Olivia chuckled.

"Alright then since you've been doing so well." Olivia got up and went to the door.

"Please don't let anybody disturb us for a while." She told the guard and locked the door. She walked back over unbuttoning her blouse and taking off her pants. When she was to her underwear, she straddled on top Edgar kissing him. Edgar caressed her and unhooked her bra. He cuffed her breasts and started on sucking them. He rolled her nipples in his mouth with his tongue. Olivia sat up and as he kissed down to her stomach pulling off her panties. His hand massaged between her legs while the two tongue kissed making Olivia go crazy.

Olivia undid his shirt and pants then kissed down his chest as well to she met his throbbing cock. She put it in her mouth driving Edgar wild.

"Yep still works." Olivia teased as he got harder because of her touch.

"Told you." He grinned as she lowered herself on it and rode him. Olivia tried to keep her moans down so nobody would hear them but that proved to be quite the challenge. After the two had sex Olivia leaned on her husband exhausted kissing him.

"That was fun." Edgar smiled.

"It was." Olivia said as she enjoyed the rush. She had missed him in that department too. He caressed Olivia's sides kissing her neck.

"Now then have you gotten any more information on those guys yet?"

"Not yet still looking into it and the white house hasn't told me anything yet." Olivia said getting off him to freshen up. She went into the bathroom in Edgar's room. Edgar's smile faded a bit when he thought about what he was going to have to tell her.

"Olivia…I need to tell you some things…just in case the worst happens."

"Like what?" Olivia said as she got redressed.

"Okay…when I was on the Senate Committee during the Sons of Liberation investigation I found out some things and did some things as well."

"Like what?" Olivia said. Edgar motioned her closer so he could whisper in her ear about it.

"The true leader is still around. The guys that we caught and prosecuted were mere scapegoats. The real leader is still out untouched. I tried to keep up information on the group but they stopped all investigations after they did those trials. I however tried to keep tabs on them off the radar."

"What is the leader's plan?"

"He wants to destroy the country. You know about the Hierarchy of the Presidency right? After the President there is the Vice President, Speaker of the house and so on and so forth."

"Yes I do." Olivia said.

"Well part of his plan was to get rid of them all in one swoop. That happens the country would be in complete chaos if those 19 certain people die, hence why they were looking at doing it during the State of the Union. It's one of the rare places where all those people are in the same room together at the same time other than the white house.

"Anyway, they believed this would cause the states to act as their own separate countries. Think back to the time of the articles of confederation when the states held the most power and the federal government couldn't do hardly anything. That's what he wants and if that happen it won't take long for our enemies to come in and take over."

"Do you think anybody in government is also a part of it?" Olivia said.

"I'm not sure yet we're still trying to dig into the information even though I'm restricted at the moment. You should let Grant know as well since he's their first target…after they get rid of me. Funny my father said me caring about stuff to deeply would be the end of me."

"Don't say stuff like that." Olivia said.

"I know I'm sorry but any way that's not the only reason why things were under wraps so tight. There were some…methods that were used to extract information as well."

"What do you mean by methods…?" Olivia started to say when in dawned on her.

"When you say methods…you don't mean torture do you?" Olivia said. Edgar leaned back trying to think of the best way to tell her this. He simply gave a small nod to let her know that's exactly what it was.

"You authorize for people to be tortured for information?" Olivia said. She couldn't believe this. She knew these guys were terrorists but to think he would allow them to go so far was just unbelievable.

"We did everything we could legally do thanks to the Patriot act. Wiretapping, spying, nothing was working. So a lot of under the table stuff happened as well. They were a stubborn group and a smart one. That's when the CIA director advised me about the techniques. I was opposed to it initially but time was running out, so I ended up agreeing to it. We had faked some charges up so that we could hold them and we already tried to get information out of them but they refused pledging their loyalty to the group. That's when I allowed them to perform the "Special Interrogation".

"I can't believe this…" Olivia said.

"Olivia please…don't be angry with me." Edgar saw the look of disgust on her face.

"My husband just admitted to me about breaking an international human rights law." Olivia said trying to wrap her thoughts around it. Wiretap their phones cool. Make up trump charges to bring them in okay. Having them tortured? That was just ridiculous.

"I'm not too proud of myself for signing off on them either but…I thought I had to do what was right to protect the country. The president at the time trusted me with it. I weighted my options…I didn't want another 9/11 to happen. I mean…I rather a few bad people than a whole lot of good people get hurt. I know it doesn't make me right either way it's just…"

"So…you, the Former President and many other members of Congress along with some CIA members literally okayed for people to be tortured in the name of homeland security. Now these people want your head not just because you're on to them but because you had their comrades tortured." Olivia said.

"Again…I'm not proud of it. I thought it was the call to make at the time. It was three days before the State of the Union address and we weren't getting any answers. I did what I had to do."

"Some call…Edgar…you allowed people to be tortured. You know what would have happen if this was found out?" Olivia knew all Politicians hid things and her husband wasn't excluded from the rule but a part of this was still weighting heavy on her conscious.

"Yes blame me for carrying out the orders of the President to stop this and saving hundreds of lives in exchange for some people who didn't give a damn about killing a bunch of innocent people." Edgar said.

"You tortured them! How are you or anybody on the committee that sat there and allowed it any better?!" Olivia said.

"You think you're the only one who has to make tough calculating calls in hard situations Olivia?! I do it all the time as a Senator. The difference is I don't just have one client that I have to be concerned about. I have the lives of over 300 million people to consider when I make the choices I do. It's not just the President who has to make those calls in this country. I did what I had to do and yes it felt horrible knowing what I allowed to happen but damnit it had to be done. Would I have loved an alternative, you bet I would. However, if I had to do it all over again, I still would have done it if it meant all those people were spared."

Olivia gave a deep breath trying to get herself together. She and Edgar never fought like this before. She sat down in the chair beside his bed. She saw Edgar was emotionally drained about it too. He didn't like he had to do that either and it still weighted heavily on him. Olivia got up and sat beside him on the bed holding his hand wrapping her arms around him.

"I understand…you did what you had to." Olivia said rubbing his hand. She had been through some things but she couldn't imagine how tough that was for him to make those calls but it ended up being for the best since he saved many lives.

"I'm sorry I snapped. It's just…I could hardly sleep for almost a month when that mess happened and you making it seem like I…" Edgar said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." Olivia said giving his hand a squeeze. Edgar kissed her hand grateful she understood.

"There is also something else I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Remember when you gave birth to Nathan and I had you sign something?"

"You mean about that offshore bank account of yours that has almost 20 million in it?"

"Yeah…how did you know that's what it was?" Edgar said.

"You honestly think I'm signing something without reading first it? I don't care how much they drugged me up." Olivia said making her husband chuckle to lighten the mood.

"This is true. Anyway I signed it over to you because just in case something happens to me…I want you to take Nathan and run. Change your names, go to another country, do what you have to do. Just get out of here as soon as you can."

"You think they'll go after us even if they get you?"

"Yes they will. I'm sure of it. They seem like the type to take the family down with them. I don't want you two punished for my sins." Edgar said.

"Alright." Olivia said getting up to get her things.

"Olivia…" Edgar called to her.

"Yes?" She said.

"I love you. I really do. You're the best thing that has ever happen to me."

"So are you." She said kissing Edgar goodbye. She left out and called her staff to do more research on the Sons of Liberation and their affiliates. She went home and was met by her little son with a warm hug.

"Oh there you are Olivia. I was wondering if you would make it home in time for dinner." Evelyn said.

"Yeah I went by to talk to Edgar. He's walking without assistance now."

"Wonderful." Evelyn said as they went to the table. Olivia ate and fed Nathan in his high chair.

"Did he tell you anything while you were there in particular?"

"Yeah he told me about what he had to do while he was over the investigation and the account."

"Okay good." Evelyn said simply.

"Despite everything he has a big heart but you know that already."

"I do." Olivia said as she kept feeding Nathan.

"By the way, I need to give you something just in case."

"What's that?" Olivia said. Evelyn hand her a small case and Olivia opened it seeing a Revolver.

"You know how to use that right?" Evelyn sipped her tea.

"Yes I do." Olivia said.

"Good. Keep it on you for protection. I have one as well. Of course put it out of Nathan's reach too he's a little climber."

"Of course." Olivia said locked the case back up before her son could see it. Evelyn went home after a while. Olivia got her and Nathan ready for bed still thinking about her discussion with Edgar. She dialed Fitz while Nathan played in bed beside her. He answered quickly as she had expected.

"Anything new?" Olivia asked.

"No…. the CIA is fully in charge now. They're being hush on it even to me." Fitz said. Olivia thought that was strange considering everything. The fact they were keeping even the President in the dark was just bizarre.

"Fitz…you're in danger as well. Edgar told me that the sons of Liberation plan on destroy the hierarchy . They will kill you, the VP and everybody else in that chain of command. That's what their original plan has been and they still want to keep it up. My husband kept his noise in it hence why he's being targeted now."

"Why would they keep silent about it?" Fitz said.

"Some things weren't done the right way." Olivia said simply. She didn't need to give Fitz's ammo on her husband.

"Either way you're in a lot of danger right now so be careful."

"Alright I will." Fitz said.

"Mama…" Nathan said crawling into her lap snuggling up letting her know he was sleepy.

"Let me put Nathan up I'll talk to you later." Olivia said as they hung up. Fitz got up to get ready for bed himself but then he got another ring.

"Hello?" Fitz answered thinking Olivia was calling him back.

"It's Senator Braxton." Fitz wondered why Edgar was calling him right now.

"Good evening Senator, how may I help you?" Fitz said keeping it professional.

"I need you to protect Olivia and my son." He said straight to the point. Fitz was a bit stunned by the request. Why was he asking him to take care of Olivia and Nathan what was he planning?

"That's some request. I mean…I know I'm the president but why would you ask that of me?" Fitz said.

"I know about you two." Edgar said. Fitz perked when he heard that.

"What do you mean know about us?"

"I knew you were the ex that she told me about. The one she said that hurt her a lot."

"She told you?" Fitz said.

"She didn't have to. You did." Edgar said. Fitz looked back in his mind wondering when did he say such a thing to Edgar. They weren't friends and they hadn't had any heated arguments where he would have said such a thing.

"When did I tell you?" Fitz said. Edgar Chuckled at his ignorance.

"You're not good at hiding your emotions in your face especially to another politician who has mastered that art form of hiding their feelings in public. I realized immediately you were the one she spoke of when I introduced her to you as my wife. I must say it was priceless to me. Of course it does tick me off when I see you always drooling over her when we're at functions. I've wanted to smack you back to your senses but I know there is a time and place for everything." Fitz was taken aback by this. Edgar knew how he felt about Olivia all this time? That would explain a bit why Edgar got even more resistant when it came to things.

"Anyway, usually I wouldn't ask this from a man who put my wife through hell but I'm running out of people to trust right now. I know you'll defend her with your all so I can trust you to do so if the worst happens to me. Knowing Olivia she might try to get in too over her head."

"Of course I will." Fitz said.

"Good. Thank you President Grant."

"You're welcome Senator Braxton." Fitz said as they hung up. This was serious business and Edgar was right. He knew Olivia would probably try to bring down the organization that was responsible for her husband's death. She would really be playing with fire then. Regardless he knew even if Edgar didn't say anything he was going to protect her no matter what.

**Author's Note: So both Edgar and Fitz are on the Sons of Liberation target list.**


	16. Chapter 14: Homecoming

**Author's Note: So I'm kind of ticked we have to wait till NEXT WEEK for the next episode. *sigh* Anyways here's the next chapter**

Chapter 14

"Nathan come here!" Olivia said walking into the house. The little boy ran out to greet his mother with his grandmother right behind him.

"Mama!" He smiled getting a kiss on the forehead.

"Were you good today?" Olivia asked. He nodded his head.

"Yes." He said.

"Good because I have nice treat for you."

"Yay!" He started smiling and clapping his hands.

"Alright close your eyes." Nathan covered his eyes as Olivia motioned his father to come in.

"Alright open them up." She said Nathan looked up and gave a wide smile seeing his Edgar.

"Dada!" Nathan said hugging on to his father as Edgar picked him up. Edgar had finally returned home after being at the rehabilitation center to relearn how to walk

"There's my big boy." Edgar smiled being able to pick up his son finally.

"Take it easy now." Olivia said as they went to the living room.

"Yeah I know. I'm okay." Edgar said as they helped him in. His son sat in his lap trying to talk to him.

"How have you been doing?" He said to Nathan who was babbling away.

"He missed you." Olivia said kissing her husband.

"Ah I see. It's nice to be loved."

"There you are." Evelyn went over and kissed her son.

"How are you feeling dear?" Evelyn said.

"Pretty good." Edgar said.

"It's a good thing we fooled the media to thinking he got released tomorrow instead of today." Olivia said sitting by her husband.

"Wonderful. Now we have to go over some details. Diane Sawyers wants to interview you this weekend if you are up to it?" Evelyn said.

"Can we discuss the media circus later? I just got home." Edgar said.

"I know sweetheart but you know how they are." Evelyn said.

"I guess I might as well get this over with." He said leaning back.

"I'll visit congress and make a statement as well on Thursday." Edgar said.

"Now we'll probably have it at the house in the study. Also remember you have to give President Grant a nice nod when you do the interview."

"I know. I will." Edgar said not really wanting to do that.

"Good now you just take it easy." Evelyn said. Olivia leaned to her husband just glad he was home.

"The doctor said massages would help for those days I get a little stiff." Edgar said.

"I'll give you one tonight." Olivia smiled kissing him.

"Looks like I'll be using a cane on and off for the rest of my life." Edgar said.

"I figured that hence why I got this for you." Evelyn said handing Edgar a case. Edgar looked at it seeing it seemed so familiar when he opened it up.

"Mother…this was father's…"

"It was also your grandfather's and now it's yours. I of course had the bottom redone." She said. Edgar took the cane out to show Olivia. The cane was a wolf head made of sterling silver.

"Very nice." Olivia said.

"The reason it's a Wolf head is because they gave my Grandfather the nickname as the 'Wolf of Congress' because of his style. One of his friends who later became his VP had the cane made for him."

"Interesting." Olivia said.

"BAH!" Nathan said reaching for it because it was shinny.

"You like daddy's new cane?" Edgar said showing it to him. Nathan hugged on to him seeing the wolf head making him laugh.

"I guess that's a no." He patted Nathan on the head seeing his son's frown.

"Oh and I know you wanted to take a little rest but they are going to want to ask about gun laws with this along with information on the shooter. Thankfully the White house has been good keeping this stuff out of the media." Evelyn said.

"Ah yes…" Edgar said.

"Well you have a good standing with the NRA and such so there is that to consider." Olivia said thinking.

"Make a balance statement. Saying how people like the gunmen doesn't represent all legal gun holders. It was proven that in the investigation the man was an extremist." Olivia said.

"Alright." Edgar said.

"I am so lucky to have two wonderful women in my life." He kissed Olivia.

"We know dear." Evelyn teased.

"Dada!" Nathan said.

"Oh yes and a wonderful son." He said giving him a kiss on the forehead. Olivia smiled that her family was back home where they belonged.

* * *

Fitz walked into the room seeing Mellie looking on the TV watching Olivia's and Edgar's interview for 20/20.

"Fitz, the Braxtons are on." Mellie said. He looked and saw Olivia wearing a beautiful casual dress while she sat beside her husband in the study. They hadn't spoken since Edgar returned home from rehab.

"I'm here with Senator Edgar Braxton and his lovely wife Olivia Braxton. This is their first interview since that horrible shooting at the bill signing. Senator Braxton, how are you feeling now?" Diane Sawyer said.

"I feel pretty good. Way better than I had originally thought. I can walk with and without a cane." Edgar said.

"On that day, what was going on through your mind?" She said.

"Well when I first saw him shooting my initial reaction was to cover my wife and make sure she didn't get injured. Hence why I was soot in my back. It's a bit scary to think what might have happen to her, if I hadn't." Edgar said.

"Mrs. Braxton, how about you?"'

"That was the scariest day of my life. I honestly thought I was about to lose my husband. Thank goodness that didn't happen." Olivia said.

"Senator, it was said you got to the hospital via the Presidential Ambulance. Is that true?"

"Yes that is true. I must thank President Grant for allowing them to take me there because the doctor literally told me if you hadn't made it there any sooner, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you all right now. Also I'm thankful for how he helped my wife as well when it all happened. We're eternally grateful to him for it."

"Oh this wonderful. This will truly help your approval ratings." Mellie said excited. Fitz was currently up for reelection and so far he had a slight advantage over his opponent. With the words from Senator Braxton this would truly increase him in time for the election.

"Yeah…" Fitz said still looking at Olivia. She was as charismatic and charming as ever answering her questions with ease. Even though they had only recently stopped he missed their night time talks. He was her ear to vent her frustration whether if it was with Edgar's rehab or her dealing with Nathan or a bit of her work. Then she would advise him on his campaign and the other policies that came across his desk. He missed her on the trail with him. After the interview was over he went into the office and called Olivia.

"Hello?" he heard Edgar's voice. Fitz didn't say anything. He wondered how Edgar would react knowing he was calling his wife at this time of night especially since he knew about their history together.

"Hello who is this?" Edgar said. Fitz simply hung up the phone giving a deep sigh. Edgar looked at the phone trying to see who the number was and hung up as well.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked walking out the bathroom.

"I have no idea, nobody said anything. Probably wrong number." Edgar said leaning back.

"I see…" Olivia said as she got into bed. Edgar held her close giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I missed this." She said with a smile.

"I did too." Edgar said.

"You know what they asked me when I went back to congress right?"

"No you never did tell me." Olivia said.

"They want to know if I'm going to go up for the Presidency next." Olivia looked up at him when he mentioned that.

"What do you think about that?" He asked her.

"It's up to you. I put one President in Office so I can help." Olivia said.

"Ah yes you sure did. Beside I think you'll make an excellent FLOTUS. You might get a bit bored with all the ceremony and stuff but…" Olivia chuckled.

"Well if you decide I think you'll have an excellent chance. You've shown throughout your career you can truly be bipartisan and that you don't mind going against your own party. I mean you're the longest serving republican Senator from your state plus your approval rating is good among both Democrats and Republicans. That was even before the shooting."

"I see…you've done your homework on me huh?"

"Well I did have to do research on you when you hired me remember?" Olivia said. Edgar Chuckled.

"This is true." Edgar said. Olivia looked up at his face.

"You don't want to do it do you?" Olivia said.

"They tried to get me to run the last time but I didn't want anything to do with it. As nice as it would be to have another Braxton on the history books as President…I don't think I would do it."

"Why not?" Olivia said.

"I don't know. I like being Senator. I can do a lot, yet I can still have most of my sanity and my peace of mind. I can just take my wife and son out somewhere and won't have to worry about being bombarded with everything. You know…peaceful. Also considering the choices I had to make when I was on that Senate Committee…I don't want to be burden with having to make decisions like that again. I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself."

"I understand." Olivia said caressing his face. She liked their life how it was now too. Edgar wasn't as restricted and her business had grown a lot. The White house was nice but what you traded for it in exchange was indeed a lot. She knew how stressful it was first hand for Fitz.

"Well you have time to decide. So it's up to you. Nathan will be older too. I'll support you either way." Olivia said.

"This is true." He said kissing her forehead.

"I guess we'll just see when the time comes." He said as the couple drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 15: Falling stars

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter took a minute.**

Chapter 15

"You're so silly Edgar." Olivia laughed as they walked out the store.

"Hey don't blame me for that." He chuckled. It was their 2nd Anniversary and Edgar was spoiling her for the day. He took her to every expensive store in Washington and booked a room at A Country side resort. Olivia enjoyed being out with her husband.

The two got back in the car and headed off back to the Inn.

"I'm going to enjoy wearing my little dress for you." Olivia kissed his cheek.

"And I'm going to enjoy taking it off you." He teased getting a playful shove.

"Now this is an anniversary I like. Just the two of us." Olivia said. Last year they had their "official" wedding so she didn't really have Edgar to herself as much till later in the evening. Here it was just the two of them enjoying each other's company.

"I agree." He held her hand. The two arrived at the resort to their private cottage which had a beautiful private Garden for them. The Cottage was a two story summer home designed with old fashion Victorian décor. It was all theirs for the weekend. Olivia put her things away and looked outside at the lake which they had a perfect view. The scenery looked like it came out a painting at one of the world's greatest art galleries It was so peaceful out here, she was glad Edgar decided to bring her here. It was first class all the way as it would be for the wife of a Wealthy Senator.

"Mrs. Braxton?" Her husband said handing her some wine.

"Thank you Senator Braxton." She said taking it from him. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck like he always liked too.

"Someone might see us." She said.

"We're in a private room with a private view. Don't worry." He said.

"It's so beautiful here especially during the day." Olivia said.

"It is." Edgar said. The two had went walking around the lake earlier that day before Edgar took her shopping.

"Come on." He said pulling her away.

"What do you have in mind?" Olivia said as he pulled her into the bathroom. She saw it was a bubble bath mixed with Roses in the Jacuzzi tub.

"They have a view from the tub as well." Edgar said point to a window over it.

"Okay. Very nice." Olivia said. Her husband was too eager to get her out her clothes. Olivia pulled her hair up and got into the bath leaning back to relax. She looked outside seeing the view was still great.

"It's a tinted window so nobody can peep in on us." Edgar said undressing himself.

"Wonderful." Olivia said as he climbed in. She sat in his lap and the couple relaxed. She looked at the beautiful scenery. Edgar rubbed on her thighs finding his favorite spot to kiss on her neck. The view, the warm water coming from the Rose Scented bath and being in her husband's arms was the definition of bliss for Olivia right now.

"This was a great idea for our anniversary." Olivia said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Edgar said as Olivia turned and gave him a kiss on the lips. He leaned her back when the phone went off.

"Damnit." Edgar said clearly annoyed. He got out the tub to grab it quickly.

"Yes may I help you?" Edgar said trying to finish this conversation quickly.

"It's me." A man said. Edgar recognized the voice immediately. It was his source from the CIA.

"Hang on dear I'll be right back." He said to Olivia.

"Alright." Olivia said. Edgar stepped out so he couldn't be in ear shot distance of Olivia.

"Yes what is it?"

"The Intel is still fuzzy but we have reason to believe the shooter was not a lone wolf in the slightest. They are indeed back. We are still trying to get details into what they are planning but we do know that you are indeed on their target list if anybody."

"I see." Edgar said thinking of things.

"Now this isn't a definite yes but still, you be careful…you and your family." The source said.

"Speaking of Family…I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"If something happens to me I want you to give all the information from the case to my wife."

"Why her?"

"She'll know what to do with it when the time comes." He said.

"Very well. I'll give you updates if anything else happens." The source said.

Edgar thanked him and hung up. He walked back into the bathroom to rejoin Olivia.

"Who was that?" Olivia said as he sat at the edge of the tub.

"Just some stuff from work." He said caressing her admiring the view he had of his wife in the tub.

"You sure?" Olivia raised her eyebrow. If it was just work he wouldn't have stepped out the room. Edgar talked business in front of her all the time. She heard the details over every piece of legislation that had passed through Congress and Edgar's business deals since they've been married.

"Yes nosey." He kissed her forehead.

"That better not have been your girlfriend. You're mine today remember?" Edgar's eyes lit up when she said that making Olivia laugh.

"I'm kidding!" Olivia teased giving him a kiss. Edgar gave her a light splash and joined her back in the tub. He kissed his wife lovingly and started playing with her body.

"I'm sorry but you're too much of a handful to even dream of another woman." Edgar said.

"Oh really?" Olivia said.

"Of course. Besides I know better than to try anything around you." Edgar said. He didn't want her to worry about him right now. She had done that enough these past few months. That's why he made sure to go all out as much as he could for their anniversary. His Olivia needed a break from it all.

Edgar wanted to give her just one day where she was being spoiled rotten and not have a care in the world. They could deal with the hustle and bustle of work along with the Sons of Liberation later. Right now it was just the two of them enjoying each other's company.

"AH…" Olivia gasped out as his hands found their way between her legs. He took her lips again going back to where they had been before being interrupted as he played with her. Edgar wrapped her legs around him.

"Edgar!" Olivia yelled out as he pressed himself deep inside her. She clutched on to his shoulders begging for more. She was glad they were in a Private Cottage because she was sure the whole Inn probably would have heard her moans.

"I'm going to…AH!" Olivia leaned back enjoy her Orgasm. Edgar took the time to kiss her lips as the two violently tongue kissed.

"Oh My goodness." Olivia said catching her breath with a big smile on her face. This was one of the best baths she ever had in her life.

"Now remember we have to go to dinner in a while." He teased

"I need a minute." Olivia said making them chuckled. Edgar kissed her cheek. The two rinsed off and got out the tub. Olivia had to keep herself together because Edgar wasn't gentle in the slightest. She got on the bed in her towel when Edgar came in behind her. He rubbed her shoulders giving her another kiss on her back. Olivia couldn't even move to put her underwear on.

"Nap time?" He said seeing her about to doze off.

"Just need a little rest." Olivia said as he kissed her shoulders.

"Well you get it dear." He said putting the blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. He walked over to the Armor and started to get his things together for dinner later.

"I just thought of something." She said.

"Yes?" Edgar said looking over at her.

"Nathan will be 2 soon. What are we doing for his birthday?"

"Hmm…we can have a party for him or we can just take him out for the day. He wants to go that Funzone or whatever they call it that advertises on TV during his kids shows." Edgar said.

"That would be nice." Olivia said.

"I can make his favorite breakfast that morning then we can take him to Playzone and the toy store for his gift."

"So just the three of us?" Edgar said.

"Yeah…just the three of us. We can give him a party next year when he turns 3."

"Sounds good to me." Edgar checked his phone going to his calendar.

"His birthday is on a Saturday so I'll be off."

"I'll make sure if I have any clients it's done before Saturday." Olivia said.

"Perfect." Edgar said. Olivia enjoyed it when it was just the three of them and part of her felt Nathan did as well. She remembered when they would be at Children's events that he would play with the others for a little while then running up hugging on to hers or his father's leg wanting to be with them.

Edgar walked over to the bed and leaned beside his wife to take a bit of a nap himself. He saw Olivia had dozed off to sleep already. He set the Alarm and nodded off. A few hours later it went off getting the couple out their sleep. Olivia sat up yawning stretching herself while Edgar turned it off.

"Time to get ready for dinner." He said.

"Alright." Olivia said snuggling up to him still sleepy.

"Come on now." He gave a rump a smack making her giggle.

"This why I say we don't have sex till night time." Olivia teased.

"True." He said. The couple got up and got ready for dinner. Olivia wore a black dress that hugged her curved figure. Edgar had picked it out for her when they went shopping. She put on the necklace and chandelier earrings he bought her at the Jewelry store. Her husband truly didn't spare an expense on this anniversary.

"Just as beautiful." He smiled kissing her. Edgar had on A Suit Olivia had custom made for him along with his brand new Rolex she also had custom designed for him. The two walked to the main resort which wasn't too far from the Private Cottage. Their table was lit by candlelight and they had a view of the lake which was lit at the moment.

"Gorgeous." Edgar said.

"It is. This is a beautiful lake." Olivia said looking out.

"I'm not just talking about the lake." Edgar said. The view of his wife dolled up looking out at the beautiful scenery in the Candlelit room was breath taking to him. Olivia looked at him with a smile as he rubbed her hand.

"You always out do yourself when it comes to our anniversary." Olivia said.

"When you have a woman by your side that makes you want to do better all the time it just comes naturally." He said kissing her hand. After Dinner, the two walked around the lake admiring the stars. You couldn't really seem them from DC but here it was like a million of them.

"I can't wait to see what Year 3 has in store." Olivia said.

"As can I." Edgar said kissing her lips. Olivia hoped that had many more like this.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Nathan!" The waiters at the Playzone said making the little boy excited as they brought him his cake with the two candles.

"Make a wish honey." Olivia said.

"Okay…" He said thinking and blew it all out.

"Yay!" Everybody cheered making Nathan clap too.

"Good Job sweetheart." Olivia said giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"That's my boy." Edgar said giving Nathan one as well.

"Say Cheese." The Photographer said. The family smiled for the camera as their picture was taken.

"You enjoy your birthday so far?" Edgar asked his son.

"Yes daddy." Nathan said.

"You got to do a lot today didn't you?" Olivia said.

"Yes. I had my favorite breakfast. I got to go to the Toy store, and I got to come to playzone." He said smiling.

"I wish had that much on my 2nd birthday." His father said making him laugh.

"Mommy and me were racing cars. Then daddy got to go on the bars with me." Nathan added.

"Yeah you and your mother did tag team me on the race cars." Edgar laughed.

"I'm just a good driver." She smiled getting a high five from Nathan as he finished his cake.

"I think mission accomplish today what do you think Senator?" Olivia said.

"I believe so Mrs. Braxton." Edgar said when he felt a slight ting in his lower back. He seemed to have overdone it with Nathan today.

"You okay?" Olivia said.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I'll just take a pill when I get home." Edgar said just brushing it off. It wasn't major after all. Edgar just wanted his son to enjoy his birthday. So far it had been peaceful with them. His source says the Sons of Liberation hadn't made any movements in recent months. Edgar was starting to wonder if they really were still active and that the shooter was just a lone wolf. He still kept his guard up and made sure Olivia and Nathan were protected.

"Okay." Olivia said. The three stayed at the play center till Nathan started to get tired. The couple took their son home to put him to bed.

"I'm glad he had a good time." Edgar said looking at their sleeping son. Nathan held on his brand new toy he got from the store with the little birthday crown he got from Playzone. Between the toy store and play center, he was worn out.

"I am too." Olivia said. The couple walked upstairs and Olivia went into Nathan's room to put him down for the night. Edgar walked to their bedroom to take his medication and get ready for bed himself. He pain in his back was still bothering him a bit but his doctor told him to just take his medication and take it easy when it got like this. He went into the bathroom and took his pill quickly then started getting himself ready for bed.

Not too long after he started feeling dizzy. Edgar thought this was strange since he had taken this medication before and never had these kind of side effects. His heart was racing fast and his vision was getting blurry. He started coughing and saw his hand was covered in blood.

"Olivia…" He tried to call her as he collapsed on the floor. He didn't know what was going on with him everything was blurred and his heart felt like it would pop out his chest. Olivia walked into the room shortly after.

"Nathan is…EDGAR?!" Olivia ran to her husband. Blood was stil coming out of his mouth.

"Oh my God!" She grabbed the phone quickly and called the ambulance.

"Please come to 512 Jefferson Street, my husband is trouble!" Olivia said as he coughed up more blood.

"Hang in there please." She said trying to comfort him best she could. She dialed Abby and Evelyn so they could look after Nathan for her. Olivia didn't understand what was going on. She never heard of something like this. Edgar was shaking like his body was going into shock.

"Edgar please hang on." Olivia said hoping the ambulance would arrive soon.

**Author's Note: What's wrong with Edgar now?**


	18. Chapter 16: Here one day and

**Author's Note: Scandal Tonight! Can't wait. **

Chapter 16

Fitz walked down the hall after morning briefings to the Oval office with Cyrus. He hated he had to work on a Sunday but they had to finish up this small crisis overseas. Thankfully that was over with now. While he did he saw Mellie watching TV. She seemed to have a horrified look on her face. She looked as if she would be in tears soon.

"What's wrong?" Fitz said walking in.

"Look…" She pointed to the TV. Fitz looked at the TV when the headline came on.

"Again we are sad to report that Senator Edgar Braxton has passed away this morning…" the newscaster announced.

"Oh my God." Cyrus said looking at Fitz's face.

"Olivia…" Fitz said as he rushed out to call her. He tried to dial the house and her cell to no such luck. When it was unsuccessful he called his car to get ready.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cyrus said.

"I have to see Olivia."

"Sir you have a…"

"I don't care. Cancel everything!" Fitz said rushing out. The car couldn't have gotten to Olivia's house fast enough. He had to make sure she was okay. He got out the car quickly going inside. He knocked on the door and was met by Evelyn Braxton.

"Oh President Grant…nice to see you." Evelyn said letting him in.

"Mrs. Braxton…I heard…"

"I see…" She said.

"I'm so sorry for your lost." He said.

"Thank you. Just…do me a favor. When you go home and you see your sons…hold them tight…you never know…what might happen." She started getting teary eyed. Fitz held the grieving mother.

"Oh My goodness…I'm sorry." She said getting herself together.

"No. No it's okay." Fitz said. He couldn't imagine what it was like for a parent to lose their child …or actually he could. When Olivia suffered the miscarriage he remembered how awful he felt. Knowing that he would never get to hold that child in his arms or see it smile weighed on him heavily. Even though he had two children of his own now he still wondered back to his unborn child of many years ago. Would it have been a pretty little girl like Olivia or his little clone of a son?

"You're a good man President Grant. My son had a lot of respect for you. You two didn't see eye to eye a lot but he still respected you greatly."

"Thank you." Fitz said remembering the exact reason he came over here.

"Where's Olivia?"

"She's up in her room." Evelyn said.

"May I see her?" He asked.

"If she'll let you. The room is upstairs down the hall on the right." She said.

"Alright…" Fitz said taking a breath walking upstairs. He went down the hallway to the master bedroom and knocked on the door. He didn't get an answer so he knocked again. Fitz still got no answer which made him a bit worried. He opened the door slowly and saw Olivia sitting down on the bed with her back toward the door. She looked like she was holding something in her hands.

"Olivia…" He said having her turn around to face him. Her eyes looked filled with sorrow which made his heart ache.

"Oh it's you…" She said turning back around concentrating on the item in her hands. Fitz walked over beside her and sat down. He looked down at the item she was holding. It was a picture of her and Edgar together during their wedding last year. Olivia wore a beautiful white sleeveless mermaid style wedding dress. Edgar wore a black tuxedo holding his bride in his arms. Their hands were aligned to show off their wedding rings. They both looked so happy to be with each other.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Olivia said. Her mind was racing. She was sad, frustrated, angry, confused, and scared all at the same time.

"I know I can't imagine what it's like to lose a spouse but…if you want to talk…I'm here." He said.

"For what?" Olivia said raising her head up. She didn't even look at Fitz. She was staring off in space. She put the picture back down on her nightstand putting her hands in her lap.

"If you need to cry, you need to scream, you need to talk…"

"Just leave." Olivia said still not looking at him.

"Olivia…" Fitz said putting his hand on her arm. Fitz was not aware of what a single gesture was going to set off.

"JUST….LEAVE. You couldn't even wait for him to be in the ground to be over here!" She got up looking at him furious. What the hell was he here for and what did he expect her to do? Did he think he could swoop in being Prince Charming so she would go back to being his mistress or something? Fitz got up a little stunned by her reaction but in a way expecting it. He knew she was upset so it was understandable she was acting this way.

"I haven't even decided what kind of suit to put him in and you're here! JUST LEAVE!" Olivia said.

"I'm not leaving Olivia." Fitz said calmly. He wasn't abandoning her like this. He didn't care how she tried to push him away, he would stand his ground. Never again was he going to leave her out there to drown in her sorrow by herself.

"GET OUT!" Olivia said.

"Olivia…if yelling at me makes you feel better then so be it." Fitz said. He didn't care if she called him every name in the book as long as it eased her in the end.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" She yelled and started throwing her pillows at him. Fitz dodged them and grabbed her wrist to make her stop.

"LET GO OF ME!" Olivia violently hit him on his shoulders.

"NO." Fitz said while she struggled.

"Just let me go!" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Olivia it's going to be okay..." He said to her calmly.

"Just go…he…he…" Olivia fell to her knees with Fitz holding her close.

"It's okay Olivia…I'm here." Fitz said as she wept.

"He's gone….why did this happen…WHY?!" She said. Fitz just held her until she calmed down. He didn't say anything he just let her get all the hurt out. Time seemed to stand still as the only thing that could be heard in the room were Olivia's wails of despair. After a few minutes the crying finally stopped.

"You okay?" He said looking at her face getting her hair out her face.

"Yes…thank you." Olivia got herself together rubbing her eyes.

"Of course." Fitz helped rub the extra tears from her eyes.

"What happened Olivia?" Fitz said.

"I don't know…I came in he was on the floor and he was vomiting up blood going into shock. They think it was a heart attack but they are doing an autopsy on him so I'll know soon…" Olivia said.

"I had to tell Nathan…he started crying when I was trying to explain to him. He's so little so he doesn't really understand." Olivia gave a deep breath to get herself together. The look on her son's face would haunt her for a long time. She hated seeing him upset especially knowing there was nothing she could do about it. She was the "fixer" who could do so many things for so many people but she couldn't give her own son his father back.

"I mean having your father die the day after your birthday…" Olivia rubbed forming tears away before they could fall.

"Olivia…" He said rubbing her shoulders.

"Then I have to talk to the press…" She said running everything over in her head.

"Let the PR rep handle it." He patted her hand.

"You have enough to worry about."

"Okay…" Olivia said.

"Mommy…" They heard Nathan's voice.

"That's him…" Olivia got herself together.

"Come in sweetheart." Nathan walked in the door over to Olivia.

"Mommy I heard yelling." Nathan said hugging her.

"I'm sorry dear." Olivia said holding him close. Nathan notice his mother had been crying.

"Don't be sad mommy." He said

"I'm trying dear." Olivia said kissing him on the forehead.

"Mommy why are your pillows on the floor?" Olivia looked remembering she had thrown them at Fitz.

"Mommy was…looking for something it's okay." She said.

"Alright…"

"Are you okay?" she asked her son. Nathan nodded.

"I miss daddy."

"I do too" Olivia said. Nathan looked so much like Edgar right now it was a bit scary but comforting to her. Like she knew a part of him was still here living on. Fitz went over to Olivia seeing she was about to start crying again.

"Hey come here." Fitz called over Nathan.

"Yes?" Nathan went to him.

"You know who I am?"

"You're the president and mommy's friend?" He said.

"That's right I'm your mommy's friend and I'm your friend too. You need me for anything, you let me know. I'm going to give you a direct link to the Oval Office and you call me if you need something."

"Thank you." Nathan smiled as Fitz gave him a hug. Olivia was a bit stunned but thankful he did that for her son. Nathan went back to his mother and the three went downstairs. They saw Evelyn was talking on the phone.

"Yes…thank you so much. Goodbye." She said hanging up.

"I just called the funeral home and the cemetery. Olivia if it's alright with you I would like Edgar to be buried in the family plot along with his father and Grandfather."

"It's fine." Olivia said.

"Good. They'll pick him up after the Autopsy is done. We should have the results soon after."

"Alright." Olivia said. Fitz saw both women were trying to put on their bravest face right now especially with Nathan around.

"Grandma…" Nathan said. Evelyn looked at Nathan with a weak smile. It was like a little Edgar staring back at her.

"My goodness you are your daddy's clone." Evelyn gave her grandson a kiss on the forehead. Fitz knew this was going to be a rough time for them all right now.

"Will you be staying for Lunch President Grant?" Evelyn asked.

"If it's fine with Olivia." Fitz said. Olivia nodded as they went into the kitchen.

Nathan stayed in his mother's lap not wanting to be away from her. Fitz did his best cheering him up which seemed to help Olivia and Evelyn at the same time. He stayed till it was time for Nathan to go down for his nap.

"Thank you again Ms. Braxton." Fitz said.

"Our pleasure President Grant." Evelyn said.

"Thank you Fitz." Olivia said as he gave her a hug.

"Of course and if you need anything you let me know." He said.

"I will thank you." Olivia said. He waved goodbye to a sleeping Nathan and returned to the white house. He saw Cyrus upon his return.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"Not too good." Fitz said.

"The last time I saw her that hurt…was when we lost the baby. God, I never wanted to see that look on her face again." Cyrus patted Fitz's shoulder.

"She's Olivia…Pope or Braxton…she'll make it." Cyrus said.

"And I'll do my best to make sure she does." Fitz said. Edgar's words to him run in his head and he was going to honor them till the end no matter what.

* * *

Olivia leaned back in bed watching her son fast asleep. She wished she could sleep that easily. Right now it was the furthest from her mind. Edgar's Funeral was in two days and she wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest.

She thought they had so much more time left together. They were just planning the next few years of their life now he was gone. Olivia wondered if she had done something so terrible to deserve to have him snatched away from her like that. When the doctors broke the news to her she felt like all the air in the room had disappeared and time had stopped. Thankfully Abby was there with her or she might have literally fainted right there.

She was thankful she had her son. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him too. Olivia got out her thoughts when she heard the phone. She picked it up quickly so Nathan wouldn't stir.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey it's me." She heard Fitz's voice.

"Hi." Olivia said. He called her every day, morning and night, to make sure she was okay.

"How did everything go today?" He said.

"Well the lawyer went over everything with me this morning. Nathan, Evelyn and me of course got everything. Nathan has a trust fund set up."

"Okay." Fitz said.

"How is Evelyn doing?"

"As good as any woman who lost her only son would be. She's strong though." Olivia said.

"And how are you?"

"Same as I was this morning…I can't believe I have to say goodbye. I thought we had more time."

"I know." Fitz said. He wished he could be with her to help ease the pain even a little bit more. All he was restricted to right now was calling her over the phone and she was probably getting annoyed with that.

"Fitz…"

"Yes Olivia?"

"Thank you again. I know it doesn't seem like a lot but you checking up on me like this has really helped me out a lot. I'm so grateful for everything you've done."

"You're welcome Olivia." He said glad he was actually some help. He remembered Edgar's words before he passed away. _Please take care of Olivia and Nathan for me._ It was a position he was honored to have been asked but would have done regardless.

"Also…thank you for inviting us to the park. I needed to clear my head." He invited her and Nathan to the Gardens near the white house to a small event they were hosting. Nathan enjoyed it playing around with some of the others kids and Olivia did too. He was glad he got to put a little smile on her face. He made sure no media people got near her trying to harass her about Edgar's Death.

"Of course." Fitz said.

"So how have things been going on your end?" She said.

"Oh my lord, I think they are out to get me. All this stuff they are trying to run through at once." Olivia chuckled.

"Let me guess the Oil Tycoons are trying to sweet talk their way into getting the oil out of Venezuela since Hugo Chavez is up for Re-election? Along the Corrections Corps trying to get more ground for private prisons?"

"Bingo. Then I have to go this NRA hunting thing. I thought I didn't have to do all this my Second term. " He said making her laugh.

"No you still have to sorry." She teased. Fitz kept going over more policy with her which seemed to ease her greatly. She didn't have to think about burying her husband or anything else for a few minutes. Fitz talked to her until she finally was able to doze off a bit to sleep. That had been the routine for the past two weeks. Fitz hung up the phone and walked back to his own room.

He looked and saw Mellie was still up reading.

"Hey there." She said taking off her glasses.

"Hi didn't know you were still up." He said as went to get ready for bed.

"How's Olivia?" Fitz perked up when she said that.

"Oh come on. I know you've been checking up on her since Edgar died." Mellie knew her husband. She wasn't surprise he ran out the white house to go see about Olivia when he got news of Edgar's death so of course he was going to be keeping tabs on her. It didn't bug her any less but she was letting it slide for now.

"She's getting better slowly but surely."

"That's good. Can't imagine what's she's going through. Her and Edgar were so close. Every time you saw them they were holding hands or something."

"Yeah." Fitz said remembering those two were one of these most affectionate couples he had ever seen. It was nothing for Edgar to walk up and give Olivia a kiss on the cheek when she was talking or her leaning on him at some event.

"I just feel terrible for Evelyn Braxton. A parent should not have to bury their only child." Mellie said.

"Olivia said she's holding up as well." Fitz said.

"That's good and the baby boy?"

"Nathan is fine." Fitz said.

"And you said Edgar died after his birthday?"  
"Yeah…"

"Goodness poor dear." Mellie said. She was very fond of Nathan. He was only 2 but was just as charming as his father. Fitz got into bed thinking about them as well. The past two weeks haven't been a cake walk especially since they still didn't know what exactly happened to Edgar. He leaned back in bed hoping everything would turn okay in the end.

**Author's Note: *peaks out* please don't hurt me. I know, I know but I had to do it. Trust it was hard for me too but it must be done for the story.**


	19. Chapter 17: Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:. So because I have the habit of not being able to write one thing at a time I'm working on another story already. I'm not sure if I'll post it on here or not because this new story is a bit on the anti-Fitz side and I don't want to get jumped. Lol I might post the prologue and see what you guys think for Writing November. Anyways, sorry about the wait on this chapter.**

Chapter 17

Mellie and Fitz walked into the hall for Edgar's wake. People from all over came to his funeral. It was among a who's who in American Politics.

"It's was a nice Funeral. Edgar was highly regarded." Mellie said.

"Yeah." Fitz said.

Fitz remembered seeing Olivia dressed in all black sitting on the front row and then giving her Eulogy to her late husband. She went on about how good a husband and father he was along with his work in the Senate. He knew she was putting on her bravest face even though no one in the church would fault her if she chose to break down in tears.

"I hope Olivia is holding up especially with Nathan. It's going to be hard raising him alone and he's so young." She said.

"I know." Fitz said. They walked over to see Olivia sitting down with Evelyn being greeted by mourners. Olivia wore an all black dress with a small black sweater holding her son in her lap. To Fitz it looked like she seemed to be in a daze. She was probably in auto-pilot from all the mourners coming up to her and the press trying to interview her.

"Oh Olivia…Mrs. Braxton." Mellie said going to them.

"I'm so sorry for your lost." She said.

"Thank you Mellie." Olivia said.

"Thank you First Lady." Evelyn Said.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm trying." Olivia said simply. She knew people were taking pictures and such so she had to play her part of the grieving widow well but she also knew not to breakdown in public.

"He was a wonderful man." Mellie said.

"He was…he was also an excellent father and husband." Olivia said.

"It will be alright." She said giving her a warm hug and Nathan a kiss on the forehead. Mellie then went to talk to Evelyn.

Fitz walked over to Nathan seeing he was a bit down.

"Hi there." He said.

"Hi…" Nathan said in his small voice.

"You okay?" Fitz asked him.

"I miss my daddy." Nathan said.

"Hey come here." Fitz said taking the little boy on his knee.

"Your daddy was a good man. I know he want you to be strong especially for your mommy and grandmother. You're the man of the house now. You got to make sure they're okay."

"Really?" Nathan said.

"Yes really." He said.

"Also remember if you need anything or just need to talk man to man, you call me okay?"

"Okay Mr. President." Nathan said.

"Call me Mr. Fitz."

"Okay." Nathan said as Fitz gave him a hug. Nathan went over to his mother holding her close.

"Thank you Fitz." Olivia said.

"You're welcome. I'm here if you need me too."

"Thank you." Olivia said caressing his hand.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mellie said.

"Evelyn thinks we should go on vacation to get our mind off things."

"Sounds good." Fitz said. He hoped a few days away would help her out.

The truth was Olivia wasn't going on vacation nor was she preparing to leave like Edgar had wanted her to. She however was sending her son away. She had to make sure Nathan was safe…before she went after the men responsible for her husband's murder. Olivia got the Lab results the day before the funeral and it turns out somebody had mixed Edgar's medication with a deadly poison. They weren't going to get away with this. She would be damned if they did. The CIA had already stepped in but she didn't trust them or hardly anybody who wasn't already in her circle.

"President Grant may I speak with you please?" Olivia said.

"Of course." Fitz said.

"Mommy…" Nathan held on to her. He had gotten clingy since his father's death. If Olivia was out of his sight for too long he would get very upset.

"I'll be right back sweetheart I promise okay?" She gave him an assuring kiss on the forehead.

"But mommy…" Nathan said pouting.

"Don't make that look. I promise I'll be right back." Olivia gave him a warm hug. Nathan still looked unsure.

"I'll make sure your mommy comes back. Don't worry." Fitz told him.

"Okay…" Nathan said. His grandmother got him and nodded to Olivia that he would be with her.

"Okay follow me." Olivia told Fitz. The two walked back to where they could be in private.

"What's up Olivia?" He said.

"I got Edgar's Autopsy results…he was poisoned. The pills that he had used were mixed with cyanide. "

"How was that possible?" Fitz said stunned by this.

"It was a new prescription so they did it at the pharmacy. I thought we were being careful having it put in a different name and such but I guess they found out…" Olivia said giving a deep sigh.

"So who do you think is behind it?"

"Sons of Liberation…it has to be them. They've been targeting my husband for a while." Olivia said.

"I see…" Fitz said.

"Fitz…I need your help please." Olivia said.

"Of course. I'm here if you need me." Fitz said.

"Good I need everything the CIA got on these people." Olivia said.

"Olivia…let them handle it." Fitz knew what she was already planning now.

"No. I let them handle it and now my son doesn't have his father anymore. He was on to them from day one hence why they got rid of him. They knew he was getting closer to cracking down on who was who hence why they killed him."

"Olivia these people are dangerous."

"Which is exactly why, I'm sending Nathan away after the funeral. Evelyn will have him." Olivia had already made a plan up in her mind.

"Olivia…I know you're upset about Edgar's death but think about what you're doing. This is not just some small timer. This is a highly organized Terrorist Organization. You could be killed."

"I'm getting the people who are responsible for killing my husband and possibly trying to overthrow the government. I would think you would understand that. You know, you being the President and all. After all, these guys did try to kill the former President and VP along with most of Congress. Also YOU are probably on their target list since you currently are the President."

"And then if something happens to you then what about Nathan? That little boy could lose both his parents before he was 5." Fitz said trying to get her off this path of possible destruction.

"So now you're calling me a bad mother who doesn't give a crap about her child?" Olivia said in a sarcastic voice.

"I didn't say that Olivia." Fitz said.

"You know what…I see I can't get anything from you and you know what? That's totally fine. I'll do it all on my own. Have a nice day President Grant." Olivia got ready to storm off when Fitz grabbed her.

"Olivia…Edgar and I talked before he passed away." Olivia looked at him wondering what her husband told Fitz.

"What did he say?"

"He told me to look after you both. He knew that you would do this and he feared they'll go after you both because you would want to get revenge. Please…just let them handle this one Olivia."

"Why would he ask you that? You two weren't friends." Olivia said wondering what he was trying to pull this time.

"No we weren't…but he knew about us." Olivia's eyes widen when he said that.

"What do you mean he knew? I never told him…."

"You didn't I did." Fitz said. Olivia looked at Fitz with what seem like the glare of death.

"You had no right to tell my husband that. What were you trying to do?!"

"I didn't have to say it. He knew it when he introduced you to me as his wife. He said he saw it all over my face. Anyway…he told me to look after both you and Nathan. I'm not going to let something bad happen to you guys if I can help it."

"That's sweet and all but let me be clear. There are only two things you can do for me right now. You either help me by getting me the things I need to get the ones involved punished or you stay the hell out of my way." Olivia said snatching her arm away.

"Fine. I'll help you." Fitz said quickly. He would be damned if those men got their hands on Olivia. He didn't like that she was getting herself into this dangerous game but he was going to protect her if he could.

"Wonderful, I'm glad you changed your mind. Now then, I need a meeting with Former President Graham and the CIA director at that time." Olivia said.

"Why them?" Fitz asked.

"They knew about some things…I need to talk with them about." Olivia wasn't going to let him know what Edgar did with the Senate Committee if she could help it. She had to protect his legacy as well. She and Fitz were on friendly terms now but still...she didn't want to give him that information yet.

"You know it's not easy for you to get an audience with the CIA director let alone a former president."

"That's where you come in…you're going to help me get one like you said you would." Olivia said fixing his tie for him.

"You're asking a lot." Fitz said.

"I know…but I had a lot taken from me. My husband, my sense of safety and now I'm about to lose my son because I can't have him around here. So…I think they can spare a few minutes of their time to talk to me. Beside their lives are in danger as well if that will give them a little more encouragement." Olivia said.

"Understandable." Fitz said simply. There was no convincing her otherwise when her mind was set on something.

"Thank you." Olivia said patting his shoulder. Fitz looked at her eyes and of course it was that look he knew too well. It was the one she made when she had so many thoughts going through her head at once. The two walked back to rejoin the others when Olivia looked out the window and stopped in her tracks. Fitz turned and looked to see what had grabbed her attention. She was looking across at the cemetery. They had just finished putting the last scoops of Dirt on Edgar's grave. He was now fully laid to rest.

Fitz could see the sadness in her face creeping back. He knew that Olivia knew that no matter what happen Edgar would never come back to her and Nathan. There was no counting down the days for him to get out the hospital or visiting him after a day of work. He was gone for good.

"I still can't believe he's gone…" Olivia said suddenly. Fitz went beside her and held her close.

"I know." He said rubbing her shoulder.

"We'll get the ones who did this." Fitz assured her. He and Edgar had their differences but in the end he made Olivia happy, which is all that really should have mattered. These Sons of Liberation brought her much grief so they would have to be dealt with. After all…nobody hurt his Olivia and got away with it.

* * *

Olivia sat down with David in the US Attorney Office. David saw something weighting heavily on her despite her seemingly neutral demeanor.  
"How may I help you Olivia?" He said. Olivia went into her bag and placed Edgar's pill bottle on the desk. She had been careful not to get any prints on it.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's my late husband's medication. I had it tested and it showed to be laced with cyanide. The Autopsy showed cyanide was the reason for my husband's death. Somebody mixed it with his medication. They sent over the Autopsy reports earlier you should have gotten. Matter of fact they are right there." She pointed to the file with Edgar's name on it. David looked through the results stunned.

"So Senator Braxton was murdered…" He said. He wondered why somebody would kill a Popular Senator. What was going on?

"Yes and I need to find out who. I need you to investigate the pharmacy he had it filled in. It's brand new so that was the first time he had to take those pills."

"I'm so sorry Olivia…" He said.

"I know…but I want the people who are behind this to be dealt with."

"They will be. I'll get a subpoena on the Pharmacy immediately and see who was on staff there at the time Senator Braxton's prescription was filled."

"Thank you David." Olivia said getting up. She thought about it but she might as well go ahead and tell him.

"There is this group called the Sons of Liberation they might be behind my husband's murder."

"Never heard of them." David said.

"I know…they're a very secretive group. Now if somebody is arrested even if it's for a traffic ticket with a connection to them please let me know."

"Olivia I…"

"David…my husband was murdered. I honestly don't care about what's legal and what's not right now. If somebody who has shown to be a Sons of Liberation affiliate then damnit you let me know."

"I'll…do my best." David said. He saw the look in Olivia's eyes. He knew it well. She was on a hunt, stalking her prey. She was always like this for her clients so it was no surprise it would be like this when it personally involved her own husband. The person who was behind this had made the wrong woman their enemy.

**Author's Note: We know a cause now who is the killer. Olivia is on the Hunt.**


	20. Chapter 18: Hey Cruel World

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took a bit long. I'm increased my other stories to two so I'll see about showing them later. Anyway Enjoy. **

Chapter 18

Olivia sat up with Nathan watching movies in the family room eating the pizza and cookies she had ordered for them. She made sure the two had as much fun today as possible since Nathan would be leaving soon.

"May I have another cookie please?" Nathan said.

"Sure sweetie." Olivia said grabbing them both one.

"Thank you." Nathan said munching on it.

"You're welcome honey." Olivia said eating hers as well.

"Mommy…do I have to go tomorrow?" Nathan said.

"Yeah you're not excited? Your grandmother is taking you to the amusement park and everywhere else."

"Why can't you come with me? I want to go with you too." He said. Olivia looked at him and pulled her son into her lap.

"Mommy has work sweetie and it's very time consuming. I wouldn't hardly be here at the house and I can't be dragging you up and down with me."

"Why not? I don't mind." Nathan said. Olivia gave a deep breath so she could explain this to him best.

"I know you don't but Mommy minds. She doesn't want you to be doing that. That's why you're going to be with your grandmother."

"But why can't I call you either?" He asked.

"If you call me…I'll miss you more. Then I'll get really sad." The longest she had been away from Nathan was when she would go away for the weekend with Edgar but by Sunday evening she was tucking her little boy into bed. She was nervous about him so far away but she knew this would be for the best.

"I don't want you sad mommy." Nathan said hugging her.

"Thank you sweetie." Olivia said.

"Are you working with Mr. Fitz?" Olivia wondered how her 2 year old caught on so quickly. Then again he was HER son. Nathan was very bright for his age.

"How did you know I was working with him?"

"He calls here a lot. Daddy said when you on the phone you were doing work."

"Your daddy was right." Olivia said.

"He likes you too." Nathan added. Now Olivia was wondering who was playing a joke on her.

"How do you know he likes me?"

"He likes to stare at you like this." Nathan made a face mimicking Fitz making Olivia laugh.

"That's the look but how do you know it's because he likes me?"

"Daddy said so. He said he liked you but you like daddy."

"Yes…I did like daddy a whole lot. Now Mr. Fitz is just my friend. I don't like him like I liked daddy." Olivia said.

"Okay." Nathan said as he sipped on his juice. Olivia glared at the picture of Edgar on the wall. If he could hear her thoughts she would be scolding him right now.

"I'm going to be like you when I grow up Mommy." Nathan said.

"Really now?"

"Yes. I'm going to be a Gladiator then I'll be a Senator like daddy so I can help people."

"I think you would make a wonderful Gladiator and Senator someday." Olivia said. She could imagine helping put her son in Congress then maybe later on the White House if he choose so. It wouldn't look bad to have "Mother of the President" on her resume. Her son regardless of what he wanted had a bright future and she was going to make sure it stayed that way the best she could.

After a while Nathan got sleepy and Olivia took him upstairs to get ready for bed. She tucked him into her bed and went to get ready to go to sleep herself. She crawled back in bed softly not to disturb him. He was so peaceful. She was going to miss him when he left tomorrow.

"Goodnight my future Gladiator/Senator." She smiled kissing his forehead then went to sleep herself.

* * *

Olivia finished packing Nathan's things up for him as he got ready to leave with Evelyn. She knew she probably over packed but she didn't want to forget anything.

"That's your special bag?" She asked him as he pulled a small bag with him to the front door with his blanket.

"Yes." He said.

"Alright then." Olivia said helping him put it on when she heard the bell. She saw it was Evelyn and opened it.

"Hi Grandma." Nathan hugged her.

"Hi sweetheart you ready to go?" She said.

"Yeah." He said looking at Olivia.

"Mommy, can you come with us please?" Nathan said trying to beg her to come one last time.

"Not now sweetheart but mommy will do her best to join you guys soon." Olivia said as she finished helping him get ready.

"Now you be good for your grandma. Don't eat too many sweets or stay up past your bed time. I want you to call me on the number I gave you and I want you to call me when you get to the airport, then when you get to your destination. Then when I come to get you I want you tell me all about the rides you went on when you went to the amusement park. So that way we can go on them together later."

"Okay." Nathan said as he hugged her close.

"Are you sure about this Olivia?" Evelyn said.

"I'm positive. Take care of him for me." Olivia said.

"You know I will." She said taking Nathan's hand.

"Bye mommy. I love you." Nathan said.

"Bye sweetheart. I love you too." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Well you two better catch your plane. Now don't be scared when you get up in the air Nathan."

"Okay." Nathan said as they walked out.

"Also remember make sure you brush your teeth and take a bath." Olivia told him

"Yes ma'am." Nathan said. The driver put the last of the suitcases in the trunk and Evelyn got in the car with Nathan.

"I love you sweetie." Olivia waved sending the two off and her son waved back through the window. She stayed outside looking until she no longer saw the car.

Olivia gave a deep breath walking back inside the house closing the door up and slumped down to the floor. This big house filled with some of the best furniture and decorations that money could buy felt so empty right now. She looked over at the portrait of her with Edgar and Nathan.

"He's gone now…I know you wanted me to go too but I can't. I just can't…" Olivia said closing her eyes trying to get herself together. She wouldn't be welcomed home with any smiles or hugs for a while. Just the hush sound of the AC. Olivia shook that out her head. This was no time to be getting depressed. She had a job to do. She got up and went upstairs to get dressed for work putting on her white pant suit. She grabbed her coat and purse then headed out the door. She drove straight to her office and walked inside.

"Hello everyone what do we got so far?" Olivia said.

"We were able to get some of the documents on their case years back. Not a lot though we're still working on that." Harrison said.

"Excellent I want you to comb through it and see where any of those people are if you can. Also do we have the ones who were on the Senate Committee with Edgar?

"Still working on that too." Abby said.

"Alright let me know soon because they're in danger as well. Also did David drop off that stuff from the Pharmacy yet?"

"Not yet ma'am."

"Ugh he's taking too long. Huck have you hacked into the cameras yet?"

"Still working on it." Huck said.

"Good." Olivia said putting her stuff down.

"Olivia, how are you doing?" Abby said.

"I'm fine."

"I mean isn't it a little soon the funeral was just…"

"I said I'm fine Abby." Olivia said when she got a ring on her cell. She looked to see the number and answered quickly.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm on the plane mommy. It's really big." She could tell he was excited.

"That's good, did you guys have to wait long?"

"No they just let grandma and me go on. Grandma said not to be scared because Daddy is watching me." Olivia couldn't help but almost want to choke up at that.

"He's is watching you Nathan and he loves you so much and so do I."

"I'm going to miss you Mommy." Nathan said.

"I'm going to miss you too." Olivia said.

"They say I have to go now mommy."

"Alright…you have fun. Give Grandma a hug for me and I love you so very much."

"I love you too mommy. Bye."

"Bye sweetie." She said as they hung up.

"Nathan's on the plane." She said getting back to where she was. Abby knew she was trying hard to hide her emotions right now. Losing Edgar was bad enough now she had to send away her son to keep him safe. She was slowly going back into her harden shell.

"Abby what are you doing?" Olivia said without looking up.

"Oh sorry…" She said getting back to her work. After a while somebody walked into the office. He had dark brown hair and a mustache. He was tall and well built. He had a box of stuff with him.

"May we help you?" Abby said.

"I'm looking for Olivia Braxton?" He said taking off his glasses to show some dark brown eyes.

"She's busy at the moment may I take a message?" Abby said.

"I need to speak with her in person." The man said.

"Well she's not really taking clients right now…"

"I'm not a client." He flashed his badge showing he was CIA.

"CIA?" Stephen said.

"OLIVIA…" Abby called her.

"What is it?" Olivia said walking out her office.

"CIA wants to talk to you." Harrison said.

"Yes…may I help you?" Olivia said. She wondered if they had been alerted about her trying to get information on the Sons of Liberation case.

"Mrs. Braxton my name is Agent Fare. I was your husband's source at the Agency." That got an eyebrow raise out of her.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You could be some other guy they sent here to try to get me off the case."

"You'll just have to trust me." Agent Fare said.

"I did trust the CIA to do their jobs and well look how well that work."

"I'm so sorry about your husband's death. We had no idea it would happen like that. Anyway he told me if anything happen to him to get all the information we've been collecting to you."

"Let's see what you got." She led him to the conference room and he sat down some big folders. Piece by piece evidence came out.

"These are all the members who we personally caught and had tried. They were all put in federal lockdown. They're marked by their ranking." He said. Olivia and her team posted up all the names to see who was linked to who and how.

"What's the red dot mean?" Olivia said.

"They are deceased." Fare said.

"These are a lot of red dots." Olivia said.

"Some of these men were executed. Others committed suicide." Fare said.

"Did Edgar order for the executions?" Olivia asked.

"No these orders were on behalf of the president." Fare said.

"I see…" Olivia said.

"Are any of them still alive?"

"Only one. His name is Jonathan Smith but he's no good." Fare pointed to his picture.

"Why not?" Olivia said.

"His mind is…gone." Olivia wondered how bad they tortured him for that to happen.

"I still want to meet him. He could very well be playing Crazy." Olivia said.

"I'll try to have it set up." Fare said.

"Alright once we finish putting the links together, we'll start from there even if they are deceased we could possibly find others that were never arrested during the original investigation." Olivia said.

"Right." Her team went to work getting into the background of the Sons of Liberation members.

"No wonder Senator Braxton told me to give you all this information. He said you would know how to use it." Fare said.

"When did you last speak to him?" Olivia said.

"It was the day before the incident happen. The intel was fuzzy but we knew he was a target especially after the failed attempt at the bill signing. This was a horrible error on our part."

"It was." Olivia said.

"Who else is working on the case with you?"

"It was just me for the most part. The CIA had put the case to bed so didn't want really to touch it even when I brought up that the Senator was a target."

"Why on earth would they ignore that?" Olivia said.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Probably thought it was some empty threat. Only time they look into such things is when those threats are made against the President." Fare said. Olivia really didn't trust the CIA right now. Why in the hell would they just let a group like that just run around doing whatever it wanted? She truly needed that meeting with the CIA director.

"Alright well please see when you can get us that meeting with Jonathan Smith."

"I'll work on it right now." Agent Fare said getting on his cell phone calling to the prison Smith was at. Olivia glimpsed over at the Smith's picture. He had to know something. She didn't care how crazy he claimed to be she was going to get something out of him.

"Okay we can see him first thing in the morning. I pulled some strings at the Prison." Fare said.

"Excellent." Olivia said.

"Is there any conditions I need to know about before I head over there?"

"No recording devices. You'll have to leave your phone in the car or with the front desk."

"Very well." Olivia said.

"How long can I expect your help on this case?"

"As long as you need it, I want this Sons of Liberation to be brought down just like you ma'am. I'll do as much research as I can."

"Wonderful." Olivia stated. She needed somebody who had access to the CIA. She still had to be careful however because Fare might be a double agent spying on her. She knew how to handle that however if the need arise. Right now her focus was what information she could get out of Jonathan Smith. She couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 19: Ghosts

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long. **

Chapter 19

Olivia walked into the Max Federal Prison with Fare and Abby.

"Boy this place is kind of creepy." Abby said.

"It's a maximum security prison." Olivia said.

"Yeah but still…" Abby said as they went to the office.

"We need to interview Jonathan Smith." Fare said.

"You sure?" The officer said.

"Positive."

"Alright. The conditions are you have to talk to him in his cell. Also you don't have any electronic devices on you?"

"No we left them like instructed too." Olivia said as they were led down to the mental ward. Abby was a bit freaked out by the mental wing.

"This is him." The guard undid the lock. A man was huddled in a corner wearing a jumpsuit and shower shoes.

"Smith…" The Guard said calmly. Jonathan jumped like he had been yelled at and tried to retreat to his corner more.

"See what we mean?" Fare said to her.

"Let me try to talk to him." Olivia said going to the door.

"Hi Jonathan how are you today?" Jonathan looked afraid of Olivia as well.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise." She said. He shook his head not believing her.

"It will be okay." Olivia gave said in a calming voice.

"Ok…ay…" He said simply.

"I need to ask you some questions."

"No…No questions…" Jonathan said. He must have been thinking back to the torture.

"Jonathan I said I wasn't going to hurt you and I won't let them hurt you anymore either." Olivia said. She saw she would have to talk to him like she was talking to Nathan when he was about to have a tantrum. Jonathan looked up and got up slowly walking to Olivia. His face was unshaved and he looked very skinny. He still looked to be shaking even now.

"Yes?" He said in a weak voice.

"Good job." Olivia said.

"Now I need you think hard when I ask you these questions okay?"

"Okay…"

"How were you introduced to the Sons of Liberations?"

"My Older brother…"

"That was Josh Smith correct?" Olivia said. Jonathan Nodded.

"I knew what they were planning was bad but...I didn't want my brother to get in trouble."

"I see. Do you know who the leader is?"

"Only higher ups can see him. They call him the Guardian."

"So you never knew what he looked like or anything?" Olivia said. Jonathan shook his head.

"He just gave orders to his Generals."

"What are his general names?"

"He gives them nicknames. It's four of them like the four horsemen who bring Armageddon."

"Do you know who they look like?"

"Just two…"

"Okay good, were any of them ever captured?"

"Yes…just one of the Generals and us foot soldiers. The General took the Guardian's place as the downfall."

"So the other Generals were never arrested or brought in?"

"No ma'am…"

"If I can have somebody sketch that second General's face could you tell us what they looked like?"

"It's been so long…I don't know…"

"Just do your best that's all we can ask." Olivia said.

"Okay…" He said.

"Thank you for your help Jonathan." Olivia said.

"You're welcome." He said going back to his corner.

"I need a sketch artist in here as soon as you can." Olivia told the guard.

"Yes ma'am." He said still stunned she got him to talk. Olivia waited for them to bring the sketch artist. When they finally showed up, Jonathan began to go into details as they began to draw the man's face. After they finished the sketch they gave it to Agent Fare.

"Thank you so much again Jonathan." Olivia said.

"They'll kill you if you go after them." He said all of a sudden.

"Anybody who gets in their way will be given a painful death because they are an enemy to a noble cause." He said.

"That's a risk I'll just have to take." Olivia said as she left out with the others.

"We'll put this through the analyzer database and see if it matches anything." Agent Fare said.

"Does it just cover people with records?" Olivia asked.

"No it does driver licenses as well." Fare said.

"Good." Olivia said.

"Agent Fare. I don't know how hard this will be for you but I would like you to do the analyzes at my office just to be on the safe side."

"Fair enough. Now the program is used only at the agency but I have it on my laptop so I just need a scanner." He said.

"Don't worry we'll do our best to clear you of anything." Olivia said as they returned to the office.

Agent Fare gave Huck the Laptop and was a bit surprise how fast he got the program to work.

"How long does it take?" She asked.

"Well our database searches everyone known to the US government with these combined features so it can take a few hours."

"Okay." Olivia said wishing it was faster but she rather it be accurate than send them on the wrong track.

As they got to work on identifying the general and gathering other information, something nagged at Olivia. As much as she wanted to just let it go she had to wonder exactly WHAT techniques they used on the Sons of Liberation members. Olivia went back over to her office and looked through the documents wondering if anything came up. Just as she remembered there was nothing about the torture techniques that were in use.

"What's up?" She looked to see Agent Fare leaning at her door with a cup of coffee in hand.

"I was looking for something in particular." Olivia said.

"That is?" Fare said walking in closing the door behind him.

"So what exactly happen to the sons of liberation members?" Olivia asked Agent Fare out of the blue. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Why do you not have anything on the techniques that were used? What else are you hiding from me?"

"I gave you the information that would help." Fare said simply.

"You don't think the methods the CIA used on the sons of liberation were useful for me to know." Olivia said when it dawned on her.

"They're still in use aren't they?" Fare didn't say anything but the look on his face confirmed it.

"I see…"

"I'm sorry but I can't break all my duties now."

"I understand. Thank you that's all." Olivia said walking back to her desk.

"You sure you want to know?" Fare said all of sudden.

"Yes. I mean just in case something comes out I know what I'm dealing with." Olivia said.

"Olivia I can't guarantee I can get them for you. I mean I'm already putting my neck out giving a civilian classified information…"

"I also promised you if something comes up I would help you the best I could." Olivia said.

"I have to warn you…it's not the most pleasant thing you'll ever see."

"That's fine. I can handle it." Olivia said.

"Very well I'll see if I can get the documents from it for you." Fare grabbed his coat.

"Thank you." Olivia said. He left out the office to return to the agency.

"Okay I think I got something Olivia." Huck said. Olivia walked over as the screen analyzed the sketch.

"His name is a Lars Green, last location was California according to his driver's license…his current address is unknown."

"Interesting. Try to do some digging on his background." Olivia said getting a good look at him. He was a clean cut white man in who seemed to be in his late 30s, early 40s.

"Uh oh found him." Huck said.

"Where at?" Olivia said getting hopeful.

"Says he died in a car accident a little over a year ago. Nobody claimed his body so he was cremated after 30 days."

"Great…." Olivia said annoyed. So much for Lars Green being of any use to them.

"So mark him off?" Abby said.

"Not completely. We can't get any information out of him but maybe he left something behind with information on the sons of liberation." Olivia said. The gladiators worked well into the evening but Fare had not yet returned. Olivia was getting a bit concerned. She tried his cell but she received no answer. She hoped that Fare hadn't been intercepted at the Agency or he was tipping them off about their work.

That's when she received a call.

"Hello?"

"It's me." She heard Agent Fare's voice.

"Where are you? What's taking so long?" She said.

"I'm sorry Olivia but the files are special marked now." Agent Fare said. Olivia couldn't believe this.

"Special Marked? What does that mean?

"It means that the case has been reopened by the Agency where only certain personnel can have access to it."

"Wait didn't you give me those files?" Olivia said.

"I gave you copies that I had made throughout the investigation for my own reference. Not the files themselves. I couldn't do that."

"Did you make copies of the torture technique?"  
"Well I didn't think they would be needed in the grand scheme of things." Olivia admitted he did have a point. It was really just her sick curiosity that wanted to see the files. They really had nothing to do with finding out the Sons' identity.

"Very well thank you Agent Fare." Olivia said.

"I'm still going to try and look through to see if any copies were made or if I can find the files themselves. Again I can't make any promises but I'll try."

"Alright thank you." Olivia said giving a deep sigh and thinking. Who on earth got their hands on the files? She hoped they hadn't been destroyed by the agency. This was irking her nerves. Fitz had to head overseas so she couldn't expect much out of him for right now either and she herself didn't have the best record with the CIA.

"Oh Before you go we got the info on the sketch. It was a Lars Green he passed away about over a year ago."

"I see." Fare said.

"Let me go track these files down for you and I'll see you later on."

"Alright." Olivia said hanging up.

"What happen?" Harrison said.

"Everything on the Sons of Liberation case has been special marked so only certain people in the agency has access to them."

"You think he lying?" Harrison said.

"Nah he's telling the truth. He was just as frustrated as I was." She looked at the time.

"You guys call it a night for now. We'll see what we can get tomorrow."

"You sure Liv?" Abby said.

"Yes." Olivia said. The office started to shut down and everyone went home for the evening. Olivia got her things and sealed up the office taking all the files with her. She didn't feel comfortable leaving them in the office knowing they were the only ones. She also wanted to do some work on her own. She drove home and walked inside the house.

"Hey guys, I'm hom…" She stopped herself out of habit. She looked over at the empty living room seeing an image of her husband and son roaming around on the floor playing.

"Hi mommy!" Nathan would drop what he was doing running to her for a hug.

"There's my beautiful wife." Her husband would give her a warm smile welcoming her in with a kiss as well. Sometimes Olivia would work late and they would wait up for her. Olivia shook her head looking back at the now empty room.

Her house was quiet except for the noise from the AC and the Aquarium. She gave a deep sigh setting up her security alarm then went in the kitchen for a quick dinner. She opened the frig and just grabbed a cup of yogurt out since she wasn't really that hungry.

She closed it seeing the magnets that Nathan liked to play with. Since he could crawl and stand up he would grab all the shapes and letters arranging them while she was busy in the kitchen. That was after she got his attention away from the pots and pans in the lower cabinets with some childproof locks.

"Time to put you in your high chair." She would say as she picked him up.

"Bah!" He would point to the magnets.

"I know. I know." Olivia said as she placed him in his high chair.

"Look you got toys here." She spun the little wheel on his high chair making him smile. Olivia gave him his juice while she finished getting his food together. Giving a deep sigh, Olivia went up to her bedroom to see another memory. She was on the phone while she dressed a four month old Nathan. Her little boy sucked on his little fingers while his mommy handled her business.

"Yes I understand but I need you to double check them for me." Olivia said as she rocked her son so he could go down for his nap while she got him ready to go to his Grandmother's.

"Well I'm off." Her husband said coming out dressed in his suit heading to the Senate floor. He kissed his wife and son before he left. Olivia grabbed her purse and got ready to walk out behind him.

"I'm losing it." Olivia said. Her son had barely been gone a day and she was slowly becoming a wreck already. She wanted to hear his voice but she knew she couldn't. She knew where Nathan was and knew he was in good hands with Evelyn but she couldn't help but to be nervous.

Olivia summed that up to being a mother. She was going to worry regardless. She went into her bathroom to take a bath to easy her mind. She looked over at the phone tempted to call so badly but scolded herself at the thought.

_What is wrong with you? If something happens to him just because you got lonely…Get it together Olivia!_ She shook her head getting out of her thoughts. After her bath she got ready for bed and pulled out the folders to work. Olivia chuckled remembering the last time she fell asleep with nothing but a bunch of files around her. She didn't really do it with Edgar because he felt that work should end after a certain hour and then Nathan would be trying to play in her papers.

_I guess this is just how it will be for a while._ Olivia said as she worked until she fell asleep.

* * *

Olivia went into the café to grab herself something before she went into the office. She peaked over after giving her order at the window she and Edgar used to sit. The café was between Congress and her office so they would meet up if their schedules allowed it. Olivia saw herself with Edgar while the two chatted away.

"Your orders ready ma'am." The Cashier told her.

"Oh…thank you." Olivia said getting out of her daze. She looked back over and saw another couple there. She walked out the café and on her way back to the car she saw the park she and Edgar took always Nathan.

"That's it Nathan!" Olivia said as he kicked the little ball around with his father.

"Just like that son." Edgar said. Nathan concentrated and got it in the makeshift goal.

"Good Job!" Edgar said picking up his son who had a wide smile on his face. That image just like the others faded away. Olivia didn't know why all these memories were haunting her all of a sudden. She rushed in her car and went to work keeping her mind off everything.

She only focused on the road. She didn't need any more distractions. She rushed inside the building to her office finally feeling like she had escaped them. She gave a few breaths before she walked inside.

"Good morning. Do we have anything on Lars Green and the others?" She said.

"Not much. According to here he was a Mechanical engineer though." Stephen said.

"Which would come in handy if you were trying to make a bomb." Olivia added.

"Yeah we're still digging into his life." Harrison said.

"Hello everyone." Fare came into the office.

"Oh Agent Fare good to see you again." Olivia said. He hadn't been by here in about a week.

"I have something for you." He said to Olivia.

"What is it?" Olivia said as he nodded to her office. They walked in and Fare handed her the folder.

"Is this…" Olivia asked.

"Yes. Those are all the photos from the sons of liberation case."

"How did you get this? I thought the files were special marked." Olivia said.

"They were. Thankfully I was able to get into the system and get them. The CIA backs up all our files on this special database just in case something happens to the originals." He said.

"Thank you." Olivia said about to look through it.

"Not here." He said looking at the others working.

"You should wait till you get home." Olivia agreed and packed them in her brief case.

"You got the names from the Pharmacy yet?" Fare said.

"No David is so by the book he's waiting for the subpoena to be properly done." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Hey it's better this way. So we don't have to worry about extra red tape later." Fare said.

"I guess." Olivia said as they went back to work. As time went on any information on Lars Greens and the other members showed to be nearly nonexistent.

"Lars Green sure doesn't have a lot of information about him for whatever reason." Olivia said.

"You think Smith was lying?" Fare said.

"Nah I don't think so. I do however think that there is a reason for this. This guy was good at making sure nobody knew who he was but I know there had to be someone. We might not be able to find them but we can try."

"So you we should visit California soon and snoop around."  
"Yes as soon as we get a chance." Olivia said.

"I have some friends in the Bureau out west that might be of some help to us. Don't worry they are trust worthy."

"Good. We'll give them the address and have them look around for us." Olivia said.

"Of course I'll get in contact with them." Fare said.

"Thank you so much." Olivia said as Fare went to get in contact with the other agents. Time went on and it was evening once again.

"Night Liv." Her staff said as they left out. Olivia waved to them still looking over some stuff. She worked herself late so she wouldn't have to deal with going home to that big empty house. Part of her wondered if she should get a hotel room or something.

"I knew that light was still on." She looked up seeing her husband with food in his hands.

"Hungry?" He said walking toward her desk.

"Edgar…" Olivia said. She couldn't believe this. How was he here?

"We just got out the Senate. Have I mentioned I hate half of my party? Well the Far-Right Wingers rather." He said sitting their dinner down.

"Yeah you have." Olivia said still confused.

"The Republican party is in trouble if they keep up with those evangelical voters. Granted they are a strong block but still this country is evolving. They keep it up, we'll have a Democrat Majority in both chambers and the white house in no time."

"Yeah…you guys do need an overhaul." She said.

"Exactly. Women's Rights, Gay Rights, Immigration, the list goes on. Now don't tell Grant I said this he'll have a big head but the thing I like about him is he's a more moderate Republican. He's a fiscal Conservative yet more progressive on social issues. That's what our party needs if we want to survive."

"That is true." Olivia said as she got her dinner.

"Now what are you working on?" He said. Olivia looked down at the papers on her desk about the sons of Liberation.

"Finding out who killed you…" Olivia said looking back up at him.

"Then you better wake up." Edgar said. Olivia woke up out of her state looking around shocked. The office was dead quiet. She looked over at the chair Edgar had been sitting. Sometimes he would grab dinner for them and visit her at the office.

"So much for that." Olivia said remembering she had the files from Fare. She got her things and went on home. She put her stuff down on the couch and changed out her suit into a tank top and some sweats. She walked back down stairs and grabbed herself a bottle of wine out the wine cabinet. She really needed it right now.

Olivia sipped some wine while she went over the photos from Fare. Even Olivia had to give an eyebrow raise at what they had done.

"You got to be kidding me…" She said going through them. Olivia didn't think she saw stuff this bad since she saw what the Nazis did to the Jews during the Holocaust when she took history in College.

She couldn't believe Edgar had agreed to allow these types of tactics to happen. Part of her was regretting asking for them. She wondered if Edgar had seen the actual techniques that took place. She drunk down another glass of wine and got another to calm her nerves. She was glad this brand was on the strong side. She looked at the portrait of her husband.

"Why baby? Why?" She said shaking her head taking another glass to the head and pouring another one.

Just then she got a call on her phone.

"Hello?" She said taking another gulp of her wine.

"Hey it's me." She heard Fitz voice. Part of her was glad Edgar wasn't around because Fitz would probably have a field day knowing what had happen. She could see him trying to do some Senate Investigation trying to get her husband ousted from Congress or arrested.

"Of course it's you. No one else calls me at night on my home phone from the white house." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Are you busy?" He asked ignoring her tone. It was late after all so he figured he might have woken her up.

"Yeah…matter of fact I need to show you some things I discovered on the Sons of Liberation." She might as well get him up to date with everything especially if Fare got caught she would need his "executive privilege" to pull some strings.

"Sounds good, you can come over tomorrow." Fitz said.

"I'm not doing it in the white house." Olivia said.

"Why not?"

"As of right now, you're the only person there I kind of trust along with Cyrus. Everybody else? Nope. Matter of fact I really don't feel comfortable about us discussing the matters over the phone it should all be done in person."

"Sounds good to me." Fitz said. He hadn't really seen her since the funeral and they hadn't really spoken either since he had to go overseas for business.

"Good. What are you doing tonight?" Olivia said.

"Nothing, why?"

"Come over to my place and I can go over this stuff with you now."

"Alright I'll be there." Fitz said hanging up. He called his car and got ready to go to Olivia's. He double checked himself to make sure he looked okay in the mirror and grabbed his coat. He walked out the Oval Office and headed on to the car when he was caught by one of the last people he wanted to see.

"Where are you going President Grant?" Cyrus said.

"I'm going to a meeting for the Sons of Liberation case." Fitz said. It was the truth after all.

"This late?" Cyrus said looking at the clock.

"My source doesn't want to discuss it over the phone or at the white house so I'm going to meet up with them now."

"Is this the truth?" Cyrus said.

"Yes it is." He didn't need to know Olivia was the source.

"All right…have a nice night." Cyrus said.

"You as well." Fitz said as he left out. He couldn't wait to get to Olivia's. When he arrived he told his driver to just go back and he would call him. Fitz went up to the door and rung the bell. Olivia got up and answered in.

"Come in." She said. Fitz walked in and Olivia closed the door and locked it back up in a hurry. He could tell she had been drinking heavily by her sluggish movements.

"How are you doing?" Fitz asked.

"Good. How was your trip?" Olivia said as she led him into the living room.

"It went pretty good. We made some good progress." Fitz said.

"Wonderful." Olivia sat back down on her couch offering him a seat.

"So what did you get?" He said sitting beside her. She gave him the folders then poured herself another glass.

Fitz when through the documents on the case while Olivia briefed him. Olivia watched him and of course he got a horrified look on his face when he saw the photos.

"Dear God…what is this?" Fitz said looking at the photos.

"That's the special interrogation done on the Sons of Liberation members who were captured in the original case." Olivia said.

"When you said something went wrong…you meant it was torture?" Fitz said.

"Yes, the former President, CIA, Director and the Senate Committee lead by my late husband approved all of that to happen to US citizens." She took another big gulp of wine.

"Hey take it easy." He said getting her glass from her. He saw the bottle was more than halfway empty.

"It's my house. I'll drink if I want to." She jerked away.

"Yeah but you've taken one too many to the head already." He said.

"Whatever." Olivia said.

"Any way, go ahead and gloat telling me how much of a monster my husband was." Olivia said.

"I'm not going to do that." Fitz said.

"Go ahead you know you two hated each other. If he was alive you probably be pushing for him to be arrested."

"Olivia…I wouldn't do."

"Don't play that bullshit with me. Yes you would have. You're really going to sit up here and tell me you wouldn't have humiliated him in some form or fashion from this?"

"No I wouldn't have." Fitz said. He didn't like Edgar but he wasn't going to risk getting Olivia to REALLY hate him forever. He wasn't that stupid. Beside Olivia would have used every trick in the book to make sure her husband came out with little to no damage on him.

"So you're okay with this? You don't think it's bad?"

"It is but…I understand. I mean this is horrible but…"

"Lives were saved." Olivia finished for him. Fitz simply nodded not wanting to say the wrong thing. Olivia clearly wasn't in the best of moods and looked like she would throw him out at a moment's notice if he tried to slander Edgar's name in the slightest.

"Did you know about this?" Fitz asked.

"Yes. He told me himself. When I looked deeper into it most of them had committed suicide and the one who was left is so disturbed he can hardly talk. He starts shaking as soon as somebody comes near him."

"Damn…" Fitz said.

"You know what that means right if this every got out to the public?"

"They'll be charged with Human Rights Violation Crimes?" Fitz said.

"Yep…the Republican Party will have a BIG blow and then they're going to blame it all on my husband since he's dead. His legacy will be destroyed. Nobody will remember the good he did in power. They'll just think of him as some cold monster who allowed such things to happen to the citizens he was elected to serve."

"Olivia…this doesn't change that he was a good person." Fitz said.

"You're right it doesn't…he was a great husband and father. I'm thankful for the time I got to be with him but nobody will care about that or the fact a bunch of lives were spared. They'll just think he's the man who allowed those people to be tortured. If I even try to say anything to defend him I'm just labeled off as the delusional widow." Olivia said.

"I understand." Fitz said rubbing her hand.

"That's why they wanted revenge. That's why they poisoned Edgar. They wanted him to suffer like their comrades had." Olivia leaned back.

"They don't understand. Edgar felt so guilty. He carried that with him till the day he died. He was being pressured like crazy from everybody that he gave in. Now those same people are going to destroy him in death to save their own necks when he was the only one who was against it!"

"Olivia…" Fitz held her close.

"Then I had to send Nathan away because they might try to hurt him. I can't see him. I can't even call him because I'm scared they'll track him down through me. I know you and everybody else is like 'Just let somebody else handle it Olivia. Just let it go.' WELL I CANT! I run away like Edgar told me to, my son and me would NEVER have any peace! We'll be looking over our shoulders all the time. I try to figure it out they'll come after me! I don't even know these people and they've taken everything from me! That's why I want to get them so bad. I want them to pay for everything! I want them gone for Good!"

"I understand completely." Fitz said. Olivia was slowly starting to crack and it showed now. He didn't know these guys either but he hated them too because they hurt Olivia like this.

"Why did they have to show up again? Why?"

"I don't know…but we'll make them go away." Fitz said holding her close till she relaxed.

"You haven't gotten much sleep have you?" He said seeing her face drained.

"No…every time I dream I see my husband and son. Then I start missing them really bad. I dozed off in my office and saw Edgar talking to me. I'm going crazy."

"No you're not." Fitz said.

"I see my dead husband and my son everywhere I go. How have I NOT gone crazy?" Olivia said. She never remembered being THIS depressed when she got lonely or maybe it just intensified since she knew what it was like to come home to a family at night. Also there was that fact she had knocked back half a bottle of wine.

"You'll be alright. Just take it one day at a time and you'll be alright." He said.

"Now how about you go get some rest okay?" Fitz suggested.

"Yeah I should go to bed…thank you Fitz….I'll…" Olivia got up and stumbled back to Fitz catching her. She was clearly wasted right now. She wouldn't make it up the stairs.

"I'll take you to your room." Fitz said supporting her up.

"You better not try anything." She glared. She may have been intoxicated but she would fight him tooth and nail if he tried to do something inappropriate.

"I won't." Fitz chuckled as he led her up the stairs to her room.

"You know…you never could really hold your liquor. I remember when we were dating and we went to that Karaoke bar…."

"Karaoke bar? We went to one of those?"

"Yeah we did. It was fun watching you performing." Fitz said.

"Oh God please tell me there is no video."

"Might be." Fitz laughed.

"If you blackmail me I promise to God in heaven I will get you!" Olivia said.

"I know you will." Fitz said as they got to her room.

"Alright easy…" Fitz said as he got her on the bed. He took a wrong turn and stumbled on top of her.

"Hey!" Olivia said.

"I'm sorry." Fitz said.

"I know…" Olivia said. Fitz caressed her forehead. He didn't even bother to get up off her.

"I can't get rid of you for nothing can I?" Olivia said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Fitz said.

"I guess it is and it's not. I mean I liked it when we were together but you come with too much crap."

"And I apologize greatly for that crap I gave you." Fitz said. Olivia looked up at him.

"That's the first time you ever apologize to me for that." Olivia said.

"Well…I had to do a lot of self-reflecting. I haven't been an angel I confess."

"I'll say…" Olivia said.

"Hey…I'm trying to do better." Fitz said making her chuckle.

"Well that's good at least."

"Do you want me to get off of you or…"

"You can stay with me. I'm not sleeping with you though." Olivia said.

"Fair enough." Fitz said taking off his shoes and getting into bed with Olivia holding her close.

"Remember don't try anything." Olivia said.

"Yes ma'am." Fitz said. He was just glad he got to hold her like this again.

"What brand were you drinking so I know to avoid giving you any of it?" Olivia chuckled.

"Mellie gave it to Edgar and me as an anniversary gift. I just cracked it open tonight."

"I see…" Fitz said. He would have to thank her for that…and get another bottle for Olivia.

"Don't think because you've been nice to me all this time I'm going back down that road. Edgar spoiled me so after being a wife, the whole mistress thing is a no go."

"I never mentioned that though." Fitz said. He remembered Olivia was even more blunt than usual when she had been drinking.

"Oh come on…I know you still love me. That whole let's be friends thing? Yeah right. I'm not stupid. Then you tried to sweet talk me through my son? Talking about your phone is always open for him. God you're low using a child." She scoffed.

"Now you know I lost my dad when I was young so I felt for Nathan. No little boy should have to go through that. It wasn't to get brownie points with his mother." Fitz said.

"You really would have done that if I wasn't the ex-love of your life?" Olivia said.

"Yes I would have." Fitz said.

"Well…you still probably love me though." Olivia said.

"Well…you're right on that end. I do still love you. Do you still love me?" Fitz said.

"Yeah I guest a part of me still loves you too. You and Edgar were the only two men in my life that swept me off my feet. Funny that you two didn't like each other."

"Yeah…" Fitz said.

"I guess they say when two people are very similar they'll either be best friends or enemies." Olivia said.

"That's true. Wait we're similar?"

"Yes you two are. You're both charming, both go after what you want, both of you can be selfish as all hell. Oh and don't piss either one of you off. There will be hell to pay."

"I see…" Fitz chuckled.

"I thank you though. You've really been there for me these past couple of months. I'm grateful."

"It was my pleasure." Fitz said kissing her forehead. He was glad she didn't kick him out of her bed.

"I miss doing this. I hate sleeping alone. When Edgar was in the hospital, I would have Nathan sleep beside me so I wouldn't feel alone. It's nothing like getting woken up by your little son patting your face. Now I have neither one of them. Then you show up and I don't have to feel that empty space in my bed anymore."

"I'm glad I could help." Fitz said caressing her forehead.

"I know you are." She chuckled as she drifted off to sleep. Fitz held her closer enjoying the moment himself. It even warmed him that she still cared about him as well.

"You're not alone Olivia and you'll never be ever again." He said giving her another kiss on the forehead then going off to sleep himself.


	22. Chapter 20: Beneath the Surface

**Author's note: Again Sorry for the wait. Can't wait for new Scandal tonight. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 20

Fitz woke up the next morning seeing Olivia was gone. He sat up looking around seeing her coming out the bathroom in her black Japanese robe. Her hair was already fixed up for the day.

"Good morning." She said walking over to him.

"Morning…what time is it?" He said stretching. He smelled the familiar scent that came from her favorite body wash. He was glad to see some things didn't change.

"It's 6 in the morning which means two hours before your morning briefings." Olivia said.

"Okay…" Fitz said a little surprised she still remembered his schedule.

"Why don't I fix you some breakfast before they come get you?"

"I would like that." Fitz said getting up.

"Great." Olivia said as he followed her downstairs.

"You okay?" He asked. She had gotten through most of the bottle.

"Yeah I'm fine. No hangover." Olivia said. That was a blessing in disguise because when she usually had that much she would be over the toilet right now.

"That's good." He said as he sat down at the breakfast nook. He watched Olivia moving around the kitchen remembering when they used to live together. He missed those days so much.

"Need any help?" He said.

"Nah I got it. You can set the table for us though. The plates are in the china cabinet." Olivia pointed to it. Fitz got up and went to the cabinet taking out the plates and silverware.

"Remember back when we used to live together and we only had like 10 plates and so many utensil." He said.

"Yep." Olivia chuckled.

"We were both starting out in our careers so we were kind of broke." She said.

"Kind of is an understatement." Fitz said making her laugh. He remembered their apartment they used to live in together. It was small, could either be too hot or too cold but it was home for them. The home he missed more than anything. He could still see Olivia finished the last leg of her studies since she was still a student when they first started seeing each other and him going over the heavy case load his bosses piled on the new employees at the kitchen table or on the sofa in the living room. Sometimes the two fell asleep and would wake one another up if they both weren't knocked out.

"Yeah well we're not anymore." Olivia said. Those times were nice but that was the past and she wanted to keep it there for right now.

"That's for sure." Fitz said as he finished setting the table. Olivia brought the food over to the table and the two begin to eat.

"You're still a good cook I see." He said. He remembered this meal as well. Oatmeal, Eggs and bacon. She made it on the mornings they weren't in too big a rush.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"Did you ever learn how to cook?" She asked.

"No never did." Fitz said. Olivia chuckled under her breath when a memory came back to her.

"Oh what's so funny?" Fitz asked.

"I remember you tried to make me breakfast in bed one morning and I was like what in the hell is this? The eggs weren't cook, the bacon was burned, the oatmeal was lumpy and you left the kitchen a mess…" Olivia said reliving that memory. She spent a good part of her birthday trying to clean up the mess he made while cursing him under her breath the whole time.

"Hey, hey, I didn't go in on your drunken Karaoke performance. Ms. I make up things as I go along even though the words are on the screen." Two laughed.

"Hey at least I didn't almost burn the house down." Olivia said.

"Oh you brought the house down but in another way." Olivia shoved him as they laughed. Olivia leaned back getting herself together from that.

"I haven't laughed like that in a good while. Thank you." She smiled. So maybe memory lane wasn't TOO bad a place to visit after all.

"You're welcome." He smiled back glad he was able to brighten her day. The two finished breakfast and Fitz helped Olivia put the dishes away.

"The President of The United Sates helping with the Dishes you would have my vote again."

"It's the least I can do for the good breakfast." Fitz said. He remembered them cleaning up around the house as well. Sometimes when they washed the dishes he or Olivia would splash each other with water and have impromptu water fight. Before Fitz could decide whether to risk it or not he got a message saying the car was outside.

"Well I guess I better go." Fitz said putting the last of his dishes away. He turned around with Olivia holding his coat out for it. He remembered this as well as she helped him put it on.

"You take care of yourself." Olivia said patting his shoulder with a smile. Fitz looked at her returning it and held out his arms for a hug out of habit like he used to always do those many years ago before he left for work. Olivia hesitated at first but returned his hug making him so relieved for her embrace. He just wanted spin another minute with her in his arms, not thinking about anything. Olivia on the other hand was thinking, what was the best way to make him let go of her.

"Um Fitz…" She started to say seeing he was a little bit too close for her liking. She was sober this time around so it made her feel uncomfortable.

"I miss being with you like this in the mornings. Those were some of the happiest days of my life." He said suddenly. Even when they began their affair those moments didn't compare to how he felt last night and this morning with her. It was like being back to way things were…before he made his big mistake.

"I know but…" Olivia started to say. She was kicking herself that she gave him the wrong idea. Fitz probably thought there was a chance to get back together now. Their relationship was fine where it was now this happened. She was never going to have him over when she was drinking again. Olivia was thankful that she had enough sense to make sure they didn't sleep together.

"I know. After being a wife you can't see yourself being a mistress again. I'm just glad you still feel the way I do." Olivia felt somewhat relieved with that. She was scared he would be angry with her if she tried to take it back but she knew she had to tell the truth.

"I didn't get over you till Edgar came into my life. Then when he left…you just felt so…familiar and comforting for me. That's what I needed while I was mourning. I'm thankful for that and..."

"I'm glad he came into your life and made you happy. I was angry and a little hurt at first but…then I realized…why didn't you of all people deserve happiness even if it wasn't with me? You've always been a good person Olivia…too good for me that's for sure. I…"

"It's okay…I forgive you Fitz." She caressed his cheek shocking him. She had never said that she had forgiven him for the pain he put her through even when they briefly got back together. As much as he tried to ignore in the back of his mind, he felt that there was still a part of her that remembered and held it against him hence why even together there was still a distance between them.

A detachment that was there even when they were intimate together. He looked in her eyes and see a coldness in them even when it seemed like she was "happy" with him. This morning it was different. He saw the genuine smile he had always loved to see on her face and the laughter that was like music to his ears. That was the Olivia he truly missed above all else and he was grateful he finally had her full forgiveness.

"Thank you Olivia…thank you." Fitz said kissing her hand in gratitude.

"You're welcome." Olivia said. Forgiving him was a burden she had to lift off her own shoulders. Telling him off was one thing but actually letting the pain go was another weight in itself. Fitz had gone above and beyond to make things right between them. She had to at least give him credit for that.

"I know I shouldn't ask this so soon considering but….maybe one day…or another lifetime…we could try again?" He said. He hoped he got an answer he wanted to hear from her.

"I'm not sure." Olivia said. Olivia didn't know to be honest. Part of her still cared for him yet another reminded her knew what this man had done to her in the past. It was okay to forgive but she couldn't forget. Forgetting would be plain foolish on her part.

"I understand." Fitz said. He could tell she still was uneasy about the thought of being in a relationship with him. He didn't want to push it on her though like he had before. He may have had her forgiveness but that didn't mean he had her heart back.

"Of course... if I do decide for us to try again, you're going to have to past a few tests and requirements. I have to make sure you really have changed for the better. Also…" Olivia said taking his hand rubbing on his Wedding band.

"You can't be married is one of the main requirements. I prefer being the only woman or not at all." She said. After being a beloved wife she couldn't even dream of going back to being a mistress. Though she was back with Fitz those days were not all that happy to her when she looked back on it. Always having to hide everything from everyone and knowing he had to return to Mellie and his family after it was all said and done leaving her all alone.

That was not a life she ever wanted to lead again especially not with a young son in tow. How on earth she would explain that to her son was beyond even her and personally she never wanted to be in the situation where she had to.

"Fair enough. I'll go through hell if I have to if the reward is being with you." Fitz said. He would leave Mellie in a heartbeat for her and complete any task she requested no matter what.

"I don't know about hell but you'll have to go through a little boy name Nathan first and foremost. He comes before everybody and everything. If he doesn't like you well…yah know it's not going to work."

"Well I think he likes me so that's not too bad." Fitz said.

"Actually he just knows you as the guy who likes to stare at mommy. His words not mine." She chuckled seeing Fitz's face.

"I guess I have some work to do." He didn't want to look like "the Creepy guy who stalks mommy" to Nathan. He remembered when men came at his own mother after his father died he was VERY protective of her. So it was no surprise that Nathan even as small as he was would be the same way. After all, Olivia was a very precious person.

"You do." Olivia said. They heard his cell again for him to come on.

"Well, let me go sneak back in before Cyrus gives me a big lecture." Fitz said.

"Alright…see you later and please remember you're supposed to be getting me a meeting with Former president Graham and the CIA director. I'll contact you if I get any more information as well."

"You got it." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He wanted to kiss her lips so bad but he knew where that would lead to and it wouldn't be a good place at this time.

"You be careful Olivia and I'll see you later." She gave him a kiss as well.

"I will." She said as he left out the house and returned to the white house. Olivia watched them clear out the driveway and closed the door giving a deep sigh. She glanced at the portrait of Edgar in the living room.

"Don't be mad at me please…I know better." She said going upstairs to get ready to head to the office. After arriving at the white house, Fitz went to his own room quickly to freshen himself up. He was glad Mellie wasn't there at the moment. He walked down to go to morning Briefings when he was met by Cyrus.

"Stop right there you." Cyrus came toward him.

"Yes sir may I help you?" Fitz said playing dumb.

"What meeting took all night?" Cyrus said.

"What do you mean?" Fitz said still playing dumb.

"You didn't come back till today don't play slow with me." Cyrus said.

"I fell asleep." It wasn't like he was lying after al.

"You were at Olivia's weren't you? Didn't we go over this before?" Cyrus said referring to when he snuck out the white house to see her before.

"She's working on the Sons of Liberation Case and she was giving me some details. Nothing else happened. I slept over there because it was late. Now what I want to know is why the hell the CIA was keeping so hush, hush on everything."

"What do you mean?" Fitz stopped and pulled him somewhere private.

"The previous administration could very well be put up for human rights violations. They tortured the members of that group to collect data. Hence why they are out for revenge….and why they killed Senator Braxton. I saw the pictures."

"Damn…how did Olivia get her hands on it?" Cyrus said.

"She's Olivia. When there is a will there is a way." Fitz said.

"Either way…we have to be very careful even though it wasn't done under my administration it was still a republican one. We don't need the press knowing that the US tortured their own citizens especially when we have to make our presence known abroad. Also have you been able to Reach Graham yet?"

"Nah it's like playing chicken with him. I don't know what's up with the guy. Of all the living Presidents he's the one that always lays low and he actually had a decent administration. No Presidential Dinners or anything. Just stays off the radar."

"Well at least make sure the CIA director at the time is on standby so when we catch up with Graham. IT will be easy to get them together."

"You got it." Cyrus said as they went to morning briefings. Meanwhile Olivia had arrived at her own office to get to work.

"So what do we have today?" Olivia said setting her things down.

"Still trying to get information on Lars Green." Huck said.

"No matches so far." Harrison said.

"I got some information for you." She saw David walking in.

"Wanted to bring it to you personally."

"Thank you so much." Olivia said walking over to him.

"We subpoena the names of those who were on staff. It was only 4 people at the time."

"What are their names and pictures?"

"You know…" David started to say.

"David please…what are their names?" Olivia said.

"We're starting the official investigation on Senator Braxton's Murder now."

"Official Investigation?" Olivia said.

"A US Senator was murdered. Now I know you're trying to figure out who and why but you still have no authority to have them arrested and such. Also you're more involved in the investigation than you should."

"David, you've known me for a long time. This is my husband's murder we are talking you really think I was going to lay low with this?"

"I'm know that Olivia but this is still an official investigation. As the widow you do have a right to know what's going on and I will keep you inform the best I can. However, I have to ask you to stop this side investigation and let us handle it. We can't risk certain things. "

"I don't understand how this just came up out of the…" Olivia said when it dawned on her.

"You think I killed my husband don't you?" Olivia said starting to get angry.

"Olivia I've known you a long time and I know you wouldn't dare do something like this, however in cases like this they always look the last person who was around the victim and in this case that was you Olivia." David said. He could tell Olivia could choke him out right now.

"If I was responsible for killing my husband you think I would have went to you with the Evidence or brought it up to your attention? Also why in the hell would I get an Autopsy done to figure out what was wrong?" Olivia said starting to get pissed. How dare he think she would have her husband killed? She had no reason to get rid of Edgar.

"Olivia you should know how this goes. Now it won't take long to clear you and after that…"

"What's going on?" Agent Fare walked in.

"Oh Agent Fare good to see you." Olivia said.

"Agent?" David said.

"I'm with the CIA. We are investigating the Senator Braxton case." He flashed his badge.

"Agent Fare, this is US attorney David Rosen, he just brought the information to me about the Pharmacy but because I'm a possible suspect I'm not allowed to it." Olivia said.

"Well all information on the case is to be immediately given to the CIA. So…I'll take that." He said getting the folder from David.

"Thank you Agent Fare." Olivia said as he walked into the office and she looked back at David.

"You can leave now David and if you need me to do a polygraph test to officially knock me off the suspect list, I'll be more than happy to get in contact with you about that." Olivia said going into the room with Agent Fare.

"Olivia what's going on?" David said.

"I said goodbye David. Escort him out please." Olivia said to her gladiators. Agent Fare looked through the names and photos.

"Okay we have these 4 people. A Miranda Bernt, Don Nielson, Tony Frost and a Laura Tompkins." Fare said.

"Okay Huck get their info for me please." Olivia said.

"I'm on it." Huck said getting to work. Olivia was getting a bit on edge. One of these four people was responsible for the death of her husband.

"Okay the pharmacists were Green and Frost. Tompkins and Nielson are both Pharmacy technicians. I'm going more into their backgrounds now." Huck said. Olivia posted up the pictures of them while he did looking to see which of the four could possibly have murderer written on their face.

"I found something…" Huck said.

"What is it Huck?"

"Pharmacist Miranda Bernt….she is Black and Russian…was once a Miranda Green lived in California has a 4 year old son, was married to a…Lars Green. They are divorced."

"Is it our Lars Green?" Olivia said.

"Yep sure is unless there are two Lars Greens with the same Birthday and Death Date."

"Then it's her." Olivia said point to Miranda's picture.

"Find her address Huck." She said as he rushed to find it.

"Okay here it is she and her son live on 621 Bluff Street at the Kalarma Condos." He printed out the address for Olivia. She grabbed her coat and purse quickly to head out the door.

"I'll go with you." Fare said grabbing his own coat.

"Thank you." Olivia said as they started to walk out.

"What do you want us to do Liv?" Abby said.

"Call David back and let him know. Also check if she went in today at the Pharmacy." Olivia said as she went out with Fare. The two rushed to the Kalarma condos when Olivia got a call from Harrison.

"Yes sir?" Olivia said.

"The Pharmacy said she put in her resignation yesterday so she didn't go into work today."

"Okay I see…Thank you." Olivia hoped she hadn't made a run for it.

"She's not at work so go straight to her place." Olivia said. Fare nodded as drove into the Garage. He parked and went into his Glove Compartment pulling out his gun.

"You have a piece?" He said as he got it ready.

"In my purse." Olivia showed him the revolver Evelyn gave her. She kept it on her at all times just in case.

"Very well let's go." He said. They walked out into the condominium up to Miranda's. They reached the door and Agent Fare knocked.

"Ms. Bernt?" He knocked on the door again. It was still silence. He went into his pocket and grabbed his tools to pick the lock.

"Don't tell anybody that they teach us this in the agency." He said to Olivia.

"You got it." Olivia said with a slight chuckle as he opened the house. Agent Fare had his gun drawn as they went inside the Condo. The two looked and saw most of the place was packed up.

"Looks like somebody trying to make a run for it." Fare said.

"And looking more guilty as time goes on." Olivia said putting on her gloves. She walked around the house carefully to find any clues to where Miranda might be. She looked and saw the picture of Miranda and her son on the swings. Miranda was a beautiful light brown skin woman with dark brown eyes her son seem to inherit from her. She looked like she was a model rather than a Pharmacist.

Olivia saw that there were no pictures of Lars Green at all.

"If they were divorce why on earth would she agree to do something like that? Let alone because he was dead." Olivia said.

"I don't know. Maybe she's part of the group too." Fare said.

"Hmm…" Olivia said as they kept looking around the Condo. She saw that there were still a lot of her and her son's things around the condo. Nothing else in particular came up so they decided to just end their search for now. They walked out and Fare sealed the Condo back up.

"So what now?" Fare said.

"We have to find her. She's responsible for this I just know it." Olivia said.

"Her Condo is too cleaned out though. We couldn't even find out what school her son went to there is nothing in there. Any paperwork on either one of them was missing. I mean I know Nathan is only two but I have all his things include his birth certificate in the house." Olivia said.

"We'll figure it out." Fare assured her.

"Yeah…" Olivia called her Office.

"Yes ma'am?" Harrison answered.

"I need you to have Huck look at all the airlines, trains what have you going out of DC. Miranda cleaned out her place she's on the run."

"You got it." Harrison said informing Huck. Her and Fare returned to the office.

"Well what do you have?" She said walking in.

"A flight scheduled to Mother Russia planned in the next two days. One way for her and her son." Huck said.

"They probably are in some hotel or something until their flight." Fare said.

"Search any hotel, motel, boarding house, hostel, whatever in a 50 mile radius. " Olivia said. She was going to find Miranda before she snuck out to the country to Russia. She lose her, she lose any chance of getting Edgar justice.

**Author's Note: Edgar's Killer has been identified. Will Olivia catch her before time is up?**


	23. Chapter 21: Pretty Petty Murderer

Chapter 21

Olivia and her team kept working the next day to locate Miranda Bernt when they got a phone call.  
"Yes sir." Olivia said seeing it was David.  
"I just decided to inform you that we have caught the person who poisoned your husband. They are in custody now." David said.  
"Wonderful." Olivia said a bit relieved that culprit was in custody.  
"So it was Miranda Bernt?" She asked.  
"Yes it was we have her in the interrogation room now."  
"Great I'll be there in a few minutes." Olivia said.  
"You what?!" David said as Olivia hung up.  
"Miranda Bernt is at the police station I'm heading there now. Agent Fare please come with me." Olivia said. She had to get the sons of liberation out of Miranda.

"Of course." Fare said grabbing his coat.  
"I'll go with you." Abby said following them. The three pulled up to the station and went into the back.  
"Well Hello Olivia." David said not surprised to see she showed up and got in the back.  
"So that's her?" Olivia pointed to her through the glass. Miranda wore a dark purple blouse with black pants and boots. She looked like one of those Russian Spies that one would see in the movies. Her face was empty of any emotion and her hands place neatly in her lap.  
"That's her. Miranda Bernt..." David begin to go over her bio.  
"Is a Pharmacist. Graduated top of her class at the University of California, is Black and Russian, was raised mostly in Russia making her fluent in both English and Russian, has been a practicing Pharmacist for almost 10 years. Divorced and has a 4 year old son." Olivia finished for him.  
"As well as responsible for Senator Braxton's death. She even booked tickets to get out of the country." He said.  
"I need to speak with her please." Olivia said.  
"Olivia she has already lawyered up. Beside you can't talk to a murder suspect in custody." David said.  
"David I need information out of her now." Olivia said. She didn't have time for his call to justice crap today. This woman was her link to the Sons of Liberation.  
"Very well, I'll give you a few minutes." David said deciding to be nice since it was helping a bit with his own investigation. What he and the police couldn't get out of her Olivia surely could. Miranda had seemed like a hard shell to crack.  
"Thank you." Olivia said going into the room. Miranda looked over at her as Olivia closed the door.

"Hello Miranda." Olivia said walking over to the table and sitting down.  
"I'm not talking to anyone but my lawyer." Miranda said quickly in a thick Russian accent.  
"I'm not the police or with the DA." Olivia said.  
"Then who are you, my lawyer?" Miranda said.  
"I'm the wife of the Senator you are accused of killing." Olivia said making Miranda raise an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry for your lost." She said simply not wanting to look at Olivia. Olivia kept calm at her remark. It was clear as day she killed Edgar by her motions and it ticked her off that she seemed not to give one damn about it.  
"What do you know about the sons of Liberation?" Olivia said getting straight to the point. Miranda's face started to tense up with fear to the very mention of the group's name.  
"No...I don't want to talk." Miranda said shaking her head.  
"Are you involved with them?" Olivia said.  
"I can't talk to you please leave." She said starting to shake.  
"Miranda...what do you know about the sons of liberation?" Olivia said seeing she was cracking.  
"They will kill my son!" She shouted out all of a sudden shocking David and the others. Olivia saw she had something now.  
"Miranda...listen to me...you tell me everything you know and I will make sure your son and you are taken care of." Miranda was trembling in her seat with a paranoid look on her face which was a totally different site from the calm emotionless woman Olivia saw earlier.

"I can't tell you please don't make me…" Miranda got up and started walking around getting herself together.

"Miranda you have to tell me otherwise your son is going to be in danger either way because you're looking at the Death Penalty for killing a Senator and your son won't have anyone. It would be really bad he doesn't have his mother around to protect him."

"They will kill us!" Miranda yelled back at Olivia still pasting around.

"Again…you have to tell me what you know so I can help you. Otherwise, the next time you'll probably see your son will be at your Execution or the rare visitor days you'll have if they decide to spare you. He'll be placed into Foster Care and who knows who will have their hands on him. Do you want that kind of life for him being put from one place to another possibly getting into some abusive hands?"

"Alright I'll talk!" Miranda said getting flustered. Olivia knew how to push the right buttons especially since she was a mother herself.

"What happen?" Olivia said. Miranda walked back to her to seat and sat down giving a deep breath looking up at Olivia.  
"A while ago...I was out with my son and he was taken from me. I looked everywhere for him. Then I found his favorite bear with a note that said answer the phone tonight and no police. I waited and waited when I got the phone call. They had my son...and they said that if I didn't change the Senator's prescription they would kill him. My son is only 4 years old and he's all I have." Miranda started wiping away tears.  
"I wasn't trained to do this. I was meant to help people not kill them. They had me use cyanide to fuse with his medication since he uses capsules. I was able to inject it with the medication so that it would not cause any reactions until it was digested."  
"Which is something only a chemist rather a pharmacist would have the knowledge to do?" Olivia said and Miranda nodded.  
"They said as soon as they got word of his death I could get my son back. I couldn't call the police or they would kill him. I'm so sorry." Miranda said crying.  
"Did you see them at all?" Olivia said.  
"No but I remembered his voice. It was like very proper Southern Accent I recall. When the news announced the Senator's death they called me and told me where to meet them at what time. I rushed there immediately and they let my son out of a big SUV and the note saying I better not tell anyone about them or they would kill us both. I didn't get to see the license plate because I was concerned with my son."  
"Where did you meet them to get your son and what did the person who contacted you call himself?"  
" I met them in an Ally up on MLK near the projects and his name is The Guardian. Mrs. Braxton please forgive me...but my son..."  
"I understand. I'm a mother too and I know we'll go through hell's fire if it meant to keep them safe." Olivia could see she truly wasn't a part of the Sons of Liberation. She was just a scared woman trying to protect her child. The Guardian was smart not to get his men involved.  
"That's why I was trying to go back to Russia so they couldn't hurt us. I had to get my son a Visa and everything that's why we hadn't left yet. Otherwise I would have hopped a plane that night."  
"Where is your son now?" Olivia said.  
"He's in school..." Miranda got horrified again.

"Oh please go get him. They might take him since I've been arrested."  
"What school?" Olivia said.  
"Pine Oak Pre-K on Washington Street." Miranda said  
"You got it. Thank you Miranda." Olivia said getting up.  
"Mrs. Braxton?" She called her before she left out.

"Yes Miranda?" Olivia said.

"Please…I hope one day you can forgive me for your husband..." Olivia looked at the woman with a blank face. She may have understood why she did but it didn't make it hurt any less. Also she hurt her Nathan by her actions. That was just unforgivable in Olivia's book.  
"I'm trying." Olivia said coldly walking out the room and went to David and the others.

"Good job getting her confession. This will be an easy case." David said. His bosses would be very pleased he got the murderer of a US Senator.  
"I need you to send officers to get Miranda's son. Also I need you to call Witness protection for them. Any other things you need from her you can talk to our office. She's my client now." Olivia said.  
"Your client?!" David and Abby said stunned. Olivia was now defending the woman who murdered her husband.

"I'll escort them to it." Fare said calling some officers to go to get the child with him.  
"Olivia you've done some things in the past but this is just the craziest one of them all. She killed your husband and you want her to get away?" David said.  
"David I'm going to say this once...you're not a parent. So you cannot begin to understand what a parent let alone a MOTHER goes through when she can't find her child. Then to find out that child is in the hands of some dangerous people, you will do anything and everything to protect them. To be honest with you if I had to do what she did to keep my son safe, I would have done everything in my power to make sure he's back to me in alive and in on piece INCLUDING killing somebody."

"I understand the whole mothering thing but Olivia come on she killed your husband. She has a confession, we can convict her easily. I thought you wanted to get him justice." David said.

"I do want my husband justice hence why I need to bring down the Sons of Liberation. Miranda is a puppet at the end of the day. It's almost like putting the gun that shot the person on trial instead of the actual shooter. Also to be honest, even with a confession you wouldn't have gotten a conviction anyway because a good lawyer would not plea they would take her to trial. Then when trial started if that jury has ONE Parent especially a mother on it and they saw Miranda acting the way she did in there on the stand, because they are going to truly make her tell her story, you would end up with an Acquittal or a hung jury each time. If somehow you lucked out with a conviction they would have begged for mercy on her. This is not including the Media Circus that will come from all this. Which is going to result in ME and MY SON getting hounded out to either help her get free or keep her in jail. So please David tell me what justice am I really getting huh?" Olivia said.

She saw David was speechless just like everyone else in the room.  
"I thought so. Now you get Witness protection and get those officers down to that school. I'm also posting her bond. Also…get an admit of guilt document ready in the meantime…she'll sign it. That way you'll have your conviction." Olivia said walking away. Abby walked right behind her.  
"Are you sure about this Olivia?" Abby said.  
"Positive." Olivia said as she went to post Miranda's bond. They waited as Miranda was brought out.  
"Thank you so much." She said.  
"Federal agents will be here to put you in witness protection. We'll do our best but you'll have to do either probation or something because you still committed a criminal act."  
"I understand...I'll give up my pharmacy license if I have to." She said.  
"Good." Olivia said remembering something.

"I need to ask you some things about your Ex-husband Lars Green." Olivia said.

"He's dead thank God." Olivia and Abby looked at her.

"I guess it wasn't a happy divorce huh?" Abby whispered to Olivia.

"When was the last time you saw or heard from him?" Olivia said.

"The last time I was around his father was when he was sent to jail because he broke my jaw at five months pregnant. He had a bad temper. I filed for divorce and left the state after it happened. I didn't go back for the trial so he got off. I just heard about him being dead not too long ago. I was relieved because I didn't have to look over my shoulder anymore."

"I understand." Olivia said knowing she had no need to go on after that.

"Do you remember anything about him and sons of liberation?"

"I remember he was in this group….wait a minute…The group my husband was in is the SAME GROUP that kidnapped my son?!"

"He wasn't just in the group he was one of the generals." Olivia said. Miranda's look turned to anger.

"That son of BITCH! IF he wasn't dead I KILL HIM…I mean…." She said looking back at Olivia.

"Anyway…what did he ever tell you about them?" Olivia said letting it slide.

"He would never tell me about it but that's when he began to change…and got abusive. He never spoke their name and every time I asked him he got hostile with me. That's why he broke my jaw so I would shut up about it."

"When did he start being active in the group?"

"It was way before our son was born so I say about five or six years. Everything was fine at first but then he started saying some crazy things like: 'This country is rotten, it must be cleansed.'"

"Lars Green was an engineer where did he work?"

"He was working for some firm when I last heard from him. I got out of California so fast I didn't even care to really keep tabs on him."

"Do you remember the firm's name?"

"No I don't." Miranda said.

"Do you remember anybody he used to be around?" Miranda thought back.

"He never really brought people around me but he always went out on Thursday nights to meet with them like clockwork at 7pm. Sometimes he be back by 9 other times it was Midnight."

"Alright. Thank you." Olivia said. The three waited as Fare came in with Miranda's son.  
"Mommy!" He said running to her.  
"Come here my-ah sladkaya!" Miranda said holding him close. She started rambling in Russian to him.  
"Your things are already packed correct?" Fare asked her.  
"Just about. We were moving tomorrow but our clothes are packed up."  
"Alright these officers are going to take you two and give you a new identity and everything." Fare said motioning two men to come towards them.  
"Thank you." She said holding her son's hand.  
"Thank you Mrs. Braxton." Miranda said she looked back at Olivia.  
"Of course." Olivia said.  
"But...I must ask….why?" Miranda said.  
"I understand the position you were placed in. I do not like that you are responsible for his death however...I can understand why you did it."  
"I had no right to take your husband from you or a father from his child."  
"You will have to deal with some type of punishment for what you did but...I can't punish him for what you did." Olivia said nodding to Miranda's son. Miranda goes to jail and he was an orphan.

"I see." Miranda said.

"Also I need to ask him some things if that's okay?" Olivia said.

"Of course." Miranda agreed looking at her son.

"You let her talk to you alright honey?" She said.

"Yes ma'am." Her son said.

"Hi there what's your name?" Olivia said.

"My name is Kyle." The little boy smiled at her making Olivia get a little smile herself.

"Hi Kyle you can call me Miss Olivia." She said.

"Okay Miss Olivia." He said.

"Kyle do you remember what happen to you a while back?"

"These scary men took me from my mommy." He said.

"Yes they did. Do you remember what those scary men look like?" Kyle shook his head.

"They all had on mask the whole time. I just remember one of them used to yell at me and I started crying then this man made him stop by hitting him. He was nice to me."

"I see, do you remember where they took you?"

"No ma'am." Kyle said.

"Alright thank you Kyle." Olivia patted his head standing up straight.

"We need you to sign your confession and everything before you leave." David said.

"Yes sir." Miranda said as she went over and read through the paperwork. She signed it all and left out with the agents. Olivia watched her help her son get in and looked back at her. Olivia gave her simple nod and Miranda returned it with a weak smile and what seemed to be "Thank you" on her lips.

"You okay?" Abby said as they watched them leave.

"Yeah I am…" Olivia said trying to stay put. Her head was spinning again.

"I'll drop you back off. I'm going to go on home." Olivia said to her.

"You sure?" Abby wasn't certain if Olivia should be alone right now. She knew she wouldn't' do something extreme but still…

"Yeah." Olivia said. After dropping Abby off she went on to her house. She walked inside her house giving a deep sigh looking at her husband's portrait that always greeted her home just like he used to.

"Did I make the right choice?" Olivia said as she sat down on the sofa leaning back. She knew Miranda was a victim as well but she still took Edgar from her and Nathan. She couldn't hold him or talk to him anymore. All she had were the memories that seemed to mock her now. She gave herself more deep breaths getting herself together but it was no use. Her tears decided they were tired of trying to hold themselves in.

For the first time since that day she wept over her husband. She held on to the pillow until the last drop came out. She just had to let it out so she could go back to being Olivia the Gladiator not Olivia the mourning widow. After she calmed down a bit she went upstairs to change out of her clothes.

She looked to the left of her closet still seeing all of Edgar's clothes there. She never got rid of them. She couldn't bring herself to do so. She didn't even bother to touch the things he had left behind. She grabbed one of his shirts holding it close. The faint smell of his cologne still lingered on it even now.

"Could you help with this dear?" She saw him trying to fix his tie and collar. The two were about to go out to an event at the Galleria.

"Hang on." Olivia saw herself in her robe helping him with it.

"Thank you dear heart." He said kissing her on the lips after she finished fixing his collar and tie.

"You're welcome honey." Olivia smiled back as she finished getting herself ready.

"You know…I like being married." Edgar said.

"Why because you have a personal collar and tie fixer?" Olivia said making him laugh.

"No because I like being with a beautiful woman all the time. It's the little things you know?"

"Oh really…" Olivia said as he held on to her.

"Yes really. I love you Liv very much." He said making her smile.

"I love you too." She said as they kissed again.

Olivia blinked seeing the image gone. She wiped the forming tears out her eyes putting the shirt back.

"Get it together Liv…he's gone and he's not coming back. That's a fact." She said to herself.

She finished getting dressed and went back downstairs. Olivia thought her appetite would be gone but for some reason she decided she would cook for once tonight. She went into the kitchen and got her things out when she heard the doorbell. She walked to it and saw it was Cyrus.

"Well Hello there." She said answering it

"Hi. I need to talk to you." Cyrus said.

"Sure. Come on in." She said closing the door back up.

"Have I mentioned your house is amazing?" He said looking around.

"Thank you. I was about to make dinner want some?"

"Sure." He said walking into the kitchen with her.

"Where's Nathan?" He asked looking around for the little boy.

"With his grandmother." Olivia said simply. She didn't have to say anymore and he already knew what happened.

"You sent him away didn't you?" Cyrus said. Olivia nodded as she walked to the wine cabinet. She figured it would be okay to drink since Cyrus wouldn't do anything to her.

"I had to protect him. He's my baby." Olivia said.

"Hey I understand." Cyrus said as she poured him a glass of wine.

"Of course James is going to be a little freaked out for a while that his Godson isn't here. You know I am forever happy you got pregnant and named us Godfathers so he stopped having babies on the brain for a minute." He said making Olivia chuckle.

"And I am forever grateful I made you guys his Godfathers because between him and my mother in law I never had to go baby clothes shopping or worry about a sitter." Olivia said. James went all out for Nathan bringing bags of clothes for him. James also babysat him on the days Evelyn couldn't.

"So how have you been holding up?" He asked. Thought she had been in contact with Fitz she hadn't really spoken to Cyrus much since her husband's passing.

"I'm taking it a day at a time." Olivia said. She didn't want to tell him about her seeing her husband at random times. She didn't need him to think she was crazy too.

"That's all you can do." Cyrus said not wanting to push it. Losing a spouse especially when the two loved each other would be hard on anybody especially considering the circumstances.

"Now then what did you want to discuss." Olivia said going to another topic.

"What? Oh Yeah that. Well you had a visitor here a few nights ago if I'm correct." Cyrus began.

"Oh yeah…him." Olivia said knowing he was talking about Fitz.

"Now I'm not judging or anything I just need to know…"

"We are not seeing each other again. I made that clear to him, I was a happily married wife these past two years, I'm still mourning my husband and he's still married so…hell no there is no US." Olivia said.

"Okay just making sure." Cyrus said relieved. He didn't want that stressor to come about again. Going through it the first time was bad enough and it almost cost him his friendship with Olivia. He was still a bit surprised she forgave him to the point she named him the Godfather of her first born son. Then again he did keep her business away from Fitz for the longest along with other things.

"Cyrus…you have my permission to tell me I'm crazy if I even THINK about going back to him. I have a son on top of other stuff to do now. I don't have time to be messing around with Fitz." Olivia said remembering all the stuff being his mistress came with. That was just too much of a hassle for her also she still wasn't so gung-ho about being in a relationship with Fitz again even if he magically became single.

"Again I'm not judging I'm just checking." Cyrus said.

"I know." Olivia said.

Cyrus remembered the aftermath of Fitz finding out about Olivia's marriage and pregnancy. He was so angry and depressed it was a little scary. The only way he could relieve it was yelling at people and by people Cyrus meant him and Mellie among some other things. Cyrus never did tell her about the dart board with Edgar's picture on it Fitz kept in his office.

"_Fitz what are you doing?" Cyrus said going into the office one day._

"_Nothing just playing Darts." Fitz said as he threw another one of them at the target._

"_Is that Senator Braxton's photo?" Cyrus said looking at it the dartboard._

"_Maybe."Fitz said throwing another one._

"_I know you don't like the guy but…"_

"_But what? The fact that he tried to go against every damn thing we go for in the Senate? Oh and if that wasn't good enough guess who of ALL the women in the world he chose to get married to?! OLIVIA POPE!" Fitz said sending another dart flying._

"_It's like that man's sole existence is to piss me off!"Fitz took another shot of brandy and threw another dart._

"_I guess…" Cyrus said not knowing how to calm this tantrum down._

"_No guess. That bastard is living my dream life and I hate his ass. He has more damn power in congress than I do and guess what else? He's married to Olivia Pope and they got a kid together. Fuck him." Fitz threw the last dart which hit Edgar right between the eyes._

"You okay Cyrus?" Olivia said bringing him back to reality. Cyrus shook his head getting that memory out of it.

"Oh yeah I'm fine…boy that smells good." He said looking at her pan. The Aroma hit his nose in an instant.

"Thanks….it was Edgar's favorite. He always requested it on special days. So I be a good little wife and drop what I was doing so I can come home and feed him. I swear I thought I had two babies sometimes."

"You ever had thoughts of being a stay at home mom? I mean as rich as he was I'm surprised you kept working."

"Look I love my son but I'll be up the walls if I had to be a stay at home mom with his busy self all the time. I need to work as a hobby to keep me sane."

"Understandable. You know, I was glad when I heard you got married with a baby on the way."

"Why because you didn't have to worry about Fitz and me?" Olivia said.

"Well that's part of it, I admit. It's also because you deserved to have a piece of normal that comes with having a family. Hell even I have that. I got to admit though seeing you being somebody's mommy brought some funny images in my head." Olivia chuckled.

"You mean beside me trying to change a bomb diaper or calm down a tantrum." Her son was good for the most part but he had his moments. Most of which was just being playful or if he was sleepy.

"I remember his little tambourine concerts with the pot lids." Cyrus said remembering when Nathan got into the pots and pans when James was babysitting. James thought it was adorable while Cyrus on the other hand couldn't stand the noise. He was so glad when Olivia came to pick him up.

"That's why we got those child-locks." Olivia said remembering those little concerts along with the drum sessions Nathan did with the little play set his grandmother thought was a good idea to buy him one day to his parents' horror. Edgar fixed that by "accidently" leaving it at Evelyn's.

"_DRUM!" Nathan pouted when he couldn't' find his set looking at his parents._

"_My name is daddy not drum." Edgar said._

"_DRUM!" Nathan said pointing to the spot it was suppose to be in._

"_Oh dear we must have left it at Grandma's." Edgar told his son making Olivia roll her eyes to keep from chuckling._

"_I'm not in this." Olivia said going to her reading. She couldn't wait to see how Edgar got out of this._

"_DRUM! DRUM!" Nathan said persistent patting his little hand on his father's lap._

"_You can get your drum when you go back to Grandma's." Edgar told him. He saw his son didn't want to hear that. _

"_How about we play hot wheels instead?"Edgar suggested to him._

"_No Drum!" Nathan said. _

"_Uh…Army men?" Edgar said. Nathan shook his head._

"_Okay…how about Daddy's trains?" That perked the little boy up._

"_Trains!" He said excited. _

"_Trains it is! Let's go get them!" Edgar picked up his son making the little boy laugh. _

"_You two have fun." Olivia said watching the two go into the room where Edgar kept his Train collection so she could have a little peace and quiet. _

Hopefully he was out of his little "musician" phase when he came home.

"So what was the occasion for today that made you want to cook that meal in particular?" Cyrus said as she finished up.

"It's Edgar's birthday…" Olivia said.

"Before he passed away I asked him what he wanted and he said he just wanted this meal, peace and quiet and well…me."

"Well happy Birthday Edgar." Cyrus said.

"Happy Birthday Edgar." Olivia said as they clinked their glasses to Edgar's portrait. She could have been having this meal with him right now if it wasn't for the Miranda Bernt and the Sons of Liberation. Part of her was glad Cyrus showed up so she wouldn't be alone right now.

"How the investigation going?" Cyrus said.

"We found the person who killed him." Olivia said fixing their plates.

"That's great. Where are they now?"

"In Custody. They signed a confession and everything."

"That's good…but why don't you look happy?" Cyrus said a bit confused. He thought Olivia would be thrilled that her husband's murder was caught but she seemed like she found out they got off.

"Well…for starters it's not going to bring him back. Secondly, the person who did was threatened by the sons of liberations. They kidnapped her son and threaten to kill him if she didn't' kill my husband." That caused even Cyrus to raise a slight eyebrow.

"Damn these guys aren't playing around. They actually bring children into this?"

"Yep." Olivia said as they went to the table.

"Which makes me even gladder I sent Nathan away. I would never forgive myself if something like that happen to him." Olivia said.

"I can understand that." Cyrus said.

"So Witness Protection has them?" He said and Olivia nodded.

"Yep sure do." She said.

"Boy that's a tough pill to swallow."

"It is…I hate her for what she did but as a mother I understand it. God it's an awful feeling." Olivia said drinking some more of her wine. She hated when she couldn't figure out how to feel about things.

"We'll help you get these guys Liv. We guarantee it." Cyrus said.

"Thank you." Olivia patted his hand and the two enjoyed the rest of their evening.

* * *

Olivia and the others kept on working on the sons of liberation case. Now that Miranda was taken care of they had to focus on who the mastermind was behind it. It had been a few days since then and they were able to put some of the information out of Miranda to good use.

"How are we coming with the phone records?" Olivia said.

"By the looks of it they used an untraceable phone so probably some throwaway prepaid cell. Both calls were from separate phones. There really aren't any cameras in the area. " Huck said.

"Okay try to see if there is a possible way to get a location for both calls. Also keep trying to see if you can hack into those Cameras at the drop off section." Olivia told him.

"You got it." Huck said.

"Mrs. Braxton." Olivia looked up and saw Agent Fare coming in. He had a certain look on his face she had never seen before.

"Yes what's wrong?" Olivia said.

"I have some bad news."

"What news?" Olivia said. Fare tried to think of the best way to tell her this.

"Miranda Bernt and her son…are both dead." Olivia and the others froze at his words.

"Dead? What do you mean they're dead?!" Olivia said.

"Somebody found out their location, they shot the agetns that were protecting them with Sniper rifles and got into the apartment they were placed in. The boy had been smothered to death and Miranda was tortured before she was killed execution style."

"Oh My God…" Olivia said pasting around.

"They killed her and Kyle…" The fact that they killed Miranda's son like it was nothing disturbed Olivia. She was starting to feel like Edgar and the others were right in what they had done to the group. She prayed they NEVER got their hands on Nathan.

"Olivia…the sons of Liberation are some of the most dangerous people the Agency and Bureau has dealt with. The deeper you get, the worst off you'll be that's their memo. Now…if you want to forget about all of this and reconnect with your son, nobody would blame you."

Olivia sat back trying to process all the information. She thought Miranda and Kyle would be safe this was a huge cause of a error that cost a innocent child his life at the end of it all.

"Olivia…" Abby said seeing she looked conflicted.

"Again Mrs. Braxton…you want to walk away do it now. Pack up shop and leave. There is no doubt in my mind you are a target of theirs now. I doubt anybody would blame you." Olivia closed her eyes getting her thoughts together and a deep breath. She reopened them looking at her audience who was waiting her answer.

"No…I'm not running. This is what they want."

"Mrs. Braxton…." Agent Fare said.

"They killed Miranda and her son like that as a warning to me. They wanted me to know what they could do to person and that if I don't back off it would be Nathan and My turn. I'm sorry Agent Fare, I can't live my life in fear like that. They have to be put away for good. If I'm a target like you said they are going to come after me if I just give up and leave it alone because I know too much. I'll do what I have to do so that even if I meet my end at their hands, I'll bring them all down with me." Fare was stunned but then remembered a speech just like this.

"I swear…Senator Braxton said the same thing. I'm not surprised his wife feels the same way. Of course, to honor his legacy I'm going to make sure to do my best that you don't face the same faith as him."

"Thank you Agent Fare." Olivia looked at her staff.

"This is my vendetta. I can't force any of you to be in it with me. I apologize greatly that I got you all involved in this before I truly knew what I was dealing with. If you want to take this time off, there are no hard feelings. I can completely understand."

"We're in this too Liv. WE might as well see it through." Abby said.

"That's right. We're you're gladiators you give us our orders and we'll do them." Harrison said.

"You know I'm in." Huck said.

"As am I." Stephen said. Olivia had to admit that did warm her heart a bit.

"Thank you. All of you." Olivia said straightening up.

"Let's bring these guys down." She said.

"Right!" They all got back to work. It was truly crunch time now. Olivia was going to make sure that the sons of liberation would become nothing more than a dark memory when she was done with them.


	24. Chapter 22: The Descent

Chapter 22

Olivia walked around the shop looking around waiting for her package to be brought out to her.

"Sorry for the wait Mrs. Braxton we have your order right here." The Cashier said handing it to Olivia.

"Thank you very much." Olivia said walking out and placing it carefully in her car. She drove straight to her destination and parked. She got out the car with her package and walked inside looking around.

"Hello Mrs. Braxton." The Grounds keeper Helm said to her.

"Hi there, how have you been?" Olivia said.

"Pretty good. All is going well."

"Excellent." Olivia said.

"Here to pay him a visit?" He saw the Flowers Olivia had in her hand.

"I sure am."' She said.

"I think he'll like that." He said.

"I hope so." Olivia patted his shoulder and walked on back to Edgar's grave. She saw Helm had done a good job of keeping his grave cleaned off so she didn't have to worry about that. She removed the dying flowers from it and placed the new ones down. They were Red and white Roses like he had bought her after their first date. Olivia caressed her fingers over the letters that spelled her husband's name. It was real to her disappointment.

"Hey there, I'm sorry I haven't been here. I guess this was just my way to deny you were really gone. I figured if I didn't see your tombstone I could just pretend, even if it's for a brief moment that you were away on business or something like that. That didn't work though because now I think you're haunting me for not coming to visit you." She chuckled slightly.

"Am I?" A voice spoke to her. Olivia rose her head looking around to find the voice's owner then looked right in front of her. She saw Edgar dressed in all black standing behind the grave with a gentle smile on his face looking at her.

"Oh my God…" Olivia said getting up afraid.

"About time you came to visit me." He said walking around to see her.

"Edgar…" Olivia said not believing this. She hoped that visiting him would make these hallucinations stop. Edgar looked like he could tell how afraid his wife was right now.

"No need to be scared. I wouldn't dream of hurting you." Edgar said.

"I know but…seeing you doesn't ease me." Olivia said as she kept backing up from him. Was Edgar really a ghost standing right in front of her? He looked so real. It was as if Olivia could reach out and touch him.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." Edgar said sounding like he was a bit hurt by her reaction.

"I am but…come on Edgar. You're dead. I'm not supposed to be able to see you and talk to you like this. It's like I've gone crazy" Olivia said as she kept backing away from him.

"Olivia…you're not crazy. You don't have to tell anybody else that you see me. This is just our little secret. Does that help?" Edgar said walking right up to her.

"I guess it does." Olivia said. She was having a full fledge conversation with her dead husband in the cemetery how was this NOT bizarre? She looked up at his face seeing he was studying her. She wanted to touch him so bad but was afraid it would be nothing there.

"It won't work…I wish it could though." He answered her question for her like he had read her mind.

"I see…" Olivia said a bit disappointed. She would have loved to have been able to hold him just one more time.

"Yeah I know it sucks. So anyway…what have you been up to? Well besides finding out who killed me." Edgar said. Olivia looked up at her husband trying to get herself together so she could talk to him.

"It was the sons of Liberation. They had this woman named Miranda Bernt kill you. They kidnapped her son, Kyle, to make her do it. I had Miranda and her son put in witness protection but…the Sons found them and killed them both." Olivia said. She saw Edgar processing the information over in his mind.

"I had a feeling this was their work. I'm sorry to hear about the woman and her son. They will do anything to get what they want."

"Are you angry with me for what I did?" Olivia said.

"No not at all. I understand completely. It's sad she got dragged into all of this. However…I'm more upset that you got dragged into this."

"Edgar…I know you wanted me to run but…"

"I know. I married a hard headed woman." He chuckled.

"That's part of what I loved about you. Stubborn as can be but I was able to get past that."

"You did." Olivia smiled at him. Edgar broke down the walls she had placed around her heart with ease. Before they were even official he was pecking away at those walls bit by bit. Olivia tried to keep ignoring her feelings with the excuse of him being a client but that didn't last too long. She felt herself getting closer and closer to him as time went by. With the discovery of Olivia's pregnancy and the birth of their son the love they shared just grew even deeper. Edgar was her piece of normal and happiness she thought she would never get after ending it with Fitz.

"I love you…and I miss you." Olivia said trying to get the tears out her eyes.

"Please don't cry. We'll be together again someday. Of course… not any time soon. Our son needs you more than I do right now." Edgar said.

"I know…" Olivia said clearing her face.

"How is our son?" Edgar asked.

"He's fine…he's with his grandmother. I haven't spoken with him though because I was afraid…"

"Say no more I understand." Edgar stopped her.

"Olivia...just know I'm always with you and our son every step of the way. If you want to talk to me you can. It doesn't have to be at this gravesite either but wherever and whenever you need me." Edgar said.

"Thank you." Olivia said feeling a sense of comfort from it.

"Of course Now then…I'm going to go back. I want to say I love you and please be careful."

"Thank you Edgar." Olivia said as he turned away and disappeared. Olivia couldn't believe what happened. She looked around seeing she was alone in the cemetery. She was a bit relieved because she didn't need somebody looking at her. She looked back down at Edgar's grave.

"I will get you justice. I promise." She blew him a kiss and prepared to leave out the cemetery.

While Olivia was leaving out the Cemetery to return to the office, Fitz got ready to go on vacation with the family. His oldest was out of school now and he had promised him they would go on a trip to see a special exhibit that was being hosted.

"You got everything." Mellie asked their son.

"Yes mom." Their son Miles said as he finished double checking his bag. Miles was the spitting image of a younger Fitz with his hair slightly longer. He had an athletic built that came from playing Soccer. Even though he was only 16 years old he was still very bright and mature for his age who excelled in school and stayed out of trouble. He was the perfect son for a Seating President to have.

"I'm so excited about this I literally dreamed about this trip the past few days." Miles said.

"I know you keep mentioning it." Fitz teased him then looked around.

"Where is Jason?" Fitz looked up seeing his youngest son running toward them with the nanny behind him.

"Here I am!" He smiled. Fitz smiled back and picked him up. His Jason was just a full burst of energy who brought a lot of joy to the white house. It was amazing that they could keep up with him. The little boy had dark brown hair and eyes resembling Mellie a bit more than Fitz.

"There you are couldn't leave without you." Fitz kissed his cheek. His boys were the light of his life. He knew no matter how things in life got whether it was him dealing with the duties of being president or dealing with their mother and even his "relationship" with Olivia, he had his sons. They were his world at the end of the day.

"Alright let's get ready to go." Fitz said as the family started to head out.

"President Grant…" Cyrus went to him.

"Yes what is it?" Fitz said.

"I know you were supposed to go on vacation but something has come up on the Sudan front."

"Oh great." Fitz said irritated. This is just what he needed before going on vacation.

"Looks like we'll postpone." Mellie said.

"But mom…" Miles said.

"Miles your father can't go." Mellie said.

"It will be over before then. You know how long these things last?" Miles said gave a sigh. Fitz hated seeing his son disappointed like that. He hadn't been able to spend much time with him because he was busy with school and Fitz was busy running the country among other things. He didn't like having to cancel things on his son because of work.

"You know what? Why don't you all go on ahead? We promised Miles we take him on this trip. I will just meet up with you all later." Fitz said.

"You sure?" Mellie said.

"Positive." Fitz said.

"Thanks dad." Miles hugged his father.

"You're welcome. Now you guys gone ahead." He smiled.

"But Daddy…" Jason frowned.

"Hey I'll be there soon. I promise. This hopefully won't take too long so I should be there if not tomorrow then the day after okay?" He said putting the little boy down.

"Okay…" Jason said as he got a kiss on the forehead from his father. Jason walked over to Mellie and held on to his mother's hand.

"Now you all go on." Fitz waved.

"Alright let's go you two." Mellie said as she and the boys left out.

"Remember Dad you owe me a Race on the track when you get there." Miles called him.

"You got it kid. You won't beat me though." Fitz said making his son laugh.

"Yeah right! You said that last time and I got you!" Miles called back.

"I was going easy on you. Next time you won't be so lucky." Fitz said laughed waving again to his son as they left out.

"Now let's see what they are doing over in Sudan." Fitz said walking off with Cyrus to the emergency meeting.

After it was over, Fitz sat down in his office going over things from work. It was just going to be him tonight since he had so much more to finish and he truly didn't want to take work with him on vacation. Part of him wondered if he could meet up with Olivia tonight. They hadn't restarted their romance but he figured it would be better than just being packed down with work. He hoped he she wouldn't think he had bad motives behind it. He simply didn't want to be cooped up in the white house alone.

He hadn't seen her since he spent the night at her place a while back and it seemed that Olivia had been avoiding him a bit since then. Cyrus had checked on her for him at his request and told Fitz she was doing alright for now. He hoped he hadn't scared her away with his confession. As Fitz, sat in thought about his plans for the evening Cyrus walked into the office. His face was looking like a Ghost.

"Fitz…" He said.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Fitz said getting out his thoughts.

"Something horrible has happen." Cyrus said.

"What has happen? Has there been an attack or something?" Fitz said.

"No…there was an accident though…a horrible one. Please don't panic when I tell you this…" Cyrus said.

"What kind of accident…"

"A plane crash…only one person lived...in a coma." Cyrus said.

"Okay…" Fitz said raising an eyebrow. He wondered why Cyrus seemed so horrified. He has never known him to be like this.

"It was the plane…Mellie and the kids were on…." Fitz's eyes grew and his own face turned white.

"No….this is not…no they didn't." Fitz got up from his seat leaning on the desk.

"We don't know what went wrong. Mellie and the kids…"

"NO! My Sons aren't dead…" Fitz said.

"President Grant…Miles is in a coma…Jason he didn't make it…neither did Mellie"

"NO YOU'RE LYING!" Fitz said flipped his desk over. His youngest son...the apple of his eye was gone. His Oldest was still fighting for his life.

"Fitz calmed down." Cyrus said.

"You just told me my son is dead! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO CALM DOWN?!" Fitz said crashed to the ground. He just had Jason in his arms this morning. The plan was to meet with them when his work was done. He couldn't be gone.

"Jason…" Fitz said. Cyrus walked over and kneeled down rubbing his shoulder.

"President Grant I know this is hard but you have to get yourself together. Now Miles is in the hospital. Family is with him right now so you don't have to worry. We have them keeping us up to date on the hour."

"Jason is dead….and Miles…." Fitz repeated the words still in disbelief.

"Fitz…" Cyrus didn't know what to do for the grieving father. He couldn't begin to imagine what was going through Fitz's mind right now. Fitz loved his boys more than anything. They were the joys of his life.

"Leave Cyrus…just leave…" He said getting up and walking to the window. Cyrus backed out the room slowly understanding he needed time alone. Fitz thought about his Jason. His son used to run into the Oval Office keeping him company. He used to do it at night as well so he wouldn't have go to bed so soon. Then he thought about Miles…His first born who brought him so much joy since the day he was born. He was the son a Father prayed for and they were very close. Now his oldest was fighting for his life as well. Fitz didn't know what he would do if he lost him too.

"Jason…Miles…" He fell to the ground again and wept. Why did his sons have to suffer like this? Why could it not have been him instead? Fitz would have been more than happy to take Miles' place in the hospital right now…or even Jason's place in Death. He would give up anything and everything just for them both to be safe and sound. He looked over at the picture of them all together. He tried to memorize both their faces the best he could. All he wanted right now was to just so hold them one more time. That was his one and only wish.

* * *

Olivia rushed to the white house after she had gotten the news. She had turned on the TV and looked at the screen when the announcement came on the screen. She didn't even have to think long to go over there.

"We are sad to report tonight the plane that was carrying First Lady Mellie Grant and the two Grant sons went down today. The First lady and the youngest Jason Grant were among the dead." Those were the words the anchorwoman had said that kept echoing in Olivia's mind. She had to make sure Fitz was okay. She knew he was just devastated over his sons. After going through security she walked inside and saw Cyrus.

"How is he?" She asked running to him out of breath. Cyrus shook his head.

"Not too good. He's in the oval office."

"May I see him?"

"Sure. He might let you in there." Cyrus led her to Oval Office. She saw everyone was in a panic around the white house trying to get things together. Cyrus opened the door and they walked in closing it quickly. She saw Fitz was sitting in his chair staring out the window his back turned to them. A Bottle of Brandy was right beside the now flipped over desk. She walked over beside him slowly not to startle him.

"Hey it's me..." Olivia said putting her hand on his shoulder. Fitz looked up and gave her a weak smile. She could tell he had been drinking a bit….and crying a lot from his swollen red eyes.

"Hi Olivia…you came to see me." Fitz said in soft slurred voice.

"I heard…" Olivia said.

"Jason is dead." He said as Olivia held him.

"I just held him this morning. Now he's gone…" Fitz said getting teary eyed again.

"I'm so sorry." Olivia said. She couldn't imagine his pain right now. She didn't know how to feel if something happened to Nathan.

"Where is Miles?" She asked.

"Miles is in a Coma. They don't know if he'll make it or not. They said I can't see him right now though." Fitz said.

"Okay." Olivia said.

"It's going to be okay…" Olivia said getting up and looking over to Cyrus.

"I think he should stay with me for right now. He doesn't need to be here in the white house. Tell the media he's taking time off to grieve. Bring him some of his things."

"You're sure Olivia?" Cyrus said.

"I'm positive." Olivia said.

"I'll have them work on it now." Cyrus said as he started to leave out.

"Who is looking after Miles?" Olivia said.

"Miles is with relatives for right now." Cyrus said.

"Okay good." Olivia said. She massaged Fitz's shoulders while Cyrus got his things together.

"You're going to be at my house okay?"  
"Okay…" Fitz said simply. That was more than enough proof he was truly out of it. Fitz normally would have jumped at the chance to be able to stay with her alone. She couldn't imagine how his mind was racing right now. Mourning his youngest son and wife and wondering if his oldest would make it out alive. She hoped that Miles would make it through for all their sakes. They two sat in silence looking out at DC from the window waiting on Cyrus.

"Okay Olivia we got everything lined up." Cyrus returned back in.

"Good. Come on." She said helping Fitz up. It took a bit of effort to get him up but she was able to get him to come along. She and Cyrus walked him out the white house into the car.

"Those are all his things?" She said as they packed them in the car.

"Yeah." Cyrus said.

"Okay thank you." She said.

"Alright…take good care of him Liv. Call me when you get settled in." Cyrus said.

"I will." Olivia said as she drove off with him. Fitz was staring out the window as they head back to her house. The trip was a silent one. Olivia kept the radio off because she didn't want any messages about the crash coming on. They arrived to her house and she got him inside.

"Come on." Olivia said as she got him to the sofa. The secret service that followed brought his things inside.

"Put it on the first room on the left." She told them. She looked over at Fitz and saw him holding his head down. Olivia walked over to be by him.

She thanked the men who came back down and they left out to patrol.

"You need to scream, cry, just let it out. I'm here." Olivia held him close.

"Mellie and I fought before she left. Something stupid like always. I wish I could have apologized to her. I mean there were some good times even though…"

"I know…" Olivia said.

" My God…I'm so hung up on Jason that I…didn't even…" Fitz realized Mellie was gone as well. They had their differences and even though they had grown to downright despise each other these last couple of years, she was still the mother of his two children and he did have a few good memories with her.

"Hey it's okay…" Olivia said seeing him feel guilty.

"What am I going to do?" Fitz said.

"I know it's hard to cope. You miss their smiles. You miss holding them. You miss them talking to you but…as time goes on you learn to live with it. Just keeping all the good memories with you. Also remember Miles is still here. I know it seems like all hope is gone but we have to keep the Faith that he makes it." Olivia said. He still looked very much out of it.

"I'm resigning from Office…I can't do this." Fitz said suddenly.

"Wait a while…" Olivia said.

"Olivia I lost my family and my son is in a damn Coma! I couldn't give a damn about the Presidency now! They won't even let me see him because I'm the damn President! They're scared some kind of shit will happen if I go to be with him." Fitz said.

"I know and you're hurting really bad. That's why I said to wait before you make any rash decisions." Olivia said calmly.

"Remember? You told me that when I lost Edgar. I was really emotional and you told me to think." Olivia remembered her episode she had with Fitz days after Edgar passed away. She hadn't yelled at someone like that since she was in labor with Nathan. Thankfully Fitz was patience with her while she basically said he wasn't worth the Dirt she walked on. Olivia knew she was going to have to be like that for Fitz.

"Alright…" Fitz said easing up to Olivia's relief.

"It's okay…nobody in this country would blame you if you took some time off to get yourself together."

"I just don't know what went wrong…they usually check the planes before we get on them."

"I'm not sure." Olivia said.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Fitz said.

"Alright I'm going to get your room ready. Please wait here."

"Alright…" Fitz said. Olivia went upstairs and fixed up the guest room. She went into the suitcases and got his clothes together for him. She went back downstairs seeing Fitz staring at the Portrait of Edgar with Olivia and their son.

"Your room is ready. You want to come upstairs…" she said.

"You still miss him?" Fitz asked all of a sudden.

"I do. Some days it's hard. Some days I'm okay. I visited his grave today…" Olivia said.

"I see. He really loved you a lot. I can see it in his face."

"He did…and I loved him a lot." Olivia said. Even though it was a bit hard she didn't mind talking about Edgar if it got his mind off things.

"It's like he's glaring at me though. Like why the hell am I in his house with his wife? You know we never liked each other."

"I don't think it's that." Olivia massaged his shoulders.

"I guess…" Fitz said.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Olivia said leading him upstairs.

"Now it's not the white house…" She said as she got him into the room.

"It's fine." Fitz said sitting down.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"No." Fitz said.

"Alright." Olivia said as he held her hand.

"Don't leave me Liv please." Olivia looked back and sat beside him. Fitz leaned on her and she caressed his forehead till he fell asleep. Olivia tucked him in and left out the room quietly giving a deep breath. He had some deep healing to do after losing his family plus he was heavy with worry for Miles. She hoped he would be okay. She walked down the hall and peek into Nathan's room.

She didn't have her son with her either but the difference was she could get him back soon. Fitz didn't have that luxury with Jason. She prayed Miles would make it. Losing one child was bad enough. Olivia went to her room hearing the phone and saw it was Cyrus.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Still out of it. Do they know what happen yet? Also any updates on Miles?"

"We're still looking into it. They've collected Mellie's and Jason's bodies he's going to have to…"

"I see." Olivia said knowing exactly what that meant. She had firsthand experience seeing the one you love dead body.

"Let me know and I'll go with him." Olivia said.

"I will…" Cyrus said.

"As for Miles…he's still in a coma. They are monitoring him closely."

"Good." Olivia said.

"Olivia just in case…" Cyrus said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't try to harm himself." Olivia said. She didn't think Fitz would try that but just to be on the safe side she would make sure he was monitored closely.

"Alright. I'll check up on you guys throughout the day. I'll also deal with the VP just in case Langston tries to uses this time to pull some crap."

"Okay. If you need any help you let me know." Olivia said.

"I will thank you." Cyrus said. After she got off the phone with him she called Abby.

"Hey I'm going to be taking a bit of time off. Not too long though, so keep me up to date with everything on the case."

"Alright." Abby said.

"Olivia…"

"Yes?"

"Were you able to talk with him since…"

"I haven't just talked to him…he's at my house." Abby perked up when she heard that.

"Your house?" She said.

"He didn't need to be at the white house. Beside it's the least I can do…he was there for me when I lost Edgar."

"Okay I understand that." Abby said.

"Anyway you keep me up to date. I have to help them get things ready at the white house." Olivia said.

"You got it. Later." Abby said.

"Later." Olivia said hanging up. It seemed like she would be helping Cyrus with running things for a while since Fitz was out of commission. She walked back to his room peaking in on him. Fitz was still fast asleep to her relief. He seemed to be at ease as he slumbered. Olivia wondered if he was dreaming about his sons. She closed the door back and returned to her own room to rest. This wasn't going to be easy but she knew she would be there for him just as he was for her.

**Author's Note: How will Fitz recover from such a huge blow? Will Miles make it? **


	25. Chapter 23: Justice in Murder

Chapter 23

Olivia doubled checked herself as she went to talk to the press. She walked out to the podium being met with flashing lights and bombarded with questions from Journalists hungry for any small detail to run with for their stories. She had been speaking on behalf of the white house to address the crash.

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen you know how this goes. I will take your questions one at a time thank you." Olivia said pointing to a random Journalist.

"Do we know anything else about the cause of the crash?" the reporter said.

"No, we are still investigating the cause of the accident." Olivia said pointing to another Journalist.

"What is the status of the oldest son Miles Grant?" The second reporter asked.

"Sadly Miles is still in ICU. The doctors have not reported any changes in his condition at the moment. We are still not disclosing the location of the hospital he is in. Please keep him in your thoughts and prayers that he makes a speedy recovery. " Olivia nodded to another.

"What are the details of the First Lady Mellie Grant and the youngest son Jason's Funeral?"

"The First Lady and Jason will be buried here in DC together. The funeral will be this weekend." Olivia said nodding to another reporter.

"Why haven't we heard from the President personally yet? Will he be at the funeral?" The next reporter said.

"The President is still taking time off away from the public eye to mourn his late wife and his son. He is also monitoring the progress of his son Miles' recovery. He will however be at the funeral this weekend." Olivia said.

"Is the President planning on resigning because of this incident?" the Forth Reporter said.

"No the President is not making any plans on resigning from his office." Olivia said simply.

She saw they were going to keep asking her the same questions they did the day after the crash. After answering some more questions Olivia left out the press room and met up with Cyrus.

"Thanks a lot again Liv for that." Cyrus said.

"No problem. There wasn't any updates while I was doing the press conference were they?"

"Nope but when I find out you'll be the first to know….also how was he this morning?"

"When I left out the house he was still asleep. Yesterday he barely said anything again." Olivia sighed.

"I see…This isn't good at all." Cyrus said. He hoped Fitz would have come out of it at least a little bit by now but he was still in a funk.

"Langston giving you guys any trouble still?" Cyrus nodded with an irritated look on his face.

"The way she's acting you would think Fitz was in a hospital bed right now not his son. She's trying to take over. The man is still president. Seriously though using a time like this to grab power, that's low even for me."

"Yeah…" Olivia said. Part of her was wondering if it was Langston Camp spreading the rumor about Fitz resigning. She had been a thorn in their side since Fitz left the white house to stay at Olivia's.

"Well you go on and see about him we got things handled from here. I'll call you if anything else comes up." Cyrus said.

"Alright and please let me know if you need me." Olivia said.

"Will do." Cyrus said. After that Olivia left out the white house and drove on to run an errand before she went back home. Olivia walked into the bakery to get some things for dinner tonight. She looked on the TV seeing that they were still discussing the crash with a few clips of her on the TV from the press conference.

"Horrible wasn't it?" She looked seeing the cashier.

"Yes it was." Olivia said.

"I wonder how the President is doing. I'd be a wreck if I lost my family."

"Yeah..." Olivia said as she got her order. She returned home and saw the Secret Service walking around as she pulled up in her drive way. She took the stuff out from the bakery and walked inside. After setting things down, she went up to Fitz's room to peak in on him. She saw he was in the bathroom. She went to her own room and changed out to a house dress then went back downstairs.

She saw Fitz walking down the stairs shortly after looking drained. Fitz had been like a ghost these past few days. He hardly spoke to her or anyone and Olivia would have to make him eat something. All he did was stare in space or sleep. The only time he would talk on his own is asking about Miles.

"Hey how are you?" Olivia said walking into the kitchen.  
"Hi…" He said following behind her. He sat down at the breakfast nook watching her.

"I got us some food from the bakery. You'll love it." She started getting things together.

"Okay…" Fitz said.

"The funeral is in two days…." He said all of a sudden. Olivia walked over to him and sat down wondering if he felt like opening up a little bit now.

"It is. Do you know what you're saying there personally or would you…"

"Yeah I guess I do…" Fitz said dully.

"How is Miles?" He asked.

"Still no changes I'm afraid." She said.

"Okay…" Fitz sighed clearly disappointed.

"I guess I should be thankful he's just asleep not…you know…" Fitz said.

"I do…" Olivia said rubbing his hand that he didn't need to go on.

"Alright...I'm going to start dinner." Olivia said getting up from the table. Fitz nodded as he stared off in space like usual. This was actually a bit of improvement since he had been here. He would hardly get out of bed before. Olivia finished up cooking dinner and started bringing things to the table one at a time.

"Can I help?" Fitz said.

"Sure just put those things from the bakery on the table." She said glad he perked up some. Fitz walked over and did it as Olivia started fixing their plates. All of a sudden Fitz went over and held on to her.

"Yes?" Olivia said ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that swept over her.

"Don't ever leave me. Please." He said.

"Fitz…" she rubbed his hand.

"Please…don't ever leave me. I couldn't help if I lost you too somehow." Fitz said.

'It's going to be okay." She said.

"Promise me…" Fitz said.

"Fitz…" Olivia said turning around being met by a kiss on the lips. She tried to pull away from him but his grip was strong. He pushed her up against the wall not letting their mouths go apart. He released her to kiss on her neck. Olivia was slowly losing it. All those old feelings were slowly coming back to her. She felt his hands pull up her dress which brought her back to her senses as he tried to slip off her panties.

"NO! STOP IT!" She pushed him hard making him fall backward on the floor. She caught her breath trying to get herself together. Fitz looked up seeing the shocked and scared look on her face.

"I'm sorry…" Fitz said.

"Are you okay?" Olivia went to him making sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm so sorry…I don't know what came over me." Fitz said.

"It's okay…" Olivia said holding him.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here for you." She said.

"I had a dream last night…I dreamed that I found out you were dead. Then I saw you I just…" Fitz said remembering the details. The sons of liberation had gotten their hands on Olivia and he was too late to save her. That scared him half to death.

"I understand." Olivia said rubbing his shoulder.

"God I'm losing my mind…" He said rubbing his head.

"You'll get better just one day at a time. You'll get better." She said. She remembered when Edgar died how she was just about like Fitz. She didn't mind being his comfort. She had her son, him, her mother-in-law and her friends to help her cope with the lost. Fitz didn't really have anybody that was looking out for him except her and Cyrus.

"Now let's eat dinner okay?" Olivia said.

"Alright." Fitz said getting up with her help. They sat to the table and began to eat.

"These are good." He said talking about the bakery bread to make small talk.

"It's my favorite. They make really good coffee too. I got some Éclairs for dessert."

"That's nice." Fitz said. They ate in silence with Fitz occasionally looking over at her. What he had done still bothered him. He examined her face to see if Olivia had any ill feelings she was trying to hide from him. He didn't want to be on her bad side especially after all she had done for him. She would have had every right to tell him to go back to the white house and not speak to her ever again.

"Olivia…" Fitz said trying to formulate the best way to apologize again in his head.

"I said it was okay. Don't worry about it." She rubbed his hand assuring him. She was just going to let that little episode slide for now.

"Thank you." Fitz said relieved. After dinner Fitz helped her clean up and the two went upstairs to get ready for bed. Olivia took a long shower to get her mind together. Part of her was regretting letting him stay here with her. She didn't need another close call like that. She walked into her room putting on her robe when she got a phone call.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey it's me." She heard Cyrus voice.

"Oh hi what's up?"

"How is he doing?"

"Much better than he's been these past few days." Olivia said referring to more than one thing. She decided to not tell Cyrus about what happen earlier.

"Wonderful." Cyrus said a bit relieved.

"We think we found out what went wrong with the plane."

"Really what happen?" Olivia said.

"Somebody hacked the controls system. The pilot couldn't regain control and well…the plane went down. Also here's the kicker…the Emergency doors on the plane would not open up so they couldn't get out."

"Oh my God, that means…it was a murder." Olivia said shocked.

"Yep and I think we know who it is."

"Who?"

"Your friends, the Sons of Liberation." Cyrus said. Olivia's mouth dropped to the floor when she heard that.

"How did you…"

"Intel says that somebody bragged about it from the group. We don't know who yet but that's what we got so far." Olivia couldn't believe this. The same group responsible for Edgar's death took Fitz's family but why would they attack them?

"But why would they attack the first family?"

"Fitz was supposed to be on that plane too but a last minute emergency made him miss the flight. He didn't want to hold them up. They probably thought he was still on the flight."

"I see…" Olivia said soaking it all in when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said. Fitz walked in the room ready for bed himself.

"That's him." Olivia said to Cyrus.

"You want to tell him or me?" Cyrus said.

"I'll do it. Keep us up to date."  
"Right." Cyrus said as she hung up.

"What was that about? Is there an update on Miles?" Fitz asked hopeful.

"No. They found out what happen to the plane." She said. Fitz walked over to her when he heard that.

"What happen?" He said.

"Somebody hacked the controls. That's why it crashed." Fitz's eyes grew at the news.

"Do they know who?" Fitz said.

"Sons of Liberation…"

"The fuck…" Fitz said pasting around.

"They thought you were supposed to be on the plane hence why…"

"Damn them!" Fitz said hitting on the wall.

"I don't care what they have to do. I want EVERYBODY in that group brought in!" Fitz said.

"I do too." Olivia said getting up to console him.

"I don't understand…they would do that with my family on board…"

"I guess they figured it was the best way." Olivia said.

"My boys are 2 and 16 why in the hell would they…"

"It's because they don't care about killing children. They've done it before." Olivia said referring to Miranda and her son.

"WHAT?!" Fitz said.

"I found the person who was responsible for my husband's death. Her name was Miranda Bernt. The Sons of Liberation kidnapped her son and threaten to kill him if she didn't agree to go with it….she did and they still killed her and her son. He was 4 years old." Fitz's mouth dropped at that.

"My God…" He said pasting around.

"That's why I sent Nathan away. I was scared of this…" Olivia said.

"Why...would they…it wasn't even my administration…" Fitz said confused.

"It's the Hierarchy of the Presidency. They kill you, then Langston, then so on and so forth until this country pretty much collapses. Remember that was their original plan." Olivia said. Part of her was afraid SHE might be the reason for this since the Sons of Liberation were her prey and Fitz was helping her. Kyle's death already ate at her she would REALLY hate herself if she found out she was the reason Jason and Mellie died. Fitz sat down on her bed getting his head together.

Olivia could see he had a mixture of Rage and Sorrow brewing inside. Fitz closed his eyes taking a deep breath and got up. Olivia was a little concerned as he walked out the room. Fitz suddenly turned to her with a look of determination on his face.

"I'm going to go write their Eulogies. I need you to go over it and help me get a suit together for the funeral Saturday." He said.

"Of course I will." Olivia said.

"Also…tell Cyrus…I'll be back in the Oval Office after the funeral." That surprised Olivia a bit but she was also relieved.

"I most certainly will President Grant." Olivia said.

"Thank you Mrs. Braxton. Goodnight." Fitz said walking out her room to his own.

* * *

Olivia walked around the Gardens at the white house with Fitz after the funeral. She knew he needed to clear his head away from the media and everyone else.

"Everything went well." She said.

"Yeah." Fitz said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine…I'll feel even better when we catch these guys." Fitz said.

"I will too." Olivia said. They both had a common goal now more than ever. The Sons of Liberation had taken very important people away from them both. They had to be stopped

"Thank you again for these past few days." Fitz said. It may have not shown at first but being with Olivia helped him out a lot.

"My pleasure." She said glad that she was of help to him.

"Olivia I have to ask…could you stay here at the White House?" She looked up at him when he mentioned that.

"Why?"

"Well we have the common enemy now and…I don't want you to be alone." He still remembered his dream of getting word of her death and that frighten him like no other. He wouldn't be able to take it losing Olivia as well.

"Thank you but…" Olivia said. She didn't want any more close calls like he did at her house. She was afraid that next time she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Olivia…I mean it. I don't trust these guys then I sure as hell don't trust them now."

"I'll think about it." She said when she got a kiss on the hand in thanks for considering. He didn't want to push her into it. The two returned inside and met with Cyrus.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes I am." Fitz said. He had no choice but to hold on to the Presidency. He knew he needed the title to find out what happened to Mellie and the kids.

"Excellent I'm getting your cabinet in order now." Cyrus said.

"Good. Olivia, will you step in my office with me?"

"Okay…" Olivia said walking into Fitz's personal office. She wondered what he had on his mind. He got on the phone and ordered a secure line.

"What's your mother in laws number?" He asked. Olivia was stunned by this.

"But…" She said wondering why he wanted it.

"What's the number?" Fitz asked again. Olivia gave it to him and the two waited as the phone ranged.

"Hello?" Evelyn said answering it.

"Hello Mrs. Braxton this is President Grant."

"Oh President Grant. Nice to hear from you. I'm so sorry for your lost. It's a horrible thing to lose a spouse let alone a child. It's hard to get passed it but you will eventually."

"That it is. Thank you ma'am." Fitz said. Evelyn knew his pain more than anyone for she had been there herself burying both a husband and a son. So hearing that things will be better from her was a bit comforting to him. She fully understood what he had been dealing with since he got the horrible news.

"Now then um…is Nathan around?" Olivia looked up when he mentioned her son.

"Yes he is. Nathan!" She called him.

"Yes!" Nathan ran to his Grandmother.

"President Grant wants to speak to you." She gave the phone to the little boy.

"Hi Mr. Fitz." Nathan said.

"Hi there how are you Nathan?" Fitz said. Olivia couldn't believe this. He was on the phone with her son?

"I'm fine how are you?"

"I was a little down but I'm fine now. It's nice to hear from you. By the way I have somebody very special here who I'm sure would love to talk to you."

"Okay." Nathan said. Fitz gave the phone to Olivia. Olivia hesitated and got on it.

"Hello?" She said.

"HI MOMMY!" Nathan said excited.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Olivia smiled hearing his voice.

"I'm fine. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Olivia said.

"I've been really good and doing like you told me."

"That's wonderful sweetheart. It's so good to hear your voice."

"Mommy, when are you coming to get me?"

"I don't know yet dear. I hope it will be soon." Olivia said.

"Alright." Nathan said.

"Did you enjoy the park?"

"Yes it was fun. I didn't want to get on the big rollercoaster cause it was scary."

"Yeah they are scary. Have you been doing your work?" Olivia said.

"Yes. I can count to 10!" He said.

"Count for me." Olivia said.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8…9…10!"

"Good Job! I'm so proud of you." Olivia said. Fitz smiled that she was so happy right now while she spoke with him. She was practically glowing.

"Will you call me again mommy?"

"I'll try." Olivia said.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Let me speak to your Grandmother right quick." Olivia said. Nathan gave the phone back to his grandmother.

"It's good to hear from you dear." Evelyn said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Olivia said glad to hear her son was doing so well.

"You're welcome he missed you." Evelyn said.

"I miss him and I will be there to bring him home soon."

"I know you will. You're a strong woman. That's what Edgar loved about you."

"Thank you for giving him to me." Olivia said.

"Of course. You take care of yourself and tell President Grant to do the same as well."

"I will." Olivia said as they got off the phone.

"Thank you so much." Olivia said to Fitz.

"You're welcome. How is he?"

"He's good…real good." Olivia said almost getting teary eyed remembering how much she had missed Nathan. Since he's been born she hadn't been away from him this long. It was like when he left a lot of her joy went with him.

"Hey it's okay." He held her.

"I know I shouldn't considering…" Olivia felt rude she was getting like this over her son being away while Fitz just got done burying his own son.

"It's alright. I understand. I hate being here when Miles is so far away and he's sixteen years old. Things never change." He held her close.

"President…" Cyrus said looking at the two holding each other.

"Uh…I'll leave you two…." Cyrus said.

"It's okay come on in Cyrus." Fitz said. Olivia let go of him and got herself together. Hearing her son's voice just gave her a sense of peace but it also made her miss him more. She couldn't wait for this mess to be over with so she could be with him again.

"Is she okay?" Cyrus said wondering why Olivia seemed so upset.

"She's fine. She just spoke with her son. He's doing good, by the way." Fitz said.

"Well that's good to know." Cyrus said relieved to hear good news about his Godson.

"Sorry I had a moment." Olivia turned back around to face them as Fitz rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey you're good. Anyway what's up, Cyrus?" Fitz said.

"Oh I just wanted to mention the Cabinet will be ready tomorrow. We'll just get you caught up on everything then you'll be back at it officially Monday."

"Great. By the way I need you to do me a favor." Fitz said.

"Sure thing what?" Cyrus said.

"Get a place ready for Olivia." Fitz told Cyrus. Olivia and Cyrus looked at him.

"I didn't agree to stay here." Olivia said.  
"I know but I wanted it ready for you just in case." Fitz said. Cyrus looked at her just as confused.

"Okay…." Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Great. I'll see you in the Oval Office Cyrus." Fitz said kissing her cheek and leaving out the office.

"What was that about?" Cyrus said.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Olivia gave a deep sigh.

"Well…you gone get out of here. I'll deal with him later." Cyrus said.

"Alright thank you." Olivia said as she left out. On her way home, she got a call on her cell phone and saw it was from Fare.

"Yes sir?" She said.

"I got some information for you where do you want to meet?"

"Meet me at my house." Olivia said as she arrived home. She looked to see Fare pulling up as well. She got him in the house quickly.

"Are you officially working with the white house Mrs. Braxton?" Fare said.

"I am temporarily why you ask?" Olivia said.

"Well you probably know about the cause of the crash then."

"Yes Chief of Staff Cyrus Beane told me." Olivia said.

"Alright, so you know the Sons of Liberation are responsible for the plane crash?" Fare said.

"Yes I do." Olivia said sitting down.

"Any way this is how it was done. They had a hacker go through the control system. Now that plane's network is usually highly protected with a pass code. It's done that way so if something happens an outside source can take over the controls of the plane. So you know what that means right?"

"Somebody is working on the inside?" Olivia answered.

"Exactly." Fare said.

"It all makes sense now. Why we can't find any information on Lars Green, how Miranda and her son were found, now the plane crash somebody is working for the Sons of Liberation, either in the Agency or the Federal Government."

"Do you think it's an actual member or is it like the Miranda situation?" Olivia said.

"That we don't know but we have to find out." Fare said.

"I'm going to have to go over this with the President." Olivia said.

"Fair enough but you can't tell him I'm the agent source. I 'm not supposed to be giving out this type of information."

"Understood." Olivia said. Fare left out and Olivia got ready for bed. Part of her was thinking about taking up Fitz's offer to move to the white house but then she remembered the close call she got when he was staying here. Another thing bothered her. After everything was over what if he didn't want to let her leave? Olivia didn't think Fitz would hold her captive like that but she still had to be careful.

As Olivia leaned back in bed wondering she got a phone call. She wondered if it was Fitz to check up on her. She understood he was worried and all but still she could handle things.

"May I help you sir?" She answered trying to get the sleep out her system.

"As a matter of fact you can madam." Olivia perked up hearing the strange voice. It sounded like a man's voice. He seemed to have one of those proper voices like the older gentlemen you saw in the movies.

"I'm sorry but do you have the wrong number?"

"No, no. This is Olivia Braxton I am speaking with yes?" The man said.

"This is she but who are you?" Olivia said.

"They call me the Guardian." The man said. Olivia's eyes widen. It was the leader of the Sons of Liberation.

"So you're the one…" Olivia said.

"Yes it is I."

"You're the bastard that had my husband killed, then killed Miranda and her son along with the first family." Olivia said.

"Now, now Mrs. Braxton there is no need for such words."

"You killed my husband along with an innocent woman and her son! THEN you killed the First Lady and the Youngest son." Olivia said.

"First of all, your husband deserved it." The Guardian said making Olivia's blood boil.

"He allowed my brothers to be tortured and killed like animals. As for the woman I figured you be thrilled since she was the one who did it. Lastly, as for the first Lady and the first sons? That was just an unfortunate turn of events."

"You and your brothers were trying to kill a bunch of innocent people. You threaten Miranda into killing my husband. The First Lady and the two Boys did nothing to you." Olivia said.

"Let me explain some things to you my dear. I was not a part of the original plot. The ones who had planned that were how do you say…extremist among our group. You see, the Sons of Liberation were a peaceful group originally. We did all the little things like getting people to vote and things of that nature. A small section of our members decided that wasn't good enough hence the attack.

"When we found out what had happen to our brothers in the government's hands that is when we became the group we are now. It was the country we had once so loved that had betrayed us and created the monster you now see."

"You loved your country yet you planned to destroy it…" Olivia said.

"The leaders were not doing the People's will. That was their thinking."

"Then why the First family? President Grant wasn't even in office when it happened so your whole getting revenge for your brothers' plan sounds like a bunch of crap. Also…you killed Miranda's son…he had nothing to do with any of this plus he was the son of one of your Generals."

"We will complete our fallen brothers' work in their names. A country who allows things like this to happen to it's people doesn't deserve to exist. Beside...some of the same practices are still going on under the current president's watch. He is no better than the rest. As for the child…well we figured it would be an injustice to leave him alone with no mother or father. His death was merciful though. Everything we have done thus far has just been for the greater good."

"What you are is a bunch of ruthless murderers. You claim this bull about being patriots and what not but you're really a bunch of…"

"Monsters?" The Guardian said.

"Yes you are." Olivia said. He really sat up there and defended killing two innocent children and putting one in the hospital.

"You've seen what your husband is responsible for yet we are the monsters. Then your husband deserves to be in the pit right along with us as well as the others who assisted him. Mrs. Braxton…I understand you may be a bit upset but I can assure you that if you keep trying to persuade the Sons of Liberation we will have no choice but to use full force on you as well."

"So that is a threat to kill me?"

"More like a bit of advice. Anyone who gets in our way will be dealt with swiftly. Now then my dear all you have to do is let sleeping dogs lie and go on about your life as this never happened. Your husband's sham of a legacy will remain intact and you will be fine."

"Why do I feel like you're making this call because I'm closer to blowing the lid on you guys?"

"Feel however you want just beware of the consequences of your actions. Your husband learned this the hard way."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you turn yourself and the ones responsible for hacking the plane system that killed the first family then we call it all even and go on about our lives."

"You're a funny woman Mrs. Braxton." He chuckled.

"Of course that is the type of thing that will get you killed."

"Is that right?" Olivia said.

"Of course my dear. Now tell me do you get lonely in that huge mansion all by yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Olivia said.

"I'm just saying you're a woman alone what if something happens to you? Will anybody hear your screams?" Olivia's eyes grew as she went to her dresser and pulled out her gun Evelyn gave her.

"I'm not sure what you mean sir." She said getting up and making sure her bedroom was locked. She grabbed her cellphone to contact Huck and the Police.

"I'm just saying it could be quite troublesome." Just then she saw the door handle to her bedroom shake. Olivia raised her gun to the door just in case the intruder tried to get in. How did her security system not pick it up was a bother to her.

"Well I am loaded so…I'll blast anybody's head off who comes in my house." Olivia said it nice and loud so whoever was at the other side of the door could hear her as well.

"My, such a violent woman." He laughed.

"If one of your brothers is in my house I will shoot them." Olivia said. She saw the door had stopped shaking for a moment.

"Oh what's wrong getting afraid?" He chuckled.

"No I'm not afraid." Olivia said

"Anyway now I have an offer for you. I want you to give us the names of all the Senators on the committee with your husband along with the whereabouts of President Graham and the CIA director."

"That's what you want huh?" Olivia said.

"Yes and I will turn myself and the ones responsible over as a tradeoff."

"I'll think about it." Olivia said.

"Very well I will be in contact with you again."

"We will." Olivia said hanging up the phone. She looked over at the pile of documents that had the names of all those involved in the case. The current CIA director was over it and Graham was untraceable. Olivia knew she would have to talk to Fitz and Cyrus about all this soon.

Olivia snapped out her thoughts when she remembered that somebody was on the other side of her door.

"Just so you know…the police are on their way and I really do have a loaded weapon so if you try to bust down my door you got another thing coming." Olivia yelled out. She heard silence at the door. She saw her phone light up. It was Huck. He had just arrived. Olivia waited still pointing her gun to the door. He would search the house first then go get her. She waited and waited when she heard his voice.

"It's me Liv!" Huck said.

"Thank God." Olivia gave a deep breath and went to open the door seeing it was him.

"Are you okay?" Huck said.

"Yes I am. Thank you." Olivia tried to get herself together.

"Take it easy." Huck said.

"How did they get in my house?" Olivia said.

"Follow me." Huck said. The two went downstairs and he showed her the front door.

"They used a special mold so that they can get the shape of the key. That's why the system didn't go off. They probably were over here earlier so they could make the key."

"Oh my God." Olivia said worried. If Nathan had been here who knows what might have happened.

The two looked up and saw the police arriving.

"Mrs. Braxton is everything alright?" The officer came up to Olivia.

"I'm okay." Olivia said.

"Somebody broke into my house, they made a mold of my keyhole to get in."

"Did you get a look at them?"

"No, I had locked myself in my bedroom." Olivia said.

"Alright. We'll dust for prints." The officer said.

"Okay thank you." Olivia hoped they found something.

"You want me to stay here?" Huck said.

"Please and thank you." Olivia said. This shouldn't have bothered Olivia but the fact that her son could have been home with her frighten her. After the police finished up their investigation, Olivia went to her room locking it up. Knowing that Huck was downstairs gave her a sense of peace so after a while she was able to doze off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Next chapter might take a minute. Please bare with me.**


	26. Chapter 24: Mending the Pieces

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long. I'm working on the next chapter now and hopefully it won't take as long as this one did. Any who enjoy.**

Chapter 24

Olivia sat down going over everything that happened with Fitz and Cyrus the next day.

"So he will turn himself over in exchange for those involved in the original case?" Fitz said.

"Yes." Olivia gave a deep sigh.

"This is ridiculous." Cyrus said.

"And Dangerous." Fitz said. He was freaked out that somebody was in Olivia's house last night. Thankfully she wasn't harmed.

"Olivia I know I asked but now I'm demanding you come here to the white house. They know where you live and probably where you work. They broke into your house and by the grace of God nothing happened this time." Fitz said.

"He won't kill me. He's bluffing." Olivia said.

"He said he would and in my knowledge this man has kept his word for the most part. For God sakes he'll kill children!" Fitz said.

"No…he knows I'm his only source to all the information about the case outside the CIA and the ones involved. He gets rid of me he can forget about it. He just wants to scare me." Olivia said.

"Olivia please…" Fitz said trying to get her to listen to good reason.

"Fitz I'm not a child I don't need to be looked after like one either. I can take care of myself. They're not going to run me out my own house." She said.

"Liv…" Fitz said.

"I'll just put some Guards, change my system and I'll be okay…" Olivia said.

"Just stop it Olivia!" Fitz said finally having it up to here with her surprising Olivia and Cyrus both. When he saw he had both their attention he continued.

"Yes I'm aware you're a grown woman. You can take care of things by yourself I get that. I'm telling you right now to just stop it! Stop thinking you have to be by yourself and do everything alone, you don't! You can trust me if you can't trust anybody else. You can cut the Super woman crap I know this is scaring the hell out of you. Stop internalizing every damn thing because you have to put on this damn front for everybody.

"I made a promise to YOUR husband and I'm keeping it even if I have to make the Secret Service keep you here I'm not going to let you go back alone to that house or wherever so they can make you their next victim. Look I've buried enough people I care about already I sure as hell don't want to do that again anytime soon!" Fitz said

Olivia was prepared to give a remark when she looked at him. She could see the fear and worry as plain as day in his face. He had already lost so much he wasn't going to lose her too. She realized he needed her here too to help guide him again as well.

"You can trust me Liv. You can…I won't hurt you and I won't let you down." Fitz said with pleading eyes. Olivia saw this wasn't going to go anywhere. He was determined to make sure she stayed here.

"If it's okay with Cyrus then I guess I'll stay here…" She said.

"It's alright with him right?" Fitz said giving Cyrus a look that he better say yes. Cyrus looked back and forth at them then gave a deep sigh.

"Well it's not like you're married so why the hell not." Cyrus said.

"Thank you Cyrus." He turned to Olivia.

"I'll have a room prepared for you. I'll send men over to help you get your things together. You can be moved in today." Fitz said.

"So fast?" Olivia said raised an eyebrow.

"Sure why not? We have like eleven bedrooms in this place. We could get your room ready in no time." Fitz said. He had them start preparing her room yesterday just in case so it would be ready when she decided to stay here.

"Okay…" Olivia said. She thought it would be weird living here. She got lonely sure but at least she would have some peace and quiet. Also she wasn't so close to Fitz.

"So it doesn't seem too strange, Olivia will not only be officially put down as one of your advisers also she will be the temporary white house hostess." Cyrus said.

"Excellent." Fitz said.

"I guess I'll get my things together then." Olivia said not looking forward to this. She got ready to leave out when Fitz called her.

"Olivia…if you would like to you can get your son and bring him here as well." Fitz said. As tempting as that sounded to her Olivia shook her head.

"I better not considering what they are capable of. I want these guys put away before I can think of bringing my son back to DC." Knowing that the Sons of Liberation could hack into planes was scary. She didn't want them to know which one her son was on and he meet the same fate as Fitz's children.

"I understand." Fitz said. That's when Olivia got a bit of a thought.

"If they can hack into a plane system that means they can hack into the CIA/FBI database possibly." Olivia said.

"That means they're tracing our every move in the investigation." Cyrus said.

"You know what I'm tired of waiting get the CIA director to come here ASAP." Fitz said.

"We'll worry about Graham later."

"Alright." Cyrus said getting his cell phone out.

"You gone ahead and get your stuff Olivia." Fitz said. Olivia nodded and left out the white house. She was escorted by some secret servicemen. She arrived home and went upstairs to pack her bags. She didn't think she would be there too long. As Olivia grabbed her things she looked over at the picture of Edgar and Nathan. She grabbed it and packed it in her bag quickly. She went over to her safe and got all the documents out from the Sons of Liberation case and secured them in her brief case. She left out the house after making sure everything was secured and was returned to the white house when she called her staff.

"Hey I've been asked by the white house to become a part of the investigation." Olivia said.

"Don't tell me they're the ones who did the crash." Harrison said.

"You bet. They hacked the plane computer's system." Olivia said.

"If they can hack that, they can hack into other things." Abby said.

"Exactly. So we're going to have be very careful. Tell Huck beef up his security system and everything else we'll do by hand. All of you PLEASE be careful. If you notice anything suspicious get in contact with the authorizes at once."

"You got it." They said. Olivia returned to the white house and was immediately escorted to her new room. She looked around seeing Fitz wasn't kidding about not wasting time. It was already decorated with fresh sheets on the bed and everything else. She still felt some type of way about her room being on the same wing as Fitz's.

"Just put those down on the bed please." Olivia told the Secret servicemen who carried in her luggage. After they left out she unpacked a few of her things. First thing she did was put her picture case on her nightstand. It was a triple picture frame. One picture it was just her and Edgar, another it was her and her Nathan. In the middle it was the picture from Nathan's birthday party. The last Family Portrait they took before Edgar passed away. She couldn't help but wondering what she would be doing right now if Edgar was still alive. Her life pretty much was on hold right now thanks to the sons of liberation.

"Well…looks I'm going to be here for a while." She said placing the frame down. She walked back down to the Oval office after getting herself together.

She opened the door and Saw the CIA director was in there.

"Hello Director Nielson." Olivia said.

"Mrs. Braxton." Nielson said giving a polite nod.

"We need to discuss something with the Sons of Liberation."

"What about them?" He said.

"They are the ones responsible for killing my husband who approved the measure to have the members that you guys were tracking tortured. This was all by your recommendation."

"Ma'am…" Nielson said. Olivia saw he was prepared to give her that "It's classified" speech.

"Answers her questions. I don't want any bull today." Fitz said. The director saw the President was not the best of moods now.

"Yes I recommended the measure because it was a technique we had used before in the past and it had shown to be successful. We were running out of time."

"My husband was against it correct?"

"Yes Senator Braxton was the only hold up at the time."

"Okay…now tell me why is he dead and you're still walking around along with everyone else?"

"That's because everybody else left it alone. He kept digging even after everything had been said and done. He was going to dig his own grave."

"So you guys just ignored the fact that you didn't get everybody in the group to save your own necks."

"The others didn't seem to show any major threat beside we had already gotten the leader. There was no need to continue."

"Yeah about that…you didn't because the leader called me last night." Nielson raised an eyebrow at that.

"That can't be he was executed." Nielson said.

"It was a General that was executed not the Leader." Olivia said.

"The hell…" The director tried to go over everything in his mind.

"Director…do you know where Former President Graham even is?"

"He got out of DC so fast when President Grant was inaugurated. He just upped and disappeared. We don't even know where he is but we've been trying to locate him. No doubt in my mind he's on the target list."

"Do you think he knew that the Sons of Liberation would be after him too?"

"Probably so." The director said.

"The leader said that if we turned in all the information to them about the case, he will turn himself in as well as the ones involved in First Family's plane crash. You had the documents special marked I'm assuming." Nielson sat back thinking of this.

"Yes I did. We were afraid of a mole being in the agency so I made the Files Special marked so only certain personnel had access to them. If the information got out…it would be a huge firestorm. A lot of high ranked officials in DC would be implemented and their lives would also be in danger. We don't want to alarm the public about all this."

"Well let me give you some information Director…if this gets out somehow I will defend my husband's legacy. I will not let ANY of you destroy it to save your own necks. So don't even THINK for a second you guys are going to team up and put it all on my husband since he's dead now." Olivia said.

"Also I want an end to this measure at once." Fitz said.

"President Grant…"

"We are NOT torturing US Citizens!" Fitz said.

"Not under my administration and if you don't like it I can see about getting another Director who will end it." He said.

"Very well President Grant." Nielson got up to leave out the office.

"Well that went well." Cyrus said.

"He's hiding something." Olivia said.

"You think?" Cyrus said.

"Of course. You saw his movements he knows something else." Olivia said.

"Well then let me get him back here." Fitz said going to call the Secret service to stop him.

"No don't." Olivia said stopping Fitz.

"We won't get it out of him. We have to be careful in this situation. Did anybody know he was coming here to meet with you?"

"We kept it as discreet as possible." Cyrus said.

"Okay good. I don't want the mole to be alarmed. We have to find out who is pulling the strings on the inside of the CIA and that will help lead us to them." Olivia said.

"So we need set up a special unit outside of basic CIA functions?" Fitz said.

"Exactly. I already know an agent that can help us. I'll get in contact with them in a little while to see if they can do it. I need you make sure their job is secured however just in case the Agency tries to get on them."

"Sure thing who is it?" Fitz said.

"Well I have to ask them first before I let you all know that. I was asked to not go into detail about their identity to be on the safe side." Olivia said.

"Fair enough." Cyrus said.

"Well I guess that's it for right now. I'm going back to finish unpacking." Olivia said.

"We redid your office for you. Also here's the memo of what you need to be looking at from the meeting this morning. Fitz's schedule for tomorrow is included as well." Cyrus said giving it to her.

"Thank you Cyrus." Olivia said taking it.

"Olivia…" Fitz said.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"Dinner is at 6." He said simply.

"Okay thanks." Olivia said leaving out the room. After Olivia was out of range Cyrus looked back over at Fitz.

"What are you planning?" Cyrus said.

"Oh don't start with me." Fitz said sitting down on the sofa.

"I'm just asking." Cyrus said. He had to prepare himself for anything popping up between those two.

"Why does everybody think my main goal is to get Olivia to sleep with me right now?" Fitz said ticked off.

"Didn't say it was Sir." Cyrus said.

"You sure as hell are acting like it and so is she. I just want her safe that's all nothing else. Everybody thinks I have alternative motives. Well I don't!"

"Fitz this is Olivia Pope we are talking about and you know when it comes to her you sometimes don't think straight. I will ask you this, when this is over what do you expect her to do?"

"When this is over she's free to do whatever the hell she wants." Fitz said. Meanwhile Olivia finished unpacking all her things. Once the room was set up how she liked it she started reading over her memos for tomorrow. It wouldn't be too bad getting back into the swing of things right now. She remembered doing this before when she used to work at the white house. She had to be careful however, she didn't want her work for the White house interfering with her investigation into the Sons of Liberation. The longer that went on the longer it would be before she got to see her son again and move on with her life finally.

She heard a knock at the door and told them to come in without a second thought.

"Hey there." She looked up to see Fitz. He had changed out his suit into something more comfortable.

"Hi is it dinner time?" Olivia said.

"Not yet I just wanted to make sure you were settled in. That's all." He said.

"I'm fine just going over the memo you guys did this morning." Olivia said.

"Okay…" Fitz said. Olivia looked backed at him still at the door way. She could see he didn't know whether to say anymore or leave.

"You can sit down if you want." Olivia said.

"Thank you." Fitz said as he sat down in the seat across from her. The two sat in silence as Fitz watched her go about her work. He remembered their first few days at the white house when they would be discussing these things in big detail. He was so happy to be by her side and she seemed happy to be with him as well. Now Olivia was basically giving him a China wall. She couldn't even look at him right now let alone speak.

"Is everything okay?" He asked after a few minutes of dead silence.

"Nah the notes are fine. I see you're going to have to do a bit of catch up though since you were out a week. It shouldn't be too much with Cyrus and me though." Olivia said.

"Yeah…" Fitz said. She was hiding something. He just knew it.

"Olivia if there is anything bothering you please let me know." He said.

"Well the president is threatening to have the secret service keep me on lock down other than that I'm fine." She said.

"You damn right I did." Fitz said. He should have known Olivia wasn't the least bit happy having to stay here. She probably would have been jumping at the chance before…or would she?

"I told you I can take care of myself. There's no need to keep me in here like I'm a Prisoner. Also forgive me I'm not too comfortable staying so close to my EX who just the other week was trying to grope me in my own house." Olivia said laying it out on the table since that's what he wanted.

"Olivia…you can cuss at me what have you….you're not going back to that house till every sons of liberation member has been put away. I made a promise to your husband that I would keep you safe and that's what I'm doing. I wish you and Cyrus would stop thinking I'm trying to use this time to rekindle our romance. That's the least of my problems right now. Again I apologize greatly for making you feel that way. If I make you feel uncomfortable in a situation feel free to knock me upside my head or whatever you need to do."

"Thank you I'll keep that mind." Olivia said going back to her reading.

"Come on Spill it. What else is bothering you?" Fitz knew Olivia. She was trying to internalize her feelings. It's something he used to get on her about when she was obviously ill at ease. He just wanted her to open up so she wouldn't have that weighing down on her. Olivia kept quiet staring off into space.

"I'm all ears." He said.

"Okay…last night did scare me. There I said it. I thought I was really going to die then. I have never felt that way before. All I could think about is that…I wouldn't get to hold my son again. Then I thought…what would he do if I didn't make it? All these years I didn't care if I lived or died but last night…I was scared out my mind and that frightens me. I just don't know who I am anymore."

"You're Olivia Pope-Braxton. That's who you are." Fitz said.

"Also if I told you once, I told you a thousand times, PLEASE drop the tough act. It's okay to be scared. These are scary guys but you're also very brave Olivia. You're probably the only woman I know who would go after an entire terrorist organization by herself without so much of a thought. I know you hate feeling vulnerable but…it happens to everybody."

"I guess…" Olivia said.

"I just…I hate having to depend on people for things like this. I don't want to be a burden and I sure as hell don't like feeling like I'm some weak damsel in distress."

"You're not a burden Olivia. If anybody was a burden it was me this past week."

"Fitz you were mourning your family…" Olivia said.

"And you took of care me." Fitz held her hand.

"While I was sitting around feeling sorry for myself you were taking care of everything on top of taking care of me. I owe you the world and more for that cause lord knows you didn't have to do any of it."

"Okay…thank you." Olivia said. Fitz gave her a gentle hug. It wasn't the embrace of a lover but more so an old friend, which is what she needed right now more than anything. Fitz knew Olivia had the weight of the world on her shoulders and he was more than happy to take some if not all of it off her.

"You're welcome. Now stop being so damn hardheaded." Fitz said making Olivia chuckle.

"Alright, I'll try." Olivia said. He was glad her mood seemed to have gotten a bit brighter.

"By the way I have a request."

"Go ahead." Fitz said.

"While I'm staying here, you or anybody else is not allowed in my room unless I say so. When I want to be left alone, you will respect that. So, no barging in here for things or dragging me one place or another."

"Fair enough. I don't want you to think you can't have any privacy." Fitz said.

"Good."

"Now may I say some things?"

"Go ahead." Olivia said.

"I want you to have some secret service with you when you go out and about just to be on the safe side."

"I can do that." Olivia said.

"Great. Now then Dinner is at 6 but if you get hungry afterwards or whatever you can go down to the kitchen, they'll make you whatever you want. We have housekeeping but you probably want to be in the room with them."

"I sure do." Olivia said. She didn't want them going through her things and she was unaware.

"Alright, then. Let's go to dinner." He got up and the two walked down to the dining room.

"You know it's weird."

"What is?" Fitz said.

"I don't think I ever ate in the President's dining room." Olivia said.

"Well you're in for a little treat." Fitz said as they walked inside.

Fitz pulled out her chair for her being a gentleman and took his place at head. Everything seemed fine at first when Olivia notice he had started staring into space.

"You okay?" Olivia said tapping him.

"Jason used to sit right there." He nodded to the empty seat.

"Well there or in my lap. That was our routine. He always ate with me if I was here." He said remember the little boy's ramblings about any and everything. He missed them so much right now. Olivia rubbed his shoulder feeling a bit guilty. Fitz was still dealing with losing his son and his other son being in the hospital. He had a lot more to worry about right now on top of running the country.

"I'm sorry I had a moment." Fitz said getting his thoughts together.

"No it's okay. I totally understand." Olivia said as the waiter brought their dinner out.

"Now try to eat something okay?" She said.

"Right." Fitz said. They talked about Fitz getting back officially on the job as a distraction. After dinner was over they went to their separate rooms. Olivia called her staff to see if they had anymore leads.

"So no Prints were found by the police?" Olivia said.

"No the person who did it was clean. Except for the tampered door there is no evidence somebody snuck into your house." Huck informed her.

"Interesting…"

"Liv these guys are good. I don't know what kind of training they been through it's almost like…their professionals."

"I see…" Olivia said. That freaked her out and in the same hint pissed her off. The Guardian really was playing with her. He was probably having a good laugh right now that she moved out her house because he sent one of his men to scare her.

"Alright thank you so much Huck and you guys let me know anything else comes up." Olivia said. She called Agent Fare next to discuss things with him.

"I don't know ma'am…" Fare said hesitant about this.

"Fare you have the protection of the President if something happens. Don't worry you will not lose your job over this."

"That's one thing Mrs. Braxton but the way agency is…I doubt I'll be trusted among my supervisors and peers again if word got out."

"They will try to blackball you even though you are on a special assignment by the President himself?" Olivia said.

"Funny thing about the Agency ma'am, it's like its own little world separated from everybody else. Your loyalty to the CIA is like your loyalty to your country. You break that you are considered an enemy. So yeah I might not lose my job but I sure as hell will be reduced to the point they'll try to make me quit on my own. "

"Well Fare you're the only person there I trust right now. Please consider it."

"I will Mrs. Braxton and I'll let you know." He said.

"Thank you so much." Olivia said hanging up with him giving a deep sigh. This was going to be very complicated. After doing some reading Olivia got ready for bed and went off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 25: So Familiar

**Author's Note: I am SO SO sorry this chapter took so long. I apologize in advance if the other one takes a minute as well because I'm doing some traveling right now. Anyways hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 25

Olivia got up the next morning hearing her alarm go off. She wish she could go back to sleep but she remembered where she was and why she had to get up. Olivia stretched and went into the bathroom to start her day. After fixing herself up she prepared to walk downstairs to the dining room when she peaked over at the double doors at the end of the Hall. It was the President's Bedroom. She hesitated knocking on it to see if Fitz was up yet. After thinking about it she walked over and knocked on the door.

She waited for a minute and knocked again. Still she got no answer.

_He's probably already downstairs then._ Olivia shrugged and walked down to the dining room. Olivia walked into the dining room seeing she was alone.

"Good Morning Mrs. Braxton." One of the dining room staffers greeted her.

"Good morning. Has the president eaten yet?"

"No Ma'am he has not come downstairs yet." Olivia raised an eyebrow. If she had to get up early he was going to have to do so as well.

"Okay well could you fix him some very strong coffee?"

"Of course I'll take it up to his room."

"No don't bother I'll do it." Olivia assured him. The Staffer grabbed the coffee for Olivia who went back upstairs. She turned the knob to Fitz's door and saw it was open. She walked inside looking around. She saw that the President Room was almost like a loft since it had it's own personal living room.

Olivia walked inside the Master bedroom and sucked her teeth annoyed. Fitz was still in bed fast asleep. It was amazing how he was the most powerful man in the Free world yet he looked as fragile as a baby slumbering. He had always been like that. Olivia would just watch him sleep sometimes if she got up a little earlier or he was lights out before she was.

Shaking past thoughts out her head she walked over to his side. Unfortunately for Fitz it was time for him to get out of dreamland.

"Fitz…" She said tapping his shoulder. He didn't respond. Olivia shook him a bit harder and still he didn't wake up. Olivia remembered that he was a bit of a hard sleeper so she was going to have to use some method to get him up. She looked and saw the alarm on the nightstand. She turned up the volume as high as it would go and placed it over his ear. Olivia pressed the on switch and the sound blared hard awaking the president out his slumber.

"What the HELL?! " Fitz said looking around when he noticed Olivia who was trying her hardest not to laugh. It was nice to see he still fell for that old trick.

"Good morning President Grant." She smiled.

"The hell you do that for?!" Fitz said ticked off at her.

"Well it's almost time for your morning Briefs and we have a lot to cover today since this is your first full day back on the job. Now here's a little pick me up for you." Olivia said handing him the cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Fitz took it grumbling. She was worst than Mellie.

"Now then what suit are you wearing today?" Olivia said going to his closet.

"I don't know and I don't care." Fitz said still trying to fight sleep.

"Well that doesn't help." Olivia called out from his closet. Thankfully his clothes were organized so picking him an outfit out was easy.

She walked back out with his suit and placed it down on the bed for him.

"Now you go on and get ready I'll wait for you outside. Then we'll go get some breakfast."

"Okay." Fitz said drinking the last bit of his coffee and going into the bathroom. He turned on the hot shower to help wake him up. He didn't understand it. He was only out a little over a week yet it felt so much longer. He had been so hard program for the longest.

He walked back out and changed into the black suit Olivia picked out for him. He remembered she used to make his outfits out for him because he used to have the hardest time deciding what to wear at times. After fixing himself up he walked out and saw Olivia had dozed off herself on the couch in his room.

Before Fitz could think of the perfect revenge for earlier she woke right back up almost as if by instinct.

"Oh good you're ready let's go." Olivia said trying to get herself together.

"You probably should have had some coffee too." Fitz said. He had to admit she was very cute asleep right then. He ALMOST didn't feel like trying to wake her.

"I'll get some when we go downstairs." Olivia yawned as they both went to the dining room.

"Good Morning President Grant." The same Staffer from earlier greeted Fitz.

"Good morning Oscar." Fitz said sitting down.

"Your usual breakfast sir?" He said fixing Fitz another cup of coffee.

"Sounds good." Fitz said.

"And you Mrs. Braxton?" He said as he gave Olivia her coffee.

"I'll just have some eggs and oatmeal with a slice of grapefruit please." Olivia said.

"Of course." He said going back into the kitchen to inform the chef.

"So we go to morning briefs and take it from there if I recall?" Olivia said sipping her coffee.

"Yes ma'am." Fitz said.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked.

"Yeah I did thankfully."

"That's good. I'm glad the room is comfortable for you." Fitz said. The air between them was a bit on the awkward side. They kept the small talk to a minimum focus only on policy. After breakfast was over they went to the meeting room where they met up with Cyrus and the others of Fitz's cabinet.

Olivia didn't take long to get back into the grove of things. Fitz found a bit of comfort seeing her face at the meetings again. Just like in the old days.

"So far so good it seems." Olivia said as they all sat in the Oval Office.

"Yep seems like it." Fitz said.

"This is for you." Cyrus handed her a file. Olivia looked seeing it was a plan for the upcoming state dinner.

"What's this about?" Olivia said.

"You forgot you're the current White House Hostess so this is part of your job." Cyrus reminded her. This was a job usually done by the FLOTUS but since there was none currently it was put on Olivia.

"Alright I'll get to it." Olivia said. She didn't really like planning Parties and such but she had no choice.

"The Event Coordinator will help you get things together don't worry." Cyrus said.

"That's good to know." Olivia said.

"Who's the State Dinner with?" Fitz said.

"It's the Prime Minister of China." Cyrus said.

"I thought he was supposed to come earlier?" Fitz said.

"He was but considering what happen he postponed his trip."

"I see…" Fitz said.

"Cyrus have you…" Fitz began to ask.

"The doctor said there is no change in Miles' status." Cyrus said.

"Okay…" Fitz said sighed. Olivia could see he was tired of hearing that line but at the same time it was better than to hear Miles is no longer among the living or a vegetable permanently.

"Well what is the Prime Minister coming for?" Olivia said trying to change the topic.

"He'll be here for the trading positions and NATO agreement. So we do that then the State Dinner." Cyrus said.

"Alright then." Olivia said.

"How are things on your end with the Sons of Liberation?" Cyrus said.

"Well I talked to my source but they are afraid of getting blackballed by the Agency if word got out. That was even after I told them they would be protected by the President's Office."

"Well they are strict as hell over there." Cyrus said.

"Did you get anything yourself?" Olivia asked.

"No, from what I'm getting on the official investigation they are no where near close to having any leads. These guys are like Ghosts or something."

"Well we know who their targets are. Former President Graham, the Senators who were on the committee with my husband and Nielson himself. If I'm right they're all trying to cover their butts right now." Olivia said.

"You think they destroyed things from the case?" Fitz said.

"Probably, Probably not. Of course…All of us are targets too even after they get their revenge on the others. I know too much and Fitz is the President. Of course they may seem perfect but they aren't. Fitz is still here and so am I."

"I swear I'm starting to think Al-Qaeda isn't as bad as these guys." Fitz said.

"We have to find the Mole in the Agency. That's step number one." Olivia said.

"So where do we begin searching?" Fitz said.

"We get everybody who is currently involved in the case monitored to make sure nothing is getting leaked out. Also maybe we could put some fake information out that way we see who gets their hands on it. That way we know how the information is getting out possibly."

"That's a good suggestion." Fitz said.

"What exactly will the false information be though?" Cyrus said.

"That I'm not sure yet but we can think of something." Olivia said.

"Of course we'll also have to see how we are going to spread it without the Mole getting suspicious."

"We got our work cut out for us." Cyrus said.

"Yeah we do." Olivia said. The three went on about the rest of day doing work. After the day was over Olivia looked out at the Balcony that overlooked DC. The Night air was quite refreshing and welcoming after a long day's work.

"There you are." She looked over and saw Fitz walking beside her.

"Hey is anything wrong?" Olivia said.

"No just wondering where you went that's all." Fitz said.

"Okay." She said going back to her sight-seeing.

"You mind if I join you or would you rather be alone?" He said. Olivia shrugged.

"It's up to you." She said.

"Thanks." He said joining her.

"This spot has like the best view in the white house to me personally. Even better than the one in the Oval Office." Fitz said.

"Yeah it is nice plus you can feel the air here." Olivia said.

"Indeed." Fitz caressed the railing.

"Miles and I…used to talk here sometimes." Olivia looked over at Fitz.

"I would be busy and he would be busy but we just come to this spot and talk about each other's days even if it's for a little while. It's amazing what goes through that kid's head. I swear I wish I had myself together as much as he does at that age."

"Fitz...you can't think you're not going to be able to speak to him again. You got to keep hope alive that he's going to recover. I already know he's strong because he's still here fighting. You have to be strong for him too."

"I know…but every day I don't hear anything changing the more worried I get. I really would love to just jump on the first thing smoking out there to be with him. However, I'm not allowed to because of security risk and what not. I just…want him to look at me again and crack some joke about me being an old man who can't beat him in chess."

"Miles has beaten YOU in chess?" Olivia said a little stunned by that.

"Mr. Chess Master himself has been beaten by a 16 year old?" Fitz chuckled.

"I swear he can strategize like there is no tomorrow. He can predict my next two moves before I can make them. I regret teaching the joker how to play at times." He said which made Olivia laugh.

"I can't believe Miles beats YOU up in Chess. As much as you used to brag about being undefeated?! HA!"

"Hey if I'm going to get my butt whooped might as well be my son. Lord knows he does that to me on his Video games." Olivia could imagine Fitz playing with Miles and getting his butt handed to him. He was a bit of a sore loser even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I'm glad you got a laugh out of that." Fitz said.

"I'm sorry but I can see you rage quitting now." Olivia kept laughing.

"I don't rage quit on my son." Olivia gave him a look knowing he wasn't telling the truth.

"Okay maybe once or twice I was tired and he a worst winner than I am." Olivia went back to her laughing.

"That's not funny." Fitz said chuckling himself watching Olivia laughing. He was glad for it. He hadn't seen her laugh like that in ages.

"The hell it's not!" Olivia said trying to get herself.

"Oh my goodness, I can still see it. That will keep me good tomorrow." Olivia said rubbing the tears out her eyes.

"I'm glad I brighten your day up a bit." Fitz said as Olivia rubbed his shoulder.

"Anyways like I was saying...don't think your last game with him will be your last. It's going to be okay. He's going to recover and he can whoop up on you so more or you can get revenge and beat him."

"Thanks." Fitz said feeling a bit better himself.

"No problem. Now let's go get some rest we got a long day tomorrow."

"Right." Fitz as they walked to their rooms to rest for the evening.

* * *

Olivia left out the meeting with the Event Coordinator and staffers for the State Dinner. It would be the day after tomorrow. Olivia yawned stretching because she had to deal with this on top of everything else. She had been at the white house for about two weeks and so far things were running smoothly. She had gotten a bit more comfortable about being around Fitz more as well.

They were secretly monitoring those who were involved in the Sons of Liberation case and so far the mole had not slipped up to reveal themselves. Graham was still nowhere to be found and the CIA director was laying low as well. It was bit frustrating to the White House but they kept going.

Olivia went to her room to start getting ready for bed when she got a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She said.

"It's Me Olivia." She heard Fitz's voice.

"Come in." Olivia said as Fitz entered the room.

"Hey I needed to ask you something." Fitz said.

"Sure what's up?" Olivia said.

"Well…do you have a dress for the Dinner coming up?"

"You know now that I think about it I don't. I've been so busy I forgot about getting one lined up. I guess I could go to my house and get one or something."

"I'll have somebody come over and have you fitted for one." Fitz insisted.

"Okay that works." Olivia shrugged

"Also…I was thinking that since you are considered the Official Hostess for the White house now… uh…would you be MY official guest?" Olivia looked over at him when he said that.

"You want me to what?" Olivia asked.

"I want you as my official guest at the dinner." Fitz said.

"Fitz…do you understand what you're asking me?" Olivia said. She had just planned to greet the guests and make sure things were going right NOT being an actual dinner guest let alone Fitz's. That would require her sitting at the President's Table among other things.

"I'm asking you to go to the dinner with me." Fitz said.

"If I go to an Official Event on the President of the United States' arm, we'll see the headlines popping up before we get back to our rooms." Olivia said. She didn't want to be labeled his "new girlfriend" especially since she didn't even know if she wanted to go that route with him again.

"I will say that you are just my guest. You're the White House Hostess nobody will think otherwise. It won't be a date and I won't try anything with you."

"Fitz I don't think we should." It wouldn't be in good taste for him to be seen with her especially since his wife had JUST been buried. Also Olivia had buried her own husband, the Former Senate Majority Leader, not too long ago. That would just send people in a spiral.

"Olivia please…" Fitz said sitting across from her.

"I'll get you a dress and everything. Please go with me." Olivia could see he wasn't leaving her room till he got a yes.

"Very well I'll go." Olivia said.

"Wonderful!" He said giving her a kiss on the hand.

"Thank you. I'll have them get a dress for you first thing." He said leaving out. Olivia rolled her eyes not looking forward to this. She looked over at the picture of Edgar.

"It's not a date. I know better than to date him again." She said. Olivia kept his picture out and spoke with him at times to clear her mind. People would probably think she was crazy for it but it was calming to her. Olivia found herself getting a bit more uncomfortable with the notion as she thought about it further. She got on the phone and called Abby about it.

"You what?!" Abby said.

"It's an official state dinner." Olivia said.

"Olivia…." Abby said.

"Don't give me a lecture please." Olivia said knowing that tone.

"Olivia…you were finally over him. I knew this would happen when you moved into the white house."

"Abby we're not getting back together. I'm only here because of the Sons of Liberation case. When that is over I'm out of here and moving on with my son."

"Sure you are…" Abby said not believing a word out her mouth. It wasn't till Edgar came along that Olivia could actually say she was over Fitz and Abby believe her.

"Olivia…he just pulled the begging trick on you and it WORKED like it always does. You two are going to go out, probably have a great time, then next thing you know you two are making out in the rose garden."

"Abby!" Olivia said blushing at the thought of that.

"Olivia…I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't. I know…I know not to get burned again." Olivia said. She still had to remember Fitz for all his charm was still the man who cheated on her after having a miscarriage then married another woman. Then later go off and was with another woman then lied to her about it. He was the man who made HER feel guilty for his mistakes. Their relationship had gotten to that of old friends and that's how it should remain for her.

"Olivia…I know you're feeling some kind of way now that Edgar's gone but…"

"No…he can't take Edgar's place…he never could." Olivia said stopping her.

"Olivia…you never got a chance to truly mourn him. As soon as the Funeral was done you were on the lookout for his murderers. Throwing yourself into your work like the old days. Before then you were looking after Nathan."

Olivia didn't want to hear it but Abby was right. Fitz was a surrogate for Edgar right now. She was getting lonely again. Her son was far away and her husband was dead. Fitz reached out to her and she grasped. The past two weeks at the white house had been really pleasant between them. She didn't want that to be ruined.

"I won't make the same mistake." Olivia said.

"Okay." Abby said. She didn't want Olivia to go back into that shell of a person she was after ending it with Fitz. Olivia got off the phone and got ready for bed. She leaned back in bed looking at her picture with Edgar.

"What should I do?" She said to the picture.

"What do you want to do?" She looked over and saw Edgar sitting down right on cue.

"I don't want to go." Olivia said.

"Then don't go." He said.

"I already said…"

"What is he going to do if you don't go?" Edgar said.

"Be mad at me." Olivia said.

"He'll live. He's hard headed." Edgar said.

"Yeah…" Olivia said with a slight chuckle.

"You actually feel bad about not going?" Edgar said.

"I don't know…What do you think?" Olivia said.

"Well he already said to punch his lights out if he tries you. Are you afraid you're going to give in?" Olivia slowly nodded her head. Fitz could be very _persuasive_ at times especially in THAT department.

"Well then you better not go if you don't think neither one of you can control yourselves."

"Maybe…" Olivia said.

"Well think of it this way. You stopped him when he tried you at the house. So you can stop him if he tries anything during the dinner. I believe you're not as weak minded around him as you think you are. You'll be okay whether you go with him or not."

"I guess…" Olivia said as he disappeared. Olivia leaned back in bed thinking of what to do.

_Maybe I'll know in the morning._ She thought to herself as she fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 26: Mooncard

**Author's Note: Thank you guys again for your patience. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 26

"Alright we are all done Mrs. Braxton." The Stylist Lisa said as she finished up on Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia said looking at her hair and makeup. Her hair was down straight with a light curl.

"Now let me get your dress." Lisa said going over to the door taking Olivia's dress out the garment bag.

"I can put it on myself. It's no problem." Olivia insisted.

"You sure?" Lisa said.

"Yes. Thank you again. I got it from here." Olivia said.

"Very well." The Stylist walked out of Olivia's room. Olivia walked over to her dress caressing the fabric on it. It was a very beautiful white sleeveless dress that had crystals adorn it. The night of the state dinner was finally here.

She walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out her diamonds that Edgar had bought her on their last anniversary. Funny that it seemed to be only thing that went with her dress that Fitz had helped pick out for her.

"You don't mind if I wear them tonight do you?" She looked over at his picture.

"I guess not." She said to herself when she didn't get a response. Olivia set out her jewelry and got her dress. She carefully put it on and straightened herself up in the mirror. She placed on her necklace and earrings along with her bracelet as the finishing touch. She spun around to make sure everything was fine since she knew there would be pictures to follow.

"Well here I go…" Olivia said to herself. She walked out her room after grabbing her little clutch bag.

Meanwhile, Fitz had walked down to the front with his Tux on ready for the dinner.

"Ready Mr. President?" Cyrus said greeting him.

"Yeah…" He looked around.

"Where is Olivia?" Fitz said.

"I'm not sure…probably checking over everything in the Ballroom." Cyrus said.

"She was supposed to go with me." Fitz said. He hoped Olivia hadn't gone ahead already.

"Wait she what?" Cyrus wasn't informed about this.

"She's my guest." Fitz said.

"You're taking a woman to the event?" Cyrus said

"It's just Olivia. I didn't see any harm of it." Fitz said.

"Fitz…" Cyrus was worried something like this would happen.

"Don't start Cyrus." Fitz said knowing where this was going.

"Don't start what?" They heard a voice as the two looked up. Olivia walked down the stairs towards them.

"My goodness." Fitz said meeting her at the end of the stairs. He took her hand helping her down the last step.

"You look gorgeous." Fitz said. He knew he made the right choice in dress for her.

"Thank you. You look handsome as well." Olivia said simply. Fitz really did know how to wear a Tux.

"Thank you." He smiled not being able to get over how gorgeous she was.

"We should go we don't want to be late." She said snapping Fitz out his daze.

"What? Oh…of course." He said as they walked over. The walk to the ballroom seemed to be a very long one. Fitz felt like a kid on prom night on his way out with the most popular girl in school. Part of him was a bit…Nervous even. Olivia being dropped dead Gorgeous didn't help any either.

"Are we entering the event separately?" Olivia said.

"No. You're my guest remember? You'll be entering with me." Fitz said.

"Alright…" Olivia said not too sure about that. Hopefully the media blitz won't be too bad. She simply was his guest, nothing more. This was just part of her new "position" at the white house till the sons of liberation where all put away.

They arrived at the entrance and Olivia started walking ahead when Fitz pulled beside her.

"Not too fast now." He teased.

"Sorry." Olivia said. She just wanted this over with. She heard them announce that Fitz was entering and the two walked in being met with flashing camera lights.

"President Grant, who is your guest?" The photographers said as they flashed pictures of him and Olivia.

"This is a good friend of mine." Fitz said as they went on inside. Olivia felt awkward with everything. She always tried to keep a low profile because of her work even though she was married to the Senate Majority Leader. Thankfully Edgar was the type to keep a low profile as well unless necessary. Edgar…the last time she went to something like this…she was with Edgar. Now she was here with Fitz having her picture taken by everybody.

She was relieved when they made it across the ballroom of course that didn't keep eyes off them. After all Fitz was the President, so it came with the territory. The two were escorted to their seats quickly.

"They did a beautiful job in here. Thank you again Olivia." Fitz said.

"You're welcome…" Olivia said when she looked over and saw a couple laughing together. She looked away only to see another couple where the woman was fixing her husband's tie scolding him. He kissed her on the lips in thanks when she finished making his wife roll her eyes with a blush. This wasn't helping at all.

Olivia was missing Edgar like crazy right now. She could hear him now making some sarcastic remark about somebody in the room having her on the verge of falling out her seat with laughter. Everyone was fair game in the room for him…except her because he would get hit. She still wasn't over him and she knew that even if every Sons of Liberation member was executed it wouldn't bring him back to her or their son.

"_Hey I know these are boring but bear with it."_ Olivia could still hear him say to her when he felt she was getting bored.

"Olivia…" She heard her name.

"Yes Edgar…" Olivia said without so much as a second thought.

"Edgar?" Olivia looked over at a confused Fitz.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Olivia said getting out of her daze. She was embarrassed she just called Fitz her late husband's name.

"Okay…" Fitz said brushing it off quickly.

"I was wondering would you like to go dancing a bit before they bring out dinner?" He suggested.

"I guess…" Olivia said as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Olivia tried to be formal but Fitz insisted they dance close. She looked around seeing everybody was in their own little world going to the music. The two couples she saw earlier were also on the dance floor holding each other close.

She remembered dancing in Edgar's arms just like this. She just closed her eyes pretending to still be in them. When the music ended she looked over and thought she saw him looking over at her dressed in a black tux.

"Edgar…" Olivia started to go over in his direction.

"Olivia…" She looked up at a worried Fitz. She turned back to where Edgar was and saw he had disappeared.

"Olivia are you alright?" Fitz said concerned. She had been out of it all evening.

"I'm so sorry…I have to go….do something…" Olivia said getting away from Fitz going over into the direction she thought she saw Edgar. She looked at every face trying to find him again. She found herself outside near the Gardens and still no sign of him.

"Olivia is something wrong?" Olivia looked behind her and saw Gloria Fraiser. She was the wife of Senator George Fraiser, one of Edgar's allies in the Senate. He also took Edgar's place as Senate Majority Leader.

"Oh Hello Gloria…" Olivia said trying to get herself together.

"How are you doing dear? I haven't seen you since the Funeral." Gloria said.

"I'm holding up…" Olivia said simply.

"That's good. How is your son Nathan?"

"He's doing good also…" Olivia said.

"Wonderful. I know it must be hard looking after him on top of everything else with Edgar gone. You know how boys need their daddies."

"It is Challenge but we're making it." Olivia said.

"Well, if you need anything please let me know."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you to say Gloria." Olivia said.

"Of course it's my pleasure." Gloria gave her a light hug and went on about her way. Olivia started to go back on her search then stopped herself. What was she doing? She knew where Edgar was….buried in the Braxton Family cemetery. He wasn't coming back. All the images that she had seen of his "ghost" were nothing more than illusions she had made up herself so she wouldn't have to face that fact that right now she was truly alone. She looked up and saw them together standing outside looking out but when she blinked she realized it was another couple instead. Giving a deep breath she walked away from everyone deeper into the garden.

After a while, Olivia walked over to a bench in the garden and sat down letting her tears fall. She's not supposed to cry so people could see but right now…she could care less if the whole world saw her. She missed him so bad that her heart literally was aching. When Edgar died it was like a part of her died with him.

Suddenly Olivia felt something draped over her. She looked up and saw it was Fitz covering her with his Coat jacket. He sat down with her and held her close. He didn't say anything but let her get herself together.

"You okay?" He asked after a while. Olivia just nodded embarrassed. It probably looked strange that the President's Guest let alone the White house Hostess was running around like a mad woman chasing a ghost. Then he himself had to leave to go looking for her. Now was not the night for her to be losing it like this.

"No need to be embarrassed. This was my fault….I tried to push you into something you clearly weren't ready for." Fitz said. He knew Olivia wasn't over Edgar's death yet here he was trying to make her go out and about with him now that he himself was newly single. It wasn't like him and Mellie. Those two genuinely loved each other so losing him was going to hit Olivia hard.

"No…you invited me as your guest and here I am…"Olivia started to say.

"Enough." Fitz quitted her lips.

"It is my fault for trying to woo a widow who clearly isn't over her husband's death. I can confess my wrongs." Fitz said.

"What?" Olivia said.

"I admit it…I thought us going here together maybe having a good time would help us both. Liv…all you done and being in the white house just made me know I never stopped loving you. I'm trying to keep myself under control because I don't want to be the monster you remember who hurt you but here am I doing low down tricks. I'm so sorry Olivia…I knew you weren't ready for all of this."

"Yet you did it anyway…you're still the same." Olivia said taking his jacket off.

"If you want to go back to your room, I understand. You don't have to stay the coordinator can take care of the rest." Fitz said. He figured she would be upset from that but he had to tell the truth not just for her sake but his own.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT?!" Olivia yelled at him.

"Ruin what?" Fitz said confused.

"Everything was fine until you wanted me to go to this stupid ball as your guest." Olivia had a lot to get off her chest.

"Ever since Edgar died, I felt so lonely without him then I had to send away Nathan so soon it's just…sometimes I have trouble getting out of bed because I would be so sick to my stomach because I remember all the years of loneliness again. Then you came along pretending to be my friend. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. These past few weeks I thought…I actually thought Fitz has changed for the better. He's not trying to get me back or anything. He's trying to be my friend. I can actually maybe…take his help and his support because he doesn't expect me to go off and sleep with him when it's over. He's doing it for me because he's my friend who wants to help me not because he wants to win me back as his lover. I thought about how…I didn't want to fake being strong for everybody anymore. I actually have a friend who knows me who I can depend on and now I don't have that anymore."

"You don't have to fake being strong. Take as much as my strength as you need." He held her hand.

"Olivia…I'm sorry…I took that sense of security from you. All I do is take and take. I know you're probably tired of me saying Sorry over and over again then do something else stupid to hurt you. Please…let me still be your friend. I beg you."

"It's the least I owe you." Fitz said.

"I'm tired Fitz…I'm really…Tired of dealing with this…" Olivia said.

"I know…that's why I say let me do it. Let me take on everything for a while and no I'm not doing this as your lover but as your friend. If you let me help you…I won't let you down. I told you that. Please…I don't want to see you break Olivia."

Olivia thought hard about all of this. She was ready to curse him out and storm out of the white house for good but she knew that wasn't the best idea no matter how angry she got.

"Olivia…" Fitz said waiting for her response.

"One more…chance…if you screw this up…I don't care how much you get on your knees and beg or say you're sorry or threaten me. You and I will NEVER be on speaking terms again let alone friendly."

"Fair enough and welcome back Olivia." Fitz said. Olivia couldn't help but chuckle at that even when she was still ticked at him. Fitz was glad he was able to ease the mood a bit with them.

"Thank you, it's good to be back." Olivia said.

"Now, then… let's go back inside, eat this fancy dinner and try to enjoy the rest of this boring evening."

"Okay….that sounds good." Olivia said as Fitz wiped the remaining tears out her eyes. He walked her back inside.

"Did anybody notice I ran out?" Olivia said.

"No they were too busy doing everything else." Fitz said as he helped her to her seat.

"I see…" Olivia said as the evening went on. After she relaxed a bit she did enjoy herself some. Fitz made sure to keep her entertained.

"I'm really sorry…I'm not doing a good Job being hostess." She said to Fitz.

"It's fine. I mean everything is going well. Nothing has blown up or anything. I think tonight is a success for the most part. The Prime Minster and I seem to be coming to agreement with everything. Also he commented on how nice everything was."

"I'm glad." Olivia said.

"Thank you again." Fitz said kissing her hand.

"You're welcome." Olivia smiled at him. After the evening was over the two returned to their rooms both tired from the ceremony.

"Thank you again for coming with me Olivia." Fitz said as he walked her to her room.

"You're welcome and thank you. I guess I did need a little night out." Olivia said as they stopped at her door.

"Well…goodnight…" Olivia said as she opened her door.

"Olivia…" Fitz said.

"Yes?" Olivia looked back. Fitz resisted the urge so much after what happened. He was already on thin Ice with her. If he placed a wild kiss on her lips he would be in HUGE trouble.

"Goodnight and if you need anything let me know." He said kissing her hand and walking off to his room in a hurry. Olivia thought that was weird but then shrugged it off and went inside her room. Fitz gave himself a deep sigh when he got inside his room and pulled his thoughts together.

_What am I doing? I know I don't just want to be her friend but…that's all she wants of me right now…so that's what I'll be…_

Fitz knew he probably would be repaying Olivia for all the things he has done in the past plus what she's done for him even if he lived to be in his 100s. He really didn't want to be the man she despised again but he couldn't lie that he wasn't still in love with her deeply. He already made his pledge though that lover or not, he would always be there for her when she needed him. He would just have to let the Faiths decide how their relationship would go since every time he tried to force something it ended up ruining things even more.

As Fitz got ready for bed he still thought about what happened with Olivia. Something was bothering him greatly about her behavior. He could always say it was her missing Edgar and her son but he already felt it deep down that this was something more. It was almost as if she was about to have an emotional breakdown. He hated how she let things build up inside her to where it would just erupt and in the worst way. He had to stop that before it happened. He pulled back the covers on his bed to get in when he heard a knock.

"Come in?" he said wondering who it was. He saw Olivia walk in with her hair tied back and her Pajamas on.

"Is everything alright…" Fitz said seeing the look she had on her face.

"Can I stay with you please?" She said all of a sudden.

"Stay with me?" Fitz didn't see that coming.

"No sex or anything…I just…don't want to be alone right now…" Olivia said.

"Of course…come on." Fitz said he walked her over and they got into bed. Olivia leaned back getting herself comfortable.

"You okay?" He said helping to tuck her in.

"Yes…thank you." Olivia said. Fitz wrapped his arms around her holding her close out of habit. He felt her tense a bit then she relaxed. Olivia felt safe with him right now. She really was losing her mind at the moment. Her thoughts had gotten so dark that she was scared of what they might make her do.

"It's going to be okay Olivia…" Fitz said.

"Thank you…." Olivia said closing her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Fitz wondered what brought this on but he was going to make sure it didn't happen again.

* * *

Fitz woke up the next morning seeing Olivia still fast asleep. He stopped his alarm before it woke her up and got up quietly not to disturb her. He went into the bathroom and got himself ready for the day. He walked back out seeing her still asleep. That was the most peaceful he had seen her in a while. He scribbled down a little note and left it on the nightstand beside her.

"You just take today off." He said as he walked down to the office. He arranged a few things for her then he started working with Cyrus when he noticed Olivia's absent.

"Where's Liv?" Cyrus said.

"I gave her the day off." Fitz said simply.

"Alright." Cyrus said shrugging it off. The two worked some more then Cyrus left out to run some errands. Later on Fitz got a new guest.

"I'm so sorry I overslept." Olivia said walking inside the office.

"Good Afternoon Olivia. Did you get a good night sleep?" Fitz said. He saw it was about passed noon.

"I did thank you now…why didn't you wake me up? You know I have things to do."

"No…you don't...I gave you the day off."

"Day off?" Olivia said stunned by that phrase. Olivia never really took "days off" because things always happened plus she liked having a full plate.

"Yes…don't worry about any of your duties as white house hostess, the sons of liberation or any of that stuff just take it easy."

"Fitz…I'm okay…now just give me what I have to do today." She really hoped he wasn't trying to take pity on her because she freaked out last night.

"I did give you what to do today. Your job today is to relax." Fitz said.

"Fitz…you know…I just can't sit still…" When she wasn't busy, her thoughts were everywhere and she didn't want that right now. Fitz saw he had to keep her busy in another way today.

"Okay how about this…why don't you go for a swim?" He suggested.

"A Swim?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah we have a big pool here at the white house so go swimming. Then after your swim and lunch I'll have something for you to do later on." Fitz said.

"Okay…" Olivia said wondering about this but she guess she didn't have much of a choice. She went back to her room and got ready to go to the pool. She went outside to the beautiful Olympic size pool and got in. She admitted she hadn't been for a good swim in a while. She focused her energy into her swim.

Olivia came up out the water after a while seeing a waiter setting up the table near the pool.

"Are you ready for your Lunch Mrs. Braxton?" He said.

"Sure I guess…" Olivia said. Her swim did bring back her appetite.

"Very well it will be done in a minute." He said going back to his work. Olivia got out the pool and rinsed in shower by it. She dried off and slipped her beach dress on walking over to the table.

"This looks great." Olivia said as the waiter pulled out her seat for her.

"Thank you ma'am." He said as he fixed her a mimosa.

"If you need anything else please let me know." He said handing the glass to her.

"Alright I will thank you." Olivia nodded as she began her lunch. The pool had a beautiful view of the Gardens and part of DC for her to enjoy.

Once her lunch was over she looked out at the view sipping her mimosa. Maybe taking a bit of time off wasn't so bad. Olivia leaned back in her seat and started reading a book that was in her bag. After a while she dosed off for a midday nap. She woke up a little over an hour later to the sound of some birds flying by overhead.

Olivia yawned with a stretch then went back up to her room and took a nice hot shower. She started to get dress when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Olivia said putting on her robe to answer the door.

"Hello Mrs. Braxton, I'm the massuise I'm here for your massage."

"Massage?" Olivia wasn't aware of that.

"Yes ma'am." The Massuise said.

"Okay…" Olivia said letting her in. The Massuise set up her shop and poured Olivia a Glass of Wine.

"Here you go please sit." She said handing the glass to Olivia. Olivia took it and sat down in the chair as her massage began. She had to admit this felt REALLY good being pampered. She couldn't remember her last Spa day. After everyone left out Olivia got dressed in some floral printed pants and a hot pink blouse then walked downstairs to the dining room.

"Good evening Mrs. Braxton." Fitz said greeting her. She looked revitalized right now.

"Good evening President Grant." Olivia smiled sitting down beside him.

"Did you have a nice day?"

"Yes I did….thank you." She rubbed his hand. Fitz kissed it and the two enjoyed their dinner. Fitz tried to keep it off the subject of politics but Olivia insisted on it and he eventually went over things with her. After the dinner the two played cards in the study together.

"I see you're still good at this." Fitz said losing another hand to Olivia.

"Of course I am." Olivia said as she gathered the cards to deal them.

"Of course I never was the type to just play for fun we usually made bets." Fitz said.

"I remember." Olivia said chuckling at the memories of their "bets". It would go from who would do the chores to being the personal slave for the day.

"I mean you want to lose your wallet right now…." Olivia said.

"Oh really Ms. Bigshot? By the way I let you win those hands." Fitz said grabbing them both another drink. He handed her one and sat back down.

"Yeah right…" Olivia said as she dealt to them.

"I mean…we could make a bet right now?" Fitz suggested.

"Really what would we bet on?" Olivia said.

"What you willing to bet?" Fitz said.

"Hmm….I could make the President my Slave for a day…" Olivia said making him chuckle.

"I could do the same to you." Fitz said.

"Oh really and what WILL that include?" Olivia said.

"Well you could wear something cute around while you serve me…" Fitz said.

"Oh really? I thought you were going to make me do something sexual." Olivia said.

"Sexual? I'm still a gentleman Mrs. Braxton." Fitz said making her laugh.

"That didn't stop you in the past Mr. President." Olivia said.

"I'm a changed man. Don't hold it against me please." He said jokingly.

"You are…I won't…" Olivia said smiling at him. Fitz smiled back.

"Now then are you in or what?" Olivia said.

"Let's go." Fitz said as they grabbed their hands.

"So what's it going to be?" Olivia said.

"I'm in it to win it." Fitz said.

"Hands down." Olivia said as they both placed down their hands.

"Looks like you won Mr. President."

"Told you." Fitz smiled.

"So what is it you want?" Olivia said ready to see his request.

"My request is…you take a day off like this at least once a week while you're working here on the case. No work, no nothing just rest. Also if you feel like something is pushing down on you for whatever reason…you come talk to me. Don't internalize it to the point that it becomes a huge burden on you."

"I can do that. I really can." Olivia said.

"Good because if you didn't I would be mad you went back on your word." Fitz said making her chuckle.

"You go it. Thanks Fitz."

"You're welcome Olivia." He said stretching.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to take it on to bed. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Yeah I'm going to bed too." Olivia said as they left out the study.

"Fitz…"

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"Thank you for today…I needed it badly." Olivia said.

"You're welcome." Fitz said as he got a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She patted his shoulder walking to her room.

"Goodnight Olivia." He said caressing the cheek she kissed with a smile. _Maybe…just maybe…_ He thought to himself. Fitz went on to bed still with a smile on his face.


	29. Chapter 27: Among the Living

Chapter 27

"And Say goodnight Mr. President!" Olivia said laying the final blow in their game of dominos.

"Damnit I almost had you!" Fitz said.

"You thought you had me. I just played around with you enough so I could go in for the kill." Olivia chuckled with a victorious smile sipping her wine. It had been her relaxation day and it ended with her playing games against Fitz.

"I had you against the ropes admit it." Fitz said drinking his beer.

"Doesn't matter unless you win." Olivia said.

"Fine you got this round." Fitz said rubbing his shoulders.

"You okay?" Olivia said noticed his discomfort.

"Yeah I'm good just a little stiff."

"Let me see…" Olivia got up and walked over to him sitting on the arm rest. She gently started rubbing his shoulders and like Magic the tension started to leave him. Fitz remembered her massages. They always eased him when he had a stressful day.

"I think you might need a day off yourself. Stress is not good."

"Yeah I guess I'll take off this weekend." Fitz said.

"Sounds good to me. Then I can get another day off." She said making Fitz chuckle.

"That works." Fitz said.

"How did your appointment go today?" Fitz looked up at her.

"You knew I had a doctor's appointment?" He said.

"Sure did. This is your Monthly Checkup time I read it in my file yesterday."

"Oh yeah…" Fitz said forgetting about that.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"Well…he said I am under a bit of stress related tension and that I need to get a little bit more physical activity. Other than that I'm good."

"Great. Now then…since you lost our game tonight you have to do MY biding." Olivia said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh God." Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Your wish ma'am?" He said wondering what she was going to make him do.

"I'm going to need you to take better care of yourself because if you get sick I'm going to be worried even more and I know you don't want that."

"Not at all." Fitz said. The LAST thing he needed was for Olivia to be having problems because of him.

"Good. Now you go on to bed and get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Fitz said as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight." She rubbed his hair and went on to her room.

"Goodnight." Fitz said with a smile on his face. He loved her light kisses and touches. To him each one felt warmer as time went on. He kicked himself for making her worry on her off day so he had to take better care of himself for her sake if not his own.

As Olivia got ready for bed she heard her cell phone go off. She looked at the number and answered it quickly.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey, I'm sorry we called you so late." She heard Agent Fare's Voice.

"No problem I wasn't even in bed yet. What's up?"

"I'm here with Huck and we think we might have found something useful." That got Olivia's attention.

"What is it?"

"Well there is this special server that we have stumbled upon. See the thing about it is a type of server that is used by your Big Brother is watching Paranoids, Fundamentalists…."

"And Terrorists like the Sons of Liberation." Olivia finished for him.

"Exactly. Now what makes these servers special is that you can't just access them from the general World Wide Web. You got to be on a special network in order to access the site let alone log in and see what's inside."

"I see…can you hack it?" Olivia said.

"This is where the hard part is." Huck chimed in.

"The way this server is set up you have to do a double team."

"You mean two people hacking in at the same time? Olivia said.

"Precisely. I can get to the site itself on my own with a little bit of work but I need a 2nd chair to access it otherwise it's a dead end."

"Neither of you don't know anybody we could trust whose good enough to 2nd chair do you?" Olivia said.

"I'm afraid I don't and neither does Huck." Agent Fare said.

"I don't either." Olivia leaned back trying to think.

"By the way how did you guys find out about the server?" Olivia said.

"We did a mass search and a few pieces of data came up. That's how we found out they were responsible for the Plane Crash that killed the most of the first family. That's of course after putting two and two together"

"Interesting….." Olivia said.

"Well…keep me up to date and I'll see if I can find anybody who can 2nd Chair. Also Agent Fare…"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I know I've asked you this before but I still think you should come talk with the President. I promise you will be safe."

"It's going to look mighty weird for me to start to showing up at the white house all of a sudden."

"I know but please…" Fare gave a deep sigh pondering everything.

"Very well one meeting."

"Thank you so much." Olivia said.

"You're Welcome." Fare said as they hung up. Olivia sat back thinking about everything. If they got into that site they could start tracking down the members. This would be a huge break through. She wished she knew somebody that could help Huck. As her mind started to ponder Olivia wrote down a few things she needed to do in the morning and went to bed.

She woke up in the morning stretching remember everything she needed to do. She got ready and went down to talk to the President's Secretary. On her way she made a call to Fitz's doctor to check on things.

"Now I can't give you all the information on the President ma'am…." The doctor stated.

"I just need to make sure he's healthy that's all." Olivia assured him.

"He's in good health just need to take care of the stress and some physical activity." So Fitz didn't hide anything from her.

"Okay great thank you." Olivia said as she got off the phone and went to the secretary.

"Hey there I need to take a look at the President's schedule we have to add some things."

"Okay, that's fine." The Secretary stated. Olivia worked with her to get things in order. After that was done she went back upstairs to get Fitz up after she saw he hadn't arrived for breakfast yet.

She walked into Fitz's room and gave a light chuckle at him looking like a baby while he was fast asleep. She wondered if it was man thing because Nathan and Edgar used to sleep the same way. Unfortunately for Fitz she was taking him out of dreamland. She started the alarm shaking him out of bed.

"What the hell?" Fitz said getting up.

"Good morning President Grant." Olivia said.

"It's time to get up you have morning briefings." She said handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks…" Fitz said taking it from her. He saw she was in a good mood this morning even though he hated this little habit of hers waking him up like this.

"Now then let me get you up to date on everything so far going on. You need to look at that Federal correction budget, there is the Sudan Conflict, and Venezuela is still in the process of replacing Hugo Chavez."

"Okay…" Fitz said.

"Also Fare will be here today to go over some things on the Sons of Liberation case with you."

"Fare?" Fitz said not familiar with that name.

"Yes he was Edgar's source before he passed away. I need you to give him protection as we discussed before since he stuck his neck out for us."

"Sure, no problem." Fitz said.

"Good. Also I talked with your doctor he said you need to get a little bit more physical activity so we're going running today."

"Running?" Fitz said.

"Yep." Olivia said.

"I hate running…." Fitz said.

"You'll get over it. Besides, it will give you some fresh air too. You can't be cramped up in the white house all day." Olivia said making him roll his eyes.

"No Pouting, Mr. President. Now go get ready."

"Yes Mother." He said drinking some more of his coffee. When he asked Olivia to come to the White House he didn't expect her to be doing ALL OF THIS. Fitz got up and went to get dressed. After he was done getting dressed he walked out and he saw Olivia waiting for him on the bed. Part of him wanted to go over there and get on top of her but he had to resist that urge the best he could.

"Alright now let's get you some breakfast and go to the meeting." She smiled. The two went down to the dining room and then went to the meeting room. After briefings the pair went to the Oval Office to discuss everything with Cyrus.

"So Agent Fare will be here later on and he's trustworthy?" Cyrus said.

"Yes he is. He was dedicated to Edgar before he passed away and he has been VERY on top of things for me."

"Alright if you say he's good it's alright with us." Cyrus said.

"Good. Now then I'm stealing the President away for a run at about 4." Olivia said.

"Fair enough." Cyrus said.

"I don't have a meeting or anything?" Fitz said.

"No I made sure to have your schedule clear by then. All you have to worry about is keeping up." Olivia said.

"No I don't…I have to make an…emergency meeting with my Secretary of state because…we're going to war with…China…yeah China." Fitz said making Olivia chuckle.

"Don't worry they won't bomb us yet Mr. President." Olivia said.

"You might as well get it over with you know how she is." Cyrus said.

"True." Fitz grumbled. The bright side was he got to go out and about with Olivia. After he went through some work, Fitz went to lunch and Olivia gave him the details for their run.

"We'll be doing it around the path near the white house gardens. We'll start off slow coming and going."

"Alright." Fitz said.

"Great." Olivia said when she saw her cell go off.

"Agent Fare is here. I'm going to lead him up you go on to the Oval Office."

"Right." Fitz said as she got up to greet agent Fare. Fitz finished his lunch and went upstairs to wait for them along with Cyrus. Olivia walked in with Fare right behind her.

"President Grant." Agent Fare gave a greeting.

"Hello Agent…" Fitz started to say when he was quieted by Olivia.

Fare walked in looking around the office. He gave Olivia his briefcase and walked around like he was searching for something.

"What is he doing?" Fitz said a little concerned.

"He's checking to see if any recording devices or things like that are lurking around here." Olivia said.

"Ah that makes sense." Fitz said. Considering there was a mole about it was understandable to check the meeting places.

"Okay we're good." Fare said after he finished his search.

"Now I can greet you more Formally President Grant." Fare walked up to Fitz extending his hand.

"Of course, please have a seat Agent Fare." Fitz said shaking his hand.

"Thank you sir." Fare walked over to the sofa and Olivia handed him his brief case. He started pulling out documents on the Sons of Liberation.

"Alright this is what the Sons of Liberation are all about…." Agent Fare went over everything from beginning of the original investigation to current details about the Sons of liberation case.

"So while we don't know exactly who the true leader is or their true origins they have made their presence known throughout the years. They are good at using puppets and scapegoats to keep the leaders out of the way.

"What we can gather from the data we have on them is a certain profile. It's small but it's a start. Now, considering their crimes these are not just some average Joes. The person who took down the plane has an extensive amount of computer knowledge. Even the bombs they planned on setting off a few years back were a bit on the sophisticated side."

"They have Engineers in their group as well." Olivia said.

"Exactly. You notice Lars Green, the suspected General, was an engineer himself. Even the Alarm system that was at the Braxton residence was taken apart easily even though it's one of the most advanced of the market. The Guardian has some talented people at his disposal. Now that's not to say everybody in that group is a STEM major who probably graduated near the top of their class but they are still a very skilled and very organized group."

"Which makes them even more Dangerous…" Fitz said.

"Yes Mr. President. We still don't know exactly how they plan on striking again considering they failed at killing you sir."

"You think they will wait for another State of the Union?" Cyrus said.

"Nah, these guys are smart. They won't try that again. We truly made sure of that since last time. What I do think however is that after the first investigation they made sure to lay low so they were off the radar of the Agency. They've been scheming the past few years. Now that they're back they are hitting hard. We tried digging into the other members' pasts for clues but not much luck coming from that. They cover their tracks everywhere they go."

"Were you guys ever able to track down where the Guardian was when he called me?" Olivia asked.

"Nah, he was barely traceable. He did it on a prepaid phone that was destroyed right after the call. We tried to go off any signal from a tower that might have set it off but that was of no use."

"How are you guys coming with the Server?" Olivia said.

"I'm happy to say that Huck has figured out to just about crack it so we are at the pearly gates. We still need that second chair though."

"Can another one from the agency be used?" Fitz suggested.

"Well considering our mole problem I don't think there is currently anybody on that level that is trust worthy at the moment." Fare stated.

"Understandable." Fitz said thinking.

"So we just need the 2nd Chair to hack then when we get into the server…." Cyrus began.

"We can see what they have not only been planning but track people down through IP addresses. That will lead us to certain members and when we find them it's just a matter of getting them to talk."

"And the Sons of Liberation are very loyal to their party so that's going to give us another headache." Olivia said.

"Exactly but it will be a good start."

"You should be lead investigator on this case Agent Fare. You probably just gave us more information that the Agency itself did." Fitz said.

"Thank you President Grant, but considering everything I better not have that official title. It's not just the agency I have to worry about."

"Totally understandable." Fitz went to him.

"I promise you have the protection of this White House if anything pops off and we'll have special protective measures made for you.

"I'm honored President Grant but I better not considering my "protection" might end up being one of them."

"Fair enough." Fitz said.

"Thank you again Fare. Please let us know if something else comes up and do be careful." Olivia said.

"I will." He said. After Agent Fare left out the three went over the details.

"So we just need this second chair and that will help get us closer to them." Fitz said.

"Yep seems so simple yet so difficult." Olivia said looking at her watch.

"Okay, enough of that it's almost time." She said.

"Time for what?" Fitz said.

"Remember our run today? You didn't think I forgot did you?" Fitz grumbled. He sure had and hoped that she had too.

"Fine." He said getting up.

"Great. I'm going to go ahead and get ready you do too." Fitz nodded.

"Have fun you two." Cyrus said making Fitz give him a look.

He went to his bedroom and got dressed in his blue and black jogging suit. He walked out and saw Olivia come out in a pink and black one with her hair tied back. He appreciated the creator of it because it just hugged her curves.

"Let's go." She said as they walked outside to the path.

"Is this part of it?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah this is our warm up. We start running when we get there." She instructed.

"Alright." Fitz said as they made it to the starting point.

"I'm not going to enjoy this." Fitz said dreading the run. He hated Running with passion even in his Navy days. He only went because Olivia seemed to enjoy it so much as she did swimming.

"Then let's make things interesting…first one to get to the end wins a prize."

"What prize?" Fitz said.

"They have to do something for the person who won." Olivia said. She saw she had his attention then. She still knew which words to use to get him to act the way she wanted.

"Now that will work." Fitz said perking up.

"Alright you ready?" Olivia said.

"Yes." Fitz said getting himself prepared.

"Go." Olivia ran at top speed.

"HEY!" Fitz could see she was still the great runner she always was. He remembered their runs around the lake when they had been dating. Being with her made up for his distaste for running. Of course, despite his hatred for it, that didn't mean Fitz didn't know how to keep up with her…or surpass her.

The two kept going till they saw the marker Olivia talked about. Both of them were still pushing at a fast paste. The winner was Fitz whose longer arm was able to hit the marker first.

"Hey that's not fair!" Olivia said out of breath.

"You just said first one there." Fitz said out of breath himself. He walked over by the tree and two slumped down.

"I'm glad to see you can keep up." Olivia said.

"Of course I can. When such a prize is to be won." He said.

"Oh dear…" Olivia chuckled knowing she had to pay the piper.

"What is your wish President Grant?" She said.

"Well…" Fitz started to say when he felt something. He looked up and saw drops of rain coming down.

"Uh oh…" Olivia and Fitz both got up and ran for shelter as the rain started coming down heavier. The two ducked into one of the gazebos in the gardens to keep dry.

"Weather report said it was only a 20% chance of rain." Olivia said.

"You know DC weather is Bipolar. Watch it will be Sunny an hour from now." Fitz said.

"Well we can't wait an hour in here." Olivia said.

"Well we don't have much of a choice unless I get the Secret service to come get us." Fitz checked and remembered he didn't have his phone.

"Crap, I left it inside."

"I don't have mind either." Olivia said.

"You sure there's no secret passage somewhere that can get us into the white house?"

"I wish." Fitz got to thinking.

"Times like this I wish the Guest house was in the backyard not across the street from the white house." He said.

"Oh man… Olivia said looking as the rain got even heavier.

"Well looks we'll just wait here till it starts letting up at bit." Fitz said.

"Yeah." Olivia said as they sat down on the bench.

"Next time we go running make sure it's 0% chance of rain." Fitz teased.

"You got it." Olivia chuckled. She leaned to him as they watched the rain come down.

"Even if we're trapped at the moment I still think it's pretty."

"You always did like it when it rained." Fitz recalled

"Yeah…" Olivia said.

"Too bad we can't play cards or something right now while we watch it." She said.

"You still owe me a prize from our race. Wouldn't want you to be TOO indebt to me." Fitz said.

"You mean the race you cheated in?" Olivia said.

"How did I cheat? It's not my fault you're shorter than me." Olivia chuckled.

"Very well what is your wish?" She looked up at him.

"You really want to know what I want right now?"

"Yeah might as well tell me." She said.

"I want a kiss…on the lips." He said.

"And a whole lot else." He thought to himself. He watched Olivia's facial expression at the request.

"A kiss…on the lips?" Olivia said.

"Is that too much?" Fitz said. He hoped he hadn't offended her with his request.

"No…I'm just surprise you didn't say you wanted me to sleep with you flat out."

"I told you Mrs. Braxton, I'm still a gentlemen." Fitz teased making her giggle.

"If it's too much for you though…"

"No it's fine. I don't mind." Olivia said.

"You sure?" Fitz said.

"Positive." Olivia said leaning to him. Fitz took this moment caressing her cheek and ceased her lips. Olivia should have known his trick. She knew a kiss on the lips from Fitz woke up all the old feelings she had suppressed deep down. His kisses could be so intoxicating.

Fitz held her close not breaking the kiss. He wanted it to last as long as it could. He didn't' want to remember what it was like to not be able to hold her like this. He unzipped her top showing her sports bra. Olivia felt his hands caressing her sides. He finally released her from his kiss leaving both a bit aroused.

"You okay?" He said worried about her expression.

"Yes…I'm okay." Olivia said. Her heart was racing and head felt cloudy but she was fine. Fitz held her close and the two locked lips again. He leaned her over and started to take off her sports bra when Olivia stopped him.

"Not here…" Olivia said worried somebody might see them.

"I'm sorry." Fitz backing up a bit. He was enjoying touching Olivia like this again but he didn't want a few minutes of pleasure to cost him dearly.

"It's okay…" Olivia assured him as she looked out.

"The rain has let out some. Let's go back to the white house…" Olivia said.

"Okay." Fitz said as he helped her up. The two rushed back inside the White House and walked to their rooms. Fitz was still in a daze at what just happened. Kissing Olivia like that was wonderful but he was worried if she was having second thoughts and was angry at him. She was so quiet right now.

Olivia herself was trying to digest what happened. That Kiss reminded her of something she thought she rid of herself of. She still cared for Fitz. She knew the warnings and what he was capable of but she still cared about him even now. Then again…she didn't think Fitz would stop when she asked him to but he did. That was a big change right there. He had really started to change for the better.

"Olivia…" Fitz said breaking the silence between them as they arrived at her room.

"Yes?" Olivia said looking up at him.

"Uh…" Fitz said trying to think of something.

"Well...I guess I'll see you at dinner in a few…"

"Yeah…sounds great." Olivia said. Fitz walked on to his room and Olivia walked into hers. She got into the shower quickly with thoughts roaming in her head. Fitz had already told her how he felt, he never made a secret to that but…Olivia didn't know if she was ready. She slumped down in the shower letting the water run over her like it would wash away all the feelings she had inside right now.

Olivia wanted to push him away from her but at the same time she wanted to be in his arms and not have a care in the world. She could take off the Gladiator armor and just be Olivia. Not Olivia Pope, the Fixer but she plain Olivia. After what seemed liked forever she finally turned the shower off and got out of it. She grabbed her towel and dried herself off. She started putting on her night clothes because her appetite was just gone right now. She just wanted to sleep these feelings away.

"Olivia?" She looked over and heard his voice.

"Yes come in." She answered.

Fitz entered her room and was a bit stunned by her attire.

"You okay?" He said noticing she was in her night gown and robe.

"Yeah I'm just tired I'm going to go ahead and go to bed." She said.

"It's barely 6 o clock in the evening…." Fitz said raising an eyebrow.

"I know…I'm just going to take a nap and get something later." Olivia said.

"Is everything alright?" Fitz said getting worried now. Was this her way of ditching him since she was now upset about the kiss?

"I'm fine. I'm just tired…"

"Remember our bet a while ago?" Fitz said.

"Yeah you told me to take a day off once a week."

"I also told you when something is bothering you that you would let me know and you're hiding it now." Fitz said bluntly.

"It's nothing Fitz I promise. I'm just tired…"

"Yes there is. You're angry with me for that kiss. I should have never asked…"

"No! Don't blame yourself." Olivia went over to him.

"You have nothing to do with this. It's me. I feel guilty…"

"Why would you feel guilty?" Fitz said.

"I feel like a big hypocrite…" Olivia said.

"What do you mean?" Fitz said trying to understand.

"I liked the kiss and because I liked it…part of me felt that I was cheating on Edgar."

"You what?" Fitz said not seeing that coming.

"It's true. I feel like he's with me no matter where I go and I'm just thinking that he probably ticked about everything. I know I shouldn't feel that way considering he's gone…"

"Liv, you two cared about each other and you have a child together. You shouldn't be ashamed how you feel about him. I'm not trying to take his place in your heart. I already know there is no way I can do that and I'm not going to even try to."

"That's sweet of you to say but that's not all…" Olivia said.

"Then what is it? I'm all ears?" Fitz said.

"I'm just confused. I go back and think about how you have been like a rock to me since he passed away. Even when he was hurt you were there for me. I think about everything that happened since I've been here at the white house just being around you and how good it all felt. Then I feel like a fool because I start to remember everything that went down between us in the past. Everything is telling me I should stop this before it gets any further because I'll just be with egg on my face again. The thing is though...I don't want to. I still care about you despite everything so now my mind and my heart going at each other. I just…I don't know what I want. I should hate you but I still care about you. I just… I just don't know."

"Well I know this. I love you and that never stopped. I doubt it ever will. I also want you to be happy. I also know Edgar wants you happy too no matter where he is because we may have not agreed on a lot but we both agreed you are very precious to both of us." Fitz said caressing forming tears out her eyes.

Olivia held on to him close. She felt so relaxed right now like a burden was lifted off her. His arms were so warm and safe. It was just what she needed right now.

"Better?" He said.

"Yes." Olivia looked up at him with smile.

"See that wasn't so hard."

"IT wasn't…" She said as they kissed again this time shorter but just as loving.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" Fitz asked.

"Well…I guess I could go for a little something. I'll get dress."

"There's no need for that. I can just have them bring us dinner up and we can eat in the living room."

"Okay that sounds good." Olivia said.

"Alright I'll make the arrangements now. It won't take them long.

"Good." Olivia said as he walked out to call down to the kitchen. Sure enough the waiters came up and set up dinner for two. Fitz almost felt like he was about to go on a date with Olivia. He motioned for her to come over and Olivia came into the room.

"Wine?" He said pouring her a glass.

"Thank you sir." Olivia said taking it.

"You're welcome." He said as the two had their light dinner. After dinner the rain had returned and the pair watched it outside the window. Olivia leaned back in Fitz's lap as they enjoyed each other Company. Fitz caressed her sides overjoyed right now while Olivia had a little cat nap. His precious Olivia was in his arms again where she belonged.

"You know…I just thought about something." Olivia said come out of her light slumber.

"What?" Fitz said.

"Remember when you said how we used to play games when it was raining?"

"Care for a little sport?" He said.

"Yeah." Olivia said looking up at him.

"What's the game of choice?"

"How about Poker?" She suggested

"Sounds good to me." Fitz said grabbing the cards out the drawer beside the sofa. Olivia sat up as he placed the cards down on the table.

"You know I just remembered something?" Fitz said.

"That is?"

"When we played poker it usually was strip poker." He chuckled at Olivia's blush.

"IT certainly was." She caressed his shoulder.

"So…" Fitz said.

"So…" Olivia said.

"How about we skip the poker part?" He said and Olivia leaned closer to him.

"I thought you never ask…" Olivia said as the two locked lips again. He leaned Olivia back on the couch. He took off the sash to her robe and pulled up her night gown. Olivia threw them both on the floor while Fitz took off her panties. He locked her lips again and trailed down to her breasts playing with each nipple with his tongue. Once they became hard little knobs he trailed her body to her rose that was getting wetter by the second.

"OH!" Olivia said as he bang to devour her. Fitz was enjoying every moment of this. Olivia was just as sweet if not sweeter than he had remembered. He teased top of her clit with his tongue while his fingers played inside her driving her wild.

"Fitz…" Olivia felt like she was going to explode but before she could Fitz released her teasing her now swollen clit with his finger torturing her.

"You know you're a lot more sensitive than I remember." He teased at her moans.

"Sorry…it felt good." Olivia chuckled.

"I aim to please." Fitz said as he started taking his clothes off. Olivia sat up and crawled to his lap undoing his pants. Fitz's penis was already poking out from it. Olivia set it free pulling it out and rubbing on it gently.

"Now it's time I took care of you." She said leaning over and putting him in her mouth. Fitz leaned back feeling her warm mouth reunited with his cock. Olivia took it out briefly to give the two crown jewels attention making Fitz go crazy. She returned his member to her mouth and rubbed it giving everything attention.

"You're still good at that." Fitz said. Nobody compared to her in that department. NOBODY.

"I think we're good now." She said kissing the tip. Fitz was hard as a rock and Olivia was still wet. She kissed his chest helping to finish pulling his pants off.

He pushed her back on the sofa kissing on her neck. He wrapped her legs around him and enjoyed the view. Olivia was panting underneath him with eyes heavy with lust and her body screaming with ecstasy.

"AH!" Olivia held on as he placed himself inside her. Olivia clutched on to Fitz as he went harder and deeper inside her once he got a good rhyme.

'I cant…Take…" Olivia said she held him tight and the two rolled over on the floor with her on top. Olivia sat up and started riding him with his help. The two locked lips as Fitz straddled her hips.

"I'm going to…" Olivia could feel herself about to exploded.

"AH!" She erupted and fell on top of Fitz exhausted.

"Oh My God…" she said out of breath.

"Well I got my physical activity for today." He said making her laugh.

"Yeah you did even though it wasn't supposed to be like this." She said kissing him on the lips.

"Let's go freshen up okay?" He took got up taking her into bathroom. The two got into the shower together and before long went at it again.

"FITZ!" Olivia yelled as he gave it to her from the back in the shower. The warm water running on them and the feeling of their bodies united as one again was just too much to be ignored. It wasn't long before she had another huge orgasm.

Once shower time was over he carried her off to his bed and tucked her in. Olivia had just about fallen asleep as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Liv…Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mr. President…" She said drifting off to sleep. Fitz was on top of the world right now. This is how it should have always been. He had his beloved Olivia back. He climbed into bed holding her close. He prayed that they could do this for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Fitz woke up the next morning more energized than he had been in a long time. He rubbed the sleep out his eyes and looked over with a smile. Olivia was still beside him fast asleep. Last night wasn't a dream after all. Olivia was right there fast asleep beside him. He kissed her cheek waking her up.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning what time is it?" Olivia rubbed her eyes.

"It's 7:00 am."

"Oh okay…" Olivia said as he kissed her lips.

"You got a meeting soon…you should get my clothes out my room." Olivia noticed her state of undress.

"I rather keep you like this then come back when it's over."

"FITZ!" Olivia said as he gave her another kiss.

"Very well." He teased. He got dressed himself and went to Olivia's room. He grabbed some clothes and looked at her nightstand. He saw the picture of her and her son. Fitz remembered that no matter what Olivia's thoughts were with her son. He was the main man in her life and she made it clear that would never change for anybody.

"Don't worry…we'll have you two back together soon." He said then saw the one with her and Edgar.

"I promise…I won't mess up again and I'm going to take good care of them both for the rest of my days." He told him.

He returned to his bedroom and saw Olivia leaning back on his bed in a towel. She decided to freshen up a bit while he was getting her clothes. Part of him really did want to leave her like this and just keep her here.

"Here we go." He said sitting down with her clothes.

"Thank you." She said going behind the changer in his room.

"Where are my panties?" She said.

"Oops. Looks like you have to go commando." Fitz said.

"Fitz!" Olivia said.

"Just slip your dress over your head." He said. Olivia rolled her eyes and walked back out with her dress on.

"What's under here…" He said getting a pop on the hand when he tried to lift her dress up.

"Go to your meeting." Olivia said.

"I'm in a meeting with my favorite adviser now." He said holding her.

"Not me!" Olivia said. She saw he was just as aggressive as ever.

"We should go on a date soon." He said.

"A Date?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, just the two of us. Away from the white house just out and about."

"Fitz I…"

"Come on its different this time. It will be okay. I mean President Cleveland dated and got married when he was in office."

"Fitz…I know how you felt about Mellie but…it's just been a short amount of time. You think people are going to be forgiving that you're dating so soon after?"

"Olivia I'm in my second term you think I honestly care what people think anymore?"

"Just as hardheaded." Olivia said getting a kiss on the forehead.

"Just think about it. We'll go when you're ready." He smiled.

"Alright, I'll think about it." Olivia said. They heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Fitz said.

"Come on you got to go to your meeting." He heard Cyrus.

"Very well. I'll be there shortly." Fitz said looking back at Olivia.

"When we going to tell him?" Fitz said making Olivia chuckled.

"Well he kind of called it so…" Olivia said making them both laugh.

"How about we just keep this between us for right now okay?" She suggested. She didn't need to get pinned the President's New Girlfriend at the moment. Olivia may not be a mistress anymore but being the Girlfriend still came with a lot that she didn't want to deal with right now.

"Fair enough." He gave her another kiss.

"I'll see you downstairs." He said giving her rear a quick spank which Olivia returned shoving him making him laugh.

"Go on." She said. Fitz opened the door and walked on out to his meeting with Cyrus. Olivia watched the two go down the hall and went to her own room to finish getting ready. She looked at the portrait of her and her family.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked Edgar.

"I mean…I can't deny I do care for him and I think he's changed…part of me is scared though. Like did I fall for another trap or something? I hope not." She said as she got ready to go to work. She walked to the Oval Office and met with Fitz who was fresh out his meeting doing some work.

"Hey anything important happen?" Olivia said.

"Nah, nothing major. I'm kind of mad I had to get up early for it." He said walking over to her.

"Well that's good." She said getting another kiss on the lips.

"I've missed doing that to you."

"I know, I think I've been getting kisses from you since yesterday." She teased him. Fitz smiled holding her close.

"I had to make up for lost time." He said as they heard a knock on the door. They let go of each other as Fitz answered it.

"Yes who is it?"

"It's me." He heard Cyrus voice.

"Come on in." Fitz said as he walked in looking a bit more upbeat himself.

"President I got some news for you." Cyrus said.

"Yes what is it?" Fitz said.

"We just got a call from the hospital. There's been a change in Miles'status." Cyrus said. Fitz and Olivia looked over at him.

"What is it?" Fitz said walking closer to him.

"The doctor says he's out of danger now. He's in stable condition."

"Is he awake?" Fitz said.

"Not yet but the doctor said it shouldn't be too long now. They are noticing twitches in him among other things."

"Thank Goodness." Olivia said rubbing Fitz's Shoulder. She could see a huge weight being lifted from him.

"Can I see him?" Fitz asked.

"Yes we're getting everything prepared for you as we speak. We're making extra precautions and everything so hopefully we'll be there at a good time."

"Thank you." Fitz said giving a deep sigh of relief. His Miles was coming back to him.

"You alright Fitz…" Olivia saw Fitz was getting a little emotional at the news.

"He's okay Liv…He's okay." Fitz said hugging her.

"He is and we're going to go see him now." Olivia said comforted him.

"I was so worried…I thought I never get to be with him again." He said.

"I know…" Olivia said.

"Now let's go get everything together so we can go out there and be with him. I know he wants to see you when he wakes up."

"Right." Fitz said straightening himself up.

"I can't let him know I was emotional." Olivia chuckled as the two went upstairs to pack their things. Olivia hurried and grabbed a few things when she heard a knock.

"Yes?" Olivia walked to the door seeing Cyrus.

"Hey, they are just about done with the arrangements for you two."

"You're not coming?"

"I would but somebody has to make sure the White House doesn't fall apart while you guys are gone aka Sally Langston tries to pull some stuff while you're gone."

"Understood." Olivia said.

"Beside I think he prefer you there than me."

"You're right." Olivia said.

"How are they transporting us?" Olivia said thinking about it considering the last time the Presidential Jet was flown.

"We arranged some special transportation. I got on it a while after we found out what happened to the plane. Now it will take you longer than it normally would BUT it will be safer. Also we have special arrangements for when you guys come back because if I was Miles the last thing I want to do is be on a plane again considering what happened."

"Indeed." Olivia said thinking about that.

"Well you guys have a safe trip." Cyrus said.

"Alright we will." Olivia patted his shoulder and went to go check on Fitz.

"Hey you ready to go…" Olivia saw him sitting down in thinking. His bags were packed but he seemed in another world.

"Fitz are you okay?" Olivia said concerned.

"I had a thought…" He said.

"What is it?" She asked walking to him.

"How am I going to tell Miles his mother and brother are dead?" Fitz gave a deep sigh.

"Like I was so concerned about him…I just realized when he wakes he's going to find out they're gone."

"Well…Miles is older than Nathan was so it might be a bit easier but still…it's going to be hard. We'll think of something to make it better on him but no matter what it will be painful and you're going to have to be strong for him because he won't be for a minute." Olivia said.

"You're right…thanks Liv." He said kissing her forehead.

"You're welcome. Now come on Cyrus made the arrangements. Let's go see him."

"Let's." Fitz said holding her hand as the two walked out to go be with Miles.

**Author Note: Miles has finally come around. What will this all mean for Olivia and Fitz?**


	30. Chapter 28: Awakening

**Author's Note: Apologies for the Long Wait. Hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 28

Fitz and Olivia arrived at the hospital and went straight to the room Miles was in. He was leaned back in bed still asleep.

"How is he?" Fitz said to the doctor.

"We had some more movement a bit earlier before you arrived. He should be waking up any time now." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Fitz walked over to his son. His hair had grown out and his coloration was a bit pale. A lot of his external injuries had seemed to have healed up since he didn't have many bandages on. Fitz caressed his son's forehead moving a bit of hair out the way so he could see his face. He still looked like his father's clone and showed no signs of disfigurement.

"Miles? It's me dad." Fitz gave his son's hand a little squeeze. Suddenly they saw a bit of movement in him.

"Miles are you okay?" Fitz said. Almost like magic the teen slowly opened his eyes.

"Dad…" Miles said in a low raspy voice. He squinted his eyes trying to adjust them to the bright hospital room.

"Oh thank God!" Fitz hugged his son close almost in tears.

"I was so worried about you buddy."

"OUCH!" Miles said.

"Oh I'm sorry you okay!?" Fitz said letting him go worried he had hurt something.

"Gotcha." Miles laughed. Fitz rolled his eyes glad his son was in high spirits.

"I should ground you for that but I'm so relieved you're alright." Fitz rubbed his head.

"That reminds me…" Fitz went into his pocket and gave Miles a pair of glasses.

"I know you're struggling to see right now."

"Dad those make me look like a dork." Miles said seeing the frames.

"Well with the longer hair it makes you look like what's it called? A hipster?"

"That's even worse." Miles said putting them on so he could see better. He wore contacts mostly since he was so active.

"Dad, what happen…and why do I have a big headache?" Miles said rubbing the back of his head.

"You were in a plane crash…you've been in a coma all this time."

"Wait...I remember now…the plane was wobbling a lot and then we were going down…what happen to Mom and Jason?" Fitz gave a deep breath wondering how to tell him this.

"Your mother and brother didn't make it…"

"Okay…that's one of your lamer jokes dad." Miles said.

"IT's no Joke Miles…"

"Yeah it is…you're getting me back for…"

"Miles…your mother and brother are dead. You were the only one who survived the plane crash." Olivia could see all the color drain from Miles' face.

"NO…" Miles said.

"Miles…" Fitz said.

"No, mom and Jason aren't dead…" Miles said.

"I know this is going to be hard…" Fitz said.

"No…" Miles said as tears started to form in his eyes. Fitz held his son close to comfort him. Olivia stood back in the background trying to keep herself composed. She felt so bad for Miles knowing he was the only one who survived the crash.

"It's going to be okay…I know it's hard. So it let it all out and when you're done keep living for them. I know your mother would want you to keep doing that." Fitz said.

"Okay…" Miles said trying to get the tears out his eyes.

"This is my fault…I should have never asked to go on this stupid trip…"

"Miles don't blame yourself. Things happen…it couldn't have been that day. It could have been any other time. Don't ever blame yourself for what happened." This was all the Sons of Liberation's Fault. Fitz was going to be DAMNED if Miles took that burden on himself.

"I guess…" Miles said leaning to his father.

"It's going to be okay buddy. I know it's hard but…one day at a time it will be alright."

"I miss them. It's going to feel weird not having Jason run in my room trying to play with my models or talking with mom." Miles said.

"I know it will be." Fitz said caressing the forming tears out his face.

"You want to go in the restroom and clean yourself up a bit?"

"Sure." Miles said when he looked over and noticed Olivia.

"Is that ?" He asked his father.

"Yes it is. Olivia…" Fitz motioned her to come in. Olivia was bit nervous as she walked in. She didn't know why she had butterflies in her stomach right now.

"Hello Miles, it's nice to see you. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks…I thought you left. You're working with the White House again?"

"Yes I am temporarily." Olivia said simply.

"Okay…" Miles said.

"Let's get you in the bathroom okay." Fitz helped him up and Miles leaned on him for support. Thankfully he was able to walk even if they were small steps.

"You got it?" Olivia said helping them.

"Yeah we're good." Fitz taking him into the bathroom as Olivia got things together.

"Good thing you're not paralyzed." Fitz said relieved for that.

"Can I still play Soccer?" Miles asked.

"I have to ask the doctor." Fitz said leading him into the restroom.

"My legs feel like jelly."

"You haven't used them in a while." Fitz told him as he sat him down in the chair and helping him clean up.

"This is almost like you're little again." Fitz said.

"I guess…" Miles said a little embarrassed his dad was treating him like a baby in front of Olivia.

"Thank the Heavens I don't have diapers to change. I DON'T miss that at all." He said getting a small grin out his son.

"That's better come on." Fitz said guiding him back to his bed. Olivia pulled back his sheets and helped him get back in with Fitz.

"Ah man…" Miles said leaning back exhausted. That took out a lot more of him than he thought.

"Just rest now." Fitz said.

"Uh dad…" Miles said looking back at his father.

"Did they figure out how the plane went down?" Fitz nodded with a sigh.

"Yes it was…a terrorist attack."

"Terrorist?" Miles raised an eyebrow.

"The controls were hacked into and that's why it went down." They watched the teen process the information over in his head.

"I remember now…I was playing with Jason then I went to the bathroom. The plane was running smoothly when it started shaking. The pilot came on saying something was wrong. I heard mom screaming for me and Jason was crying. I tried to go to them but the nose dive started and I hit my head really hard then all went black."

"I see…" Fitz said. That probably is what saved Miles' life.

"Are you hungry?" Fitz said.

"I guess…but do I have to get hospital food?"

"No I'll get you something."

"What would you like Miles?" Olivia said.

"Um…."

"Let me guess?" Fitz said looking like he was thinking hard. "A Burger everything on it with Fresh fries and Chocolate Milkshake?"

"How did you know?" Miles said.

"I've known you what? All your life? You're not that hard to figure out kid." Fitz said getting a chuckle out the teen.

"That's what I like to see." Fitz said. He hated seeing his son upset.

"I'll go get that for Miles." Olivia said. She figured they needed some alone time.

"Thank you Olivia." Fitz said as she left out.

"Where's Mr. Cyrus?" Miles asked.

"Back in DC making sure everything is alright while I'm gone." Fitz said as the doctor came in.

"How are we feeling Miles?" She asked.

"Okay I guess." He said.

"Excellent. Now what I'm going to have do President Grant is run some tests on him to make sure everything is alright now that's he's fully awake."

"Very well." Fitz said.

"Wonderful. We'll get you a wheelchair in a minute Miles."

"When can I take him home?" Fitz asked.

"If everything goes well I think in a few days."

"Great." Fitz said as the doctor left out. Shortly after, a nurse came in and helped Miles into the chair.

"Can I go with him?" Fitz asked.

"Yes you may President Grant." The doctor said.

"Alright." He walked out with them.

"This feels weird." Miles said looking around.

"It will be okay." Fitz said seeing he was a bit nervous. Miles has never liked Hospitals or doctors. After testing was done they returned Miles to his room with Olivia was setting down his food.

"Hey you two, they told me you guys were in testing how did it go?" Olivia said.

"Good. His Internal injuries weren't severe so they've already about healed up. He won't really need to go to Rehab for walking and he can play Soccer again in a few months." Fitz reported.

"That's wonderful." Olivia said as they got him back into bed.

"Wow this looks great." Miles said looking at the food she brought.

"I'm glad. Enjoy it dear." Olivia said pulling the table to him.

"Thank you." Miles said as he started eating.

"Glad to see you still have an appetite." Fitz said.

"Yeah…" Miles said. Fitz could see his son was still a bit drained by everything. He wasn't his usual vibrant self.

"Dad…"

"Yes Miles?"

"May I see Mom and Jason's graves when we get back? I want to say goodbye." He looked at his father.

"Yes you may." Fitz rubbed his forehead.

"Thank you." Miles said finishing up as the nurse came in.

"President Grant, visiting hours are almost over and we have to give Miles his medication for the night."

"Very well." Fitz said getting up.

"You'll be back won't you?" Miles said.

"Of course I will. I'll be back first thing in the morning." Fitz kissed his forehead.

"You think I was just going to say hi and never see you again?"

"Eh maybe…" He said making Fitz chuckle.

"Well I'm not you're stuck with me kid."

"Okay…" Miles said. Olivia saw that even though Miles was older he still was clinging to Fitz like Nathan did to her when Edgar died since Fitz was his only parent.

"Well…we're going to get out of here. Can I bring you anything?" Fitz said.

"Well…I would like my laptop but I guess that was destroyed in the crash so no use."

"I'll buy you another one." Fitz said.

"Thanks." Miles said leaning back.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, bye Dad. Bye Ms. Olivia." Miles said giving his father another hug before they left. The two left out the hospital and returned to the hotel. Olivia saw Fitz was in a very good mood right now. She hadn't seen him like that in a while.

"You know…seeing you with Miles just confirmed it." She said.

"Confirmed what?" Fitz said.

"That you were meant to be a Wonderful Father." Fitz smiled kissing her hand.

"Thank you. That's an honor especially from you."

"You're welcome." Olivia said as they arrived back at the hotel and went to their rooms.

"Well we had a long day." Fitz said stretching taking off his coat.

"We sure have." Olivia said putting her things away as well.

"Do you know what you want for dinner?" She asked looking at the menu.

"Besides you?" Fitz wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Yes beside me." Olivia chuckled.

"I can't really think of too much." Fitz said.

"How about I just order us something light and some wine?"

"Sounds good to me." He said going to sit down.

"Thank you again for getting that food for Miles."

"You're welcome. I'm glad everything turned out okay with him."

"As am I. You know that boy is sixteen and the hospital still freaks him out."

"Well they aren't the most fun places to be in." Olivia said.

"True…" Fitz said thinking about everything.

"I'm going to have a therapist for him when he gets back. I know he's blaming himself for everything."

"I think that's a good idea." Olivia said sitting beside him. Fitz held her close to him.

"I hate seeing him like that. He's usually so vibrant. It's like…when I look at him I see that happiness still exist in the world."

"I know what you mean. When Nathan is upset about something that hits me to my core."

"Spoken like a true mother." Fitz said making Olivia chuckle.

"I knew you'd be a great mom. I can tell it when I see Nathan and how you were helping with Miles."

"Thank you." Olivia said. She was thinking about Nathan right now. He was probably asleep at the moment. She could imagine getting him ready for bed and rocking him to dream world. She hadn't heard from him since Fitz called but part of that was by choice. Secured line and all she was scared to get in contact with him for the Sons of Liberation to track him down. Even as much as she told herself this was for their own goods, it didn't take away the hurt she felt inside not being able to see his smiling face and hear his laughter.

"I miss him." She said.

"I know you do. When this is over you'll be together again." Fitz assured her.

"I can't wait." Olivia said.

"I know." Fitz kissed her forehead when they heard the door. He got up and went to answer it while Olivia sat back in thought. Now that Miles was up this changed everything…and part of it scared her.

She wondered how he would react knowing she was staying in the White House let alone…that her and his father had something going on between them so soon after his mother's death. It didn't help the fact Olivia was Fitz's mistress at one point in time. She didn't want to cause a riff between the father and son especially since they were so close.

"Here we are." Fitz said sitting their food down and opening up the wine. He noticed Olivia was zoned out in thought.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. He wondered if he she was thinking about her son still.

"Nothing." Olivia said out of habit.

"Livvie…." Fitz said not taking that response.

"I don't think we should be with each other in that way right now." Olivia blurted out.

"Why not?" Fitz said stunned.

"Fitz…Miles finds out that we're seeing each other so soon after his mother's death, he…I just don't want to cause any problems between you two. You both are so close I hate to come between that."

"Olivia…I love you and I'm sure Miles will like you too. Don't worry about it." He patted her hand.

"Unless you don't think you could be around him considering…" Fitz said. Miles was the same age that their child would have been had Olivia not miscarried. So maybe being around him was a bit hard on her.

"You think I have resentment against him for that?" Olivia said offended.

"I didn't say that…" Fitz said not wanting a fight.

"Then what did you think I was feeling right now?"

"I don't know how you feel. You don't like talking about how you feel unless somebody makes you." Fitz said.

"If you honestly think I would hold a grudge against a child that didn't even ask to be here then maybe we really shouldn't see each other!" Olivia said angry. Who the hell did Fitz think he was? She was angry at him and Mellie for what went down sure but she NEVER put any of that on Miles.

"I know…I'm sorry but…Miles is important to me especially now more than ever. I have to be sure about how you two are around each other. I have to protect him too." He said.

Olivia had to admit she couldn't stay mad at Fitz for looking out for his son. She would be doing the same for Nathan. Matter of fact, it wasn't until she had Nathan that she could truly understand why Fitz left.

Fitz wanted to be involved in his son's life as much as possible even if it meant they had to end. Mellie was planning on going back home because of her pregnancy and Miles would have been far away. Their relationship probably would have been nothing like it is now.

"Look I'm sorry…" Fitz began.

"No it's fine. I understand." Olivia said walking to him and held his hand.

"I mean…I prefer you and Nathan got along if we were ever to take it even further. It's understandable you want Miles and I to get along as well."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead relieved.

"Even still…I think we shouldn't let him know too soon."

"Understandable." Fitz said as the two enjoyed their evening together. Fitz really wished he could take Olivia out and about somewhere like a normal couple. She deserved that not being hidden away like something was wrong with her or the love they shared. After a while they got ready for bed. Fitz walked out the bathroom seeing her drifting off to sleep. He climbed in behind her and held her close.

"This feels nice." She said making him smile.

"Thank you for everything." He kissed her neck. She turned over to face him and was met with another kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome." She said.

"I mean that. I was ready to give up all hope about everything before you came in."

"It's what I do." Olivia said.

"You do it well…" Fitz said kissing her again leaning her back on the bed.

"I promise…I'm going to do my best to pay you back for everything."

"Alright…"

"I mean that." Fitz said.

"I know." Olivia said as he kissed down her body. Olivia felt her panties slip off and her legs spread apart.

"OH! YES…" She clutched on to the sheets as Fitz devoured her. He found her favorite spot with his tongue and began work on it making his partner go crazy with lust. Before she had the chance to erupt he worked his way back up to her breasts giving them much needed attention.

"Fitz…" She gasped out as he wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you Olivia…" Fitz said as he entered her.

"AH!" Olivia clutched harder onto the sheets. She remembered that faithful night on the trail in a hotel room like where the two made love for the first time in so long. How they both casted everything to the wind and only went off the feelings they had for each other. Tonight was different than that one. Tonight they weren't fixer and candidate, husband and mistress or old flames filled with Lust. Tonight they were in fact true lovers enjoying being within one another's embrace.

* * *

Olivia walked back to her room when she saw Miles sitting down looking out on the steps. They had finally returned home to DC after he was released from the hospital. On their trip home he seemed to be in a daze. Fitz did his best to keep his spirits up but it was figured that he needed some time alone. Olivia knew it was hard on him knowing he was the only survivor from the crash that took his mother and brother.

"It's okay you don't have to just stand there." He said looking back at Olivia.

"I'm sorry I…" Olivia said feeling like she had been intruding.

"It's okay…will you join me?" Miles said.

"Of course." Olivia walked over and sat beside him.

"This is a nice view." She looked out seeing the gardens from their location.

"It was mine and mom's favorite spot. We would look out and talk…I miss her."

"I know." Olivia rubbed his shoulder. Fitz took him to Mellie's and Jason's graves at his request so he could say goodbye. She stood back in the distance as the two gave their respects. . He had gotten a bit emotional seeing them but his father was there to comfort him.

"I know I'm not Mellie but…if you want to talk…I can listen." She said.

"Thanks." He said looking out.

"Miss Olivia?"

"Yes Miles?"

"How is my dad holding up?" Olivia was confused about that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after the crash and everything. You can be honest with me."

"Well…he was very upset and worried about you. It was like…he became a ghost. He wouldn't eat; he wouldn't sleep…just a shell of himself. Only time he really spoke was when he asked about you. He got better though and so will you."

"That's good." Miles said relieved.

"He tries to hide his feelings from me when stuff is bothering him. He's not very good at it though so I usually can pick it up or rather it comes out. I know Jason's death is still bothering him." Miles leaned back.

"I'm just happy he didn't turn to drinking or something."

"No he didn't." Olivia said also relieved for that as well. She knew Fitz had a pitch for drinking when he's depressed that's why she kept liquor out the house when he stayed with her and since she was able to stay at the white house he didn't need to go to his beloved scotch either.

"Okay can you answer me another question please?"

"Sure thing." Olivia said.

"Are you seeing my dad now?" Olivia looked over at him when he said that. Miles was studying her face waiting for her to respond to the question. It was like he would call her out the moment she lied.

"Why would you ask that?" Olivia said. They weren't an official couple. Friends yes. Occasional bed buddies, she had to admit yes. A couple? No….she didn't think they were...or did she?

"Well…I figured you two would get together since my mom is gone now." He said still looking at her.

"Why?" She asked. Fitz walked down the hallway seeing the two of them talking. He paused then decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Every time he's around you he's usually happy. I never saw my dad as at ease like that when he was around my mom but you on the other hand it was different. I didn't really understand it at the time but then I saw you two in the Rose Garden. You sounded like you guys were arguing when I heard him say he loved you and wanted to be with you. Then it all made sense. You guys were having an affair. You left a week later and he was so miserable ever since."

Olivia was stunned about all of this. Miles knew that Fitz and her had an affair all this time?

"Miles please I…." Olivia said not knowing what to say.

"What's to say? You were seeing my dad while he was married to my mom. It is what it is." He shrugged.

"Please don't hold it against your father…." Olivia said. She was more concerned about his relationship with Fitz than how he felt about her. Miles could hate her. He had every right to if he chose so. She got a chuckle out the teen instead.

"Yah know…I didn't like you because I thought you were breaking my parents' marriage up. I mean…I really hated you because you killed all my hopes, on top of the fact I thought you were going to take my dad away from me."

"Your hope?" Olivia said.

"Look, I love my parents but…even I knew at a young age they didn't belong together. You came in the picture I thought you were going to ruin any little hope they had of actually being the loving couple like the ones I saw on TV but I realized that ship sailed off before you even showed up."

"I'm sorry…" Olivia said not knowing what else to say. What else could she say to him? As much as her and Fitz talked about how they loved each and whatever reason they came up with to justify it the fact of the matter still remained. It was an affair and she was his mistress. That's what led to the argument in the rose garden and that's what lead Olivia to leaving him behind.

"Hey it's cool. Like I said it is what it is." Miles sat up.

"It made even more sense when I found out the back story with you two."

"Back Story?" Olivia said.

"I was in Dad's room one day a couple of months ago. I had a presentation so I was getting something of his to use, when I found a picture. It was you and him. It looked old…and you were pregnant in it. I was blown away. Mom came in the room looking for me and she saw I had the picture. I asked her about it and that's when she told me everything. Basically she and dad only got married because she got pregnant with me. He never stopped loving you."

"Miles…" Olivia was at a true lost for words.

"I guess I was a big mistake. If I didn't show up you guys would have still been together. Sorry I ruined everything for you guys."

"Miles you are not a mistake…" Olivia said.

"Oh come on Miss Olivia. My dad probably looks at me and wonders why I had to show up. He'd still be with you if it wasn't for me. I made both my parents miserable."

"That's not true Miles. Your father loves you and your mother loved you too. When he found out you were in that coma he wanted to get on the first thing smoking to be with you. He was going to throw away his office so he could be by your side"

"I guess…" Miles said.

"No guess." The two looked back and saw Fitz walking to them.

"Dad…" Miles said getting up.

"Miles...you're my first born son. I remember the day I held you in my arms for the first time. I promised you right then and there I would be the best father I could be for you. Nothing else really mattered but making sure you had a good life to the best of my abilities. That hasn't changed one bit since that day."

"But dad…." Miles said.

"No buts. I love you and that will never stop. You're one of the greatest things that ever happen to me. I wouldn't trade you in for anything and that's the truth." He loved Olivia but Miles had always been first in his life since the day he was born.

Fitz hated his marriage with Mellie but whenever he saw his son's face he knew he was doing what was right for him. Giving him the loving involved father, Fitz himself never had. That meant more to him than his own personal happiness. Mellie would have taken Miles away from him and he would have rarely gotten to see him.

He didn't want to be the weekend/summer vacation father especially for his first born child. Fitz wanted to be as active as he could be in his life and in the end that all paid off. They shared a bond that couldn't be easily broken by anyone.

"I know…your mother and I had our disagreements but one thing we both agreed on STRONGLY was that we love you and no matter what it took we were going make sure you never really wanted for nothing."

"You really mean that dad?" Miles said.

"Of course I do. Have I ever really lied to you?" Fitz said.

"Well there was that whole Santa Claus thing…" Miles said making his Father laugh.

"Other than that, I mean."

"No you haven't. You're honest with me."

"Exactly and I'm being honest now." Fitz said.

"Okay dad, thanks." He said as the two embraced. Olivia was relieved by that. Miles then turned his attention back to Olivia.

"Sorry if I gave you the 3rd Degree Ms. Olivia…"

"It's fine Miles. It's fine." Olivia said. She knew he needed to get that off his chest.

"Well I think it's getting late and we should all retire for the evening." Fitz said.

"Alright Dad." Miles said.

"That reminds me I got a gift for you." Fitz said as he led his son into the study.

"Open it up." He said giving Miles a wrapped gift. Miles opened it quickly and his eyes lighted up.

"Oh My God, this laptop is amazing. It's like my dream."

"You can thank Olivia for it. She helped get it picked out for you."

"Really?" Miles said looking over at her.

"Yes I did." Olivia said.

"Thank you so much." Miles smiled at her.

"You're welcome." Olivia smiled back.

"I'm going to go program it right now."

"Alright don't be up all night." Fitz said as Miles took his new laptop to his room.

"I told you he was a little nerd. He doesn't like to admit it though." Fitz said making Olivia chuckle.

"I'm glad I got a good one for him."

"Thank you because his father doesn't know a thing about computers." He said kissing her forehead.

"You're welcome." Olivia said.

"You okay?" Fitz said seeing her face.

"I can't believe he knew…" Olivia said.

"He's smart. VERY smart…but he's also very kind and forgiving. Don't worry he won't hold it against you." Fitz assured her.

"I guess…" Olivia said still a bit worried.

"No guess. It's the truth. I mean, just spend some time with him and you'll see. He's a good kid and he'll see why you're so important to me."

"Okay…" Olivia said still a bit nervous.

"Don't tell me you're scared of him?" Fitz teased.

"I'm not scared of him." Olivia scoffed.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm scared of Nathan so it's understandable. He seems to be the type to beat me up if I did his mother wrong." Fitz said making her laugh.

"He can be a tough little guy when he wants to." Olivia said thinking about her son.

"Well he gets it from his mother." He kissed her lips.

"Okay I'll give it a shot." Olivia said.

"Great. I'll see you in the morning." Fitz said as they walked to their rooms.


	31. Chapter 29: Hacked

**Chapter 29**

Olivia walked down the hall trying to make sure she formulated her words correctly in her head. It felt strange for the famous fixer to be trying to figure out what to say to a sixteen year old boy but it needed to be done. She couldn't continue on with Fitz if there was bad blood between her and Miles. She hoped that they could have a fresh start with each other and she could move away from being labeled "dad's mistress" to him.

Olivia arrived at his room and gave a deep breath. After giving herself another pep talk, she knocked on the door.

"Miles?" She called and received no answer.

"Miles, can I speak to you please?" Olivia still got no response. She wondered if she was being ignored when she heard music. She debated it for a minute then turned the knob going into his room. She looked on as Miles seemed hard at work on his new computer that Fitz bought for him.

Olivia looked around his room seeing posters of Rock bands and Action Heroes on his wall. She saw that Iron Man seemed to be one of his favorites just like Nathan's. Pulling herself out of her thoughts she turned her attention back to Miles who still seemed to be unaware of her presence in his room. He had headphones on as he worked on his laptop at his desk. She figured he was on the web or playing a video game.

"Miles may I speak with you…" She tapped his shoulder, startling him.

"What the?!" He looked around and saw Olivia.

"Oh hi…" He said calming down a bit.

"I'm sorry I scared you dear I…" Olivia looked on his computer when she noticed the documents on it.

"Miles what are you doing?" He looked up at her.

"OH uh...I was…" Olivia looked closer at the documents on his computer recognizing them immediately.

"These are classified government files…" Olivia said noticing the Pentagon logos.

"No they're not…it's a video game and I got to this level…" He saw she wasn't buying it.

"Yes they are. I know what government files look like. How did you get these?" Olivia said. Miles realized he had been caught for good this time so he decided to put it all out there.

"Okay, I'll come clean. I got a little hobby of…hacking into computer systems…" He said.

"How long have you been doing this?" Olivia said.

"About 2 years. " Olivia raised an eyebrow at that. She wondered what else he knew.

"And you were able to hack into the Pentagon like that?"

"Yeah, Pentagon, CIA, FBI, you name it…since I'm at the White House it's easy to do because there is no trace. Of course I've done it at other locations like corporations as well."

"Miles…" Olivia said stunned by all of this.

"I don't do anything to them or tell anybody though! I swear! It's more so the thrill of getting through the security system rather than what they have to me. I mean…I don't want money or anything. I just like testing my skills out."

"Interesting…" Olivia said when that got her thinking.

"You're going to run off and tell my dad now, aren't you?" Miles rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"No. I won't tell your father." Olivia said surprising the teen.

"You're not?" Miles said.

"No I'm not. Actually if it's okay with you I would like to put your skills to good use."

"Sure I can do it. What exactly do you need to me to do?" Miles said.

"What do you know about Two seat hacking?" Olivia said when his eyes lit up.

"Are you kidding me? I've seen it's done. It's amazing. I've always wanted to do it. I know how but I just never had a partner."

"Excellent. Now then you get yourself ready and I'll let your father know we are going somewhere."

"Okay…" Miles said wondering what she was up to. Olivia walked down to the Oval Office to see Fitz while the teen prepared himself to leave.

"Hey I need to ask you something." Olivia said walking over to Fitz's desk.

"Sure what's up?" Fitz asked.

"I wanted to know if I had your permission to take Miles out for a while. We'll be back at a good time I promise."

"Of course, you can. I don't see anything wrong with that." He was glad the two were going to spend some time together.

"Great. We'll see you later." Olivia said walking out the Oval Office returning to Miles' room. She saw he was ready to go.

"Alright I told your dad we were leaving."

"Where are we going anyway?" Miles said as they walked down to her car. Fitz allowed her to still drive around even though he preferred her to take the car from the White House.

"We're going somewhere." Olivia said as she texted Huck and they drove off to her office.

"So what exactly are we doing now?" Miles said confused by everything still.

"There is somebody I want you to meet." She said simply.

"Who?" Miles said.

"You'll see." Olivia said as they arrived at her office building. They went inside to the building quickly. Olivia made sure they weren't seen by anybody.

"Why I feel like I'm in some spy movie?" Miles said as they got off the elevator.

"Then this should be fun for you." Olivia said as they arrived to her floor and walked inside her office.

"Hey Huck…I got an Assistant for you." Olivia called.

"Assistant?" Huck said getting up to see her.

"Who?" He said as Olivia pointed to Miles.

"This Kid?" Huck said raising an eyebrow.

"Miles is very good at hacking as well. He broke into the pentagon for heaven sakes."

"You know C++?" Huck said sizing the teen up.

"C++, Java, LANSA, you name it." Miles said.

"How would you decode a C++ in Lansa?"

"You would configure the coding from letters to numbers, starting from 01. Then after you have converted the language create a task drive." Huck looked impressed.

"I like this kid. Let's get to work." He said patting Miles on the shoulder. He introduced him to all the programming data and the teen picked up on everything in an instant. Olivia smiled glad that Miles was in his element and that they could be closer to getting the Sons of Liberation figured out.

"I'll let you two get on it." Olivia said as she went to get some more work done herself.

"Hey Liv." Abby and Harrison walked in.

"Hey guys. Good news I got the second chair for Huck." Olivia said walking into her own office.

"Really?" They peeked over to Huck's Station seeing him and Miles working together.

"Uh…Olivia…isn't that…Miles Grant?" Abby said.

"Yes, that's President Grant's son." Olivia said looking through some papers.

"He knows how to hack?" Abby said.

"Yes he can. He hacked into the Pentagon just this morning." She said making both of them lift an eyebrow.

"Well okay then. If he's good, he's good." Harrison shrugged.

"Yeah so do you guys have anything for me?" Olivia said sitting down at her desk. The two of them had been away gathering information in California.

"Yes we do. We were able to go get some stuff from California on Lars Green. Turns out he worked for this company called Kardon Technologies. Now Kardon is known for stuff like Blu Ray players, calculators, computers and cell phones, but that doesn't bring in hardly a 3rd of their true income." Harrison said.

"Here's the kicker. They also had contracts with the defense department to create humvees, rockets and other weapons of war." Abby said showing the information to Olivia.

"That's how the sons of liberation were able to create those bombs to go off a few years back." Olivia said.

"Yes, if you look at it here the weapons are VERY similar in make from the blueprints that they use at Kardon." Harrison pointed to her.

"Interesting…" Olivia said going through them. "Has Kardon ever reported any plans missing or something of that nature?"

"Actually, they did around the time of the first incident. The backlash was so bad they lost their contracts hence they went out of business about five years ago"

"That's why it was hard to figure out where he worked." Olivia said reading over everything. Knowing that they had the blueprints to some Military style weaponry was a heavy pill to shallow. She wondered what else they were planning.

"So on top of the blueprints, we have to also wonder where they got the money to create all this stuff. These are very sophisticated designs."

"They probably sold plans like this to US enemies as well to help fund their operation. I mean that would put a big wad in your pocket." Abby suggested.

"Very good chance they did and it doesn't help we still don't know who the Mole is." Olivia said thinking. "So they have money, military style weapons and a source in the government, to think they couldn't get any more dangerous."

"Tell me about it." Abby said.

"Did you find anything else on Lars Green? Like coworkers? Any Friends of his."

"Lars Green was a loner for the most part, so they say. We tried tracking down old Kardon employees but they all said they same thing. He never really talked to anybody and only focused on his work." Harrison said.

"Or they flat out didn't know who we were talking about." Abby said.

"I see…" Olivia said processing all the information.

"Thank so you much you two. This has been a big help." Olivia said getting up. "I know you guys just got back. So why don't you take it easy for a while."

"Take it easy? Are you kidding me?" Abby said.

"Our work has just begun." Harrison said making Olivia chuckle.

"Very well, let's see what else we can find on these guys." She said.

"Roger that." They said going off to do more research. Olivia walked over to Huck and Miles' work station. Both seemed so into their work Olivia almost felt bad bothering them.

"How are we coming?" She asked.

"So far about 30% deciphered." Miles said.

"Very good you two." Olivia said. They were working faster than she thought.

"This is some interesting firewall but we'll crack it." Miles said.

"Great, I have faith in you both." Olivia said leaving them alone while she went to work with the others. The day went on and Olivia noticed what time it was. She had to get Miles back to the White House before Fitz got worried.

"Okay guys what are we looking at now?" She went back over to them.

"We're at 50% now, this new part is a bit tricky." Huck said.

"Okay, well I have to take Miles back home." Olivia said.

"Ah can't I stay a little longer? We get over this code it should be smooth sailing." Miles said.

"Well…" Olivia said. She didn't want to have him out really late so that Fitz would get upset.

"I'll let them know we'll be running a bit late." Olivia said calling the Secret service.

"GOT IT!" Miles said suddenly.

"Well that was quick." Olivia said hanging her phone up.

"You did good kid. We'll finish the rest up tomorrow." Huck told him.

"Thank you Mr. Finn." Miles said. Olivia could truly see a spark in him.

After working with Huck, Olivia took Miles to get some Dinner and the two talked a bit before they went back to the white house.

"That was amazing! I can't believe he knows so much. I mean I'm good but he's just on a whole other level." Miles said still excited about working with Huck.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that. I see you seem really at home with computers." Olivia said sipping her tea.

"I've always loved them. I know I'm the President's son, but to be honest politics and stuff like that bores me to death. Give me a computer with some programming code and I'm happy."

"So you want to work in computers in the future?"

"Yeah, one of my dreams is to go to MIT and Major in Computer Engineering. That's the track I'm on at my school so they have us in a lot of programming and mechanical classes."

"Well I'm sure your father will support it."

"You think so? You don't think he and the others won't try to push me into law or something?"

"No he wouldn't. Your father wants you to be doing something that makes Miles happy first and foremost and if that's computer engineering then that's what he would want you to do."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Miles said sipping his shake as Olivia looked at her watch.

"Well it's getting late we better head back to the white house."

"Alright." Miles said as they got up and returned back.

"Is dad going to be mad if he finds out about this?" Miles said as they walked inside.

"I'll handle your father. Of course don't tell him you were working with me today." Olivia said.

"Roger that." Miles said. Just as the two thought the coast was clear Fitz came right toward them.

"There you two are. I was getting a little worried." Fitz said. He had changed out his suit into more comfortable clothes.

"Hi dad." Miles said.

"Hello Mr. President." Olivia said.

"Did you two have a nice day?" Fitz said.

"Yes we did. We had a great day today." Olivia said.

"Really great day." Miles said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Fitz said relieved.

"Can I go out with Miss Olivia again?" Miles said.

"Of course you can. Maybe when I get some time off I can join you two."

"That sounds good." Olivia said.

"Well I'm going to go to my room." Miles said as he started to walk away from them.

"Aren't you hungry?" Fitz said.

"Miss Olivia took me to get Dinner. I'm good." Miles called back.

"Alright then," Fitz said looking at him. "Wow he's back to normal." Fitz said relieved.

"By the way Fitz I…" Olivia got a kiss on the lips before she could say anything.

"Thank you so much." He smiled and she returned it.

"For what?" Olivia said.

"For helping my son get back to his old self. He looks so much better now."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him.

"Anyway, I need to tell you some information I found out today."

"Okay let's go upstairs." Fitz said as they walked to the study. Olivia told him about the information her Gladiators discovered.

"Kardon, huh," Fitz said thinking about everything. "I'll be damned these guys have military blueprints and to think they couldn't be any more dangerous."

"Indeed this is very nerve wrecking." Olivia said.

"You two, be VERY careful when you go out again." Fitz said.

"We will." Olivia said getting up.

"So what did you guys do today?" Fitz asked. That stopped Olivia in her tracks.

"Oh we just hung out and had dinner." Olivia simply said. "You know your son LOVES Computers."

"I know. He wants to be a Computer Engineer. Matter of fact, we were going out to a Technology Expo they had on it for his vacation," Fitz said with a sigh. "I hope he didn't think it was his love that ended up killing his mom and brother."

"It wasn't, it was the Sons of Liberation." Olivia said.

"This is true." Fitz agreed. "It was them but he might not feel that way. That's why I'm still trying to get a good therapist lined up for him though. Some counseling wouldn't hurt."

"Maybe you could use some yourself." Olivia blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Fitz said looking at her. Olivia wished she could take that back but the moment she said nothing he would press her. So she might as well say it.

"Fitz…" Olivia began to talk. "Miles wasn't the only person who lost someone precious on that plane." Fitz sat back looking at her like she had just grown a second head.

"What are you saying?" Fitz said.

"I mean…Edgar's death still eats me up. I can't imagine…what Jason's death is still doing to you because…losing a spouse is nothing compared to losing a child."

"I don't want to talk about Jason." Fitz said quickly.

"Fitz you can talk to me if it's bothering…"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT JASON!" Fitz yelled back startling her a bit.

"I'm sorry…" Olivia said realizing the can of worms she just opened up.

"You don't think I think about him? I past his room every damn day I go downstairs. I have to see his empty spot every time I go sit at the table…"

"I didn't say you…" Olivia said.

"No you were trying to fix everything like you always do. That's what you were trying to do. Well you can't fix this Olivia now can you!?" Fitz said turning around getting himself together.

"You're right…I'm sorry…have a goodnight President Grant." Olivia said walking out the room. IT was best if she didn't stay in there with him. Fitz looked like he was ready to rip her head off at any moment. Olivia rushed into her room getting herself together. She could only blame herself for what happened.

Jason was still a very sensitive topic to Fitz and even if she wanted to help him get over his grief she should have know the wound was still fresh. Fitz would never admit it but he bottled up his feelings just like Olivia. The difference however, was Olivia would just suffer internally letting it all shut her down. Fitz on the other hand, would lash out. The only thing Olivia could do right now was hope he forgave her for bringing it up and know she was just trying to help him.


	32. Chapter 30: dearly beloved

**Author's Note: So very sorry about the long wait for an update again. I know I keep saying I'll do better. I'm trying Lol. If you reading my The Hunted Story as well, I will hopefully have that up before the week is out. Thanks again for your patience and enjoy. **

Chapter 30

Olivia walked into Fitz's room the next morning trying to stay calm. She wanted to smooth things over from yesterday. What happened wrecked her brain so much that she barely got any sleep. Upon entering she heard the water running so she figured he was in the bathroom. She peaked in and sure enough he was in the shower.

"Um…Fitz…" She called him.

"What do you want?" Fitz barked at her. That confirmed he was still in a not so good mood.

"Well…I was letting you know that Miles and I will be going out soon…"

"Fine," He shrugged. He didn't even bother to stick his head out to look at her.

"Okay…" Olivia said walking back out slowly. Olivia didn't know why this was making her feel so bad. After getting a few deep breathes, she put back on her game face mask and headed on down to Miles' room. She saw him already leaving out with his bag.

"Hey there ready to go?" Olivia asked.

"Sure am." Miles said.

"Great, let's go then." Olivia told him.

"You okay?" Miles noticed she seemed a bit off right now.

"Yes. I'm fine why do you ask?" Olivia asked.

"That's the face my mom used to make when she was pretending everything was okay," Miles said. Olivia couldn't believe he could read her like that.

"It's the 'I'm not okay but I'm going to pretend I am so everybody doesn't worry about it' face. Trying to make everyone think you're alright…but the truth is you're not. She was a pro at it." Fitz wasn't kidding that Miles was a very smart teenager. Then again being in a political family he was bound to pick up a thing or two.

"Well…I'm going to be alright Miles. I'm going to be alright." Olivia assured him…while trying to assure herself in the process.

"Now then let's get on back to the office." She said as they two left out. They arrived at Olivia's office and Miles instantly got to work Huck. Olivia sat in her personal office going over files while the two of them worked. She wasn't able to get much accomplished however, because her mind kept going back to Fitz. The way he sounded in the shower let her know she was still on his bad side.

Running it through her head, Olivia kept questioning over and over again what went wrong. Each time she was getting the same answer. The wound of losing his youngest son was still fresh in his heart and mind. She was only trying to help him get over his grief but in the end she had crossed the line and he let her know that in the worst way. Even right now she could still hear the anger in his voice and see the red in his eyes that sent chills down her back.

Part of Olivia felt this was her sabotaging herself. If she made Fitz angry with her, then she had a reason for them to not be together anymore. If they weren't together anymore, he couldn't hurt her again in the end. She was so confused. Olivia gave her phone another glance wondering if she should call him but again her mind told her no. As of now, she would probably just be met with a cold response about how he's busy and get hung up on. That would just make her even more upset than she was right now. It was best to just leave Fitz alone when he was like this.

"You okay Liv?" Abby asked seeing her staring into space.

"What?" Olivia turned her head to look at her Coworker. "OH! Yeah I'm fine." She started straightening herself up.

"You find anything?" Olivia asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, we did," Abby started showing her some papers. "Kardon's remaining stocks were bought up by some unknown investor. We're still digging up who it was. We do know whoever it was paid in Cash though."

"Alright please find that out for me." Olivia told her.

"Hey Miss Olivia," Miles rushed into her office.

"Yes Miles?" Olivia looked up at the teen.

"We did it!" That got her attention quickly.

"You did?!" She said.

"Yeah come on," Miles said. Olivia and Abby rushed over to the computer with Miles.

"We just hacked the finale firewall," Huck announced.

"Here we go." Miles said getting back on the computer to put the finale code in.

"Bingo." Huck said as they all looked at the wall. They were finally in the secret server of the Sons of Liberation.

"Great job you two." Olivia complimented them.

"Thanks," Miles said getting up stretching.

"I'm hungry," He said rubbing his grumbling belly. Olivia looked at her watch and realized it was lunch time now.

"Say why don't you take a bit of a break Miles? Lunch is on me," Olivia said handing him some cash.

"Okay cool. You want anything?" He asked her.

"No I'm good, you go on." Olivia said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Well," Olivia thought about it. "You can get me some a shake."

"Okay," Miles said leaving out the office. Olivia knew the Secret service would be around to watch him so he would be fine. She messaged Agent Fare immediately about their results.

"Now what do we have here?" Olivia asked as they started looking at the site. The styling seemed to be from the web forums of the early 2000s. It was loaded with propaganda which ranged from certain quotes from the Founding fathers to Pictures of public representatives.

"To return to the country to what the founders had wanted." Olivia read the heading of the website, which included a picture of the signing of the Declarations of Independence.

"I can look at things from an admin view from this angle thankfully, so that should help with tracking." Huck said as they went through the website.

"What does this say?" Olivia pointed to the message board. Huck clicked on it and pictures of Edgar, President Graham, and the CIA director all appeared.

"It's their target list." Olivia said noticing the symbol on Edgar's picture. Under the pictures it read _True Traitors_.

"The hole means the target has been eliminated. The others are still alive." Huck said.

"What are the blacked out ones?" Abby asked pointing to them.

"Probably the other Senate Members who were on the committee with Edgar. They don't know who they are just yet, so they haven't been listed." Olivia said thinking about it. She rushed over to her office getting the file with the names of the other Senators.

"Okay here are the names…." She showed them.

"Hello everyone," They all looked up seeing Agent Fare walking in.

"Oh Good Agent Fare, please come over here." Olivia said as he walked to them.

"So this is their target list?" Fare asked.

"Yeah and as you can see they already done away with Edgar, so it's either Nielson or Graham next," Olivia said.

"I think it might be Nielson since he's a bit easier to find than Graham. WE still don't know where he is." Fare said.

"We have to let the Senators know that they are in danger as well." Olivia said.

"Wait something happening…." Huck alerted. They all looked at the screen.

"Did you get kicked off?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," Huck refreshed the page and suddenly the once blanked spaces upgraded to that of other senators' faces and names.

"They know…" Fare said shocked.

"But how?!" Olivia yelled stunned.

"I'll alert them now!" Fare said getting out his phone.

"Let's call these guys!" Olivia alerted her staff who rushed to inform the Senators that their lives were at stake.

"Huck I want you to start tracking those IP addresses immediately and we'll call everyone."

"Right!" Huck began to get to work.

"Oh crap!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" Olivia went back over to him.

"Look…" Huck Pointed to the screen. Olivia saw that two of the newly added Senators already had death marks on them. Olivia rushed over and turned on the Television to the news outlets.

"This just came in. A car that was carrying Senators Don Dixon and Senator Thomas Brisk has met with a horrible accident. As of right now it seems that both Senators didn't make it…." There was a pause in the office at the news. It was so quiet that a pin dropped on the floor could echo loudly.

"Olivia…" Fare started to say.

"Call the others quickly! Tell them to stay on Guard right now!" Olivia yelled out to her staff.

"Right!" They all said as they kept trying to call the others.

"Agent Fare, please inform the CIA and FBI about what we've found also to get protection for those remaining Senators.

"I'm on it." Fare immediately started making phone calls. Olivia grabbed for her phone and dialed a number herself.

"Office of Senate Majority Leader George Frasier," She heard his secretary.

"Hello, is Senator Frasier in?"

"He's about to be on his way out in a few minutes." She said.

"Please let me speak to him immediately." Olivia demanded.

"Alright…" The secretary agreed. Olivia waited till he finally picked up the phone.

"Hello, I'm sorry but…" Fraiser began to speak.

"It's Me, George." Olivia cut him off.

"Oh Olivia, it's nice to hear from you but I'm in a bit of hurry."

"You might want to slow it down George. You're in danger." Senator Frasier raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what happen to Dixon and Brisk correct?"

"Yes I was on my way to speak with the press…"

"George whatever you do. DO NOT I repeat DO NOT go anywhere. Don't get in any strange cars and don't get in front of any cameras. Get yourself to safety as soon as possible."

"Olivia what's going on?" Fraiser asked a bit confused.

"The Sons of Liberation mean anything to you?" She heard a pause seeing that it did.

"You mean it's them?!" Fraiser said stunned.

"Yes it's them. They already killed Edgar. They are targeting all the Senators who were on that committee. I need you to help inform the others to get to safety immediately."

"I most certainly will. Thank you again Olivia."

"Of course," Olivia said hanging up to address her staff. "Senator Frasier will help spread the word."

"I contacted the Agency and the Bureau. They are going to get agents down to the Senate immediately" Agent Fare told her.

"Excellent." Olivia said relived.

"Is everything okay?" She looked over and saw Miles walking in with his food.

"Yes everything is fine." Olivia assured him.

"Here you go." Miles handed her a cup.

"What's that?"

"It's the shake you wanted remember?"

"Oh right…" Olivia said taking it from him. "Thank you dear."

"You're welcome." Miles said walking over to the couch to eat. She figured he didn't need to be concerned with everything going on. He was still just a teen after all. Olivia got on her phone again and called Cyrus to inform him of everything. He could brief Fitz about it for her.

"Hey what's up?" Cyrus answered.

"Did you see the news?"

"No I haven't," Cyrus flipped on the TV in his office seeing them covering the accident.

"Okay two senators got involved in an accident," Cyrus started to say when it dawned on him. "Don't tell me this is their doing?"

"Yes it is. We finally broke into their website. At first they had empty spaces for the Senators but we saw them uploaded and then of course Dixon and Brisk were both marked for Death just like Edgar."

"Oh God," Cyrus said thinking about everything. "Have the other Senators been informed?"

"Yes they have and the Agency is already sending people down there to protect them." Olivia assured him.

"Okay good. Damn we got to find this Mole and soon."

"We do. Hopefully when we track down these IP addresses we can get closer to who is who." Olivia said. "Please tell Fitz for me everything that's gone down."

"I'll do it right now." Cyrus said as they got off the phone. It wasn't second later till Olivia got another phone call.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Olivia it's George….I got the rest of the Senators who were on the committee with me."

"Excellent. Where are you guys right now?"

"We're still in the Senator Chambers. They say we'll have security come and escort us on home."

"Okay that's good…" Olivia said when she had a thought.

"Senator do you know a place where you all can be safe in the Chambers to discuss things?"

"Yeah we do."

"Okay I'm going to need you guys to stay there. I'm on my way there now. Don't go with anyone."

"Alright Olivia," George said.

"Fare could you come with me please?" Olivia asked him.

"You need me to go too Liv?" Huck asked.

"No, keep tracking those IP addresses down. We need to get some more clues." Olivia grabbed her coat and purse. "I'll be right back Miles. I have to go somewhere important." She told him.

"Okay. Be safe Miss Olivia, please." Miles called out to her making a rushing Olivia stop in her tracks. She turned around giving him a warm smile and nodded.

"I will Miles. Thank you." She said walking out the room with Fare. The two rushed down to congressional chambers seeing it was packed with security.

"We'll have to walk." Fare told her.

"Fine with me," Olivia said texting Senator Frasier who gave her his location. Fare flashed his CIA ID and Olivia gave her White house credentials to get in. The two rushed down the hall to the room where Senator Frasier and the remaining committee members were.

"What the hell is this?!" They heard at the door. Olivia could hear that sparks were already flying. She knocked on the door and it was opened quickly.

"Come on in," Fraiser told her. "Whose he?" he looked at Fare.

"He's a CIA agent." Olivia assured him.

"How we know he's not one of them?!" Senator Peter Hutchins pointed at him as they got inside.

"I assure you Senator I have nothing to do with the Sons of Liberation except hunting them all down." Fare said.

"Well somebody leaked out the names!" Senator Hutchins was clearly not in the best of moods.

"He's little on edge. We all are." Senator Lawrence Paige said apologizing for his colleague.

"I can imagine. Please sit down gentlemen." Olivia addressed them.

"Why is Braxton's widow here?" Hutchins asked.

"I'm here because I'm trying to save your necks because as of right now everybody in this room has a target on their head." Olivia said.

"So please calm down, sit down, and be quiet Senator Hutchins." Olivia spoke in her most calm yet authoritative tone. Hutchins gave a huff but did as he was told.

"Now I called you all here today because we have a common Enemy and that's the sons of liberation. As I said before the Sons of Liberation want everyone in this room dead but of course you already knew that."

"The reason they want you all dead is because you along with my late husband were on the Senate Committee that investigated this group. To cut to the chase, I know you guys authorized torture technique, they know you authorize torture technique so low and behold they want revenge." Olivia stated.

"I can imagine they do," Frasier said.

"Who side are you on!?" Hutchins yelled.

"At the time…I should have been on Edgar's. He was the ONLY ONE who said no. He said this wasn't the right thing to do. Now we're paying for our sins." Frasier said.

"Well it's too late for that now you see where he is." Hutchins scoffed.

"You're right," Olivia spoke having all eyes on her.

"I can't bring Edgar back from the Dead. I can however, try to make sure to the best of my abilities that I make sure these guys are punished for what they have done. Also, I want to prevent anymore families having a lost like mine has suffered."

"Is there anything we can do Olivia?" Fraiser asked.

"Yes there is as a matter of fact," Olivia stated. "I'm going to need you all to resign from office." Olivia said flat out.

"WHAT?!" Hutchins yelled shocked. "Are you on drugs?!"

"Well it's up to you Senator Hutchins. You're going to decide what's more important your job or your life?" Olivia stated calmly.

"Look, all of you have families that I know would be devastated if something happen to you. If you're not going to resign for yourself do it for them. Resign and lay low because right now…as long as you carry the title of Senator it won't be long before you're all killed. Even then if we catch the guys who did this and they try to go to the press talking about the horrors they suffered under the United States Government your legacies won't be truly tainted."

"They're terrorists who going to feel sorry for them?" Hutchins stated.

"That's what the guards at Abu Ghraib and Gitmo thought too," Olivia said. "And to make things more interesting those weren't even United States citizens. Think how the media here and abroad is going to have a field day knowing the US is torturing its own people." She saw Hutchins processes all the information.

"So you have a choice. Matter of fact, it can be easy since Midterms will be coming up soon. You're not running for office again and spending that time with family which you will. The choice is yours." The room fell in deep silent at that.

"Senator Lee, you've been rather quiet." Olivia nodded over to the fourth Senator in the room. Senator Gerald Lee was one of the oldest Senators among them. Olivia remembered he was one of Edgar's close Allies as well.

"You know…my daughter just had my first grandson. Little fella. He's only three months," He stated. "I want to see him grow up. If resigning from the Senate will do that then so be it. It's more to life than this stressful job."

"Gloria and I are going to be sending our oldest daughter to college soon," Fraiser spoke up as well. "She's a senior in high school this year, I want to see her get married and have kids some day."

"My son's graduating from college this year. My daughter is a freshman. Both at my Alma Mater," Senator Paige stated.

"It's clear most of you have more to look forward to than being in the Senate." Olivia said. "Now then, you'll each slowly start the resignation process."

"It's funny…" Senator Lee cut her off a bit.

"What is Senator?" Olivia asked.

"We're talking about our families I can't help but think….how many families did we destroy for our choice?" He looked up at them.

"Lee it had to be done. You know this. " Hutchins said. "They didn't give a damn about killing all of us back then why should we…."

"How many times we told ourselves that lie to justify it? We're supposed to be better than them and here we are, torturing our own citizens. We don't deserve the title of Senators. Patriot act or not, I sure as hell don't think the founding fathers would have approved." Senator Lee leaned back in his chair.

"Braxton was right. We should have found another way."

"They would have came after us regardless!" Hutchins said.

"Yeah but we sure wouldn't have had the weight on us." Lee said getting up.

"I'm going to start on my resignation paper tonight after I rock my grandson to sleep."

"Same here," Fraiser said.

"I'll begin mine as well," Senator Paige chimed in.

"I take it you're not going to resign Senator Hutchins?" Olivia asked looking over at him.

"I'll think about it." He scoffed.

"Well that's all I can get you all to do. I've said my peace." Olivia got up herself.

"You all get home to your families safely and please be careful." Olivia said as she left out with Fare.

"Any of them look like the mole?" Fare asked as they returned back to the office. He knew what Olivia was doing. She was studying the room to see if it was one of the remaining Senators who was leaking the information.

"Everyone but Hutchins was calm about it. Even remorseful," Olivia said.

"So we're looking at him?" Fare asked.

"Maybe but then again my husband always said he was an arrogant hothead. Of all his fellow republican colleagues he was his least favorite." Olivia knew Edgar would have loved to ring Hutchins' neck at least one good time. He probably was trying to do so from beyond the grave considering how Hutchins acted towards Olivia today. The two returned back to base to see the product of the other gladiators.

"How did it go?" Abby asked.

"Well I got three of them to agree to resign." Olivia said taking off her coat.

"Let me guess Hutchins?" Harrison said.

"You got it." Olivia said.

"Our residential Tea Party hothead." Abby stated.

"Yep, just as arrogant as can be." Olivia placed her things down.

"Any of them the mole?" Abby asked.

"Well, Hutchins aside they were all calm. So it's hard to pin point which one of them could be the mole but I'm thinking it might be none of them."

"Even Hutchins?" Abby asked.

"Especially him. He would have cracked WAY too quickly." Olivia said.

"We'll have to keep an eye out thought. Also I'm going to need to get some paperwork on the car accident this afternoon."

"Will do," Stephen said.

"Where's Miles?" Olivia asked.

"Knocked out on the couch. You know teenagers once they've eaten," Abby said nodding over. Low and behold Miles was fast asleep on the couch.

"Yeah…" Olivia smiled. "Let's do a bit more work and I'll take him home." She stated.

"Right," They separated. Olivia got her blanket and placed it over the sleeping teen.

"Thank you so much," She kissed his forehead and went to back to work. After a while the teen woke up scratching his head.

"What time is it?" He looked around the office.

"Have a nice nap?" He looked over and saw Olivia.

"Oh great you came back." Miles said.

"Yeah I've been back for a minute you were asleep though so I just let you rest."

"Okay, I'm glad."

"Now then why don't I take you on home or would you like to go out to dinner?"

"Dinner sounds great." Miles noticed he was getting hungry again.

"Alright come on." Olivia said as Miles got up to get his things together. The two left out and went to a Pizzeria at Miles' request. Olivia had to admit she really did enjoy spending time with him and Miles seemed to enjoy her company greatly as well. He didn't even mind with Olivia's motherly instincts kicked in at times. Matter of fact he embraced it. Even if her and Fitz didn't work out she still was going to be there for Miles.

"Miles?" Olivia told him.

"Yes ma'am?"

"No matter what, if you need anything and you feel you can't go to anybody you please let me know okay?"

"I will. Thank you Miss Olivia." He smiled.

"You're welcome," She caressed his hand.

"Now you got sauce on your face," She said giving him a napkin.

"Thanks." He said cleaning himself up.

"Well let's get you on home," She said looking at the clock.

"Alright," Miles said as Olivia left the payment for the bill and the tip on the table.

"I swear do all teenage boys eat like you do?" She asked going over the bill again

"Pretty much," Miles said.

"Oh boy I can imagine what Nathan will do to me later on," Olivia said as they walked out.

"You said Nathan was your son right?" Miles asked.

"Yes, he is. He's two years old and already loves to eat. I can only imagine what it will be like when he's older."

"What does he like to do?" Miles asked.

"Well, he likes to play ball, action figures, trains. OH! His favorite superhero is Ironman as well."

"Nice." Miles said.

"I used to play Action figures with Jason. He always picked Captain America. He said Big Brother was Ironman and he was Captain America."

"Oh Honey," Olivia rubbed his shoulder.

"No it's okay. I like to remember him like that, of us just having fun no cares in the world. Same way with my mom even when she was being bossy to me like normal moms. I can see her cheering at my soccer games or giving me a kiss on the forehead every time I go to school. Just remembering the good times keep them alive in a way, right?"

"Right," She said as they returned to the White House.

"Thanks again Miss Olivia,"

"Oh Miles it was nothing…"

"I mean for letting me talk." Olivia looked at him.

"When I try to talk to my dad, he shut down. He just…he won't look at me, he won't say anything and it makes me really nervous. I can talk to you though."

"And I want you to know you can always talk to me. No matter what,"

"Even if you and my dad don't work out?" He asked.

"Yes, even if your father and I don't work out, I'll be there for you." At this point she didn't give a crap how Fitz felt about it nor any bad blood she had between her and Mellie. She was going to be there for Miles as long as he needed her.

"Alright, thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She hugged him close. The two separated and Olivia went up to the Oval Office. She had to go over the newest details with him anyway. She knocked on the door and he told her to come in.

"Hello President Grant." She said walking in.

"Yes Mrs. Braxton?" He said not looking up. Olivia could tell he was still angry with her. Fitz KNEW he could hold a grudge like no other.

"I wanted to inform you that we were able to get into the Sons of Liberation Website. We're tracking down the IP addresses that were used on the site as we speak."

"Yeah Cyrus already told me everything," Fitz didn't so much as give her a glance.

"Well also I talked with the remaining Senators and they are going to resign from office. Also they will help us as much as they can with our investigation."

"Great. Thanks for letting me know, you can go now." Fitz said still not looking up. Olivia had enough at that moment.

"You know…I had this whole speech in my head of apologizing to you. I know I crossed the line. I know the wounds are still fresh but…I'm not apologizing for what I said. Rather…I'm not apologizing for being concerned about you." That pulled Fitz away from his papers.

"I can't imagine what Jason's death did to you and I don't want to either. I do know however YOU are letting it hurt you badly. You…wait and wait, then you exploded. Lashing out at whoever. It's probably has already happened to Cyrus, yesterday it was me, next time it might be Miles and I KNOW you don't want to do that. You're already shutting him off when he's trying to get over things himself to the point he's afraid to even mention their names around you. So I'm not apologizing for making sure you're okay too." It took Olivia's all to keep it together.

"So yes I still think you need to see a therapist about everything, to help you move on. Now you can hate me, we can end whatever this was we have going on and I can move out the white house but the point of the matter is…I'll NEVER apologize for caring for someone who I know cares just as much if not more about me. " Olivia let out a deep breath.

"I will apologize for bothering your work. Have a nice day President Grant." Olivia walked out the Oval Office before Fitz could say a word to her. She gave herself another deep breath and went on to her room. Olivia quickly grabbed her suitcase and started packing her things. She would just leave in the morning.

"Olivia?" She heard a voice at her door.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"May I come in please?" Olivia looked at the door rolling her eyes.

"Yeah come in." She said as she kept packing. Fitz walked in the room a bit in horror at the site of Olivia packing her bags.

"Olivia don't leave please!" He went over to her.

"I have to. I don't need to be here." Olivia said ignoring him.

"Olivia please stop!" Fitz yelled. Olivia looked at him placing a hand on her hip waiting to hear what was going to come out of his mouth. When Fitz saw he had her attention he began to speak.

"Look…I'm sorry I snapped at you. You were right. I just didn't want to admit to myself. I just…I just can't accept that he's gone. I'm trying to be strong for Miles, you, the Country…I just…" Fitz tried to get his thoughts together.

"Even when I took Miles to their graves, I couldn't accept it. I still can't so just mention of his name makes me go crazy. You knew that because you know me…you know I was barely hanging on by a thread and you were just trying to help me. I'm so sorry I snapped at you. Please don't leave."

Olivia looked at him knowing he was telling the truth right now. She sat down on her bed and offered him a seat beside her. Fitz eagerly walked over and sat down.

"Let's get something straight. I don't mind being supportive and I can understand some things are bad. I mean… I gave you a fit when Edgar died."

"You tried to throw your bed at me if I recall." Fitz said making her chuckle.

"Yeah so…don't think I don't somewhat understand what you're going through. You're not alone in more than one way. You have people who care about you still here but you got to take care of yourself too. I'm sure Jason wouldn't want you agonizing over him for too long. Plus, you still have Miles and he needs you more than anybody. "

"You're right...I think maybe a therapist would be good for me. Miles and I can go together."

"I think that would be a good idea." Olivia said rubbing his hand. "Also, when Miles wants to talk about Jason or Mellie, let him talk. That's helping him heal and might help you too. Don't shut him off."

"I won't. Thank you." Fitz said squeezing her hand.

"Oh, and one more thing Fitz," Olivia said.

"Yeah what's up?" Fitz asked.

"I don't give a damn what you going through, you ever raise your voice or look at me like that again, I will beat you within an inch of your life." Olivia said making him laugh.

"Yes ma'am…" Fitz said getting a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, now get out of my room. You got a country to run." Olivia playfully shoved his head getting up to unpack the few things she had put in her suitcase.

"I'm off for the evening…" He said caressing her thigh.

"You're also on punishment so don't think you're getting anything from me tonight." Olivia did everything in her power to not laugh in his face seeing his reaction.

"I said I was sorry." Fitz said.

"Goodnight Mr. President." Olivia said sweetly putting her things away.

"Not even a quickie?" he pleaded.

"GOODNIGHT PRESIDENT GRANT!" She said.

"Fine, you have a nice night as well." Fitz grumbled walking out closing the door behind him. Olivia shook her head with a laugh when she got a phone call.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, it's Agent Fare." She heard him say.

"Hey what's up?"

"We got some information on the car that killed the two Senators. Somebody wired some explosives to the engine so that once it got to a certain temperature they would go."

"Have we looked into anybody who has done work on the car?" Olivia asked.

"We're looking into that right now since we have the cause of the accident."

"Alright thank you so much. Please keep me informed."

"I certainly will." Fare said hanging up. Olivia thought about it and dialed Senator Fraiser's number.

"Hello?" Fraiser answered.

"Hey George, I got a question, what's the name of the Auto shop that does work on the Cars for Congress?"

"Capital Motors I believe is the name. We get the cars from them." The Senator told her.

"You know where that is?" Olivia asked grabbing a pen and pad.

"It's on Washington Ave." He stated.

"Alright, Thank you so much."

"Oh Olivia?" He said.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm doing my resignation soon and I wanted to know if it's okay with you to look over things for me."

"I can do that for you George. No problem." Olivia told him.

"Thank you very much." He said as they hung up. Olivia quickly dialed Agent Fare back to give him the new information.

"Hey I just talked to one of the Senators, it's a place called Capital Motors on Washington Ave."

"Alright, I'm here with Huck now so we'll look into it." Fare told her.

"Good. Can I speak to Huck right quick?"

"Of course," He said giving Huck the phone.

"Hey Liv, what's up?" Huck asked.

"How are we coming with the IP search?"

"Pretty good so far," He told her. "Once they've been collected, we can start the tracking system and see where they lead."

"Okay excellent." Olivia got off the phone with them. She gave a bit of thought and rushed down to Fitz's room.

"Fitz?" She knocked on his door.

"Come on in." Fitz told her.

"Hey, I got a question? Who does the cars for the white house again?" She asked.

"We have a personal shop that deals with all presidential vehicles." Fitz told her.

"I see…" Olivia thought about.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well you know the cars that the Senators were in wrecked?"

"Yeah, they confirmed it was them?" Fitz asked.

"It's looking like it. Somebody installed a bomb in the car engine."

"Damn," Fitz said thinking.

"So please be careful whenever you go out anywhere by vehicle."

"I will." Fitz said. "You be careful as well."

"I will." Olivia told him as he walked over to her.

"I'm serious, I don't want to lose you any kind of way." Fitz caressed her cheek.

"I don't want to lose you either." She said as he held her close. Olivia didn't want to even dream of losing Fitz too. That would just be too much for her.

"I promise I will never make you feel that unease again." Fitz told her. Even though he was angry with her, Fitz couldn't help but feel guilt for making Olivia feel so upset which made him even angrier at himself. Her words rang true; he was hurting the people he cared about the most. He had to do better not just for himself but for them as well.

"Why don't you sleep in here tonight?" He suggested

"I told you that you were on punishment," Olivia said making him chuckle.

"I mean, just being in here with me. Doesn't have to be sex, I just want to hold you."

"Alright, let me get ready for bed. I'll be right back." Olivia got a light kiss on the lips as she went back to her room to get dressed for bed. She placed on her robe and returned to Fitz's room. Fitz was pulling back the covers for them as she entered.

"Thank you," Olivia took off her robe and climbed in.

"Welcome," Fitz tucked her in and got in on the other side.

"So tell me about your day?" Olivia snuggled close to him.

"Well, I had a meeting about this immigration bill, as well as some foreign election stuff. Nothing too major," He said.

"That's good," Olivia said.

"I bet your day was way busier than mine."

"Maybe…" Olivia yawned.

"You were right, Miles is a wonderful person, we went for Pizza today and just talked. It was really nice."

"I'm glad you two bonded. I hope Nathan and I will have the same luck." Fitz said.

"You should, you act like his daddy anyway," Olivia said making Fitz chuckle.

"Well I take that as a great Compliment." Fitz looked over seeing her fading off to sleep.

"Night, Livvie. I love you and thank you for everything." He kissed her then turned off the light to go to sleep himself still holding his Olivia tight in his arms.


	33. Chapter 31: Black and Gold

**Author's note: I again fully apologize for the late update. I've been all over the place these past few weeks. Thanks to all the new readers and the old ones who have been patient with me. Lol Hope you enjoy it. Also for my Hunted story Readers new chapter will be coming soon as well. **

Chapter 31

"You ready to go?" Olivia asked Senator Fraiser as they headed to the press conference to announce his resignation from the Senate.

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose." Fraiser told her.

"Now remember when asked you're simply stepping down to spend more time with your family. You also feel it's time for some new fresh faces in the Senate."

"What about the accident?" Fraiser asked.

"You will mention that Foul play maybe suspected in the accident but we are still investigating the incident."

"Alright," Fraiser said as he got up to the podium to address the press. Olivia stood in the background as he gave his speech and answered the press core. Everything went smoothly for the most part and not a lot of questions where really asked. Olivia also made sure to keep her eyes out just in case somebody was planning to strike. To her relief and somewhat disappointment, nothing happened.

"Well thank Heavens that's over," Fraiser said after the press conference was done.

"You did an excellent job," Olivia complimented.

"Thank you. I owe it all to you though. I'm glad most of the others are following suit as well."

"I wonder if there is a way to get in contact with President Graham. I know he's not president anymore but he should still be on high alert."

"Yeah…" Olivia looked over at Frasier's face and discovered instantly he was hiding something.

"You know where President Graham is don't you?" Fraiser saw he was caught.

"The only two people who knew were myself and Edgar," He began. "He wanted to keep out of site. He was a bit paranoid on people knowing where he was. Considering all that has happened, he had every right to be."

"Where is he?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know the exact location but I can get in contact with him,"

"I need you to call him up and set up a meeting with me as soon as you can," Olivia stated.

"It's no guarantee that he will meet with you," Frasier warned her.

"Well then, tell him that if he doesn't, the sons of liberation aren't the only ones who will be hunting him down,"

"That I will do," Fraiser said when Olivia got a call on her cell phone from Agent Fare.

"Excuse me I have to take this," She said stepping away to answer.

"Hey what's up?" Olivia spoke on the phone.

"We're coming up pretty good on the IP addresses. Once we get the locations pinpointed, we're going to check out those locations." Agent Fare informed her.

"Great to hear, I should be coming down there in a little while." Olivia said.

"Alright we'll see you soon." Agent Fare stated when he thought of something. "Do we have a team set up just in case?"  
"You mean like a Swat Team?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I mean we are dealing terrorists after all. I'm good with a gun but I'm no Jack Banner. Plus it's a few locations we'll have to look into."

"Fair enough, who do we trust enough for a Swat team?"

"I can name a few agents off the back," Fare said thinking.

"However I do know the people who are over it are usually the Director or…

"The President," Olivia finished for him.

"Exactly," Fare said.

"I'll call President Grant right away," Olivia said.

"Alright," Fare hung up.

"Senator Fraiser, I'm sorry I have to depart now and please get in contact with Graham for me,"

"Very well, thank you again Olivia." Fraiser said. Olivia nodded and rushed back to her office. She turned on her Bluetooh and dialed Fitz.

"Hello, may I please speak to President Grant?" Olivia said to the secretary.

"Yes ma'am. Please hold," The Sectary quickly transferred to Fitz.

"Hello," Fitz answered.

"Hello, President Grant," Olivia said.

"Oh hey beautiful, how are you?" Fitz asked making Olivia slightly blush. She was glad she was alone in her car.

"I'm fine. I need to ask you something."

"Yeah what's up?" Fitz sat back at his desk.

"We found the IP addresses for the members of the web group and we need to get a special task force assembled so we can have them tracked down."

"Very well, I'll get started on it right now. It shouldn't take too long," Fitz told her.

"Great, I'll let you know when we have the addresses." Olivia said.

"Good. Oh, Olivia?" He said.

"Yes sir?" Olivia asked.

"Good job with Senator Frasier's retirement press conference. I watched it."

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"Also," Fitz continued. "Miles and mine's first Therapy Session is today. So hopefully everything works out."

"It will, just give it some time," Olivia assured him. She was relieved he was getting some help as well as Miles.

"I will. I won't be hardheaded about it,"

"Please don't, because everybody isn't as nice as me when you get that way," Olivia said making him chuckle.

"If you're nice, I'm scared to see how someone who isn't responds," Fitz responded getting a laugh out Olivia herself.

"Well I better get on this Swat Team, I'll see you tonight when you come in."

"Alright see you tonight," Olivia said.

"Oh one more thing," Fitz said.

"Yes?" Olivia asked as she pulled up in the Garage at her building.

"I love you, Olivia," He said making her freeze. Those three little words that just did something to her soul. So many emotions spiraling around in her head she didn't know how to respond till the words just came out.

"I love you too," Olivia blurted out. That feeling never died no matter how hard she tried to push it away from her heart or justified it to be something else.

"I'll see you tonight," Fitz said overjoyed he finally heard those words from her after such a long time. It truly warmed his heart.

"See you tonight," Olivia said hanging up. She couldn't believe how even a phone call about something so serious, Fitz found a way to make her smile a little bit. She accepted the fact that she loved him and was hoping that things would go better this time for them. Shaking her head to get her thoughts together, Olivia got out the car and up to the office to inform the others about the task force.

"How are we coming?" Olivia asked walking in.

"Came at the right time we're getting some addresses right now." Huck told her.

"Excellent." Olivia went to Fare. "President Grant is getting the task force placed on standby as we speak," Olivia informed them.

"Good, we should have all these addresses and some names soon." Fare said.

"I think we're in there." Huck said as bunch of addresses came up.

"Perfect!" Olivia said as she got a call on her cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey the Task force is ready to mobilize on my order." Fitz told her.

"Good we just got the addresses up."

"Great, just send them to me and I'll give them to the task force."

"I will." Olivia got started sending Fitz the information.

"I can deliver it to the President," Fare suggested.

"Shall I go with him?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, you two be careful," Olivia said.

"Roger that," Stephen left out with Fare to the White House. Meanwhile Abby and Harrison had returned from some investigating of their own.

"Hey did you guys see about who did the cars at Capital Motors?"

"We did except…." Abby started.

"Except what?" Olivia asked.

"When we got to the person's place it was swarmed with Police and they were pulling out a body bag," Harrison said.

"They already got him," Olivia said annoyed.

"Yep," Harrison said. "We did get to find some information out on him," Harrison showed it to her.

"His name was Jared Bass, mechanic, didn't really have any known family, pretty decent record," Abby said.

"Now the Sons of Liberation latest victim," Olivia sighed.

"We're going to try and get access to his phone records to see if he got any calls like Miranda Green did." Harrison informed her.

"We also are still looking into the person who bought the rest of Kardon's stocks. It's a group called Shonen but that's all we got so far," Abby told her.

"The only thing they are labeled on is buying up Kardon, after that they went ghost." Harrison told her.

"That's got to be them. They probably changed it to another name or pretend the company disbanded." Olivia said.

"Exactly," Harrison said.

"Let's keep digging and see what else we can pick up," Olivia told them as they went forward with their research. Stephen returned a little while later without Agent Fare.

"Where is Fare?" Olivia asked noticing the agent's absence.

"The President has decided to put him in charge of the task force so he'll be leading the raids," Stephen informed her.

"Good call," Olivia did admit that made sense. After getting Stephen up to speed, the Gladiators continued to work late into the evening. Looking at her clock it was almost 11pm. They hadn't really came up with too much so she decided to close up shop for the night.

"Okay everybody let's shut it down for tonight and get some rest," Olivia told her team.

"You got it," Abby yawned as they all started to clear out.

Olivia returned back to the White House rubbing her shoulders. It had been one heck of a day. She walked up to her room and got ready to change into something more comfortable when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Olivia called out but received no answer. Olivia thought that was strange and went to the door. She looked out and saw nobody in the hallway then looked down a box. She picked it up and walked back into her room closing the door.

She opened the box up seeing a beautiful golden dress with matching heels. The Outfit came along with a Note. Olivia smiled and opened it up to read it.

_Please meet me at the Eastern Wing of the White House when you get back. Love, Fitz._

Olivia pulled out the gold dress and looked at herself with it on in the mirror. It was short, strapless dress that hugged Olivia's curves. She put it on and fixed herself up a bit. After putting on her heels, she spun around in the mirror to check herself one last time before walking down to the Eastern Wing.

The White House was dead quiet as she journeyed to her destination. Olivia saw the Secret servicemen upon her arrival who let her into the room. Sure enough there was Fitz dressed in a nice suit, patiently waiting for her with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Hello, Ms. Braxton," He greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, President Grant," Olivia returned it walking to him.

"You mind telling me what this is all about?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes two things," Fitz said as poured their wine.

"I thought we should celebrate your off day a little early this evening,"

"That was today?" Olivia had gotten so busy she forgot that she had to take a day off once a week as promised.

"Yes it is," Fitz walked over handing her a glass. "Don't tell me you forgot. You're suppose to keep your word,"

"I'm sorry," Olivia gave him puppy dog eyes getting a kiss on the lips from the President.

"I'll forgive all that for our date tonight,"

"So this is a date?" Olivia asked.

"I knew you wouldn't want to go out and about when you got home. So I decided to make use of this big place and plan one for us here,"

"You were correct," Olivia insisted. "I actually do prefer to be here."

"Well then, dinner will be ready soon," He escorted her to the table.

"It's almost midnight, a little late for dinner isn't it?" Olivia said as he pulled out her seat for her.

"Then call it a late night snack." Fitz kissed her cheek lovingly as he pushed her chair in. He sat down beside her as they were served.

"So how did everything go today?" Olivia asked.

"Pretty good," Fitz informed her. "No too much on the home front, thankfully."

"I know you had Fare take over the raids. Anything come up yet?"

"Hey no talk of the Sons of Liberation right now," He insisted. "We'll deal with them a bit later."

"Yes sir," Olivia chuckled.

"Well since that's mostly what my day was about, how did it go this afternoon with you and Miles?"

"Went better than I thought," Fitz told her. "The therapist had us do a joint session and then separated us. We have a few more sessions to go to. Well…I know I do,"

"Why you?" Olivia asked a bit worried.

"Well, I'm the President so she thinks I need a good tune up every now and then from the stress of it all."

"That makes sense," Olivia said.

"It really wasn't that bad. I'm glad you talked me into it." Fitz said.

"Funny, considering I almost got my head chopped off for it," She said making him chuckle rubbing her hand.

"Again I apologize greatly for that. You were only looking out for me," He told her.

"I'm glad everything went well." She could tell it in his eyes that some of the weight was lifting off him and she was thankful for it. Fitz had a lot on his plate as well.

"By the way, I have something for you. Close your eyes,"

"Okay…" Olivia agreed and closed them. Fitz pulled out a small box with a beautiful golden necklace on it.

"Open your eyes," He said as he placed it around her neck. Olivia complied and look down at the necklace.

"Oh my goodness…" She was surprised by the gift.

"What is this for?" Olivia looked up at him.

"Well I noticed I hadn't gotten you a birthday present in let's see….almost four years so…" Fitz said making her chuckle.

"Seriously, this is a thank you and we love you from both myself and Miles. You have helped us out so much. We just wanted to do something a little nice for you."

"I'm flattered." Olivia smiled as she kissed his lips. He held her tightly in his arms.

"I love you Olivia, I don't ever want to lose you ever again,"

"You better not do anything to lose me," Olivia teased getting another kiss from him.

"Would you be so kind to join me in the gardens for a spell Ms. Braxton?"

"I would love to, President Grant," Olivia said. He helped her out her seat and the two went outside to the Gardens. The air was pleasant for a DC night as the couple walked the gardens talking. "It's so beautiful out here," Olivia commented. The Gardens seem to taken a new look under the veil of night.

"It is," Fitz said, even though he was more interested in his partner. He remembered the Flag Pin she gave him when he was first sworn into office. He cherished it even when they were apart. He had original planned on giving her another gift for her birthday but she had left the White House before he could even give it to her.

It was ironic not far from here, they had a huge argument about their affair before her sudden departure, now here they were walking around like a normal couple with arms intertwined.

"Remember when we used to come out here and walk around sometimes?" Fitz asked her.

"No, not really," Olivia said which stunned Fitz a bit.

"You don't?" He asked.

"Rather I don't want to remember," Olivia said.

"Why not?" Fitz stopped her.

"I don't want to remember because I was your mistress then," Olivia said honestly

"Olivia…" Fitz said when Olivia stopped him from speaking.

"Fitz, it is what it is. You were married so that made me your mistress. I don't want to remember being your mistress. I don't want to remember looking over my shoulder wondering if somebody will see us together, I don't want to remember the guilt I felt when I was around Mellie or the loneliness I felt when I had to leave here." Those few moments of bliss the two experienced came with a lot of baggage for Olivia. So much baggage that she had trouble sleeping at night, hence making her walk away from it all.

"We have a rocky history but we've both grown from it for the better. I want us to continue down that path and make new better memories. Is that okay?"

"It's more than alright with me," Fitz smiled. Sometimes memory lane was nice but it also had some things that should be left alone. As much as he had enjoyed being with Olivia again during that time, he had to admit it wasn't the same as it had been when they first got together all those years ago. He even go so far as to say now was better than even then. Things that plagued their relationship in the past weren't that much of a problem anymore. Neither of them were perfect, but they were a perfect match for each other.

"Well then…" Fitz began. "How about we start these new memories together by you officially being my girlfriend now?"

"I would be honored," Olivia smiled as he kissed her lips.

"Thank you," He said picking her up.

"Hey!" Olivia laughed as he held her close.

"My beautiful new girlfriend!" Fitz smiled spinning her around.

"Okay put me down now!" Olivia said.

"Alright if you insist," Fitz said walking them both inside.

"Where are you taking me?" Olivia asked.

"Somewhere to put you down," He teased as he walked into her room closing the door behind him.

"Here we are," Fitz said as he placed Olivia down on her bed.

"I should have known," Olivia rolled her eyes getting another kiss from him. Fitz walked over and locked the door to her room.

"You are so spoiled," Olivia as he returned to her.

"Am I?" Fitz asked as he started taking off his suit. He sat down on the bed with her and Olivia leaned over kissing him.

"You were supposed to be still on punishment but I'll forgive you tonight," Olivia climbed on top of him and Fitz took off her dress.

"AH," Olivia moaned feeling his fingers play with her clit gently. She rubbed her hands down his pants pulling out his growing piece and started playing with it as well. She leaned over and the two started tongue kissing madly.

Fitz pushed her over so he was on top and kissed down her body.

"OH!" Olivia clutched the bed sheets while he ate her out. Fitz teased her nipples with his fingers while he enjoy his late night dessert making Olivia go crazy. Her breath was quickening and her back arched up. Before Olivia could erupt in Fitz's face, he released his hold and pulled her legs around him.

She could feel the length of his erected cock teasing over her as he rubbed it on her before he placed it inside.

"YES! OHH!" Olivia screamed out as the two made love. Fitz took her lips again as the two went at it till both reached their orgasm.

"What a way to end an evening," Fitz said out of breath.

"I'll say," Olivia tried to collect herself as well. She snuggled close to him as the two went off to sleep.

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning stretching. She looked over seeing her new "boyfriend" was still fast asleep beside her. She leaned over caressing his forehead while he slept. She caressed her neck still feeling the gold necklace he had gotten her.

_My boyfriend, huh?_ Olivia thought to herself. _This is going to be interesting._ She snuggled to him about to go back to sleep when she heard her phone. She grabbed it quickly so she wouldn't wake up Fitz and walked into the bathroom.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Hey it's me," Frasier spoke on the phone.

"Yes sir?"

"I got in contact with President Graham. He has agreed to meet with you." Olivia was shocked by this.

"Really?! Where is he?"

"I'll give you his location but he has set up some rules for the meeting,"

"Fair enough what are they?" Olivia asked.

"You are to come alone and do NOT tell anybody where you are going,"

"Understood," Olivia agreed.

"Alright this is the address," Olivia grabbed a pen and pad writing down the directions quickly.

"Okay got it. Thank you again George,"

"You're very welcome. Just don't tell anybody I told you,"

"You got it." Olivia said hanging up. She started getting herself ready to go when she remembered the current president was still asleep in her bed. She knew he was going to want to know where she was going and also it was technically suppose to be her off day.

Olivia tried to think of something while she got herself together, quietly, so that Fitz wouldn't wake up. Olivia was almost scot-free creeping out the door when she heard him.

"Where are you going Liv?" Fitz sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Uh…"

"You're not supposed to be going to work…." Fitz looked ready to scold her.

"I know I'm not but something came up. I promise I'll come right back,"

"Olivia, I have Fare taking care of the raids. He is going to alert me the moment anything comes up."

"I know but…" Olivia tried to think of something to help her slip away.

"Livvie…" Fitz said.

"Okay I'm caught," Olivia gave up.

"I have to meet with someone. I can't tell you who but I need to speak with them then I'll be back as soon as I can. Then I'll take tomorrow off."

"Come here," Fitz motioned her. Olivia walked over to him and Fitz stood up giving her a kiss.

"Go get 'em tiger and you better come back,"

"I will." Olivia smiled back giving him another kiss.

"Hurry back now," Fitz playful patted her rump while she left out.

"You got it," Olivia threw him a kiss as she left out to meet with President Graham.


End file.
